


GLORIA

by otsfatimad



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Based on a Yuki Kajiura Song, Demons, Dissociative Amnesia, Drama, Family Secrets, Ghosts, Gore, Horror, In the Land of Twilight under the moon, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Original Character(s), Possession, Psychological Horror, Rape, Romance, Smut, Song references, Songfic, Torture, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Violence, Witches, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 128,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otsfatimad/pseuds/otsfatimad
Summary: Luego de cinco años internado en un hospital psiquiátrico, Takashima Kouyou regresa a Twilight en búsqueda de sus recuerdos. Con ellos encuentra un misterio en el pueblo donde nació, que se relaciona con su propia familia, las personas que se unen a ella y el destino que Dios ha trazado para él." Te esperaré en la eternidad, allá, donde la luna brilla más "





	1. El ave invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic también publicado en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad: Gloria, por otsfatimad
> 
> Espero que les guste.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!

_Allá arriba se encuentra alguien que siempre nos está viendo_

_( **vigilando, acosando** )._

**El ave _invisible_**

*******

_> >Cerrar los ojos. Inhalar, contar hasta tres, exhalar. De nuevo. Inhalar, contar hasta tres, exhalar. Poner la mente en blanco. Inhalar, contar hasta tres, exhalar. De nuevo. Inhalar, contar hasta tres, exhalar. Se escucha que alguien toca la puerta. Inhalar, contar hasta tres, exhalar. Pero no hay ninguna puerta. Inhalar, contar hasta tres, exhalar. Tocan la puerta con mayor fuerza. Inhalar, contar hasta tres, exhalar. Busca la puerta. Inhalar, contar hasta tres, exhalar. Busca la puerta. Busca la puerta. Busca la puerta_

_(no hay puerta, ¡AUXILIO!) <<_

_< <Busca la puerta. Inhalar, contar hasta tres, exhalar. Abrir los ojos>>_

 

 

**I**

      El muchacho se levantó de golpe, respirando con dificultad. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón acelerado. Su cuerpo entero estaba bañado en sudor. Por un momento sintió leves movimientos debajo de su cama y en automático se acomodó en posición fetal. Abrazó fuertemente sus piernas contra el pecho y empezó a temblar.

      En esa ocasión no habían sido tan bruscos, pero no por ello disminuía el pánico que sentía.

      Pasaron las horas y el joven continuó en la misma posición, sin ser capaz siquiera de parpadear. No se animó a quitar la mirada de la ventana de su diminuta habitación hasta que débiles rayos de luz comenzaron a atravesar el vidrio, iluminando poco a poco la sala.

     Cuidando no hacer ningún ruido, se atrevió a bajar los pies al frío suelo de concreto. Poco a poco se alejó por completo del colchón y empezó a caminar por la habitación, buscando cualquiera indicio, marca, huella, lo que sirviera como prueba de lo que había sucedido en aquel cuarto durante la madrugada. No había nada.

     Caminó hasta el baño contiguo. Se quitó toda la ropa y empezó a inspeccionar meticulosamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No había ninguna marca nueva.

     No podía tomar una ducha hasta que alguien más estuviera con él dentro de la habitación, así que se vistió de nuevo y caminó de vuelta su cama. Se recostó sobre ella y cerró con mucha fuerza los ojos. Al cabo de 20 minutos, se hallaba sumergido en un profundo sueño.

 

 

**II**

     — ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto? —Preguntó aquel hombre de anchas espaldas, mirada fría y espesa cabellera castaña que caía perfectamente sobre sus hombros—. Si quieres, puedo mandar a alguien más.

     —No hay ningún problema —respondió el  joven alto, delgado y teñido de rubio—. Creo que yo soy el más indicado para hacer esto. —Tomó la bandita blanca que tenía sobre el buró a lado de su cama—. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo, después de todo, _somos amigos._ —Colocó la cinta alrededor de su rostro, cubriendo perfectamente su nariz. La amarró desde la parte trasera de su cabeza y volteó a mirar al hombre que desde hacía un tiempo estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación—. Sé que él estará feliz de verme.

     —Eso espero, Akira. —Caminó desde su lugar hasta donde se hallaba el rubio y lo tomó por los hombros—. Te estoy dejando a cargo de la cosa más importante que tengo en este mundo.

     El muchacho cerró los ojos al tenerlo cerca. El mínimo contacto con ese hombre le causaba escalofríos. No podía negar que aún con tantos años a su lado, continuaba temiéndole como la primera vez que lo vio.

     —Señor Ryuichi,  cuente conmigo. Le aseguro que no le fallaré.

 

 

**III**

     — ¿Takashima Kouyou?

     —Sí, adelante, por favor.

     Una de las mujeres de uniforme blanco ingresó a la habitación y de inmediato se dirigió a la maleta de viaje que el castaño se había encargado de organizar y acomodar perfectamente. La abrió y empezó a inspeccionarla. El muchacho estaba sentado sobre su cama, muy atento a la revisión que la enfermera hacía de su ropa y demás artículos personales.

_ >> Ahí no encontrarás nada <<_

     Finalmente, la mujer de blanco cerró el equipaje y se volvió a Kouyou.

     — ¿Estás listo?

     —Sí, creo —contestó él, sin muchos ánimos.

     —Vamos —la enfermera se acercó al castaño y le tocó el hombro muy suavemente—, estás por entrar a una etapa del tratamiento que es muy difícil, pero estoy segura de que lo harás bien. No tengas miedo.

     —No me pidas no tener miedo—respondió—. Esto solo puede significar un gran avance o un gran retroceso.

     —Piensa en que todo será mejor desde ahora. —La mujer sonrió al chico para darle ánimos, aunque por dentro se sintió un poco mal por él. Le estaba dando apoyo porque como enfermera es lo que debía hacer, pero en lo personal, pensaba que el joven sería torturado nuevamente por aquellos _fantasmas_ que lo perseguían antes.

_ >> ¿Acaso ella lo puede notar? <<_

_ << No, por supuesto que no >>_

_ >> Pero ella siente lástima <<_

_ << Todos sienten lástima >>_

_ >> Cállate <<_

     —Bueno, prepárate. En unos minutos vendrán a recogerte. —La enfermera se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, le dio una última mirada al muchacho, quien tenía los ojos clavados en el piso con la misma expresión de fastidio de antes. La mujer de uniforme blanco dejó escapar un suspiro y se retiró de la habitación.

     Kouyou escuchó el sonido de la puerta azotándose y dio un leve salto sobre la cama. Levantó la vista y se quedó observando fijamente la blanca pared frente a él.

     No podía creer que ya habían pasado casi cinco años desde la primera vez que puso un pie ahí, todo gracias a aquel _incidente_.

     De un salto, abandonó el colchón. Levantó la vista hacia aquel blanco reloj que colgaba arriba de la puerta. Eran las 13:57hrs, todavía tenía tiempo de dar una de sus tan acostumbradas vueltas por el hospital.

 

 

**IV**

     Vio la camioneta negra salir de la cochera y andar directamente por un camino lleno de grava hasta la gran puerta metálica, la cual se abrió justo al momento en el que el vehículo se acercó.

     Cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro.

    “Así que ya viene”, pensó.

     Tomó entre sus manos a su _bebé_. Lo llevaba colgando en su cuello desde hacía un par de horas, esperando pacientemente a que su amo se decidiera a usarlo. Era un excelente momento para una fotografía.

     Fijó la lente sobre el camino de grava que conducía hasta la puerta de entrada. Su _bebé_ hizo un “clic” y la fotografía estaba hecha.

     Acercó la pantalla hacia sus ojos para observar lo que tenía. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, _esa cosa._ Una especie de sombra que parecía perseguir todas sus fotografías. Había limpiado y limpiado la lente de su _bebé_ , pero se había dado cuenta que el problema no estaba en ella, el problema estaba _fuera_.

     Una corriente de aire muy fuerte azotó contra él, desacomodándole el cabello con rudeza, elevando muy fuertemente la chaqueta que llevaba abierta y logrando que el cordón que lo unía con su _bebé_ se desgastara un poco.

     Escuchó un susurro. “Ten cuidado”, le decía.

     Volteó a todos lados y de nuevo no vio nada. Eso era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado desde que había llegado a ese lugar. _Algo_ lo estaba viendo

**( _vigilando, acosando_ )**

     todo el tiempo.

     Miró hacia arriba. El cielo nuevamente estaba nublado. Observó a un cuervo volando rápidamente hasta su hogar.

     —De nuevo eres tú. —Levantó a su _bebé_ y alcanzó a capturar aquella ave en movimiento. La foto no estaba muy clara, pero pudo ver algo peculiar en ella. _Esa cosa_ parecía estar más oscura.

 

 

**V**

      Yo-ka, sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación, estaba tan concentrado viendo algo fuera y hablando _con alguien_ sobre ello, que no se dio cuenta cuando Kouyou estuvo junto a él.

      —Hola —saludó el castaño al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el frío suelo al lado del otro joven.

      —No, no tienen idea, pronto será, pronto, muy pronto —susurró Yo-ka, todavía con la mirada clavada en el vidrio.

      — ¿Cómo estás?

      —Es que nunca me quieren escuchar, nunca, ¿por qué no quieren escuchar? No se dan cuenta. Pronto llegará y todos morirán, pero yo les advertí, pero no hacen caso. No quieren escuchar, nunca, nunca. —Empezó a menear la cabeza de una forma extraña—. Creo que necesito a la mujer de bata blanca.

     — ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? —Kouyou hizo un intento de levantarse, pero la fría mano de Yo-ka lo detuvo en su avance.

     —Es peligroso que te vayas, allá afuera están los _fantasmas_ malos. A ellos no los puedes controlar. A los de aquí sí, porque ya los conoces, pero allá afuera no. Allá afuera no hay nadie que te proteja de ellos. Debes quedarte aquí. —Yo-ka se levantó del piso y se dejó caer sobre el castaño. Enredó sus brazos en el cuello del otro y empezó a arrullarse a sí mismo.

     —Yo-ka, yo también te voy a extrañar —susurró al oído de su amigo y se aferró con fuerza a él.

      Por supuesto que lo iba a extrañar. Aunque no llevaba tiempo de que aquel muchacho pelinegro hubiera llegado al sanatorio, se había encariñado con él. Parecía que nadie más que él _comprendía_ las cosas que veía  Kouyou. Yo-ka también las percibía, pero nadie le iba a creer a un par de chicos con indicios de esquizofrenia. El hospital era muy peligroso, y como ellos lo sabían, siempre estaba _eso_ que los atacaba.

     Tenía miedo de dejar a Yo-ka solo. Es decir, aquel muchacho no tenía ni 18 años. Estar solo ahí sería malo para él, porque _eso_ se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir todo el tiempo, y estaría muy enojado porque Kouyou se había ido.

     —Takashima-san. —En la habitación irrumpió otra de esas mujeres con trajes blancos.

     Yo-ka de inmediato se alejó de Kouyou, y a gatas, avanzó hasta su blanca cama. Se puso de pie sobre ella y comenzó a saltar.

     —Oye, baja de ahí —ordenó la enfermera, pero Yo-ka solo saltó más y más. —Dios santo. —La enfermera se rindió con el joven pelinegro y volteó hacia Kouyou —. Tú, vete a tu habitación, llegaron por ti.

     Un frío se posó sobre los hombros y el pecho del castaño.

_ << Genial, ya nos podemos ir >>_

_ >> Pero yo no quiero irme todavía <<_

      —Está bien. —El muchacho salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la suya. Terminó de organizar sus cosas y se puso el par de zapatos negros que había reservado exclusivamente para su día de salida.

      Escuchó que alguien tocó a la puerta y posó la mirada en ésta. Lentamente se fue abriendo y dejó pasar a una figura que había recordado vagamente y que nunca imaginó volvería a ver.

     —Hola —dijo aquel hombre tímidamente—. ¿Cómo has estado, Shima?

_ >> Hace cuánto no nos decían así <<_

     —Hola —el muchacho se aclaró la garganta—, estoy bien, ¿y tú, Akira?

_ << Hace cuánto no pronunciábamos ese nombre >>_

     —Igual, estoy bien.

     Kouyou se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta su _amigo_. Extendió una de sus manos y tocó uno de sus hombros. Le recorrió con la mirada el rostro y se fijó específicamente en la bandita sobre su nariz.

    —Te extrañé mucho —susurró el rubio.

     Kouyou finalizó observando directamente los ojos ajenos y reconoció ese brillo tan hermoso que poseían. Fue cálido, después de todo, se sentía bien verle de nuevo.

     Akira extendió los brazos a Kouyou. Se acercaron un poco más y compartieron un abrazo.

     Ese era el retorno a su vida lejos del hospital, sería mejor empezarlo todo bien. Tratar de recuperar sus viejas memorias y que así las cosas fueran como en los viejos tiempos. Sí, _como en los viejos tiempos._

 

 

**VI**

     Bajó de la vieja pick up oxidada en la que había estado viajando y miró en derredor. Realmente el pueblo no había cambiado nada.

     Se dirigió hasta la ferretería de su viejo amigo Sugizo, pensó que él continuaría a cargo de ella, sería fácil conseguir trabajo si era así. Entró a aquel local y vio muchas caras nuevas. Buscó y buscó con la mirada hasta que lo vio, lejos de la molesta clientela. Sugizo estaba cómodamente sentado leyendo un viejo libro y con una lata de cerveza a su lado.

     — ¡Hey! —Exclamó el moreno.

     El hombre que estaba leyendo levantó la vista hacia el que acaba de hacer tal ruido y de inmediato dibujó una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

     — ¿Yuu? —Dejó su libro de lado y se levantó de su asiento—. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

     —Lo sé, lo sé —Se acercó más a su viejo amigo—. ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

     —Todo muy bien, en el pueblo hay algunas caras nuevas, pero ninguna tan importante. Pero, ¡Venga! Cuéntame, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que nunca volverías.

     —Pues ya ves —alzó los hombros—. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

     — ¿Muchas cosas? ¿Cómo qué?

     —En primer lugar, necesito dinero, es decir, trabajo. Así que cuento contigo.

     —Por supuesto, hermano. Cuenta conmigo.

     —Y también vine a… —Escuchó el sonido de un par de tacones acercándose.

     Sugizo dejó de prestar atención al pelinegro y volteó a mirar a una bella mujer que lentamente se acercaba a ellos. Parecía ser una extranjera, pero tenía rasgos asiáticos.

     —Buenos días —saludó—. Estoy buscando al señor Sugizo, me dijeron que aquí lo encontraría.

     —Ese soy yo —se presentó el hombre.

     —Bueno, se trata de una invitación que le quiere hacer el señor Takashima.

     La mujer captó toda la atención del moreno, quien sintió en la espalda un escalofrío y miedo al darse cuenta de que _él_ estaba comenzando a despertar solo con la leve mención de aquel apellido. Como imaginó, los Takashima seguían viviendo ahí. Ellos no eran la clase de personas que simplemente deciden dejar su casa por un _incidente_ sin mucha importancia.

     Por precaución, Yuu se alejó de su amigo y la mujer dándoles la espalda. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que _él_ llegara.

     “Así que sigues aquí, _Uruha_ —susurró para sí. Dibujó una sonrisa un poco torcida—. Sigues aquí, y te encontraré de nuevo, _cariño_ ”.

 

 

 


	2. Asuntos de familia.

**Asuntos de familia**

*******

**_Empieza la fiesta. El muchacho regresa. Traigan a todos sus amigos, serán todos bienvenidos._**

**Globos por allá. Serpentinas por acá. ¡Vamos, vamos!**

**_En el acto número uno todos corren, pero no ven por dónde van._**

**_El hacha comienza a bajar_. ¡No! Debemos tener cuidado _. Ten cuidado del hombre y del muchacho._**

**Los hígados, corazones y pulmones por un lado. Los ojos, intestinos y testículos por otro. ¡Bravo! ¡Maravilloso! Mientras, _¡Vamos a repartir la sangre por todo el lugar!_ ¡Sí! ¡Todo el lugar! ¿Están todos a favor?**

**Sí.**

**Así se hará.**

**I**

     Caminó por el enorme corredor de la casa hasta que llegó a su habitación. Se encontró de frente con la ventana abierta. Observó cómo el viento movía suavemente la cortina blanca.

     Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió directamente a la que desde hacía un tiempo se había convertido en su cama. Se sentó en ella y en automático llevó su mano al piso debajo de él. Sin bajar la mirada, buscó con cuidado hasta que por fin _lo_ tocó con la yema de los dedos.

     Sí, con tocarlo era más que suficiente. No necesitaba verlo. Con sentirlo ahí le bastaba.

     De pronto, una ventisca de aire entró con mucha fuerza, azotando violentamente contra todas las cosas que se interponían en su camino.

     Escuchó por segunda vez en el día aquel susurro del viento, pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado.

     — ¿Cuidado de qué? —Preguntó en voz alta a ese _algo._ Lógicamente, no obtendría respuesta, como no lo había obtenido todas las veces que preguntó antes.

     Se levantó de cama y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación para cerrarla. Entonces fue que lo vio. Ahí estaba de nuevo el cuervo, volando cerca.

 

 

**II**

     Kouyou iba con los ojos puestos en la ventanilla del vehículo, observando los enormes árboles que iban dejando tras de sí en el avance.

     Habían pasado ya casi dos horas desde que Akira fue por él a la clínica y éste escuchó atentamente todas las someras recomendaciones que una de las doctoras a su cargo indicaba debían seguir para evitar conflictos en la nueva etapa que estaba por comenzar a vivir el castaño. Suponía que ese había sido un tema que se había tratado previamente con su familia antes de siquiera dar la orden de dejar a Kouyou ir de vuelta a casa.

     Ya llevaban un buen tramo en carretera y todavía faltaban unas horas más para llegar a su destino.

     En todo el trayecto había cruzado poco más de media palabra con Akira. Ambos estaban incómodos.

     — ¿Por qué papá no vino por mí? —Se animó a preguntar Kouyou.

     —Tenía cosas por hacer —contestó Akira, quitando por un momento la vista del camino por ver al chico que iba en el asiento de copiloto—. ¿Te molesta que haya sido yo quien te fuera a recoger?

     —El problema no es que hayas ido tú a recogerme, el problema es que… —el castaño se detuvo con lo que estaba por decir. Cambió el semblante a uno con aire melancólico—. El problema es que al parecer él siempre tiene algo más importante que yo —susurró.

     —Shima, él…

     — ¿Él qué? —Interrumpió—. No intentes defenderlo cuando bien sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

     Akira no respondió nada más. ¿Qué podía decirle? Kouyou tenía razón. Ryuichi nunca cambiaría. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de hacer espacio en su apretada agenda para ir por su hijo al que tenía meses sin ver.

 

_ << Lo dejaste sin palabras >>_

_ >> Pobre, él no tiene la culpa de esto <<_

_ << Sí, pero nosotros tampoco >>_

 

     —Perdón —susurró Kouyou y volteó de nuevo hacia la ventanilla de la camioneta. Continuó viendo los árboles.

     —No tienes por qué disculparte.

     Luego de eso, no hubo más que silencio. Y el silencio se hizo aún más profundo cuando al paso de unos kilómetros se asomó un gran letrero blanco un poco oxidado y con letras borrosas en un tono marrón. Éstas rezaban: “Bienvenido a _Twilight,_ _el lugar bajo la luna_. Disfrute su estadía”.

 

 

**III**

     Aparcó su camioneta negra en la cochera de la casa. Bajó consigo tres pesadas bolsas de las compras que acababa de hacer.

     Cruzó por todo el jardín hasta que llegó a la puerta principal, aprovechó para dar una mirada al columpio en el que vio por última vez a su hijo antes de irse de compras al pueblo. Lo había visto tomando fotografías. Cómo odiaba verlo tomando fotografías.

     Suspiró y activó el picaporte de la puerta. Atravesó el umbral y se encontró con un exquisito aroma. Lo siguió y llegó hasta la cocina. Ahí estaba Ryuichi, terminando de hacer una sopa que, según él, sería la fascinación de todo aquel que la probara.

     Dejó sobre la mesa las bolsas que llevaba consigo y se acercó silenciosamente al castaño. Rodeó con sus cortos brazos el cuerpo ajeno. Se puso de puntillas y recargó su fina barbilla sobre el hombro de Ryuichi.

     —Deberías descansar —le susurró—. Te estás esforzando demasiado.

     —No, descansaré después —respondió sin quitar la vista de la cacerola frente a él—. Ahora quiero que todo esto esté perfecto.

     —Mi amor. —Logró darle un breve beso en la mejilla a Ryuichi—. Me encanta que seas así de tierno.

     El hombre se sonrojó un poco.

     — ¿Qué cosas compraste?

     —No te diré ahora. —La mujer por fin se alejó—. Ya lo verás cuando lo tenga listo. Voy a terminar de preparar todo en la sala de estar, ¿no necesitas nada más?

     —No, nada, ¿y tú?

     —Sí, me pareció que tenías cinta adhesiva por ahí, ¿dónde está?

     —Ah, la dejé en el estudio.

     La mujer salió de la cocina. Caminó un par de metros hasta que llegó a la sala de estar. La observó. Era increíblemente amplia. Nunca terminaría de encantarle. El bello piso de madera adornado con una preciosa alfombra color rojo oscuro, la tenue luz de ese par de candelabros colgados en el techo y aquel agradable aroma a pino que inundaba el lugar.

     Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y observó con adoración las cortinas nuevas sobre el gran ventanal.  Eran de seda en color dorado, con hermosos detalles de color plata. Le habían parecido increíblemente caras, pero mientras Ryuichi estuviera dispuesto a pagarlas, no habría ningún problema con ella. Giró la cabeza a la derecha y se encontró con las grandes escaleras de madera, esas que si subías te llevarían directo al gran corredor con tres puertas en cada lado y que terminaba hasta toparse con la gran habitación que ocupaban ella y su pareja.

     Siguió caminando. Cruzó la sala a marcha lenta, queriendo que el recorrido nunca terminara. Sin embargo, sucedió. Llegó hasta el otro extremó de la sala. Pasó de largo la puerta al lado derecho, aquella de la biblioteca, donde se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola esperando ansioso por que alguien llegara y lo tocara. Continuó hasta que llegó al final de pasillo, giró al lado izquierdo y abrió la puerta frente a ella.

     Metió su mano lentamente por el costado de la habitación, buscando el interruptor. Presionó el botón de encendido. No hubo luz. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero al parecer el foco estaba fundido. Entró con cuidado, sin poder ver absolutamente nada más allá de su nariz. Logró llegar al escritorio, buscó a tientas la cadena de la lámpara que tenía Ryuichi. La jaló e iluminó el escritorio. Suficiente luz como para poder ver la cinta que estaba buscando. La tomó. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con _ella_ a su lado. Se le quedó mirando, esperando a que saliera de su marco y le saltara encima, pero eso no pasó. _Ella_ no se movió. Así que la mujer se dio la vuelta, apagó la luz de la lámpara, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta, avanzó por el pasillo, pasó de largo la puerta de la biblioteca y llegó nuevamente a la sala.

     Entonces pudo ver la única cosa que odiaba de la sala de estar, y podía admitirlo, de toda la casa. Estaba quieta ahí, bajo las escaleras: la puerta del ático.

 

 

**IV**

     — Entonces, ¿qué harás? —Preguntó el moreno.

     —Solo unos pequeños arreglos, me están buscando como una clase de diseñador de interiores. Ryuichi está convencido de que puedo hacerlo yo y no tiene la necesidad de salir del pueblo a buscar ayuda.

     —Claro, todos confían en _Sugizo, el todólogo de Twilight._

     Sugizo no contestó nada, continuó con la cabeza metida en el libro que estaba leyendo desde la mañana.

     —Por cierto, ya que mencionas a Ryuichi —se inclinó hacia su amigo—, ¿sabes qué pasó con…

     — ¿Kouyou? —Quitó la vista de su lectura—. Ya te estabas tardando en preguntar por él.

     Yuu bajó la mirada. Tenía unas enormes ganas de saber del castaño. Si no fuera porque aún tenía un poco de cordura, en lugar de haber ido donde Sugizo, habría llegado directamente a las afueras del pueblo, a la casa de los Takashima, en busca de Kouyou.

     —Lamento mucho decirte esto, pero me temo que ese muchacho ya no vive por aquí.

     — ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?

     —No tengo idea. Justamente por aquellos días en los que tú desapareciste, él también lo hizo.

     Yuu continuó con la mirada gacha. El principal motivo por el que había regresado, después de todo, ya no estaba.

     “Este viaje ha sido en vano”, pensó.

     — ¡Vamos! No te desanimes. Por ahí está Akira, puedes preguntarle a él. Todos los días pasa frente a la ferretería y siempre viene a saludar.

     — ¿Acaso estás loco? —Yuu se levantó de su asiento—. Por el bien de todos, que Akira no se entere de que estoy aquí, y será mejor que no lo vea, porque soy capaz de matarlo.

     —Ah, es cierto, ustedes dos quedaron muy mal —Sugizo meneó la cabeza—. Todo lo que puede ocasionar un amor —comenzó a reír—. Si quieres, y para evitar asesinatos, yo le preguntaré la próxima vez que lo vea.

     —Me harías un gran favor —Yuu regresó a su asiento.

     —Sé que te encontrarás de nuevo con Kou.

     Yuu se quedó en silencio.

     —No lo sé —continuó Sugizo—, a veces siento como que las personas que viven en Twilight están destinadas a regresar siempre. Es como si todos estuviéramos atados a este lugar y tarde o temprano, regresaremos, y regresaremos para quedarnos eternamente. Que tú estés aquí de nuevo para mí es una gran muestra de lo que digo. —Volvió la vista a su libro—. Pero no me hagas caso, solo son los delirios de un hombre que empieza a envejecer.

 

 

**V**

_ >> No, no, no, no podemos entrar aquí <<_

_ << ¡Maldita sea! Tenemos que irnos, aquí no podemos quedarnos >>_

_ >> Regresa, abre la puerta, sal, vámonos antes de que llegue _alguien más _y no podamos huir <<_

_ << Joder, joder, joder, ¡haznos caso! Dentro de poco ya no podremos hacer nada >>_

_ >> Kouyou, ¡por favor! <<_

_ << Kouyou, maldición. ¡Despierta! >>_

 

     El castaño abrió los ojos de repente, las pupilas se le dilataron con las luces de los faros de otros automóviles y tardó varios segundos en ubicar bien qué había a su alrededor. Se acababa de despertar de uno de sus _transes_ en los que _esos dos_ discutían fuertemente dentro de su cabeza, pero, ¿qué cosas tan extrañas decían?

     — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Akira—. Parece que estabas teniendo una especie de pesadilla.

     —Sí, fue algo así. —Se acomodó adecuadamente sobre el asiento. Puso su mirada sobre la ventanilla y observó que ya estaban en el centro de Twilight. Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ahí. Sobre todo en la ferretería. Seguía idéntica a la última vez que la vio—. Así que llegamos —susurró frente a la ventana.

     Fueron 10 minutos más de recorrido por el pueblo hasta que llegaron a la desviación que llevaba al hermoso lago de Twilight. Pasando un par de kilómetros más de éste, y tras un oscuro camino de grava adornado solamente por enormes e imponentes árboles, se veían las paredes de la gran casa de los Takashima.

     Según la historia, aproximadamente 70 años atrás había llegado a esa marginada región una familia millonaria. Empezaron la construcción de esa enorme casa cerca del lago. En cuanto se instalaron a vivir en ella, comenzaron a dar apoyos al pueblo. Financiaron la construcción de escuelas, iglesias, templos y demás instituciones que se encargaran de ayudar a los pobladores. Desde entonces, se dice que todo _Twilight le pertenece a los Takashima._

     “ _Todavía no estoy listo_ — se dijo a sí mismo Kouyou, desahuciadamente. Sintió cómo sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas que se apresuró a secar para que _nadie_ las viera—. Ellos _ya saben que estoy de vuelta, es como si los pudiera escuchar”_.

     La primera vez que tuvo contacto con algunos de _ellos_ , tenía unos 18 años. Acababa de despertar de una terrible pesadilla a la mitad de la noche. Los vio en la oscuridad, eran 3 hombres. Llevaban puestas capas roja salpicadas de algo que algunos años después, concluyó, _era sangre_. Todos cubrían sus rostros. Uno con una horrorosa máscara roja con cuernos y los otros dos con  un par de antifaces negros. Sus ojos sin brillo alguno estaban clavados fijamente en él. Entonces comenzaron a susurrar.

_(Susurrar)_

     Akira continuó conduciendo hasta que llegó frente a la enorme puerta metálica. Sacó del maletero un control con un solo botón rojo. Lo presionó y en automático el gran portón se comenzó a abrir. Poco a poco, la luz de la casa iluminó el automóvil. Se encontraron de frente con el verdoso jardín perfectamente podado. La camioneta se puso en marcha y la puerta metálica se cerró tras de ella, _encerrándolos para siempre_. Recorrieron lentamente el camino de grava hasta la cochera. Se estacionaron en ella y desde donde estaban, Kouyou pudo apreciar perfectamente la hermosa fachada de esa enorme casa.

     No tuvo conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta principal. Él estaba cargando una de sus maletas, la más pequeña. La otra la llevaba Akira. De una de las bolsas de su pantalón, el rubio sacó la llave y activó la cerradura. La puerta se abrió lentamente, como si disfrutara de los escalofríos que le causaba a Kouyou el chirrido de las bisagras.

     — ¡Bienvenido a casa!

     Había un hombre con los brazos extendidos frente a él. Sabía que lo conocía, porque no podía olvidarse de un hombre así de alto, un poco robusto, con ese cabello castaño largo idéntico al suyo. Aunque ahora tenía más marcadas las arrugas alrededor de los claros ojos y más hilos plateados adornando su cabellera, lo único que parecía diferente en él era que tenía dibujada una sonrisa que aparentaba ser autentica.

     Kouyou se acercó al hombre que había reconocido como su padre y lo abrazó con un poco de desconfianza. Ryuichi lo estrechó muy fuertemente. Kouyou miró detrás de él. En la pared había muchas hojas de colores. Decían, “Bienvenido a casa, Shima”.

     Se separó de su padre. Sin mucho ánimo, le dibujó una que intentaba ser una sonrisa sincera.

     —Akira, ayuda a Kouyou a dejar sus cosas en la habitación y bajen a cenar —ordenó Ryuichi—. La comida está casi lista.

     Akira tomó las maletas y caminó detrás de Kouyou, quien iba observando detenidamente cada cosa a su alrededor, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar cómo estaban la última vez que las había visto.

     Subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el gran corredor, hasta que llegaron frente a la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo.

     Akira sacó el mismo juego de llaves de la vez anterior, escogió una y con ella abrió la puerta, dejando la visión de una amplia y oscura habitación, apenas y alumbrada por un rayo de luz proveniente de la lámpara del pasillo.

     Un escalofrío atacó de forma sutil la espina dorsal de Kouyou.

     —Cambiaron muchas cosas por aquí, ¿verdad? —Inquirió por fin.

     —Así es, tu papá quería cambiar un poco el ambiente para que te sintieras más cómodo en tu “nueva vida”, tal y como recomendó tu doctora. —Akira entró a la habitación y dejó las maletas en el suelo—. Lo único que no se animó a mover, fue tu cuarto. Está idéntico a como lo dejaste.

     Kouyou entró unos instantes después. Llevó su mano derecha hasta donde recordaba se hallaba el interruptor. La habitación se iluminó tenuemente con la luz del foco amarillento que colgaba en el blanco techo.

     El castaño miró con detenimiento cada centímetro del lugar y confirmó lo que había dicho el rubio. Vio la ventana frente a él, lo único diferente era que el árbol del que tenía visión desde ahí ya no contaba con ninguna hoja, estaba completamente seco. Bajó un poco la mirada y encontró su cama, arropada con el mismo edredón con el que creyó haberle visto la última vez.

     —Muy bien, te dejo un instante para que te acomodes. Estaré allá abajo con tu padre. —Akira se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

      Kouyou se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Recordó cálidamente que a le gustaba esa silla porque era como la que su papá tenía en el estudio: de piel negra, muy cómoda. Estar sentado en ella le hacía sentirse grande, importante, como su padre. Ryuichi le había comprado esa silla porque estaba harto de que su hijo irrumpiera en su lugar de trabajo solo para sentarse en ella, y de que la sacara del estudio solo para jugarla por toda la casa, aprovechando las rueditas que ésta tenía.

     Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

     Escuchó el grito de su padre, pidiéndole que bajara a la cena.

     Se levantó, salió de la habitación y se quedó mirando por un momento la puerta frente a la suya. Era extraño, estaba entreabierta.

     Bajó corriendo por las escaleras hasta que llegó a la cocina, no vio a nadie ahí, así que se dirigió a la puerta de al lado, donde se hallaba el comedor. Se encontró en primera estancia con su padre, esperando por él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

     En cuanto cruzó, pudo ver a Akira ya sentado en la mesa, y frente a él, se hallaba un muchacho con una cámara fotográfica entre las manos. Tenía el cabello negro con algunos mechones rojos cubriéndole la frente. Sus pequeños ojos estaban adornados levemente con un maquillaje oscuro. El joven levantó la mirada cuando sintió la de Kouyou posarse sobre él. También se le quedó viendo atentamente por un momento. Ambos sintieron el _calor_ de la incertidumbre en cuanto sus ojos chocaron.

     Kouyou dirigió su vista al lado de aquel muchacho. Estaba una hermosa mujer pelinegra sentada con él. Le pareció extranjera, pero tenía rasgos asiáticos.

     —Te quiero presentar —dijo Ryuichi.

     La mujer y el muchacho a su lado se levantaron de sus asientos. Kouyou se pudo dar cuenta de que ninguno de los dos era muy alto. La pelinegra era un par de centímetros más bajita que el chico.

     —Ella es Matsumoto Rin. —Señaló a la mujer y ésta se acercó al castaño—. Y él es su hijo, Takanori. —También lo señaló, pero el joven apenas y se limitó a hacer una venia con la cabeza.

     —Me da mucho gusto conocerte, Shima —habló Rin—. Tu padre me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, me moría por verte. —Extendió ambos brazos—. ¿Me dejas darte un abrazo?

     Kouyou movió la cabeza hacia su padre.

     — ¿Qué hacen aquí estas personas? —Le preguntó.

     —Hijo —Ryuichi soltó un suspiro—, Rin mi prometida.

 

 

 


	3. Nuevos Inquilinos

**Nuevos inquilinos**

*******

**I**

     El tiempo se detuvo en el momento que terminó de escuchar esa oración. Esas palabras que lo herían internamente seguían retumbando en sus oídos. “Rin es mi prometida”. Era imposible.

     Por fin dejó a su _bebé_ sobre el  comedor. Volteó a mirar a aquel joven castaño, que para esas alturas, tenía el rostro rojo por el coraje. Él también sentía coraje, por supuesto, pero en ese momento, todos sus sentidos estaban nublados y no hallaban la forma correcta de ser desbordados. Sentía que las facciones de su rostro estaban adormecidas, sus manos y piernas temblaban levemente. Un frío le recorrió la espalda.

     “Ten cuidado”, recordó. “Ten cuidado, tu madre planea casarse”, creyó, sería la forma correcta de completar la frase.

 

     — ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

 

     El grueso grito de Kouyou se escuchó muy lejano a Takanori, quien flotaba dentro de sus pensamientos acompañado de un molesto sonido agudo. De nuevo, posó sus ojos en la escena que estaban protagonizado los Takashima y su madre. No podía escuchar nada. Veía violentos ademanes por parte del padre y el hijo. Vio a su madre llevándose una mano a los ojos para detener el avance de sus lágrimas. Pero no vio cuando Akira se levantó de su asiento y caminó directo a Kouyou, sujetándolo por un brazo para evitar que comenzara a tirar golpes hacia su padre.

 

     — ¡No permitiré que te cases con una cualquiera!

 

     Justo en ese momento, el sonido se esfumó y pudo escuchar nítidamente la horrible frase que había vociferado Kouyou. En ese preciso instante, sintió cómo la sangre comenzaba a hervirle por dentro. El color rojo comenzó a adornar su blanquecino rostro y frunció el ceño. Movió sus piernas hasta que llegó junto a su madre. Todos estaban muy agitados, probablemente nadie estaba consciente de la escena.

     Caminó frente a Kouyou, por fin pudo ver a Akira, pero ni siquiera por él se detuvo en lo que su mente le obligaba a gritos hacer. No se sintió intimidado aún con la diferencia tan grande de estatura que tenía con el castaño a su frente. Cuando estuvo a la distancia adecuada, levantó uno de sus brazos, formó un puño en su mano y lo movió con una increíble rapidez, tan increíble que nadie lo notó. Chocó fuertemente sus nudillos sobre la mejilla de Kouyou. Sintió la vibración de la suave y caliente piel. Recordaría que golpeó tan fuerte que el rostro del otro muchacho había girado de una forma bastante brusca.

     Y entonces, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, pero todos se quedaron inmóviles.

 

     —Pide una disculpa a mi madre —ordenó.

 

     Akira soltó el brazo de Kouyou y se hizo varios pasos hacia atrás. Ryuichi se quedó pasmado, Takanori se había adelantado a lo que él había planeado hacer. Mientras, Rin tenía las manos húmedas sobre la boca, sin poder creer lo que su hijo acababa de hacer.

     La mejilla de Kouyou adquirió un color carmín en cuestión de segundos. Volteó a mirar a Takanori, aún sin ser capaz de comprender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar.

 

     — ¿No escuchaste? Pide una disculpa a mi madre.

     Kouyou dibujó una sardónica sonrisa. Luego comenzó a reír. Era una terrible y sínica risa.

     — ¿De verdad crees que me disculparé con esa porque un enano de mierda como tú me lo está pidiendo?

 

     Sintió de nuevo la sangre arder dentro de él. Había dos cosas que no soportaba: la primera y más importante, escuchar que alguien ofendiera a su madre, y la segunda, escuchar que alguien lo ofendiera a él, y el hijo de Takashima había hecho ambas cosas en una misma noche, en pocos minutos de haber tenido el disgusto de conocerlo.

     De nuevo se escuchó un golpe, uno más fuerte que el anterior.

     Ryuichi acababa de propinarle un puñetazo a su hijo. El golpe seguro que había sido más doloroso que el anterior. Su rostro había girado con todavía más brusquedad que la última vez, y en esta ocasión, sus ojos color avellana se tornaron cristalinos.

     —Solo no quiero que cometas un error —sentenció Kouyou con la voz quebrada, sin ser capaz de ver a su padre a los ojos.

     Se dio la media vuelta y caminó con lentitud hasta el marco de la puerta, donde se detuvo un segundo para ver con odio a Akira, que todo ese tiempo fue incapaz de levantar la cabeza. Luego de esa breve mirada, Kouyou desapareció.

     Se escuchó que subió las escaleras corriendo y azotó con furia una puerta, probablemente la de su habitación.

     Ryuichi se acomodó en su silla alrededor del comedor. Todos lo siguieron, con un perturbador e incómodo silencio. Fue la cena más callada que todos los presentes habían tenido. Nadie dijo nada más sobre Kouyou, aunque en los pensamientos de todos, él reinaba.

 

 

**II**

     Abrió los ojos hasta que sintió luz entrar por su ventana e iluminarle directamente a la cara.

     Así que eso se sentía dormir tranquilamente. Hacía tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado.

     Tal vez habían ocurrido _cosas malas_ mientras él dormía, pero la mezcla de la rabia por lo que había pasado en el comedor, y el cansancio luego de un viaje tan largo, no le permitió notarlo. O tal vez solo era que _ellos_ se habían decidido a dejarlo por fin.

     Se sentó sobre el colchón y ahí mismo, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, sintiendo cómo su espalda le agradecía haciendo sonar sus vertebras. Quitó la cobija sobre sus piernas y bajó los pies al piso. Se levantó con tranquilidad y caminó hasta que quedó frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que se hallaba colgado sobre la puerta de entrada a su habitación.

     Observó su pálido rostro, adornado con un par de moretones sobre ambas mejillas. En cuanto los vio le regresó el dolor, sobre todo en la mejilla que había sido golpeada por Ryuichi.

     Vaya bienvenida le habían dado la noche anterior.

     Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido con la misma camisa del día anterior, solo había sacado uno de sus holgados pantalones para dormir.

     Giró hacia la izquierda y se encontró con la puerta del baño contiguo a su habitación. No era un lugar muy grande, solo tenía el inodoro, un lavabo pequeño y una regadera sobre una muy reducida bañera.

     Se quitó toda la ropa que traía puesta y entró al baño. Se dirigió directamente a la regadera. Activó el agua caliente, y se metió en ella sin pensarlo mucho. Se dio una ducha que duró poco más de 40 minutos.

     Salió del cuarto de baño desnudo, dejando un camino de agua tras de él. Se dirigió al clóset, de ahí sacó una toalla. Todo dentro de su armario estaba limpio, seguramente pasaron semanas arreglándolo para su llegada. Se secó el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo para ponerse. Sacó todo de su maleta hasta que encontró lo adecuado. Se miró en el espejo, analizando si se veía lo suficientemente bien.

     Tiró la toalla húmeda sobre la cama y desde donde estaba observó la puerta abierta de su clóset. Se acercó de nuevo a él y empezó a sacar la vieja ropa que seguía guardada. Se sintió feliz porque pudo reconocer cada prenda, e incluso, pudo jurar que no hacía falta ninguna.

     Encontró una camiseta negra que recordaba como una de sus favoritas, aunque no sabía por qué. La mantuvo en su mano y buscó entre los pantalones. Halló uno que, recordó, le quedaba bastante bien.

     Se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta y se puso la que acababa de encontrar. Subió los pantalones sin ningún problema aparente, la camiseta no puso ninguna resistencia, es más, se había deslizado por sí sola. Caminó frente al espejo, sintiendo cómo con cada paso los pantalones se bajaban poco a poco.

    Vio su reflejo y notó algo con tristeza.

     En algún momento, el Kouyou que siempre le había gustado ver frente al espejo, había desaparecido.

     La ropa le quedaba enorme. La camiseta estaba mucho más holgada de lo que recordaba. Los pantalones, bueno, seguro que antes le habían quedado grandes, pero ahora, el espacio sin llenarse en ellos era abismal. Sus piernas no tenían la misma forma que recordaba. Estaban muy delgadas. Se levantó la camiseta y notó que ahora las costillas se le marcaban mucho. Las clavículas también. Pero en realidad, lo que lo asustó fue prestar atención a su rostro. Además de esos moretones que llevaba, sus ojos se veían cansados. Él ya tenía ojeras, pero no había visto que fueran tan gruesas y que lo hicieran verse tan viejo.

     No podía verse así. Solo tenía 27 años, y desde su punto de vista, se veía de 40.

     Escuchó que tocaban a su puerta y pegó un salto.

     —Shima, soy yo, Akira, ¿puedo pasar?

     Levantó la ropa que había escogido en primera instancia y se cambió velozmente, mientras Akira continuaba tocando la puerta.

     — ¡Voy en seguida! —Gritó y solo así Akira cesó los golpes.

     Se dio una última mirada frente al espejo y abrió la puerta.

     Se encontró frente a frente con Akira, que llevaba entre las manos una bandeja con platos llenos de comida, un pequeño vaso de cristal y un jarrón con agua.

     —Supongo que debes estar muriendo de hambre, ayer no comiste nada. —El rubio entró a la habitación sin ver siquiera el rostro de “molestia” que Kouyou le había dirigido.

     El castaño cerró la puerta de un golpe y se giró para ver a Akira dejando la comida perfectamente sobre el viejo escritorio. Se cruzó de brazos y se le quedó mirando.

     — ¡Joder! ¡Te vez terrible! —Expresó Akira en cuanto le vio la cara—. Esos golpes te dejaron realmente mal. ¿No quieres que vaya a la farmacia a comprar algo para bajar la hinchazón?

     Kouyou no contestó nada. Continuó con los brazos cruzados y mal mirando a Akira.

     — ¿Qué? —Preguntó Akira.

     — ¿Cómo que “qué”? —Hizo más penetrante su mirada llena de indignación—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi padre planeaba casarse?

     —Ah, eso —murmuró y se sentó con tranquilidad sobre la silla del escritorio—. Pues, verás, para serte honesto, no tenía idea de que Ryuichi pensara casarse, por lo menos no tan rápido.

     —Bueno, pero pudiste decirme que tenía una novia —respondió Kouyou, con desespero.

     —Escucha —se inclinó hacia adelante y recargó los codos sobre sus muslos—, Ryuichi insistió en que no te dijera nada. Dijo que quería ser él mismo quien te diera la buena nueva. Disculpa, no puedo complacer a todo el mundo.

     —No, Akira, nunca puedes hacer nada. Eres un idiota. —Nuevamente se cruzó de brazos—. ¿De dónde demonios la sacó?

     —Es una larga historia. Te la contaré con gusto hasta que vea que comes algo. —Señaló el plato con comida que acababa de traer de la cocina.

 

 

**III**

     Días nublados, siempre días nublados. Desde que había llegado a Twilight no había pasado un solo día en el que el sol brillara o hiciera siquiera el intento.

    Sabías que era de día porque la gente iba y venía por la calle, las avecillas cantaban, aunque no muy alegremente. Aún cuando en Twilight no había más que días nublados, ese pudo ser nombrado como el día más oscuro para Takanori.

     Las nubes grises chocando hasta donde llega el horizonte es un cuadro bastante bello. Digno de una fotografía. Sí, solo una fotografía.

     Takanori observó la pantalla de su _bebé_ y no vio más nada que una grotesca oscuridad. Una oscuridad que le inquietaba. Le inquietó desde la primera fotografía que tomó en el día, dentro de la cocina, mientras desayunaba. Intentaba hacer un experimento, saber si era solo el jardín el lugar en el que se veía ese _algo_. Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver que la fotografía del marco de la puerta había salido por completo oscura. Se asustó y la borró de inmediato. Pero volvió a tomar otra, y otra, y otra, y no vio más que un color negro en todas.

     Si seguía intentando pretender que lo que sucedía en ese lugar no le asustaba, perdería la poca cordura con la que contaba.

     Toda la noche escuchó risas en el corredor, oyó cómo se abrían y se cerraban las puertas, azotándose, todas, estaba seguro. Incluso la suya. Se llevó la pesada cobija hasta el rostro y lo cubrió. Apretó fuertemente los ojos y comenzó a pensar, pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera el hecho de que algo abría y cerraba las puertas de la casa. De pronto, los azotes se detuvieron, entonces tuvo el valor de bajar la cobija y mirar a su alrededor, pero antes de siquiera poder moverse, vio a un hombre parado al lado de su cama. Llevaba puesta una especie de capa roja.

     Y empezó a susurrar.

_(Susurrar)_

     Tal y como la primera noche que pasó en ese lugar.

     Cuando estaba por cumplir los 18 años, planeaba hacer una fiesta con todos sus amigos en Tokio. Quería ir a un lugar en el cual pudiera disfrutar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Sin embargo, su madre le cambió los planes. Le llamó por teléfono desde “el pueblo fantasma” en el que se había ido a vivir con su novio hacía unos cuantos meses. Le dijo que quería celebrar junto con él su cumpleaños, entonces le mandó  un boleto de autobús con destino a Twilight. El viaje estaba programado para el 29 de enero, dos días antes de su cumpleaños.

     Takanori tiró el boleto a la basura y continuó con sus planes.

     Llegó el 28 de enero y su madre volvió a llamar. Le dijo que lo esperaría en la central de autobuses. La voz entusiasmada de su madre hizo sentir mal a Takanori, así que fue “sincero” y dijo que no llegaría, pero para salvar su pellejo, mintió diciendo que no llegaría porque el boleto de autobús nunca pasó por sus manos. Luego de eso, su mamá cortó la llamada y Takanori  pesó que se había logrado deshacer de ella, mas no fue así. A la mañana siguiente, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Shinji, su entonces pareja, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de su apartamento. Colgó a su novio y fue a abrir. En la puerta se encontraba esperando su madre con una linda sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Llevaba puesta ropa fina que nunca antes le había visto, y tenía cadenas de oro alrededor de su cuello, cadenas que no recordaba que su madre hubiera usado antes.

     —Vine por ti, Taka —dijo.

     Y quince horas después, estaban entrando a Twilight, “el lugar bajo la luna”. Se maravilló con la casa del novio de su madre. Le pareció similar a una de las típicas  mansiones embrujadas de las películas de horror que tanto le gustaba ver de noche. Desde la parte de afuera parecía una construcción tan tétrica que, solo se le ocurrió, podría estar abandonada, sin embargo, por dentro, era el lugar más hermoso y fino en el que se había parado en su vida.

     La noche del 29 de enero, llamó por teléfono a Shinji y le pidió les avisara a todos los invitados que la fiesta se cancelaría. Aquella fue una de las discusiones más fuertes de su vida. Su novio le reclamaba por no haberle avisado que se iría de Tokio. Takanori le gritó a través del teléfono, y él también recibió gritos. Y cuando terminó por colgar, sus ojos se humedecieron. Y lloró, lloró amargamente, porque a pesar de no estar enamorado de Shinji, no podía evitar sentir dolor por todo lo que se habían dicho. O quizá era que en realidad lo quería más de lo que creía. Cómo fuese, justo en el instante en el que terminó la llamada, pensó en marcarle de nuevo, pero luego imaginó que su novio le hablaría a él, porque se aproximaba una celebración y no quería estar molesto. Pero eso no ocurrió.

     Entonces caminó hasta la que su madre le había dicho sería su habitación. Se puso el pijama, se recostó sobre su cama y siguió llorando sobre la almohada, pensando que tal vez Shinji pensaba que él era un idiota, o algo peor.

     Y entre sollozos, escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. Controló su respiración, levantó la vista y vio que no había nadie. Solo estaba la oscuridad del pasillo.

     Se levantó de la cama y caminó para cerrar, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. Pudo ver, gracias a la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba desde la ventana de su habitación, a alguien recargado en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba puesta una especie de capa roja.

     Y entonces empezó a susurrar.

     Y susurró cosas que Takanori no entendió, pero eran cosas que le habían dado miedo, mucho miedo.

     Caminó en reversa  y se volvió a recostar sobre la cama. Abrazó sus piernas y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Pero seguía escuchando esos susurros. Los escuchó por horas. Y en el transcurso de la noche, notó con horror que los susurros  no solo eran de una persona, pudo jurar que eran por lo menos tres hombres quienes mantenían una especie de “conversación”.

     Por eso la sombra que seguía todas sus fotografías no le causaban tanto miedo, porque aunque el día estuviera nublado, siempre era más seguro que la noche.

     Nunca tomes fotografías _después de las seis de la tarde. Los espíritus se hacen más fuertes después de esa hora._ Estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado antes en algún lugar, así que siempre estuvo apegado a eso.

     Lo que fuera que estaba empeñado en hacerle perder la cordura, se escondía en la oscuridad.

     A la luz del día siempre podía escuchar esos susurros que le calmaban _._ No estaba seguro, pero creía que era una _mujer_ la que le hablaba. Probablemente era un ángel, su melodiosa y tierna voz no podía ser más que de un ser puro que se acercaba a Dios cada y cuanto podía.

     Mientras los demonios se seguían escondiendo _debajo de las sombras_.

 

 

**IV**

     —Matsumoto Rin —habló Akira—. Hija de padres extranjeros. Su madre era china y su padre era coreano. Ambos se conocieron aquí en Japón, se casaron y residieron en Tokio hasta que murieron. La señorita Rin conoció a un hombre que se apellidaba Matsumoto. Se casó con él y cambió su apellido. Junto con él, tuvo a un precioso hijo, al que terminaron por llamar Takanori.

     —Es una pena que su “preciosura” haya desaparecido con el paso del los años —comentó Kouyou al tiempo que llevaba un poco de arroz frito a la boca—. Bueno, ¿a qué se dedica esa mujer?

     —Era una doctora muy prestigiosa en Tokio, pero hasta donde sé, ya se retiró.

     — ¿Entonces tiene dinero?

     —Sí, tiene dinero. Pero nada comparado a todo el dinero que tiene tu padre.

     — ¿Estás sugiriendo que esa mujer busca el dinero de mi padre? —El castaño entrecerró los ojos, mirando acusante al de la bandita y señalándolo con sus palillos.

     —Bueno, tal vez. Es una posibilidad —Akira extendió una mano y bajó los palillos de Kouyou—. Quizá en un inicio eso fue lo que le interesó a aquella mujer, pero ahora, estoy seguro que ella ama a Ryuichi, así como estoy seguro que él la ama a ella —se levantó de la silla de piel negra.

     —No estoy seguro de ello. —Kouyou dejó el plató medio lleno con arroz frito de lado e imitó a Akira—. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

     —Bueno, eso no lo sé—bajó la mirada.

     En todos los años de amistad que había tenido con Akira, Kouyou había aprendido a leer a su _mejor amigo_ muy bien. Y que aquel muchacho bajara la mirada solo podía significar tres cosas: número uno, que estaba muy avergonzado; número dos, que estaba muy asustado; o número tres, que estaba mintiendo.

     — ¿Akira? —Inquirió el castaño—, ¿estás seguro que no sabes?

     El rubio no contestó nada por largos minutos. Kouyou tampoco habló. Pero como si lograran comunicarse telepáticamente, ambos se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos al mismo tiempo, esperando que la voz de alguien irrumpiera el silencio formado.

     —Es algo muy delicado, no estoy seguro de poderte decir.

     —Por favor, dime, necesito saberlo.

     Habló tan desesperado que a Akira no le quedó nada más que confesar.

     —Tu padre conoció a Rin en el hospital en el que te internaron a ti y a tu madre la noche del… _incidente_ —dijo susurrante.

     Kouyou se puso pálido. Sintió cómo miles de espinas le atravesaran el corazón.

     La idea de ver a su padre buscando consuelo con otra mujer mientras su hijo estaba tirado en una cama, inconsciente y en peligro de muerte, a la vez que su esposa, igual que su hijo, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte—aunque parecía ser que la muerte le iba ganando rápidamente—, le causó nauseas, asco, horror. Siempre creyó que su padre sería capaz de engañar a su madre con toda la mujer que se le paseara por enfrente, con cualquier mujer con una falda lo suficientemente corta o un pantalón ajustado. Una mujer lo suficientemente bien dotada como para ganarse la atención de aquel hombre que conocía como su padre.

     Sentía las espinas lastimándole, clavándose con lentitud tortuosa.

     “Siempre se quejó de mí —pensó—, pero nunca fue capaz de ver sus propios errores”.

     —No es lo que te imaginas —interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Akira—. Rin estuvo apoyando a tu padre, y él la apoyó a ella porque su esposo también había fallecido. Se hicieron amigos y hasta hace un año, quizá dos, fue que se declararon como novios oficialmente.

     —Yo no creo eso —contestó Kouyou, impertérrito—. Conozco a mi padre y sé que desde el primer momento que la vio, la quiso para él.

     Y de nuevo, gobernó el silencio entre ambos. Los dos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, los pensamientos que con dolor azotaban en la mente de cada uno. El rubio, golpeándose mentalmente por haber hablado, sintiéndose culpable por ver la expresión de dolor que _su mejor amigo_ tenía dibujada en la mirada. El otro, por su parte, mantenía pensamientos un poco más siniestros, que habían pasado de la decepción, a la irá y finalmente, a la sed de venganza. No podía permitir que la memoria de su madre fuera manchada de esa forma. Su padre la había lastimado mucho en vida, era injusto que en muerte también lo hiciera.

     Su madre fue el único ser humano que siempre lo quiso, con todos sus defectos, con todas sus virtudes. Ella solía decirle que era maravilloso. Le tocaba _aquel piano_ en la biblioteca, y cuando lo hacía, Kouyou sentía que cada melodía era para él, solo para él. Su madre no podía amar más a nadie que a su hijo. Ni siquiera a su padre. Y Shima lo sabía porque cuando se portaba mal y Ryuichi quería pegarle con el cinto o con cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance, su madre era la que se interponía, se paraba en medio de ellos, y con una voz furiosa gritaba “No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi pequeño”, entonces Ryuichi contestaba “Pues serás tú la que será castigada”. Y padre le pegaba a madre. Y ella lloraba, pero no se quitaba y soportaba hasta el final. Y cuando él se cansaba, ella seguía con la suficiente fuerza para llevar a Kouyou a su habitación, darle un baño en la tina, arroparlo, dejarlo oliendo rico y calentito dentro de las cobijas de su cama. Entonces, como si fuera poco, comenzaba a tararea una canción, la misma canción que siempre tocaba en _el piano_. Y Kouyou se quedaba dormido, y su mamá volvía a romper en llanto, pero no por tristeza, lloraba porque su pequeño era la cosa más bella que tenía, y cada noche agradecía a _Dios_ por mantenerlo con ella, sano y lejos del peligro persistente que en aquellas épocas ahogaba al pueblo.

     Por esas cosas, y todas las que no sabía, quería defender a su madre.

 

     — ¿Y qué me dices del mocoso?

     — ¿Takanori? Pues, él es inofensivo.

     — ¿Inofensivo? —Kouyou levantó las cejas y señaló con uno de sus dedos el moretón que le había dejado aquel enano de mierda.

     —Bueno —Akira no soportó y soltó una breve carcajada—. Me refiero a que él no molesta mucho. Siempre se la pasa encerrado en su habitación o se queda en el jardín tomando fotografías. Es tan callado que no te das cuenta que vive aquí hasta que lo ves sentado alrededor de la mesa a la hora de la cena.

     — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo aquí?

     —Solo un par de meses. Su madre lo trajo aquí para su cumpleaños y unas semanas después mandó a que trajeran todas sus cosas de Tokio.

     — ¿De verdad es tan callado?

     —Sí, lo es. Y creo que es marica.

 

 

**V**

     Eran cerca de las 3:00am. Lo sabía porque las noches de vigilia las había aprendido a leer desde que era niño, especialmente en Twilight. Ese era “el lugar bajo la luna”, bien merecido que tenía ese título. No necesitaba una lámpara, ni un foco, un candelabro, una vela o un fósforo. La clara luz de la luna llenaba su casa de una forma bella, irreal, fantástica. No le alcanzaban las palabras para describirla.

     Cuando era niño, pidió que su cama estuviera al lado de la gran ventana de su habitación, para que si se despertaba a la mitad de la noche, solo tomara el libro que siempre dejaba en el piso y pudiera leer casi sin ningún problema, aunque, en el fondo sabía que en realidad la quería ahí porque le encantaba ver al cielo estrellado dibujado frente a él. A esas horas de la madrugada no debía haber ninguna persona despierta además de él, así que era como si todo el cielo nocturno fuera de su propiedad.

     Aquella noche, sentía una extraña paz. Después de comer y conocer un poco sobre la señora Matsumoto y su hijo, se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Aunque en el momento, luego de la plática con Akira, estaba un poco nervioso por no poder descifrar por completo qué cosa era lo que quería esa mujer (porque era incapaz de creer que de verdad esa tal Rin estuviera enamorada de su padre).

     En aquel momento, la paz y el silencio reinaban junto a la luna.

     Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco. Estaba envuelto en una manta bastante calentita.

     Cerró los ojos y se fue perdiendo en las profundidades de un sueño, un sueño en el que no había ni una gota de luz. La oscuridad no le resultaba tormentosa.

     Entonces escuchó algo, aunque no pudo estar seguro si fue dentro de su sueño o si había ocurrido en el exterior y lo que lo detectó fue su poca conciencia despierta. Parecía como si alguien hubiera golpeado a su puerta y luego se hubiera escapado riendo por el largo corredor.

     Abrió los ojos por un momento, aún sin ser capaz de crear suficiente conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero, sintiéndose pesados, sus parpados se volvieron a bajar y volvió a perderse de la realidad. Se sumergió en un sueño en el que no había nada. Solo su conciencia y él, flotando juntos por horas que parecían instantes.

**_(Gloria,_ _¡regresa!)_**

     Sin ninguna razón, Kouyou volvió a abrir los ojos, y mientras sus sentidos despertaban, distinguió un poco de lejana música de piano. Cuando estuvo completamente despierto, sintió como si el piano estuviera siendo tocado a su lado, pero eso era imposible, el único piano que recordaba había en casa, estaba en la planta baja, en la biblioteca.

     ¿Quién podría estar tocando música a esa hora?

     Hizo su cobija a un lado, se sentó sobre la cama y de un saltó bajó de ésta. Movió sin cuidado alguno los pies en dirección a la puerta, todavía soltando unos cuantos bostezos y tallando sus ojos cansados. Cuando salió de la habitación, observó con extrañez que las luces se encontraban encendidas. Eso era raro porque, desde que recordaba, su padre siempre pasaba a asegurarse que todas las luces de la casa estuvieran apagadas antes de recostarse a dormir.

     Caminó por el corredor hasta que llegó frente a la puerta de Akira. La habitación del rubio era la más cercana a las escaleras, desde ahí la melodía se escuchaba mucho más, le sorprendía que su _amigo_ no se hubiera levantado con el mini concierto que había en la biblioteca.

     Avanzó hasta las escaleras y cuando bajó la primera, un aire de conciencia llenó su pecho.

     La _melodía_ , esa, la que estaba siendo tocada por _aquel piano_ , antes ya la había escuchado, había una sola persona que la tocaba, la tocaba todas las tardes solo para él.

     Continuó bajando. Para ese momento ya tenía los nervios de punta, su pecho estaba agitado y sudaba frío. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies descalzos ya habían llegado hasta el glorioso y fino piso de madera en la sala.  Continuó con su caminata hacia el pasillo donde estaba la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca. Sintió la áspera alfombra bajo sus pies, luego el frío piso de concreto al cambio de habitación. Dio un giro hacia la derecha y quedó frente a frente a la puerta.

     Estando ahí podía oír mucho más claro. Se quedó petrificado, sin siquiera poder llevar una de sus manos hasta el pomo para poderlo activar y saber quién era la persona que tocaba aquella _melodía_ tan conocida, pero a la vez desconocida. Esa _melodía_ que tenía tantos significados para él, pero a la vez no significaba nada. Es decir, nunca la había entendido.

 

_— ¿Cómo se llama esa canción, mami? —Preguntó el pequeño Shima, mientras estaba recostado sobre la peluda alfombra verde que se hallaba frente al enorme piano que su hermosa madre había dejado de tocar hacía unos cortos instantes._

_—Mi amor —contestó esa dulce voz de ángel que poseía su madre—, esta melodía tiene un nombre un poco extraño, se llama “La canción de **Gloria** ”._

_— ¿La canción de Grouria? —Trató de repetir lo más correctamente posible el joven castaño._

_Su madre echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada._

_—Sí, mi amor, “La canción de Grouria”._

 

     — ¿Mamá? —Inquirió Kouyou con susurrante miedo.

     El piano se detuvo, y se escuchó el llanto de un bebé dentro de la biblioteca. Entonces salió de su transe y movió una de sus temblorosas manos hasta la perilla, y en cuanto la tocó, el bebé del otro lado de la puerta, dejó de llorar.

     —Siempre te he dicho —habló una dulce voz desde el otro lado— que no vengas a la planta baja _después de la seis de la tarde_ —la voz que sonaba había dejado de sonar angelical y comenzó a sonar grave, furiosa, monstruosa, endemoniada— _. Los espíritus se hacen más fuertes después de esa hora._

     Entonces Kouyou giró el picaporte, y descubrió que  la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

     Se apagaron todas las luces de la casa. Todo quedó en profunda oscuridad. Empezó a sonar un ruido agudo dentro de la habitación, y el ruido se hizo más fuerte, más fuerte, más y más fuerte, tanto que Kouyou tuvo que llevarse las manos hasta sus oídos para protegerlos de ese terrible sonido.

     — ¡ _LOS DEMONIOS SE HACEN MÁS FUERTES_! —La voz que sonaba era inhumana—. ¡CARAJO! ¡CARAJO! —La puerta empezó a golpearse desde la parte de adentro, la perilla se movía con furia, tratando de abrir, pero como era imposible, golpeó más fuerte todavía, golpeó tan fuerte que incluso la puerta se separaba del marco.

     El mismo sonido agudo continuaba taladrando en los oídos de Kouyou. Él se hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que chocó contra la pared. Vio cómo la puerta continuaba siendo golpeada con violencia. Seguían los gritos monstruosos desde dentro de la habitación. Aquel ruido agudo era más y más potente. Y como si eso fuera a detener todo, cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza. Pasaron largos minutos así, hasta que, por fin, todo se acabó. El sonido agudo, los golpes en la puerta y los gritos. Pero Kouyou seguía sin ser capaz de moverse. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello estaba pegado en su frente y cuello por el sudor, mientras todo él estaba temblando.

     Y de pronto, la perilla de la puerta cedió, y lentamente se abrió.

     Entonces Kouyou reaccionó, o quizá no él, pero sí su mente. Se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia la sala, escuchando que tras de él algo iba caminando. Subió las escaleras, golpeándose en los dedos con cada peldaño. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, pero por lo menos estaba por llegar hasta la parte de arriba, y cuando llegó hasta allí, la luz del pasillo se volvió a encender.

     Kouyou dio un salto, acompañado con un grito. Vio que lentamente se formaba una silueta casi al fondo del pasillo, alguien estaba recargado en la puerta de la habitación frente a la suya. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y vio a Takanori. Estaba de brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa burlona, mirándole con unos ojos todavía más llenos de sorna.

     Kouyou trató de controlar su respiración. Recordó que _ellos_ no se quedaban cuando había más de dos personas en una habitación. Aunque fuera Takanori, se sentía mucho más seguro.

     — ¡¿Qué me ves, enano de mierda?! —le gritó, pero Takanori no contestó nada, siguió dirigiéndole la misma mirada.

     No lo soportó por mucho tiempo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró en ella, cerró con furia, buscó a tientas el interruptor, lo trató de activar varias veces, pero no hubo ni gota de luz.

     —Es una lástima, ¿no lo crees? —Escuchó una voz masculina, un poco aguda, dentro de la habitación.

     Buscó con la mirada, y estaba, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, un hombre. No lo pudo ver muy bien. La luz de luna apenas y lo iluminaba desde ahí.

     — ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó, con el terrible hilo de voz que le quedaba.

     —Buena pregunta, pero, por ahora, eso no es lo importante. —El hombre se levantó de la silla y dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, lo suficiente como para ver a la luz de la luna un poco de su linda sonrisa dibujada—. Ahora lo importante es saber qué es lo que tú puedes hacer por mí.

     Kouyou se recargó sobre su espejo de cuerpo completo, y poco a poco se deslizó en él, hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo.

     —Escucha, por favor, Takashima —el hombre seguía caminando hacia Kou, y con cada paso que daba, se escuchaba el crujido de sus huesos quebrándose, al tiempo que un olor a mierda se hacía presente—, te enseñaré las nuevas reglas de nuestro juego.

      Y, desde la mitad de la habitación, avanzó tan rápido que Kouyou apenas alcanzó a parpadear. Quedó frente a frente con ese hombre, y de pronto, la luz se encendió, así que pudo ver con claridad su rostro, ese desgarrado rostro que se convertiría en su _nueva_ pesadilla.

 

 

 


	4. Reencuentro

_¡Cómo quisiera estar junto a ti!_

Kalafina, _GLORIA_

 

**Reencuentro**

*******

**I**

_— ¡Corre, Shima! ¡Corre! —Gritó con desespero Akira desde la escalera más lejana, poniendo las pequeñas manos sobre sus muslos y dejando escapar un par de jadeos—. Yuu nos ganará de nuevo si no mueves las piernas._

_El pequeño Shima aceleró el paso al escuchar eso último. Aún con todo el cansancio que tenía, no se rindió y subió rápidamente hasta que llegó junto a su amigo._

_Kouyou sentía el corazón muy acelerado, sabía que en cualquier momento sus piernas cederían y caería de espaldas por las escaleras, haciendo no solo que volvieran a perder contra el tonto pelinegro que tanto les había estado molestando durante todo el día para que jugaran, sino que incluso podría llevarse la vergüenza de ser burlado por su caída._

_Akira se dio cuenta de que su amigo necesitaba ayuda para continuar corriendo, así que, muy tiernamente, cedió una de sus manos y ayudó a Shima a continuar junto a él._

_Estaban cerca de la meta, tenían tres minutos para llegar hasta la habitación de Ryuichi y Ryoko a encontrar_ el misterioso objeto _que Yuu había escondido ahí. Luego debían bajar las escaleras y llegar donde Yuu a la cocina, pero si no lo lograban en el tiempo establecido, el pelinegro ganaría por tercera ocasión y les diría que eran huevos podridos, además, todos sabían que perder tres veces seguidas implicaba un_ peligroso castigo _._

 _Shima y Akira corrieron por el gran pasillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta del fondo, la abrieron rápidamente, y solo hasta ese momento, se soltaron de las manos para poder buscar por separado_ el misterioso objeto _._

_¿Dónde lo habría podido esconder Yuu esta vez?_

_Akira se metió bajo la enorme cama y buscó ahí, luego salió y corrió directamente al baño, estuvo un rato buscando, pero no halló nada que pudiera ser_ el misterioso objeto _. Kouyou, por su parte, buscaba en los cajones de su madre. Sacó y sacó cosas, pero no había nada más que ropa y algunas joyas._

_Mientras Akira estaba en el baño, Shima escuchó que alguien abría una puerta corrediza. De inmediato, llevó su vista hacia el armario de sus padres, y, efectivamente, la puerta que se había abierto era esa. Se quedó congelado por un momento. Estaba incrédulo. ¿Cómo es que esa puerta se había abierto sola? Dejó de cuestionarse y, en un momento de baja conciencia, decidió caminar hasta ahí. Metió los dos brazos entre los vestidos que su madre mantenía colgados y buscó cuidadosamente. Sintió que había encontrado algo, era una especie de cordel. Lo jaló y se dio cuenta de que ese pequeño listón (que era de color rojo) sostenía una llave común y corriente._

     Si era tan común y corriente, ¿qué es lo que hacía ahí?

_— ¡Lo encontré! —Gritó entusiasmado. Akira salió del baño y vio lo que su amigo tenía entre las manos, así que sonrió. Tomó una de las manitas de Kouyou y ambos salieron corriendo por el pasillo._

_Bajaron a toda velocidad por las escaleras y en un par de pasos, consiguieron llegar hasta donde Yuu continuaba sentado, mirando fijamente el reloj colgado en la blanca pared de la cocina._

_—Esta vez fuimos nosotros los que ganamos —exclamó felizmente Akira alzando el listón con la llave que habían encontrado._

_Yuu se levantó de su silla y observó la llave colgando en la mano de Akira. Pasó su mirada sobre Akira y sobre el otro enano. Se quedó sorprendido por un momento y no dijo nada. Luego sonrió._

_—Pues no, lamento decirles que no han ganado nada._

     (¿qué es lo que hacía ahí?)

**II**

     Esa mañana Sugizo había despertado con mucho ánimo. Abandonó la cama de un salto y pronto salió de su pequeña, pero acogedora, habitación. Miró por la ventana del pasillo hacia la calle. Sin ver la hora, pensó no pasaban de las 7am. Regresó a su cuarto y buscó ropa deportiva. Se cambió rápidamente, avanzó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras.

     Se fue de su casa caminando tranquilamente, viendo que todo estaba desierto a esa hora. Empezó a trotar y continuó haciéndolo hasta que llegó al parque en el centro de Twilight. Ahí ya había otras cuantas personas haciendo algún ejercicio. Sugizo comenzó a recorrer todo el circuito correspondiente a los peatones con una marcha lenta, pero poco a poco aumentó la velocidad. Cuando hubo contado 20 vueltas al parque, decidió que era tiempo de regresar a casa.

     Al llegar a ésta, de inmediato se dirigió al piso de arriba, entró a su habitación, tomó una toalla de su armario y se despojó de todo lo que llevaba puesto. Caminó desnudo hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde se hallaba el cuarto de baño, no sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes.

     Se metió a la regadera y permaneció en ella aproximados 15 minutos. Se enredó la toalla en la cintura y se dirigió de vuelta a su cuarto. Observó de reojo que la habitación donde se estaba quedando su amigo estaba ya abierta. Vio a Yuu sentado sobre la cama, dirigiendo la mirada hacia algo que mantenía entre sus manos.

     Sugizo lo pasó de largo y en su habitación se volvió a arreglar, esta vez para comenzar con las verdaderas actividades del día. Salió de nuevo con la toalla mojada y su ropa sucia entre las manos. Se dio cuenta de que Yuu había decidido darse una ducha. Bajó hasta su pequeño patio trasero, ahí estaba su vieja lavadora. Metió cuidadosamente todas las prendas y dejó la tapa abierta, parecía ser buen día para lavar ropa.

     Fue hacia la cocina y se lavó las manos en la tarja. Miró su despensa y observó con tristeza que no había muchas opciones para desayunar. Su amigo pelinegro comía bastante, no alcanzaría con lo que tenía reservado. Ese día tendría que ir a comprar más víveres.

     — ¡SUGIZO!

     Escuchó un furioso grito que le hizo estremecer un poco. Se alejó de todas las cosas que tenía planeadas hacer y se dirigió de vuelta al piso de arriba. Subió las escaleras con pereza y se encontró con la figura de Yuu llena de agua escurriendo por su espalda y pecho, de la cintura hacia abajo estaba cubierto por una toalla blanca.

     —La puerta se atoró de nuevo —dijo Yuu, furioso.

     —Tranquilo, tranquilo —Sugizo llegó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo—. Te dije que tuvieras paciencia con estas puertas. Son viejas.

     —Trato de ser paciente, pero es la cuarta vez que ocurre.

     —Cuando estés seco de mostraré la técnica para repararlas —guiñó un ojo.

     Sugizo sujetó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta con la mano izquierda. Logró que ésta se levantara un par de centímetros del suelo y metió parte de su pie izquierdo por ese pequeño agujero. Con la mano derecha empezó a hacer movimientos en las bisagras y con el pie derecho dio dos golpes a la madera. Quitó el pie que continuaba bajo la puerta, dio un empujón, giró el pomo y la puerta por fin cedió.

     —Listo —dijo, triunfante.

     Yuu entró a su habitación y de inmediato se dirigió a la mesa al lado de la cama. Tomó de ahí una cajita de colores y la sostuvo con fuerza.

     — ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó su amigo.

     —Nada —contestó.

     —Bueno, da igual —Sugizo se encogió de hombros—. Te quería avisar que el día de hoy tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas, así que no podré ir a la ferretería. Tú te quedarás en ella y tratarás de hacer mi trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

     Yuu volteó a mirar al otro con rostro divertido.

     —Claro, sentarme a leer y tomar cerveza todo el día. Cuenta conmigo.

     Sugizo se limitó a sonreír.

     “Sigues siendo un idiota”, pensó.  Se dio la media vuelta y volvió a las escaleras, pero antes de empezar a bajar, la voz de Yuu lo detuvo de nuevo.

     —Sugizo —dudó por un instante en lo que estaba por preguntar—, ¿cuándo harás el trabajo de Takashima?

 

 

**III**

     Llevaba varias horas con los ojos clavados sobre la cama frente a él, pero en realidad, no veía nada. En su cabeza la película que se repetía era la de ese repugnante rostro de la noche anterior. Estaba lleno de asquerosas cortadas frescas e infectadas, incluso se atrevía a decir que había sentido el nauseabundo aroma de la pus. Su rostro estuvo frente a él por largas horas (o por lo menos eso le pareció), y de un momento a otro, desapareció.

     Bien pudo decirse que solo había sido una alucinación, pero era imposible. Sentía en las manos la sangre seca que había escurrido de las heridas de aquella cosa hasta él. Además, todavía tenía la sensación de haber sido

_(abusado)_

     tocado por un par de manos ásperas. Se sentía repugnante, tenía ganas de vomitar, su estómago era todo un circo de lo revuelto que estaba.

     Húmedo. Seguía muy húmedo. El sudor que continuaba escurriendo por su cabeza y nuca pegaba sus largos cabellos. Además, había otra sensación, como la que tienes cuando eres niño y te das cuenta de que a causa de una terrible pesadilla, te has orinado en la cama.

     Pero él ya no era un niño, y tal vez le hubiera gustado que aquel líquido que sentía escurría en él, hubiese sido orina.

     Puso una de sus manos en aquel viscoso líquido sobre el que estaba sentado. La levantó temblorosamente y se topó con una sustancia entre blanquizca y amarillenta, casi era como moco. De nuevo sintió que su estómago crujía y no lo pudo evitar. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta el inodoro. Estuvo inclinado por un largo rato, expulsando de su sistema todo cuanto podía.

     Al terminar se quedó sobre el retrete sollozando muy débilmente. Cuando por fin se sintió con la fuerza necesaria, se levantó, y antes de que fuera capaz de tirar de la cadena para que aquello que había regurgitado desapareciera, se dio cuenta de que esa sustancia viscosa en la que había estado sentado antes, era exactamente lo mismo que estaba flotando ahí.

     Quizá solo fue por un asqueroso morbo, pero no podía dejar de mirar.

     Y de pronto, algo ahí abajo empezó a moverse. El líquido que flotaba en el retrete empezó a adquirir otro tono, uno rojizo, y también cambió su consistencia. Parecía que se le formaban grumos. Y de la nada, vio que entre todo aquello se abría un agujero negro. Palpitando, lentamente, se fue asomando una pequeña bola amarillenta y brillosa. Cuando Kouyou miró fijamente aquello, en el centro, esa esfera adquirió un color negro profundo.

 _(Un ojo_.)

     Kouyou tiró de la cadena y se alejó de ahí.

     Vio el piso en el que hasta hacía unos momentos había estado sentado. La sustancia de antes también había cambiado de color y consistencia, pero en esta yacían flotando más _ojos_.

     Kouyou pegó un alarido de terror, tal vez muy fuerte, porque luego de ello, escuchó apresurados pasos por el corredor.

     Alguien tocó la puerta.

     — ¿Estás bien? —Era la inconfundible voz de Akira.

     Kouyou quiso contestar, pero su garganta no emitía más que débiles gruñidos.

     Y de nuevo Akira golpeó la puerta.

     — ¡Shima! ¿Estás bien? —Su voz sonó más preocupada esta vez.

     El castaño volvió la vista hacia ese líquido viscoso. Paulatinamente se extendía y estaba a punto de tocarle los descalzos pies. También empezaba a escurrir por debajo de la puerta, quizá Akira lo había visto y por eso estaba preocupado.

     — ¡Kouyou! —Aulló el rubio al otro lado —. ¡Carajo!

     De nuevo los pasos se alejaron. Shima se puso en cuclillas y se quedó observando el avance de aquella cosa. Se dio cuenta de que los ojos que estaban ahí también empezaban a moverse, se abrían y cerraban, parecía que buscaban con terror saber en dónde se encontraban.

     Y entonces se percato de que un _ojo_ se acercaba flotando hasta sus pies. No se movió, se limitó a quitar la vista de ahí. Pero de nuevo, algo le llamó y tuvo que mirarlo de vuelta. Se dio cuenta de que ese pequeño ojo _se veía triste_. Y mirando más fijamente, vio su rostro dibujado en la pupila, pero no solo el suyo. Era como si alguien más estuviera del otro lado viendo lo mismo que él. Y no podía ubicar de quién se trataba, pero…

_(Aoi)_

     Kouyou abrió los ojos como platos. Y en ese mismo momento, la puerta cedió.

     — ¡Shima! ¿Estás bien?

 

     Y es que le parecía increíble haber olvidado esa noche tan magnífica. Mientras más trataba de acordarse de ella, más se daba cuenta de que estaba realmente borrosa.

 

     _Estaba sentado en el columpio del patio, mientras la luz de la luna lo bañaba y curaba de la soledad._

_¿Por qué nadie le creía? Él no era ningún mentiroso, sabía perfectamente lo que había visto. O tal vez… tal vez era lo que decía su padre. Quizá él también estaba loco._

_Escuchó pasos en el pasto acercándose donde él y se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano._

_—Kou, ¿estás bien?_

_Kouyou negó con la cabeza. Yuu se sentó en el pasto frente a él. Se quedó mirándolo por mucho tiempo, no le decía nada, solo lo veía. A Shima le gustaba la forma en la que lo veía Yuu, porque parecía que con solo una mirada lo desnudaba por completo, y si fuera alguien más quien provocara la misma sensación, ésta sería incomoda, pero Yuu lo hacía de una manera que le encantaba._

_Las lágrimas volvieron a adornar su pálido rostro y los sollozos empezaron a escaparse de sus labios temblorosos. Yuu seguía sin decirle nada._

_— ¿Tú también crees que estoy loco? —Inquirió con un furioso hilo de voz._

_—Por supuesto que sí —contestó Yuu y guardó silencio. Luego prosiguió, con un tono más dulce—. Pero no por lo que tú piensas, creo que estás loco por otras razones._

_Yuu se levantó de donde estaba para sentarse junto a Kouyou en el columpio. Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del otro y lo atrajo hacia sí._

_Kou se sentía embelesado con aquello. Yuu lo estaba abrazando. Lo trataba de consolar cuando nadie más se atrevía siquiera a dirigirle una mirada. Siempre, nadie más que él. Quizá era por eso que había empezado a tener esa sensación cuando estaba con Yuu. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero su corazón daba vuelcos de alegría cada vez que lo veía sonreír, y además, llevaba mucho tiempo que se había percatado de que con frecuencia observaba a Yuu más de la cuenta. Quizá Yuu le gustaba más de lo que creía, o tal vez era algo más allá, quizá eso era…_

_—No tienes por qué preocuparte por lo que ellos piensen —susurró Yuu—. Yo te creo._

_Kouyou se separó un momento de Yuu, para ver su rostro._

_— ¿Tú también los has visto? —Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos._

_—No, nunca —contestó el moreno, meneando la cabeza—. Pero no necesito verlos para saberlo, tus ojos, mientras nos contabas lo que pasó… Simplemente nadie puede mentir así._

_—Yuu, no estoy loco._

_—Ya te dije que lo estás, pero eso no importa. —Puso una de sus manos sobre los cabellos castaños de Kou y los revolvió un poco—. Eres como mi pequeño loquito._

_Kouyou bajó la mirada y con sus cabellos ocultó su rostro rojizo._

_—Yo te quiero mucho, y eso es lo único que debería importar en este momento._

_Kouyou levantó la cabeza nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que Yuu también parecía nervioso._

_Esa fue la primera vez que_ Aoi _se mostró a_ Uruha _. Lo tomó fuertemente del mentón y lo acercó a él, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Yuu posó sus gruesos labios sobre los de Kouyou. Lo besó tan suavemente, tan lentamente, tan tiernamente, tan deliciosamente…_

_Kouyou correspondió gustoso a ese beso. Llevó una de sus manos tras la nuca de Yuu y con la otra comenzó a acariciar sus finos cabellos negros._

_Y mientras compartía ese contacto con Yuu, se respondió lo que en varias ocasiones se preguntó durante el tiempo en que la luna bailaba en el cielo estrellado: Sí, después de todo,_ quizá eso sí era amor.

 

     — ¡TAKASHIMA!

     Una sacudida lo sacó del recuerdo que estaba teniendo.

     Miró fijamente a la silueta frente a él, por un momento creyó era Yuu, pero eso era imposible. Quien estaba con él era Akira.

      Hacía tanto que no pensaba en Yuu, básicamente se olvidó de él desde las primeras semanas que duró en el hospital. En ese lugar solo lo recordaba entre momentos de vigilia, y lloraba porque lo extrañaba mucho, pero, luego de eso, simplemente se fue borrando de su consciencia. Tanto que hasta ese momento le había parecido como si _Yuu nunca hubiera existido._

     —Shima, ¿qué te pasó? —Preguntó Akira, estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo.

      Kouyou miró hacia todos lados, no sabía cómo explicar lo que había sucedido, así que quería buscar la evidencia de lo que había pasado, pero cuando vislumbró el lugar donde antes había estado ese charco rojo con _ojos_ flotando en él, éste había desaparecido.

     —Los ojos —susurró.

     — ¿Los ojos? —Akira se extrañó con aquello.

     — _¿Dónde está Aoi?_ —Miró con dolor al rubio frente a él.

     — ¿Aoi? —Akira levantó las cejas—. _¿Quién es Aoi?_

 

 

**IV**

     Akira estaba haciendo una llamada telefónica a la clínica en la que había estado internado Kouyou. Le dijeron que era normal que _su amigo_ tuviera ataques nerviosos de vez en cuando, pero que con tomar su medicamento bastaría para que se calmara.

     Cómo fuere, Akira pidió a la doctora que fuera a la casa para que volviera a revisar a Kouyou. Le dolía mucho, pero si era necesario, mandaría de vuelta a su _amigo_ al hospital. No quería arriesgarlo ni a él ni _a nadie más_.

     —Muy bien, me dijeron que vendrá una de tus doctoras. Llegará mañana por la tarde. —Akira se sentó en la silla frente del castaño.

     —Te digo que no la necesito. —Kouyou se empezó a frotar el brazo derecho contra un borde de la mesa—. No fue ninguna alucinación. Fue real.

     —Shima, no puedo creerte nada. De verdad, me gustaría hacerlo, pero es imposible. Nadie estuvo tocando el piano durante la noche.

     — ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Quizá tú estabas muy dormido como para darte cuenta de ello. —Empezó a frotar su brazo con mayor fuerza.

     —Bueno, pasa que es imposible. La puerta de la biblioteca lleva mucho cerrada con llave. Ryuichi no se ha atrevido a abrirla desde… bueno, tú sabes.

     — ¿No piensas que pudo ser mi padre? —Frotó con mayor fuerza sobre la mesa. Akira se levantó de donde estaba y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Kouyou para que se detuviera.

     —Él menos que nadie, Shima. Te lo juro, es como si le tuviera pavor a ese lugar. Por lo menos durante mi presencia, en los últimos años, nadie ha puesto un solo pie ahí.

     Kouyou no contestó más. Miró su brazo, se había puesto rojo y sentía como si su piel se hubiera quemado.

     —Buenos días —habló una gruesa voz. Se trataba de Takanori, que en pijama (azul con estampados de perros) había bajado hasta la cocina. En cuanto entró, el lugar se inundó con un aroma a cigarrillo.

     — ¡Tú!—Kouyou se levantó de su asiento y caminó junto a Takanori. El muchacho se limitó a dirigirle una mirada indiferente—. Tú también lo escuchaste, ¿cierto?

     — ¿Escuchar? —Alzó las cejas— ¿Escuchar qué?

     —No te hagas idiota. El piano. Tú también lo escuchaste en la noche.

     Takanori bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativo. Luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cafetera.

     —No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

     —Enano, ¡no mientas! Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. Tú estabas en el pasillo en la noche.

     Takanori se quedó de espaldas a Kouyou por unos cuantos segundos. Luego suspiró y dio media vuelta.

     —De veras, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

     — ¡Enano de mierda! —Kouyou avanzó donde el pelinegro y lo tomó por la camisa de dormir—. No mientas, tú también lo escuchaste. ¡Vamos! ¡Acéptalo! Yo venía subiendo las escaleras porque _algo_ me seguía y te vi en el pasillo.

      Akira se apresuró junto con el par de muchachos, tomó a Kouyou por la cintura y lo obligó a alejarse de Takanori.

     —De verdad estás loco. —Takanori se arregló la camisa—. No sé cómo fue que te dejaron salir del maldito manicomio. Deberían volverte a encerrar, con camisa de fuerza.

     Kouyou gruñó y se quiso lanzar contra el pequeño, pero Akira, con evidente mayor fuerza que él, no se lo permitió. Lo elevó unos centímetros del suelo y lo alejó cuanto más pudo de Takanori.

     — ¡Por un demonio, Matsumoto! ¡Cierra el pico! —gritó.

     —Suzuki, será mejor que seas tú quien se calle —vociferó y puso una de sus manos sobre la cintura—. ¿A caso quieres que le pida a Ryuichi que te saque de una buena vez? Estúpido criado insolente.

     —Akira no es ningún criado, ¿escuchaste, enano? —Kouyou siguió forcejeando para ir contra Takanori.

     —No me interesa. Solo llévatelo, enciérralo con cadenas, no sé, no lo soporto más. —Tomó una taza y la llenó con café—. Me largo de aquí, ustedes dos solo saben joder.

     Takanori desapareció de la habitación.

     Akira finalmente soltó a Kouyou, pero no le permitió fuera tras el enano.

     —Akira, por un demonio. ¡No puedo dejar que se vaya así! Es un maldito mentiroso, ¿escuchas? Además, ¿qué le pasa? Te trató como basura.

     —Kouyou, por favor, ¡contrólate! —Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Takashima—. Sé perfectamente las ganas que tienes de ponerlo en su sitio, pero, ¡joder! Debes tranquilizarte, estás muy alterado.

     —Dime, ¿siempre es de esta forma contigo? Porque si es así, yo me encargo de que se largue de aquí.

     —No, Shima, no. —Con una mano se echó el cabello hacia atrás—. Él por lo regular no me dirige la palabra. Supongo que actuó así por la forma en la que lo trataste.

     — ¿Es mi culpa entonces?

     —No, claro que no. —Akira suspiró—. Creo que te haría bien tomar un poco de aire freso.

     Kouyou guardó silencio, continuaba frunciendo el ceño.

     — ¿Te parece acompañarme hoy a hacer algunas compras al pueblo?

     —No lo sé. —Bajó la mirada, habló con un tono más apaciguado.

     — ¡Vamos! Sé de alguien a quien le encantaría verte.

     De inmediato, en la mente de Kouyou aterrizó la tonta idea de que Akira lo llevaría a encontrarse con Yuu.

     —Estoy seguro que Sugizo estará realmente feliz cuando te vea.

     — ¿Sugizo? —Levantó la cabeza de nuevo. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre, incluso pronunciarlo le había dejado una extraña sensación, pero al mismo tiempo sintió como si una pieza en su rompecabezas mental hubiera finalmente encontrado su lugar.

 

 

**V**

     Kouyou caminaba con un par de bolsas llenas de frutas en las manos. Llevaba una gorra azul ocultando sus cabellos largos y unos lentes negros para cubrir los rastros de los golpes que le habían propinado su padre y el enano de Takanori. Iba caminando aproximadamente dos metros delante de Akira, quien se quedaba observando en los puestos por si necesitaba algo más del mercado.

     Estar en ese lugar hacía que recordara su infancia, pero no _una parte mala_ , si no la parte en la que iba él junto a _sus hermanitos_ y su madre a hacer las compras de la casa. Si los pequeños ayudaban a Ryoko con alguna bolsa, se ganaban un premio, algo como un helado o una golosina que quisieran.

     De un momento a otro, se sintió como si fuera un pequeño niño recorriendo el enorme mercado al centro de Twilight. Recordó súbitamente aquel día en el que, cargando una bolsa con pan, vio que un señor se alejaba con un montón de cometas. Sin darse cuenta, caminó hasta él, y cuando por fin se encontró con aquel hombre, éste le sonrió y le preguntó si quería una. Shima se emocionó y le dijo al vendedor que le pediría dinero a su madre, así que caminó de vuelta a donde recordaba estaban los demás, pero cuando llegó, no había nadie conocido ahí. Entonces un nudo de preocupación se instaló en su pecho y garganta. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. Buscó con la mirada a su madre, pero no la vislumbraba. Trató de inhibir lo que seguía, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo; comenzó a sollozar y gritar.

     Por instinto, dio media vuelta y buscó con la mirada a Akira. Seguía caminando detrás de él. Kouyou se quedó quieto hasta que su _amigo_ lo alcanzó.

     — ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Akira.

     —Claro.

     Ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a la camioneta blanca de Akira. Guardaron todas las bolsas en los asientos traseros. Volvieron a cerrar el vehículo y  caminaron al parque del centro. Estuvieron recorriéndolo por 15 minutos hasta que decidieron sentarse en una banca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

     — ¿Quieres ir a la ferretería?

     —No lo sé. —Kouyou llevó su visión hasta sus zapatos, eran los mismos que había usado el día que salió del hospital. —Tengo una extraña sensación. Deseaba encontrarme con Sugizo, pero, repentinamente, me dio miedo.

     — ¿Miedo? —Akira enarcó las cejas—. ¿Por qué Sugizo te da miedo?

     —No es él lo que me da miedo, es que…

     Ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

     —Si lo deseas, podemos regresar a casa ahora mismo—dijo el rubio.

     —No, nada de eso. —Shima se levantó de su asiento—. Quiero verlo.

     Akira comenzó la marcha de nuevo, Kouyou iba como sombra pegado tras de él.

     Kouyou sabía que algo raro ocurría. Justo esa mañana se recordó de algo ocurrido durante su niñez, así como de otras cosas en su vida, y de personas. Por ejemplo, hasta que Akira no mencionó a Sugizo, Kouyou no recordaba haberlo conocido, ni tampoco que había sido un gran amigo suyo. Parecía que las lagunas mentales que comenzó a sufrir luego de aquel _incidente_ , con su llegada a Twilight empezaban a _sanar,_ pero, de todos modos, _algo_ en todo eso le aterraba.

     Caminaron hasta quedar frente a la vieja ferretería. Akira se llevó el dedo índice sobre los labios, indicándole a Kouyou que guardara silencio. Luego entró al local. Parecía que había muchas personas.

     Kouyou se recargó en una vieja y oxidada pick up. Levantó la vista y observó cuán grande era el local de su viejo amigo. Ese lugar había pertenecido al padre de Sugizo hasta que murió. Lo dejó especialmente bajo el cuidado de su hijo, ya que consideraba que no habría nadie que pudiera cuidar tan bien de la ferretería que el único hombre con su misma sangre, y, al parecer, no se había equivocado.

     Contiguo al local, estaba la pequeña casa donde Sugizo había vivido desde que era niño. Kouyou entró ahí alguna vez y podía decir que no era un lugar muy impresionante, era como cualquier otra casa. Eso le parecía bastante raro, porque Sugizo realmente tenía dinero, pero vivía como un trabajador cualquiera, tenía una vida “normal”, bastante humilde.

     Kouyou alcanzó a escuchar cuando una puerta cercana se abría. Volteó por un momento al lugar donde creyó escuchar el sonido y se dio cuenta de que era la pequeña puerta negra de la casa del hombre que visitaría. Caminó al otro lado de la camioneta y se escondió detrás de ella, pensando que se trataba de Sugizo. No quería arruinar la presentación que Akira había planeado para el momento: “Sugizo —comenzaría a decir el rubio—, te tengo algo que mostrar, más bien, a alguien —Akira levantaría los brazos y entonces Kouyou saldría de las sombras con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.”

     Pero en realidad, de esa casa no salió aquel hombre alto, con cabellera rojiza y ojos color café claro, sino que salió un joven completamente distinto. Delgado, moreno, cabellos oscuros y lentes de sol cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, dejando solo a la vista unos gruesos labios. Llevaba en la mano derecha un cigarrillo encendido. Le dio una calada y terminó por tirarlo en la acera.

     Kouyou abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, sus labios se secaron, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado. Empezó a sentir mucho calor en todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas y manos temblaban.

     El pelinegro dio un giro a la derecha y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección por la que Kouyou y Akira habían llegado antes. Sin darse cuenta, _Uruha_ comenzó a caminar detrás del moreno. Por un momento dudó en continuar y se quedó mirando el local. Akira todavía no salía, se asustaría mucho si no lo veía ahí cuando regresara, pero, no le dio muchas vueltas a eso, le interesaba más acercarse.

     Iba caminando aproximadamente a unos diez metros de distancia del hombre de cabellera negra, cuanto comenzó a dudar en seguir detrás de él. Quizá había visto mal, tal vez esa persona no era Yuu, y, en todo caso, si hubiera sido él, ¿qué le habría dicho? “Hola, Yuu, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Fue por mi culpa que te fuiste de Twilight, ¿recuerdas? Porque yo no lo hago muy bien”.

     Sus pasos fueron un poco más lentos, pero no se querían detener. Aun al ver que ese hombre caminaba tan lejos de él, no podía parar. Y, repentinamente, sus piernas cambiaron de ritmo y empezó a correr. Corrió e hizo tanto ruido que el moreno se quedó quieto.

     — ¡Yuu! —Gritó Kouyou y también detuvo sus pasos.

     El hombre volteó hacia atrás. Se quitó los lentes y abrió los ojos como platos al verlo.

     — ¿Kouyou? —Dijo con un hilo de voz. Se aclaró la garganta y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar hacia el castaño.

     Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, no se dijeron nada. Se miraron por pequeños instantes, tan pequeños que apenas y podían creer que hubieran logrado ver una película de su vida juntos. Desde que eran niños, la primera vez que se vieron en la escuela, hasta la que había sido _la última vez_ , cuando Kouyou lloraba amargamente y Yuu escapaba en la camioneta que había comprado no hacía mucho tiempo.

     Kouyou estuvo a punto de dejar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero internamente, sin saber cómo, las evitó. Se alegró bastante de haber tenido los lentes puestos, si no, hubiera quedado expuesto.

     —Me habían dicho que ya no estabas aquí —susurró Yuu. Estaba pálido—. ¿Cuándo volviste?

     —Hace unos días. —Kouyou aclaró un poco su voz—. Justamente tres. ¿Y tú? No sabía que seguías aquí.

     —En realidad yo también acabo de regresar.

     Ambos quedaron en silencio por un largo momento. Luego Yuu rompió el silencio preguntando:

     — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No creo que hayas venido solo.

     —No, no vine solo. Akira está en la ferretería, buscando a Sugizo.

     —No encontrarán ahí a Sugizo, salió del pueblo esta mañana.

     Y de nuevo silencio, hasta que Yuu volvió a hablar.

     —Tengo que ir por algo al mercado. —Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás—. Será mejor que no le digas a Akira que estoy por aquí.

     —Claro —Kouyou volvió a guardarse las ganas de llorar. Algo había hecho que en su pecho se instalara un terrible dolor, un dolor que le oprimía justamente el corazón—. Yo no diré nada.

     —Gracias —Yuu se dio media vuelta, con las manos temblorosas se colocó los lentes sobre los ojos, dio un suspiró y volvió a caminar.

     — _Aoi_ —susurró Kouyou, viendo cómo lentamente se iba quedando más y más atrás. Sabiendo que Yuu no lo escucharía por más que lo intentara—. Me alegró verte.

     Y dejó que de sus ojos fluyeran las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo. Se quedó ahí, mirando cómo la silueta de Yuu era cada vez más y más lejana. Le dolía mucho esa situación. Pensaba que Yuu lo trataría diferente, fue tonto creyendo que quizá él iba a voltear, regresaría a abrazarlo y a besarlo, a decirle que lo había extrañado. Pero eso no pasaría. Yuu _le dio la espalda, lo dejó atrás_ , y eso fue lo más doloroso que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que, como antes, él estaba solo. Completamente _solo_.

     Se sentó en una de las aceras y se quedó ahí un largo rato. Al principio, llorando, pero después, solo pensando. Pensaba en las cosas que alcanzaba a recordar sobre esos años. Desde que su madre murió, su vida cambió radicalmente, porque ese día se había convertido en un

_(asesino)_

     _niño_ perdido.

     Recargó los codos sobre las rodillas y sostuvo sus mejillas con las manos. Se quedó en esa posición hasta que empezó a escuchar mucho bullicio acercándose. Alguien estaba gritando. De inmediato se levantó y caminó hacia la dirección de esos gritos. Luego recordó a Akira, lo había dejado en la ferretería.

     Kouyou comenzó a correr hasta el local de Sugizo, y, a medio camino, se encontró con Akira, quien estaba jadeando y en su rostro se dibujaba clara preocupación.

     — ¡Shima! —Akira corrió hasta él y le dio un abrazo fuertemente—. Por un demonio, me preocupaste demasiado. ¿Dónde estabas?

     Kouyou imaginó que quien le abrazaba era Yuu, sin embargo, sabía dentro de él que esa era una terrible y pésima mentira. De nuevo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a humedecer la camisa de Akira.

     —Lo siento, lo siento —susurraba _su amigo_ —. Te dejé solo, no debí hacerlo. Tranquilo —comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

     —Quiero ir a casa —dijo Kouyou, entre sollozos.

     —Está bien. —Akira deshizo el abrazo. Quitó los lentes de Kouyou y, cuidadosamente, limpió algunas lágrimas del castaño—. Nos vamos.

 

 

 


	5. Primer Crepúsculo

_Si el bien y el mal desaparecen y el tiempo cae,_

_de color rojo brillante terminará siendo la luna._

the GazettE, _WASTELAND_

**_Primer Crepúsculo_ **

*******

**I**

     Takamasa observaba algo desde dentro de la ferretería. Había tardado varios minutos en estar seguro, pero finalmente, pudo confirmarlo: se encontraba a pocos metros del único hijo biológico de Takashima Ryuichi. Aquel joven estaba detrás de una vieja camioneta.

     ¿Qué hacía ese muchacho ahí?

     — ¡Miyavi!—Chilló Keiko con una voz muy aguda al notar que el moreno no le prestaba atención.

     Takamasa volvió la vista hacia la muchacha a su lado y su rostro se ensombreció.

     — ¿Qué mierda quieres? —Gruñó.

     — “¿Qué mierda quiero?” —Keiko abrió grandes sus furiosos ojos grises—. Prometiste que me ayudarías y solo me estás ignorando.

     —Kei-chan, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar que en tus estúpidos juegos de niña. —Se dio media vuelta y caminó lenta y trabajosamente hasta la entrada del local. Vio desaparecer ante sus ojos a Kouyou—.   _¿Qué te trae de vuelta por aquí, viejo amigo?_ —Susurró para sí.

     — ¡Joder! ¡Miyavi! ¡Eres un grosero! No volveré a confiar en ti —Keiko se cruzó de brazos, pero al parecer el pelinegro no le haría caso.

     “Maldito fenómeno”, pensó.

     — ¿Qué es lo que miras? —Preguntó luego de un minuto de silencio.

     — ¿Tú sabías que Kouyou había regresado?

     — ¿Kouyou? —Keiko se quedó pensativa. Luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¿Kouyou? ¿El hijo de Takashima? ¿No estaba muerto?

     —Pues parece que no. —Takamasa por fin volvió la vista a su acompañante.

     — ¿Dónde está? —Keiko asomó la cabeza a la calle.

     —Se fue. Pero no entiendo, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?

     En el campo de visión de ambos, el joven Akira apareció. Había caminado desde el mostrador hasta la entrada del local. En cuanto Keiko lo tuvo cerca, sonrió ladina y caminó hasta él mientras se llevaba un largo mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

     —Aki-chan, hola —saludó—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

     Akira no le hizo caso a primera instancia, sino que se quedó mirando a su alrededor, buscando a algo. O más bien, a alguien.

     —Ah, hola, vine a ver a Sugizo, pero al parecer no está —sonaba nervioso—. ¿No has visto por aquí a Kouyou?

     — ¿Kouyou? —Keiko fingió sorpresa—. No, cariño, hace muchos años no lo veo —trató de bromear.

     —Debí suponer que venía contigo. —Miyavi apareció detrás de la pequeña mujer, caminando con su acostumbrada dificultad. Saludó con la mano a Akira, pero no recibió respuesta a ese gesto. —Pues, verás, él estaba muy entretenido viendo algo y caminó hacia allá —señaló el lugar por el que había desaparecido momentos antes el castaño.

     —Gracias, Ishihara. —Dicho eso, Akira salió rumbo la dirección que le marcaron.

 _Takamasa_ observó cómo se alejaba el rubio, corriendo y gritando con desespero. Una retorcida sonrisa se dibujó sobre los labios del pelinegro.  A Keiko le recorrió un frío en la espalda al verlo. Miyavi tenía un don muy especial para predecir las desgracias, y que sonriera de esa manera…

     Cuando sonreía así, todo el mundo sentía pánico. Sí, incluso a Keiko le daba miedo. Recordar las cosas que ocurrieron aquellas veces en las que vio a su amigo sonreír de esa forma le hacía temblar. Y es que cuando eso ocurría, parecía que el Miyavi que tanto quería, se convertía en otra persona. _Cambiaba._

     — ** _Empieza la fiesta. El muchacho regresa_** —canturreó _Takamasa_ con un susurro.

 

 

**II**

     Luego de disfrutar de la cena que había preparado Akira para ambos y haber limpiado la pequeña mesa en la cocina, Kouyou regresó a su habitación. Subió lo suficientemente rápido para no toparse con Takanori ni con Rin, mucho menos con su padre. Tenía muy pocas ganas de verlos.

     Probablemente, en otra situación, Kouyou se hubiera preocupado por ver a la señora Matsumoto llegar con enormes bolsas llenas de ropa nueva y dirigirlas casi a escondidas hasta su habitación, o tal vez le hubiera molestado el hecho de que Rin entró a la cocina y encendió la estufa para calentar lo que había hecho antes Akira justo en el momento en el que llegó Ryuichi a casa, encontrándose con el encantador cuadro de “la mujer perfecta” cocinando algo para él.  Pero por la cabeza no le pasó eso, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. Cosas como Yuu.

     Todavía giraba en su cabeza la forma en la que se habían reencontrado. Se sentía raro. Justo esa mañana tuvo su primer recuerdo de él y ese mismo día lo encontró, junto con muchos fragmentos perdidos dentro de su cabeza. Tal vez esa era una jugada del destino para hacerle entender _algo_. Quizá le quería decir que encontrárselo no significaba nada más que volverían el tiempo atrás y serían esa _feliz pareja_ que habían sido antes. Incluso podría significar que en esa nueva oportunidad que tenían para estar juntos, por fin podrían llevar a cabo su osado plan de escaparse.

     Pero también existían otras posibilidades que le hacían sentirse infeliz. Tal vez esa había sido la única oportunidad que tuvieron para “solucionar” sus problemas pasados. Además, ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que Yuu no había encontrado ya a alguien más y estuviera enamorado? Es decir, estaba seguro de que el mismo pelinegro alguna vez le confesó que casarse y tener una familia era algo que le hacía bastante ilusión. Tal vez Yuu ya tenía esa familia.

     Aun pensando en eso, tenía ganas de verle de nuevo. Hablar con él, saber qué cosas había hecho en todo ese tiempo lejos. Quería saber en dónde había estado y con quién. Sí, sobre todo quería saber _con quién._

     Le dolería mucho saber que Yuu lo olvidó, pero si él era feliz, definitivamente Kouyou trataría de serlo. Una vez Yuu le dijo que detestaba verle triste. Así que él no quería estar triste y darle un pesar más al moreno, que, probablemente, ya tendría muchos más asuntos en que pensar.

     También quería saber por qué había regresado a Twilight.

     De nuevo una ilusión inundó su pecho.

     “Tal vez regresó por mí” fue el pensamiento que le abordó de inmediato y se sintió un poco mejor, aun sabiendo que esa podría ser una idea bastante absurda. Quería pensar que la razón era él, aunque al final fuera doloroso darse cuenta de que no era así.

     “—No, Kouyou, eres un tonto si pensaste que volví por ti. En todos estos años no había pensado ni un momento en que existías. Deja de ilusionarte conmigo, date cuenta de que _nunca pasará algo serio entre nosotros_ ”.

     Un dolor apareció en el corazón de Kouyou.

     “ _Nunca pasará algo serio entre nosotros_ ”. Eso se lo dijo Yuu en alguna ocasión. Fue en sus primeros meses como “pareja”, si es que así se le podía llamar a lo que eran en ese entonces.

     Luego de que Yuu le besara por primera vez en el jardín, pasó un largo tiempo para que volvieran a hablar. Aquella noche, al cortar con ese beso, Yuu huyó del lugar sin ninguna explicación. Hasta varios días después, el moreno se le acercó de nuevo y lo volvió a besar. Pero seguía sin decirle nada. Fueron varias semanas en las que ocurrió lo mismo. Yuu “obligaba” a Kouyou a besarlo. Y al castaño, en lugar de molestarle, le encantaba. Sí, se sentía confundido, pero tenía miedo de preguntarle al otro _qué_ cosa había entre ellos. ¿Eran una pareja? Quizá si lo sugería, Yuu huiría de nuevo y no le volvería a besar nunca. No quería que eso pasara, así que lo dejó ir al ritmo que el otro indicaba.

     Algunas veces Yuu le daba pequeños besos en los labios mientras nadie los veía durante el día. Otras, el moreno lo buscaba en su habitación por la noche y lo besaba profundamente, no solo en los labios, a veces bajaba hasta su cuello, y en algunas ocasiones, hasta su pecho.

 

_—Nunca pasará algo serio entre nosotros —susurró Yuu al de terminar de besar a Kouyou. Dejó al castaño con un rostro de confusión. Sus mejillas rojas, los labios brillosos e hinchados, junto con esa mirada de preocupación que se reflejaba bajo la luz de la luna, lo hacían lucir precioso—. No sé cómo será esto, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa. —Kouyou asintió, todavía confundido. Yuu volvió a acercarse a sus labios y lo besó con suavidad, con calma._

 

     Sin percatarse, Kouyou llevó una mano hasta sus labios y los acarició con la yema de los dedos, tratando de recordar cómo es que se sentía tener los gruesos y carnosos labios de Yuu junto a los suyos.

     —Quizá simplemente ya no le gusto —susurró viendo hacia el techo.

     Se incorporó sobre el colchón y pasó su mirada al espejo colgado en la puerta. Se quedó mirando su reflejo por un largo rato, hasta que se levantó para verse de cuerpo completo y comenzó a flagelarse mentalmente por todos los “defectos” que se encontraba. Estaba demasiado delgado y eso no le gustaba. Había perdido mucho peso en los últimos años y, lo peor, desapareció por completo la forma masculina que tenía.

     Debía regresar al ejercicio. Decidió que comenzaría a correr por las mañanas, y, tal vez sería buena idea pedirle a Akira que le dejara usar sus pesas de vez en cuando. También pensó en volver al yoga: incluso para su “recuperación”, el buscar maneras de relajarse le haría bastante bien.

      A su cabeza llegó la idea de jugar fútbol. Recordaba que cerca de la escuela a la que asistía de niño, estaba la cancha en la que practicaban los miembros oficiales del equipo de soccer de Twilight. Quizá no se inscribiría, como lo hizo cuando niño y jugaba todos los sábados por la tarde, pero le haría bien el poder salir de vez en cuando a patear el balón con alguien más.

     Se sintió bien con sus nuevos pensamientos. Logró olvidar por un momento todo lo que se relacionaba a Yuu. Es más, comenzó a pensar en las cosas positivas que podría hacer con ayuda de su tratamiento.

     Kouyou aceptó entrar a esa nueva etapa ya que con ella podría volver a su vida normal, y eso era lo que él más deseaba. Quizá su vida no era la más perfecta del mundo, pero definitivamente, era mejor que permanecer encerrado en una habitación todo el día, con la única actividad de mirar a enfermeras pasearse por el hospital. Incluso las había llegado a envidiar a ellas. Trataban con un montón de locos, pero hacían algo interesante. Por lo menos _hacían_ algo.

     El ruido de un puño contra la madera de la puerta sacó a Kouyou de sus pensamientos. Abrió sin pensarlo mucho, y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa: Ryuichi con una mirada poco cariñosa.

     — ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó, con voz gruesa.

     —No tengo otra opción más que dejarte entrar, ¿no es así?

     Ryuichi entró a la habitación. Kouyou azotó la puerta tras de él. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

     —Akira me contó lo que sucedió cuando fueron al centro —dijo Ryuichi al tiempo que se dirigía a la cama y se sentaba sobre ella—. ¿Estás bien? —Inquirió aquello con tanta preocupación que ni siquiera parecía ser él mismo. Había sonado muy pacífico.

     Kouyou enarcó las cejas y se quedó mirando a su padre por largo rato. De verdad le había sorprendido ese tono tan… ¿dulce? Sí, se le podía decir así. Ni siquiera cuando era niño le habló con tanta sutileza.

     —Sí, estoy bien —respondió, luego de un instante prolongado de silencio—. Supongo que ocurrió porque me dio un poco de nostalgia recorrer el pueblo, y porque pude recordar algunas cosas —Bajó los brazos, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a pocos centímetros a la izquierda de su padre.

     Ryuichi pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hijo.

     —También me dijo que mañana vendrá a verte una doctora. Dime, ¿has estado tomando tu medicamento?

     Kouyou agachó la cabeza y la movió de lado a lado.

     —Había olvidado por completo que debía tomarlo —confesó.

     —Bien —Ryuichi se levantó de la cama. Su hijo permaneció con la cabeza gacha—. Debes descansar, mañana será un día agitado.

     Kouyou escuchó cómo se alejaban los pasos de su padre.

     —Hijo —susurró Ryuichi mientras abría la puerta—, te amo. —Salió de la habitación dejando tras de sí el sonido del suave silencio.

     Shima se levantó a cerrar la puerta. Fue en busca de su pijama, se arropó con ella y se recostó dentro de las cobijas. Esa noche no hubo pesadillas, no hubo voces, no escuchó _aquel piano_. _Nada_ lo _tocó_.

 

 

**III**

     La doctora Yuriko Kaida era una mujer pequeña, algo regordeta y de aproximados 35 años. Sus oscuros ojos reflejaban un curioso destello cuando algo mantenía su atención, aunque siempre daban la impresión de haber pasado una mala noche. Tenía un par de profundas bolsas negras bajo los parpados. Su cabello castaño largo le llegaba hasta media espalda, de no ser por esa coleta con la que mantenía amarrados esos hilos claros, seguro le llegaría a la cintura.

     Por fin terminó de hacer anotaciones en la libreta que había llevado consigo y le pidió a Kouyou extendiera el brazo izquierdo. Comenzó a medir la presión del castaño.

     Kouyou escuchó la risa de Akira, que trataba realmente de no explotar en carcajadas al ver a su _amigo_ como un pequeño niño en el consultorio del médico, asustado y sintiéndose indefenso bajo las sabias manos de quien lo atendía. Lo que realmente le causaba gracia era ver a Shima moviendo la cabeza hacia cualquier punto para no ver las cosas que la doctora anotaba en su libreta, y más risa le dio cuando Kaida sacó el aparato que medía la presión. Era electrónico, solo bastó con que ella apretara un simple botón para que el trabajo comenzara. Sin embargo, Kouyou parecía que moriría sintiendo que aquella cosa le arrancaría el brazo. No importaba cuántas veces le pusieran ese aparato, siempre lo asustaba.

     —Muy bien, Takashima, parece que no hay nada fuera de lo normal —dijo Yuriko y comenzó a guardar todas las cosas que había utilizado para la revisión del castaño—. Solamente necesitas tomar tus medicamentos y mantenerte fuera de situaciones que te alteren mucho. —Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Akira, quien continuaba tratando de no reír, se mordió los labios cuando vio que la doctora se acercaba. — Señor, le suplico esté muy al pendiente de su amigo y siga los puntos que les indiqué, si lo cree necesario, vuelva a marcar a la clínica. Tanto la doctora Oda como yo estamos plenamente al servicio de Takashima. Cada tres meses estaremos haciendo una visita para ver su evolución.

     —Sí, muchas gracias por venir —contestó Akira.

     —Muy bien, hasta luego —Yuriko hizo una leve venia con la cabeza—. Takashima, espero esté bien. —Le hizo una breve reverencia, la que fue contestada de igual forma por el muchacho—. Nos estaremos viendo.

     Akira encaminó a la doctora hasta la salida. Le abrió la puerta y la vio desaparecer en su camioneta por la enorme puerta metálica al final del jardín.

     Cuando iba de vuelta con Kouyou, se dio cuenta de que el castaño ya no estaba en la sala. Al parecer había regresado a su habitación. Akira dirigió sus pasos hasta las escaleras, pero el sonido del timbre de la entrada metálica le llamó. Pensó en que la doctora había olvidado alguna cosa, así que simplemente apretó el botón que abría la gran puerta.

     Miró por la ventana entrar, no a la camioneta roja brillosa en la que había llegado la doctora, sino a un automóvil azul. De inmediato, salió al patio para ver quién era la persona que acaba de ingresar a la residencia.

     El vehículo se estacionó hasta que quedó frente a la puerta de la cochera, luego de ahí bajó un hombre conocido. Se trataba de Sugizo, que iba con una sonrisa dibujada.

     — ¿Sugizo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirió el rubio.

     —Vine a trabajar—Sugizo se acercó y estrechó una mano a Akira. Luego extendió los brazos hacia arriba—. Y bien, ¿dónde está la bellísima dama que me contrató?

     Akira dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, permitiendo a Sugizo entrar a la casa, quien se maravilló con ella, como siempre que llegaba. Igual de vieja, igual de elegante.

     Sugizo caminó hasta la sala. Observó con los ojos quietos todo a su alrededor. La cortina estaba levantada, así que la luz naranja oscuro de la tarde invadía todo el lugar. Sin permiso alguno, Sugizo se sentó sobre uno de los enormes sillones y se propuso esperar ahí.

     — ¿Rin fue quien te llamó? —Preguntó Akira, y justo en ese momento, escuchó a la mujer bajando por las escaleras.

     —Así es Akira, fui yo —dijo Rin y caminó hasta el hombre en el sofá. Él se levantó y tomó una de sus pequeñas y blancas manos. Le dio un breve beso sobre ésta.

     —Es un gusto volverle a ver, mujer bella.

     Rin se sonrojó un poco y retiró su mano.

     —El placer es mío —murmuró un poco avergonzada y posó su mirada en Akira—. ¿Puedes hablarle a Ryuichi? Me dijo que estaría aquí para escuchar a Sugizo.

     —Por supuesto. —El rubio se encaminó hasta el estudio e hizo una llamada al lugar en el que trabajaba Ryuichi. Regresó en menos de tres minutos. —Dijo que llegará en media hora, que le esperen.

     —Muy bien, muy bien. Creo que es el tiempo suficiente para preparar algo de comer —habló la mujer—. ¿Tienes hambre, Sugizo?

     Él asintió, con una sonrisa y un par de luces destellantes en los ojos.

     —Muy bien, prepararé algo —Rin desapareció, entró a la cocina y ahí comenzó a mover algunas cosas.

     —Mis empleados me dijeron que ayer me buscabas —dijo Sugizo a Akira—. También me dijeron que te vieron llegar con otro muchacho —guardó silencio un momento y al proseguir, lo hizo parsimoniosamente—. Dime, ¿ese muchacho es quien yo creo que es?

     Akira sonrió y asintió a la vez. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicando al otro que guardara silencio.

     — ¡Shima! —Gritó—. ¿Puedes bajar un momento?

     En cuestión de segundos, se escuchó que Kouyou abría la puerta de su habitación y caminaba por el largo corredor.

_(El péndulo del gran reloj se movía de lado a lado produciendo nada más que un pulcro sonido hueco. De pronto, desde el interior comenzó a emanar un timbre grueso muy particular y nada prolongado. Volvió a sonar. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Entonces todos se quedaron quietos, sintiendo un frío recorrer sus hogares. Solo algunos vieron con horror la entrada de la luz del anochecer. **El crepúsculo.** )_

      Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sugizo. Se dio cuenta de que había _algo_ raro. Sintió como si alguien hubiera abierto el congelador cerca de él. Giró la cabeza en dirección al pasillo que llevaba al estudio y la biblioteca de la casa. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder estar seguro de que lo que vio ahí no era una alucinación.

 

 

**IV**

     Kouyou escuchó que Akira le llamaba y en automático dejó de lado la tarjeta que la doctora Yuriko le había dado con su número de teléfono, el que era solo para emergencias. Se lo dio en un momento en el que Akira no se percató de ello. Le susurró que si tenía algún problema, marcara ese número y todos se movilizarían para ayudarle. Supuso que se lo dio por los rastros que quedaban de los golpes que le dieron días antes.

     Salió de su habitación y se encontró frente a la puerta abierta de Takanori. El enano estaba recostado en su cama con un par de audífonos enormes cubriéndole los oídos. Estaba viendo al techo. Tenía una pierna sobre la otra y las movía al ritmo de la música. De un momento a otro, comenzó a hacer sonidos imitando los de una guitarra.

     Kouyou lo pasó de largo y siguió su camino hasta las escaleras. Caminaba con pesadumbre, realmente no tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas ese día.

     Cuando bajó al primer escalón, se tuvo que sostener del barandal para no irse hacia atrás. Estaba, parado al lado de Akira, un hombre alto, cabellos color cobre brillante y ropa completamente oscura. Sin duda, ese era Sugizo. No había cambiado nada en todos esos años.

 

     — ¡Shima! —Gritó Akira y produjo en Sugizo un estremecimiento.

     Kouyou sonrió. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Sugizo ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

     Se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte.

     — ¿Dónde habías estado? —Inquirió Sugizo mientras lo estrechaba fuertemente—. No puedo creer que te vea de nuevo.

     —Yo tampoco. ¡Joder! No has cambiado nada.

     —Akira, cariño —Era la voz de Rin desde la cocina—. ¿Puedes ayudarme un segundo por acá?

     —Claro. —El rubio fue donde Rin y comenzó a murmurar algo.

     — ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó Kouyou a Sugizo.

     —No me quejo, ¿y tú?

     —Bueno, el pronóstico ha dicho que estoy un poco loco, pero ahora me siento mejor.

     —Tengo algo que te aseguro te hará sentir aún mejor. —Sacó de su chaqueta una cajita de colores con un listón negro—. Considéralo como mi regalo de bienvenida.

     —Gracias —Kouyou sonrió alegremente y tomó la cajita entre sus manos. El regalo pesaba un poco más de lo que imaginó. Quitó el cordel con cuidado y destapó sin prisa el paquete.

     Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Sintió que la boca se le secaba e incluso se puso un poco pálido. Sus largas y finas manos comenzaron a temblar y se le cayó el listón que había estado resguardando porque le había parecido “lindo”.

     —Solo para que quede claro —dijo Sugizo—, mi regalo no es lo que hay dentro, mi regalo es el mensaje que viene con esto.

     Kouyou levantó la mirada y puso sus dudosos ojos sobre el otro, quien se acercó un poco más y, mirando hacia todos lados, susurró:

     — _Él_ quiere verte de nuevo. Quiere verte lo más pronto posible. Muere por verte de nuevo.

     Kouyou tomó el cuarzo azul entre sus dedos y lo miró con incredibilidad. Todavía parecía que estaba soñando. Lo que alcanzaba a recordar que había pasado con ese cuarzo, fue que Ryuichi (o quizá Akira), lo había tirado al lago. Estaba seguro que era el mismo de aquel entonces, pero, ¿cómo demonios lo había recuperado?

     —Solo dime una cosa —continuó Sugizo—. ¿Tú también quieres verlo?

     —Es lo que más deseo en el mundo —respondió con un hilo de voz.

     —Perfecto. Entonces, solo sígueme la corriente, ¿comprendes?

     Kouyou, todavía azorado, asintió.

     Se escuchó que alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Como reflejo, lo que hizo Shima fue guardarse el cuarzo en la bolsa de la chaqueta.

     —Buenas tardes —saludó Takanori desde la mitad de los escalones.

 

 

**V**

     Takanori sintió el aroma de la comida llegar hasta su habitación. Detuvo la canción que sonaba en su IPod y se quitó el par de audífonos. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en acostumbrarse al molesto zumbido que había quedado en sus oídos por tener la música tan alta. Se dirigió a las escaleras. Desde ahí observó a Kouyou junto con otro hombre. No le pudo ver bien, así que decidió saludar, solo por curiosidad. Saber si lo conocía de algún lado.

     Y no, nunca lo había visto antes.

     —Buenas tardes —contestó el desconocido.

     Hubo una especie de corriente eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo de Takanori. Lejos de percatarse de que ese hombre realmente le parecía atractivo, notó otra cosa, algo que no podía describir muy bien, porque ni él mismo lo entendió. Fue la mirada que le cedió luego de saludarle, creyó ver un brillo disparado por sus ojos, que, por un momento, le parecieron rojizos.

     Por su lado, Sugizo sintió algo similar a un golpe en el rostro. El muchacho que iba bajando los escalones tenía algo especial, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido al ver a nadie. Le pareció increíble, pero, con cada escalón que descendía, llenaba más y más la habitación con una extraña aura que le rodeaba. Un aura que era negra, pero que por dentro llevaba _algo más._

     Ambos se vieron por un largo rato, siendo consientes de que el otro también había notado algo en él.

     — ¿Tú eres Matsumoto Takanori? —Preguntó Sugizo.

     —Sí, soy yo —continuó descendiendo—. Y tú, ¿quién eres?

     —Mi nombre es Sugihara Yasuhiro —hizo una venia—. Pero por aquí todos me conocen como Sugizo.

     —Sugihara.

     —No, por favor, llámame Sugizo.

     Se quedaron en silencio. No se habían dado cuenta de que Kouyou los miraba extrañado, porque incluso él sintió la forma en la que había sido excluido del cuadro.

     Se escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta principal. Ryuichi apareció por el corredor.

     — ¡Sugizo! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Exclamó.

 

 

**VI**

     Era la primera vez que Kouyou comía junto con Rin y Takanori. Al principio, todo había quedado bastante callado y tenso, pero, gracias a Sugizo, el ambiente se fue relajando poco a poco.

     —Me alegra contar contigo, Sugizo —dijo Rin, que permanecía sentada al lado de Ryuichi, tomando su mano suavemente—. Me dijeron que eres increíble para todo lo que haces.

     —Claro —interrumpió Akira—, después de todo, él es “el todólogo de Twilight”.

     Kouyou, Akira y Sugizo estallaron en carcajadas. Ryuichi sonrió moviendo la cabeza, mientras que Takanori y Rin se miraron un poco desconcertados.

     — ¿Todólogo? —Preguntó Takanori, tímidamente.

     —Así es —continuó el rubio—. Cuando éramos niños, justo cuando íbamos a la escuela primaria, conocimos a Sugizo. Él es varios años mayor, entonces, en aquel momento, para nosotros Sugizo era quien siempre podía hacerlo todo. Era como un superhéroe.

     —Siempre acudían a mí para cualquier problema, por más estúpido que fuera —dijo Sugizo.

     —Sí, y lo peor es que siempre lo solucionaba todo. Y, bien, sigue haciéndolo —Akira volvió a reír—. Así que desde que somos niños le llamamos así. “Sugizo,  el todólogo de Twilight”.

     Y todos volvieron a reír. Incluso Takanori, a quien no le había parecido una historia divertida ni entretenida en lo absoluto. Luego de eso, todo volvió a quedar en silencio, hasta que Ryuichi volvió a hablar.

     —Bueno, Sugizo, ¿tienes alguna buena idea para remodelar esta casa?

     Sí, por supuesto que tenía una excelente idea, pero en ese momento no escuchó lo que preguntó Ryuichi, sino que escuchó el eco de _algo más_. Y no solo lo oyó él, Takanori y Kouyou también lo percibieron. No de la misma manera, ya que ellos no conocían Twilight como lo hacía Sugizo. Ellos sintieron un frío en el cuello. Un frío que los dejó el resto de la noche más callados de lo que estaban.

     ( ** _Empieza la fiesta. El muchacho regresa.)_**

 

 

**VII**

     Yuriko pasó una hora conociendo Twilight. A decir verdad, no tenía idea de la existencia de ese lugar, y creyó conocer la razón: era un pueblo bastante aburrido. No había nada interesante además del enorme lago que vio cerca de la casa de Takashima. Lo observó un largo rato mientras fumaba un cigarrillo (se suponía que estaba tratando de dejar ese vicio, pero le resultaba realmente difícil).

     Cuando iba de vuelta a su camioneta roja, vio a un hombre parado justo detrás de ésta.

     Era alto, delgado, piel pálida, cabellos negros y largos. Del borde de la camiseta alcanzaba distinguir algunos tatuajes. El muchacho la miraba de forma extraña. Luego comenzó a decir:

     —Querías ayudarlo, pero a él no lo pueden ayudar.

     Yuriko abrió los ojos grandes, ignoró al muchacho y abordó con prisa su vehículo. Lo encendió y lo echó en reversa, sin darse cuenta de que el joven seguía ahí parado. Ella logró detener la camioneta antes de lastimarlo. El pelinegro se le volvió a perder de vista, así que ella siguió manejando en reversa, pero, de pronto, escuchó un golpe en la ventanilla.

     El muchacho comenzó a golpear el vidrio, dijo varias cosas, pero como Kaida mantuvo la ventanilla cerrada, no pudo escuchar nada.

     Se asustó bastante, así que, rápidamente, continuó en reversa. Cuando tuvo la posibilidad, dio una vuelta y continuó el camino de piedras y grava correctamente. Manejó a alta velocidad hasta que llegó a la desviación que la llevaba al pueblo. Mantuvo un ritmo lento luego de eso.

     Cerca de las 6:00 pm, se decidió a abandonar Twilight. Justamente a las 6:45 pm, logró visualizar a la distancia un letrero que decía. “Gracias por visitar Twilight, el lugar bajo la luna. Vuelva pronto”. Un repentino alivio le llegó profundo al alma, no sabía por qué, pero quería, lo más pronto posible, pasar la delimitación de ese jodido pueblo fantasma y no volver nunca más en su vida.

     No solo el muchacho la había asustado, había algo que le había hecho sentir bastante incómoda ahí.

     A pocos metros de pasar por el letrero de Twilight, vio que alguien cruzaba la carretera y se quedaba parado justo en medio de ella. Yuriko iba a una velocidad considerable, así que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para poner el freno y detenerse. La persona que estaba parada en medio de la carretera, se estampó contra el cofre tan fuertemente que le hizo un grave golpe, además, su cabeza se estrelló contra el vidrio y formó una grieta que sirvió como camino para la sangre que escurría entre los cabellos negros de aquel hombre.

     Yuriko se asustó mucho e hizo la camioneta hacia atrás. Quien había sido atropellado, resbaló del cobertizo y cayó con un sonido hueco.

     La mujer se apeó aterrada del vehículo. Caminó con cuidado alrededor de éste hasta que llegó al lugar donde debía estar el cuerpo, sin embargo, no había ningún cuerpo ahí. Eso la asustó más. Se puso en cuclillas y revisó debajo de la camioneta, pero no encontró nada.

     Entonces escuchó que alguien se acercaba detrás de ella. De inmediato se levantó y quedó petrificada.

     — ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó un hombre.

     Yuriko volteó a mirarlo, y se dio cuenta con horror que, quien estaba parado frente a ella, era el mismo muchacho pelinegro que había visto en el lago. En la cabeza, una enorme herida iba desde frente hasta la mejilla izquierda en forma de diagonal. Esa misma marca se abrió y comenzó a escurrir sangre de ella. Yuriko pegó un alarido y se dio cuenta de que la ropa de ese sujeto estaba desgarrada, él estaba lleno de tierra y arañazos por todos lados. Luego de inspeccionarlo hasta los pies y volver a la cabeza, notó que ya no era la misma que había visto segundos antes, sino que la piel de sus mejillas comenzaba a colgarse y a caerse a pedazos, dejando al descubierto la mandíbula.

     Yuriko volvió a gritar y abordó rápidamente su camioneta, quiso avanzar hacia adelante, pero _la cosa_ se colocó justo frente al cobertizo.

     Si Yuriko hubiera visto el reloj dorado que tenía en la mano izquierda, se habría percatado de que la hora se había quedado pasmada justo a las 6:00pm.

     La mujer condujo en reversa, mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Y cuando no vio ni escuchó nada, se detuvo. Estaba sola a la mitad de la carretera.

     Sentía el corazón latiendo con demasiada fuerza, estaba bañada en sudor y en su mirada había un terrible miedo.

     A lo lejos pudo volver a ver el letrero que avisaba la salida de Twilight. Entrecerró los ojos para leer lo que decía. Lo susurró con miedo:

     —Gracias por visitar Twilight _, ahora bailarás bajo la luna._

     Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su rosada mejilla.

 ** _—_** Espero que hayas disfrutado tu estadía, maldita perra.

     Yuriko volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor y se percató de que en el asiento trasero había una persona con una máscara roja con cuernos. Sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno.

     Entonces volvió a gritar, pero fue interrumpida cuando sintió un filo clavarse en su garganta.

     Las lágrimas se le sacaron en el camino hasta la barbilla. Miró hacia arriba y le pareció ver una luz blanca y cegadora que le trataba de abrazar, de arrullar, de curar. Intentó elevar sus manos hasta ella, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sintió un dolor agudo. Se asqueó al ver cómo sus dedos eran separados cruelmente de sus pequeñas manos. La sangre cayó desde sus extremidades hasta su rostro al tiempo que dentro de ella sus intestinos comenzaban a explotar y los pies le eran lentamente serruchados desde la altura de los tobillos. Esa luz se volvió color carmín. Ese rojo la abrazó más fuertemente, tan fuertemente que la comenzó a asfixiar. Ojalá eso le hubiera arrancado el alma en un segundo y no se hubiera prolongado a todas esas agónicas horas en las que de sus labios temblorosos salían gemidos de dolor mientras que se convulsionaba en un charco de su propia sangre. Mantuvo los dilatados ojos abiertos, observando todos los horrores que el _infierno_ le mostraba, hasta que por fin dejó escapar su último y doloroso aliento.

 

 **— _Empieza la fiesta. El muchacho regresa_ —**comenzó a canturrear _Takamasa_ mientras observaba a Kaida en el momento justo en el cual su vida se escapaba— ** _Traigan a todos sus amigos. Serán todos bienvenidos._**

 


	6. Until the day I die (I)

_And if you go, I_ wanna _go with you._

_And if you die, I_ wanna _die with you…_

System Of A Down, _Lonely Day_

**Until the day I die (I)**

*******

**I**

     Kouyou tomó entre sus manos el frasco de plástico que había tenido guardado en la bolsa delantera de su maleta. Extrajo con cuidado una de las blancas y alargadas pastillas. La dejó sobre la palma de su mano y le observó fijamente por largos instantes hasta que se decidió a llevarla hacia su boca y tragarla en seco. Sintió un sabor áspero y amargo al tiempo que el comprimido bajaba por su garganta.

     Escuchó que alguien llamaba con leves golpes en la puerta. Dejó el frasco sobre el escritorio y se levantó de su cómoda silla de piel. Cruzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación para llegar a la puerta, se dio una breve mirada en el espejo y abrió. Se encontró frente a frente con Akira, que vestía una camiseta blanca muy holgada, un par de pantalones de mezclilla desteñidos, su inconfundible banda blanca cubriéndole la nariz y, asomándose desde sus ojos, esa misma expresión de preocupación y miedo que se le formó la noche anterior desde que Sugizo sugirió esa peligrosa idea que nada había gustado al rubio.

     La idea de Sugizo se basaba en casos de supuesto éxito en tratamientos semejantes al de Kouyou. Decía que lo mejor que podía hacer el castaño para volver a tener una vida “normal” era salir y comenzar con un trabajo.

 

_—Si Kouyou se siente útil —dijo Sugizo—, créanme que su recuperación será mucho mejor._

_Hubo un prolongado silencio después de eso. Kouyou se puso nervioso y se quedó mirando discretamente a su padre, quien tenía los ojos clavados en los de Rin, como pidiendo una opinión en silencio. Ella le dirigía una tierna mirada, cargada de brillante entusiasmo. Por un momento, solo un momento, por la cabeza de Kouyou pasó la vaga idea de que la forma en la que Rin veía a su padre era la mirada de una mujer que de verdad estaba enamorada._

_— ¿Y qué es lo que haría? —Preguntó Ryuichi, sin quitar la vista de los ojos claros de su prometida. Ella le sostenía la mirada como nunca nadie hacía. Ni siquiera la madre de Kouyou lo hizo alguna vez. A todos intimidaba el frío mirar de ese hombre, pero para Rin, mirarle así ya se había vuelto costumbre. Eso era porque solo con ella esos ojos no eran fríos. Rin creía que esa mirada era como el sol: brillante y cálida._

_—Pues podría trabajar en la biblioteca pública —contestó Sugizo, con una sonrisa formándosele entre sus labios._

_Kouyou se quedó pasmado con lo dicho por Sugizo._

_La biblioteca estaba ubicada en el centro de Twilight, muy cerca del mercado y la escuela. En realidad, aún con su imponente estructura, nadie le tomaba en cuenta por encontrarse en un desolado tramo de terreno que por lo regular la gente prefería no penetrar. La biblioteca y el campo de soccer eran los lugares a los que más concurría Shima cuando era pequeño. Siempre se sentaba por horas a leer mientras esperaba que su madre terminara de trabajar. Nadie más que Ryoko se hacía cargo de ese sitio. A veces Shima le ayudaba, pero por lo regular eran tareas pequeñas._

_La biblioteca solo fue el inicio de una idea que Ryoko tenía sobre un gran centro que garantizaba que la educación y el entretenimiento de Twilight mejorarían. Y así fue, en pocos años consiguió mucha popularidad entre los pobladores. Se aprovechó al máximo el terreno vacío que estaba a los alrededores de la biblioteca y se crearon varios talleres con diversas y atractivas actividades. Cada una de ellas tenía mucho éxito. Pero, a pesar de ello, la vieja biblioteca parecía estar cada vez más solitaria._

_—La biblioteca suena bien —fue lo único que pudo opinar Kouyou._

_— ¿De verdad crees que sea buena idea? —Preguntó Akira, con voz nerviosa._

_— ¡Claro! —Contestó Sugizo—. No hay por qué preocuparse. Kouyou se divertirá y aprenderá mucho, se los aseguro._

_Ryuichi se quedó pensativo por un momento más. Nadie pronunció palabra. No querían sacar a ese hombre de sus profundos pensamientos._

_—Está bien —dijo de pronto—. Puede ayudar en la biblioteca._

 

     Kouyou bajó hasta la sala de estar y se sentó sobre uno de los grandes sillones, justamente en el que estaba frente al enorme ventanal adornado con cortinas doradas. Éstas se hallaban levantadas, así que pudo ver desde el punto en el que estaba la forma en la que el columpio en el jardín se movía lentamente con ayuda del viento. Se quedó mirándolo muy fijamente, esperando algo.

     No se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando la menuda figura de Takanori llegó al lugar y se dispuso a descansar en aquel asiento con una cámara fotográfica entre las manos. Al parecer a ese enano le gustaba mucho estar en el columpio, como a Kouyou cuando era niño, y todavía en una larga parte de su adolescencia. Sin embargo, el columpio formaba parte de su niñez, así que al paso de los años perdió toda su magia. O por lo menos eso es lo que él creía.

     Miró a Takanori un largo rato. Lo observó sin ningún toque de discreción. El joven hacía movimientos increíblemente delicados al tocar la cámara. La brisa movía sus cabellos con cuidado, como acariciándolo. En ese cuadro, Takanori emanaba brillante calma. Tomaba fotografías, las miraba un momento, hacía un extraño gesto y luego apretaba botones en su aparato.

     Kouyou se sintió relajado un momento, pero esa tranquilidad se desvaneció en el momento en el que recordó la mirada de Sugizo la noche anterior, cuando vio al enano bajando por las escaleras. _Algo_ había ocurrido ahí, algo que él no fue capaz de captar en ese momento, pero en la cena, cuando tuvo esa extraña sensación recorriendo su nuca, se dio cuenta de lo que probablemente no había visto en Takanori cuando lo conoció, no lo hizo porque había estado muy alterado.

     Takanori _sabía_ algo que él también _sabía_. Era una especie de _secreto_ que hasta ese momento solo había podido guardar con Sugizo. Era algo de lo que no necesitaban hablar nunca, porque con solo verse sabían que no debían mencionarlo. Era tan profundo que ni siquiera se lo podía contar a Yuu ni a Akira. No por no tenerles la suficiente confianza, sino porque no sabía cómo explicarlo. Y es que Sugizo y él eran _especiales_ , y Takanori probablemente también lo era, pero, ¿qué tanto?

 

_—Creo que sería una excelente idea que Takanori nos ayude —mencionó Sugizo antes de irse a su casa._

_—No me interesa mucho la biblioteca —contestó Matsumoto._

_—También hay talleres que podrían gustarte: dibujo, papiroflexia, manualidades, teatro, música y otras cuantas cosas._

_—Gracias por la oferta, lo pensaré._

 

     Kouyou se quedó pensando que dentro de ese breve intercambio de palabras, había _algo_ que se le había escapado. Un _secreto_ en el código que Sugizo había usado para hablar con Takanori. Eso no le gustó nada. Se sentía paranoico al intentar leer entre líneas.

     Continuó mirando a Takanori desde el ventanal. Miraba tan detenidamente que no notó que Akira había llegado desde hacía unos cuantos minutos y estaba contemplándolo profundamente, como si sintiera que esa era la última oportunidad que tenía para verlo de esa manera. Como si supiera que después de que Kouyou se marchara de casa esa mañana, las cosas serían diferentes a lo que él quería.

     El orden de antes regresaría. Volvería a ser lo que era antes _. Akira volvería a ser lo que era antes_.

     —Shima —Se obligó a hablar y distrajo a Kouyou de sus pensamientos—. Sugizo llegó. ¿Estás listo?

     El castaño solo asintió y se levantó de su lugar. Dio una última mirada a Takanori y caminó junto con Akira hasta la puerta principal. Observó cómo Sugizo atravesaba con su automóvil el jardín hasta quedar justo frente a la entrada de la casa.

     Ese era el inicio del osado plan que ideó Sugizo para ayudarlo a él y a Yuu a encontrarse. Esperaba que de verdad funcionara.

 

 

**II**

     Takanori observó cuando el automóvil azul brillante de Sugizo entraba a la casa. Veía al conductor a través de la ventanilla abierta, donde recargaba su codo mientras movía suavemente el volante negro de cuero con la mano del brazo contrario. Sugizo no lo vio a él hasta el momento en el que se estacionó frente a donde se hallaban Kouyou y Akira esperando. Takanori sintió una oleada de calor recorrerle por todo el cuerpo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por un mínimo instante.

     Sugizo bajó del auto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, le hizo un ademan de saludo a Takanori. El joven le contestó sin muchas ganas, levantando la mano derecha. Luego la volvió a colocar alrededor de su _bebé_ y le sostuvo en posición de estar a punto de tomar una fotografía del cuadro, pero sin ser capaz de enfocar adecuadamente. Alejó la cámara de sus manos y la dejó colgar alrededor de su cuello.

     Volvió a pensar en lo que le dijo Sugizo antes de irse la noche anterior. Le ofreció trabajar en el centro comunitario, pero mientras lo hacía, sus ojos le sugerían a Takanori otra cosa. Era algo que le dio un poco de miedo. Lo único que pudo pensar durante la noche era que tal vez, lo que en realidad quiso decirle Sugizo, era lo mismo que había dicho antes esa voz que escuchaba. Quizá Sugizo le quiso dar a entender que debía cuidarse de _algo_ _malo_ que había en la casa de los Takashima, y que la forma ideal de hacerlo era salir de ahí.

     Pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba. También había estado lo que sintió en la nuca durante la cena.

     Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así. La última vez había sido cuando su padre murió.

     Recordaba que aquella trágica noche sus padres habían tenido una terrible discusión en la que ambos se gritaron cosas terribles, cosas de las que jamás podrían disculparse. El hombre, furioso, salió de la casa. Takanori recordaba haber sentido un frío recorrerle. No pudo dormir hasta que pasadas las 3:30am. Y fue justo en esa hora en la que un timbre distorsionó el sonido de la nada en casa. Percibió el momento en el que su madre levantó el auricular del teléfono, luego de instantes que parecían inverosímiles, escuchó alaridos de dolor que parecían lejanos. Cerró los ojos y en su sueño pudo ver por última vez a su padre, manejando por una carretera que no conocía. Lo vio haciendo una mueca de terror mientras lloraba, y después no vio nada más que _rojo_. Pudo distinguir una canción, de la cual solamente recordaba la tonada.

     ( _lalalalalala lalalala lalala lalalala)_

A la mañana siguiente, escuchó de boca de su madre la terrible notica de que su padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Takanori, con tristeza, aceptó esa versión sabiendo muy bien en el fondo de su corazón que eso no había sido un simple accidente en automóvil. Había ocurrido _algo más._

 

      Observó a Kouyou y a Sugizo desaparecer por la gran puerta metálica. Ésta se cerró lenta y pesadamente. Takanori sintió de pronto una inmensas ganas de volar hasta ahí y huir. Tenía la sensación de estar siendo encerrado dentro de una _jaula_.

      Inconscientemente, colocó entre sus manos la cámara fotográfica y sacó una nueva foto directamente de la puerta. Al estar ésta lista la observó cuidadosamente mientras abría los ojos y la boca sorprendido. Y es que, por fin, después de muchísimos intentos, había logrado que en la pantalla se viera algo que no fuera esa oscuridad que desde días había permanecido ahí, pero también sintió un escalofrío al observar que en esa ocasión todo era blanco, y que, en el lugar en el que imaginó debería haberse visto la puerta metálica, se veía una única mancha oscura. La misma sombra de siempre.

     Escuchó un graznido y levantó la cabeza buscando al animal que lo había producido. Se topó con un enorme cuervo que volaba muy bajo y muy cerca de él. Sí, muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

     Takanori apenas alcanzó a voltear hacia atrás y agachar la cabeza cuando el cuervo pasó justo sobre él, dejando tras de sí una gran cantidad de enormes plumas negras brillantes, casi irreales.

     El muchacho sintió un ardor en la nuca. Tocó suavemente y se puso nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Se quedó mirando la sangre que corría por sus dedos un momento, hasta que escuchó un nuevo graznido. En automático, se tiró pecho tierra y cubrió su cabeza con las manos. Se oyó el aleteo del animal pasando justo encima de él. Takanori permaneció sin moverse un rato, hasta que el cuervo graznó de nuevo. Levantó poco a poco la cabeza y con horror se encontró frente al enorme animal. Tenía en el pico negro con manchas de color carmín y los ojos oscuros profundamente clavados en los del muchacho.

     —Largo de aquí —dijo Takanori al tiempo que con la mano derecha hacia ademanes para asustarlo.

     Pero el pequeño monstruo con plumas no se quitó. Le miró más profundamente, como desafiándolo. Movió su pico de nuevo y lo clavó profunda y dolorosamente sobre la blanca diestra de Takanori. Luego alzó las alas y emprendió el vuelo. Mientras, el joven se quedó mirando cómo de su mano comenzaban a emanar largos hilos de sangre.

     —Matsumoto, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?

     Takanori levantó el cuello e hizo un gesto de dolor al chocar la herida con el cuello de su camisa blanca. Observó a Akira avanzando lentamente hacia él.

     — ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó el rubio.

     — ¿Te parece que estoy bien?

     Akira se encogió de hombros y le tendió la mano a Takanori para ayudarle a levantarse. El más pequeño colocó su mano sana sobre la alargada y fría de Akira. Se puso de pie y se limpió el polvo y los pedacitos de pasto que se le había pegado en la ropa.

     — ¿Qué hacías ahí? —Preguntó de nuevo Akira.

     —Me protegía de esa horrible bestia negra.

     — ¿Qué bestia? —Inquirió, confundido.

     —El maldito cuervo, ¿no lo viste?

     — ¿Cuervo? —Enarcó las cejas—. ¿Cuervos en Twilight? ¡Vaya! ¡Estás de suerte! Yo solo he podido ver cuervos en el cementerio, y es algo lejos de aquí.

     —Pues al parecer se desvió solo para molestarme. Mira lo que esa cosa me hizo —alzó su mano herida y la puso frente a la cara de Akira.

     El rubio alternó la mirada entre la mano y los ojos de Takanori.

     — ¿Y qué te hizo? —Preguntó.

     Takanori miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni un rasguño, pero un dolor agudo continuaba palpitando.

     — ¿Qué mierda? —Se llevó la mano sana hacia la nuca y se percató de que ya no había sangre. Parpadeó varias veces y miró en derredor, dándose cuenta de que las brillantes plumas negras que el cuervo dejó, se desvanecían lentamente. Empezó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas. Su estómago se revolvió y tuvo escalofríos. Su rostro perdió varios tonos de color—. No es posible —susurró.

     — ¿Matsumoto? ¿Te sientes bien? —La voz sonaba distorsionada.

     El muchacho levantó la vista y vio de nuevo al cuervo, volando justamente detrás de Akira. Pero esa vez, una perturbadora imagen se dibujaba. Le pareció que la bestia negra, que ahora era casi del tamaño del rubio a su frente, le sonreía de una manera obscena. Soltó un graznido, que en realidad sonó como un gemido lujurioso de un hombre. Levantó las enormes alas y dio la impresión de que tomaría a Akira por la camisa y se lo llevaría consigo, pero no, el animal simplemente desapareció en el aire.

     Lentamente, Takanori comenzó a caer hacia atrás. Akira alcanzó a reaccionar y logró tomarle por la cintura.

     — ¡Joder! ¡Matsumoto! —Gruñó y cargó con cuidado al muchacho entre sus brazos, llevándolo así hasta la casa.

 

 

**III**

     Sugizo aparcó cuidadosamente el automóvil justo frente a la ferretería, soltó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del vehículo dejando tras de sí un ligero golpe en la puerta al cerrarla. Subió a la acera y echó un leve vistazo a su local para ver si todo estaba en orden.

     Volteó de nueva cuenta hacia el auto y se encontró con que Kouyou continuaba dentro, con el cinturón puesto y sin hacer un solo movimiento, como si estuviera paralizado.

     Sugizo se acercó a la ventanilla y dio un leve golpe que logró que Kouyou volviera en sí. El castaño rápidamente se deshizo del cinturón y bajó del automóvil, un poco aturdido.

     — ¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó Sugizo.

     —Sí, eso creo —contestó, nervioso.

     Caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa. Sugizo abrió la puerta y entró cuidadosamente a ella. Kouyou se quedó afuera un momento más, dio un suspiró y también se encaminó hacia el interior.

     Vio que Sugizo se quitaba los zapatos y los acomodaba perfectamente en el genkan. Kouyou lo imitó. Para él era un poco incómodo hacerlo, ya que eso era algo que en la familia Takashima no se acostumbraba. No estaban muy apegados a ciertas costumbres japonesas.

     — ¡Llegamos! —Anunció Sugizo.

     Kouyou, ya solo en calcetines, dudó por un momento en entrar de lleno a la casa. Le daba pánico. Sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tendría una conversación con Yuu. Quería hablar con él de muchas cosas, pero en ese momento lo llenaban más ganas de salir corriendo del lugar. Aunque deseaba conocer qué cosas había hecho Yuu fuera de Twilight, todavía le inquietaba esa terrible duda de si el moreno ya tenía hecha una familia. Lo inundaba un miedo de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

     El castaño cerró los ojos, suspiró y subió al tatami.

     Observó la casa de su amigo de lado a lado y se dio cuenta de que estaba idéntica a como la recordaba. Tenía los mismos sillones negros frente a la pequeña televisión, la pequeña mesa de cristal al centro de la sala, las ventanas con cortinas claras para que entrara suficiente luz a la casa, el mismo color blanco sobre la pared y todos esos cuadros de paisajes extraños que tanto gustaba comprar Sugizo, ese gusto que había heredado de su padre.

     Volteó la vista a las escaleras hacia el segundo piso: tenían el mismo barandal de madera clara, cada peldaño cubierto con una pequeña alfombra color verde oscuro y detalles en forma de flores negras.

     Paseó su mirada hasta la cocina, de ahí vio salir una figura familiar.

     Yuu llevaba puestos un par de pantalones negros entubados, una camisa del mismo color con una gran letra “X” en color rojo y unas pantuflas azules. Tenía el cabello sujetado en una cola de caballo, un par de mechones negros se escapaban y colgaban frente a sus orejas. Sus ojos profundos se clavaron sobre los de Kouyou.

     —Hola —saludó Yuu.

     —Hola —respondió Kouyou, quedamente.

     —Bien —interrumpió Sugizo y se llevó la atención de ambos—, los dejaré solos. Comprendo que hay muchas cosas que tienen que hablar en privado y no me gustaría hacer mal tercio —hizo un guiño—. Los veré después.

     Kouyou y Yuu observaron en silencio a su amigo saliendo del lugar, tardaron un buen rato en volverse a dirigir la mirada después de escuchar el sonido de la puerta golpeándose, anunciando la salida de Sugizo.

     — ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó Yuu para terminar con el silencio.

     —No mucha.

     — ¿Te gustaría beber algo? —Yuu hizo ademan de volver a la cocina—. ¿Un poco de agua? ¿Una soda?

     Kouyou abrió grandes los ojos y los llevó directo a los de Yuu.

     — ¿Coca-cola?  —Preguntó, con un toque de entusiasmo en la voz.

     —Claro —respondió el moreno con una sonrisa formándosele en los labios—. Ven conmigo.

     Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina. Yuu abrió el frigorífico y sacó de ahí una botella Coca-Cola. Tomó un vaso y sirvió un poco de soda dentro de él.

     —No puedo recordar la última vez que bebí esto. Creo que olvidé por completo su sabor —comentó Kouyou, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el vaso con soda que Yuu extendía frente a él—. En la clínica nunca me dejaban tomarla.

     — ¿Clínica? —Inquirió Yuu, levantando las cejas—. ¿Qué clínica?

     —Pues —las palabras de Kouyou perdieron el entusiasmo—, estuve internado en un hospital psiquiátrico estos últimos años. Pensé que Sugizo ya te lo había dicho.

     —No, no me dijo nada de eso —Yuu bajó la mirada. Se empezó a sentir un poco incomodo.

     Siempre fue consciente de que Kouyou tenía _problemas en la cabeza_ , sabía que estaba “loco”, pero nunca pensó que alguna vez fuera tan grave su enfermedad. Yuu trataba de ignorar todos esos comentarios que le decían sobre lo cuidadoso que debía ser con Kouyou porque muchas cosas le podrían hacer tener crisis. Siempre lo trató como se le debe tratar a una persona normal. Porque para él eso era el castaño: un chico “normal”. Sus crisis no significaban nada. Es más, cuando le llegaba a tratar mal, sentía que le hacía un gran favor dejándole salir de ese mundo de fantasía que su madre había creado para él, en el que nadie le haría daño. Yuu le hacía daño a Kouyou muchas veces, la mayoría consciente de ello, pero otras

     ( _Aoi)_

     ni siquiera lo notaba.

     Kouyou se dio cuenta del profundo silencio que creó en Yuu, así que continuó hablando.

     —Estoy en una nueva etapa de mi tratamiento —dijo—. En ésta tengo la posibilidad de “recuperar” mi vida normal. El propósito es que poco a poco me pueda integrar a la sociedad, mientras recupero algunas memorias que olvidé.

     —Entiendo —Yuu sonrió—. Me alegro. Debe ser un paso muy importante.

     —Así es. —Devolvió la sonrisa y bajó la mirada hacia su bebida. La acercó a su boca y cuidadosamente le dio un sorbo. Hizo un gesto extraño al sentir el gas bajando por su garganta—. Realmente había olvidado su sabor.

     Yuu soltó una carcajada. Kouyou también.

 

 

**IV**

     Takanori abrió los ojos y arrugó la nariz al sentir un desagradable aroma. Sus pozos oscuros chocaron con los de su madre, que emitían una gran preocupación. El muchacho se incorporó sobre el sofá en el que estaba recostado y un dolor punzante atacó su cabeza junto con un terrible ardor en la nuca.

     —Coño, me explotará la cabeza —susurró mientras llevaba una mano hacia las sienes.

     —Cariño, me alegro que estés bien —Rin se sentó al lado de su hijo y le abrazó tiernamente—. Estaba realmente preocupada, llevaba muchos intentos y el alcohol no te despertaba.

     Akira apareció desde la cocina con un vaso de agua.

     —Ten, toma un poco. —Extendió el recipiente a Takanori.

     —Gracias. —Dificultosamente, sostuvo entre sus manos el vaso y le dio un sorbo. Su madre continuaba abrazándole.

     — ¿Qué te ha pasado, Taka? —Rin por fin dejó a su hijo tomar aire.

     —Tal vez fue por no haber ido a desayunar esta mañana —sugirió Akira.

     —Lo mejor es que te recuestes y descanses en tu habitación —la pelinegra se levantó del sillón—. Voy a preparar algo para que comas y lo llevaré hasta tu cama. Akira, por favor, ayuda a Taka a ir hasta su habitación.

     —Claro —dijo el rubio.

     Rin asintió sonriendo y caminó hasta la cocina.

     Takanori se levantó del sofá, sintió un leve mareo y por poco volvió a caer, pero Akira lo sujetó suavemente por un brazo.

     —Te ayudaré a subir las escaleras —tomó el vaso que Takanori cargaba entre las manos.

     —Gracias —contestó el joven.

     Ambos fueron escaleras arriba, subían lentamente para que Takanori no tuviera más mareos. Akira caminaba un escalón atrás del pelinegro.

     Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el rubio dejó el vaso con agua en la mesa al lado de la cama de Takanori. Observó que bajo ésta se alcanzaba a distinguir algo como un libro. Iba a levantarlo, pero Matsumoto llegó a recostarse justo en ese momento y decidió atenderlo a él. Arregló las almohadas tras de Takanori para que pudiera recargar su espalda sobre ellas.

     Akira se dirigió al armario y de ahí sacó una pequeña manta color arena. Se acercó al chico y la colocó delicadamente sobre sus delgadas piernas.

     —Si necesitas algo más —dijo—, no dudes en hablarme. Estaré haciendo algunas diligencias en este piso.

     —Sí, gracias.

     Akira se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, estaba por cerrarla cuando escuchó la voz de Takanori llamarle. Al voltear a ver al muchacho, de nuevo alcanzó a distinguir ese objeto debajo la cama.

     —Suzuki —había dicho Takanori—, gracias por las atenciones —le dirigió una agradable sonrisa.

     —No tienes por qué agradecer. Es lo que haría cualquiera.

     —Posiblemente —Matsumoto bajó la mirada y la posó sobre la manta cubriendo sus piernas—. Pero no es algo que yo haría por alguien tan detestable como yo.

     — ¿Detestable? —Akira enarcó las cejas. Luego sonrió y procedió a soltar una breve carcajada—. Sí, tal vez un poco detestable, pero no lo suficiente como para abandonarte a la mitad del jardín mientras estás desmayado.

     Matsumoto sonrió, luego dijo:

     —Creo que te debo una disculpa —guardó silencio y buscó la mirada de Suzuki—. No te he tratado nada bien en el tiempo que he estado viviendo aquí.

     Akira se encogió de hombros. Takanori continuó hablando.

     —No debería ser de esta manera contigo, digo, últimamente eres la única persona a la que no tengo ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a cada momento —volvió a sonreír—. Debo hacer un esfuerzo por llevarme bien contigo, y, tal vez no seremos “los mejores amigos”, pero dirigirnos la palabra para algo fuera de la habitual pregunta de “¿Qué deseas desayunar?”, creo que sería buena idea. Así que, ¿aceptas mis disculpas?

     Akira sonrió y un brillo iluminó sus ojos.

     —Disculpas aceptadas—dijo. Caminó hasta la cama de Takanori y le revolvió el cabello.

     —No había por qué hacer eso —susurró Takanori y el rubio rió con ganas.

     —Por cierto, hay algo bajo tu cama —Akira se agachó y tomó el objeto que desde hacía un tiempo había llamado su atención. Lo levantó y observó un delgado álbum de fotografías que en la parte delantera llevaba escrito “My memories, by Taka” escrito en letras color dorado, contrastando con el color marrón claro de la pasta. Lo dejó sobre la cama.

     —Gracias —dijo Takanori con un hilo de voz y los ojos bien abiertos sobre el álbum que Akira le acercó. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió. Leyó lo que había escrito en la primera hoja y sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

     — ¡La comida está hecha! —Se escuchó el grito de su madre mientras subía por las escaleras.

     Takanori cerró bruscamente el álbum y lo escondió bajo la manta que Akira le había puesto sobre las piernas. El rubio lo miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

     Rin llegó con una bandeja llena de comida entre las manos.

     — ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó, al notar en el ambiente algo extraño.

     —No—dijo Takanori con un tono de falsa sorpresa—, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

 

 

**V**

     Kouyou y Yuu habían tardado un poco, pero ya comenzaban a tener una conversación más fluida. Yuu le hablaba al castaño sobre los viajes que había hecho alrededor de Japón en los últimos años.

     — ¿Y cómo es Tokio? —Preguntó Kouyou, entusiasmado.

     —Hay demasiadas personas —contestó Yuu—. Un lugar demasiado urbanizado y con mucho ruido. Hay cosas muy interesantes, pero el bullicio no me agradó mucho.

     — ¿Entonces no es un buen lugar para vivir?

     —No digo eso, solo creo que personas como yo, acostumbradas a lugares silenciosos, nunca aprenderíamos lo necesario para vivir ahí.

     Kouyou rio.

     —Por cierto —continuó Yuu—, ¿cómo está Ryuichi?

     —Todo bien con él. —Guardó silencio por un momento—. Ah, y planea casarse con una doctorcita de ciudad.

     —Sí, Sugizo me contó sobre ella. Hace unos días la vi por aquí. Es bastante linda.

     —No te dejes llevar por su apariencia —dijo Shima—. Por lo que he podido ver en estos días, le fascina gastar y gastar dinero.

     —Si a tu padre no le molesta…

     —Ella realmente me desagrada, igual que su estúpido hijo.

     — ¿Tiene un hijo? —Yuu enarcó las cejas—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

     —18 años. Todo un crío. Lo detesto y él a mí.

     Ambos guardaron silencio un largo rato.

     —Entonces creo que deberías hacerlo de tu bando —dijo Yuu.

     — ¿Qué cosa dices?

     —Sí, ya sabes, mantén al enemigo a la vista. Hazte su amigo, gánate su confianza. Si lo que temes es que le quiten el dinero a tu padre, hacerte de fiar te dará gran ventaja, conocerás bien lo que planean. ¿No crees que sea buena estrategia?

     —No creo que pueda soportarlo.

     Ambos se quedaron en un profundo y pacífico silencio.

     —Sigo sin poder creer lo de la clínica —comentó Yuu sin pensarlo, cambiando de inmediato el ambiente.

     Un peso de incomodidad se posó sobre los hombros de Kouyou.

     —No era un lugar muy agradable—dijo.

     — ¿Por qué entraste ahí?

     —Fue por… —Kouyou subió las piernas al sofá y se abrazó de ellas— las horribles crisis que tuve luego de aquel _incidente_. Generó un estrés tan grande que incluso bloqué algunos recuerdos que ahora trato de encontrar. —Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

     Un crudo silencio se apoderó de ambos.

     —Supongo que lo sabes. Fue un accidente de automóvil —prosiguió Kouyou—. Mi mamá estaba por tener una especie de infarto y me puse nervioso. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue llevarla al hospital, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para conducir con cuidado —calló su voz cuando sintió que se le quebraría—. Yo la maté —dijo y sus ojos se humedecieron.

     Yuu se acercó con cuidado al castaño, con su dedo pulgar limpió una lágrima que amenazaba con escapársele a Kouyou.

     —Tú no mataste a nadie —dijo—. Fue un accidente.

     —Todos dicen eso —Kouyou abrió los ojos y los colocó directo en los de Yuu—. Pero en realidad nadie lo comprende. Nadie más que yo sabe lo que fue ir conduciendo ese automóvil escuchando la agonía de mi madre. Nadie entiende lo terrible que fue cuando perdí el control sobre ese maldito automóvil. Nadie realmente me entiende. Nadie. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

     Yuu solo atinó a acercarse más a Kouyou, no lo abrazó, pero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de ambos fusionándose. Le tomó por la barbilla y le obligó a levantar la mirada. Kouyou no abrió los ojos.

     —Yo soy la única persona que lo entiende —dijo Yuu.

     Kouyou sonrió amargamente.

     —No lo creo.

     —No me interesa si te lo crees o no —siguió Yuu, con un toque de rudeza en la voz—. Yo y nadie más que yo te ha sabido comprender siempre, ¿no es así?

     — Yuu, ¿eres el mismo de siempre? —Por fin dejó al descubierto sus pupilas—. Lo dudo mucho. No creo que seas capaz de comprenderme, ya no.

     —No, no ya no soy el de antes. Ahora quiero mostrar una versión mejor de mí y sé que lo mejor que hago es leerte. No hubo nada que cambiar en eso.

     —Solo quiero saber una cosa para estar seguro de lo que dices —dijo Kouyou—, ¿encontraste esa familia que tanto deseabas formar?

     Yuu se quedó un largo rato en silencio. Esa pregunta lo dejó un poco sorprendido.

     —No —contestó—. La estuve buscando, no lo niego, pero me di cuenta de que, por más que la buscara, nunca la encontraría, porque mi verdadera familia está aquí en Twilight. Mi única familia eres tú.

     Kouyou sonrió dulcemente y Yuu respondió de la misma manera.

     — ¿El cuarzo azul? —Inquirió Kouyou.

     —Así es. El cuarzo azul y la promesa en el lago.

     —Hasta el día que muera —pronunció Kouyou, suavemente.

     —Hasta el día que muera —repitió Yuu.

     El moreno se acercó más a Kouyou y por fin lo estrechó entre sus brazos. No recordaba lo bien que se sentía rodear por completo esa delgada figura. Sintió que su corazón latía con una increíble fuerza y los labios comenzaban a temblarle. Kouyou, dudosamente, rodeó el cuerpo ajeno y recargó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Yuu. No estaba en una posición muy cómoda, pero le hubiera encantado quedarse así para siempre. Estar junto a ese hombre de esa manera era mejor de lo que alcanzaba a recordar. No había cambiado nada a pesar de los años, a pesar de antes haberle olvidado.

     —No tienes una idea de cuánto te extrañé —susurró Yuu mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

     El corazón de Kouyou se aceleró todavía más. Por un instante se sintió mal por haberse olvidado de Yuu en esos años.

     —A pesar de todo, _nunca me olvidé de ti_ —mintió el castaño.

     Alargaron el abrazo solo un poco más. Luego de eso, encontraron sus miradas y chocaron sus frentes. Ambos se sonrieron tiernamente, con un toque de complicidad por lo que ambos sabían que ocurriría. Se acercaron poco a poco, con los ojos cerrados y embriagándose con el aroma del aliento del otro al estar tan cerca. Estaban por juntar sus labios, hasta que escucharon la llegada de alguien al lugar.

     Yuu de inmediato se hizo hacia atrás. Kouyou permaneció con los ojos cerrados y sin cambiar de posición.

     —Parece que he sido un poco inoportuno —dijo Sugizo—. Yuu, te advertí que no hicieras estas cosas tan rápido y menos en mi casa. —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como signo de falsa desaprobación.

     — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Gruñó el moreno.

     —Vengo por Kouyou, prometí que estaría de regreso a las 6pm y, ¿ya vieron la hora? —Señaló el reloj blanco colgado en la pared—. 5:40, apenas llegaremos a su casa.

     —Está bien —Kouyou se levantó del sofá, Yuu lo imitó—. Podemos irnos ahora.

     —Correcto. —Sugizo se dio media vuelta y volvió sus pasos a la salida—. Les daré tres minutos más para que se despidan adecuadamente —gritó.

     Yuu y Kouyou rieron. El castaño se acercó al otro para abrazarle de nuevo. Le dio un tierno beso sobre la frente. Yuu se estremeció.

     —Nos vemos—dijo Shima.

     —Adiós.

     Kouyou caminó en dirección a la salida, Yuu iba tras de él. Cuando estaba por sentarse en el tatami para colocarse los zapatos, el moreno lo tomó por un brazo y lo atrajo hacia él. Kouyou se dio media vuelta y lo miró cautelosamente, luego pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Yuu. Él le tomó de las mejillas y lo acercó hacia sí. Cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y, tranquilamente, juntaron sus labios. Los repasaron lentamente, recordando juntos lo bien que se sentía ese contacto. No podrían decir cuántos habían sido los besos que se dieron antes, pero ese en especial, parecía ser el mejor de todos. Era lento, suave, sensual, justo como a ambos les encantaba. Yuu por fin decidió introducir lentamente su lengua a la boca del castaño. Recorrió sin prisa cada parte de ella, envenenando con una deliciosa sensación la garganta de Kouyou. Este último sujetó más fuerte al moreno, como si tratara de que no se le escapase. Finalmente, fue Yuu quien terminó el beso, no sin antes darle una suave mordida en los labios a Kouyou, dejándole soltar un leve gemido.

     Se miraron por un largo rato, con las respiraciones agitadas y el corazón latiendo al mil por hora. Kouyou soltó la cintura de Yuu y se alejó de él. Se sentó sobre el tatami y se colocó cuidadosamente los zapatos.

     Salió sin mirar atrás. Ya fuera de la casa, puso las yemas de los dedos sobre los labios, recordando el sabor de los de Yuu.

     —Yuu —susurró—. Yuu —repitió—. _Aoi._ Mi _Aoi._

 

 

 


	7. Alas Negras

_La paradoja de la realidad es siempre un distorsionado monocromo._

the GazettE, _RUTHLESS DEED_

**Alas negras**

**I**

     Luego de su largo sueño, los rayos de la hermosa oscuridad lo hicieron sentirse fresco. El calor del inmenso negro que le rodeaba y el aroma de pino seco le volvieron lentamente a la tierra humana.

     Estiró los brazos y se amargó al darse cuenta de que la metamorfosis del día aún no estaba completa.

     Se puso de pie sobre el enorme nido negro en el que había estado durmiendo durante la tarde y parte de la noche anterior. Abrió el pico y soltó un graznido mudo, anunciándose ante los rastros de la luna.

     Su oscura mirada se movió hasta el pedazo de masa humana que había dejado tras de sí durante la noche. Ni siquiera su boca manchada con la sangre le había servido para reanimarle.

     Lentamente, el cuervo sin alas se acercó hasta ese pedazo de carne que yacía inerte a su lado, y con mucho odio, le dio un fuerte golpe con el pico.

     De pronto, un dolor punzante le apareció en los brazos. Se tiró sobre el nido y comenzó a soltar alaridos de dolor. El fuego comenzó a extenderse en todo su cuerpo. Dolía, dolía mucho. Las plumas lo laceraban desde dentro, perforaban dolorosamente su gruesa piel y crecían lentamente. Poblaban tortuosamente todo su cuerpo. Ese dolor era tan intenso que pasaría muchas horas antes de poderse mover de nuevo.

     De su par de cuencas oscuras, comenzaron a emanar lágrimas rojas. Un aire de melancolía pasaba a su alrededor. Se preguntó cómo es que era la vida humana. Sabía, por su experiencia, que esas criaturas también sufrían, pero se preguntaba si alguno comprendería lo que él sentía cada vez que la luna se escondía.

     No, por supuesto que no. Ningún humano sería capaz de imaginarse tal dolor.

     Pasó horas tirado sobre el nido, hasta que los débiles rayos del sol anunciaron su llegada. Colocó el par de patas sobre la superficie. Levantó las majestuosas alas negras y comenzó a volar. Llegó hasta la parte más alta del árbol en el que vivía. Desde ahí, pudo ver la silueta de Kouyou a través de la blanca cortina de su habitación.

     Internamente, sonrió. Se quedó un largo rato mirándolo mientras un delicioso calor se hacía presente por todo su cuerpo.

     Y es que ese era un ser verdaderamente delicioso, más de lo que había imaginado antes. Le fascinaba el aroma de su aura, olerla era casi como olfatear el mismísimo paraíso.

     Sin embargo, no era suficiente. Él no era lo mejor que podía conseguir en esa casa.

     Elevó las alas y volvió a volar. Llegó hasta lo más alto del cielo y volvió a descender lentamente, esperando poder observar al otro chico. No estaba en el columpio, así que buscó la ventana de su habitación. Se quedó volando cerca de ahí, esperando poderle ver pronto.

 

 

**II**

     Kouyou se estaba terminando de vestir luego de la larga ducha que había tomado. Observó el reloj sobre su escritorio y vio que todavía no pasaban de las 9am. Sugizo llegaría por él a las 10, así que tenía que apresurarse para dejar todo listo antes de irse.

     Se cuestionaba a sí mismo si en esa ocasión volverían a salirse con la suya Yuu y él. Estaba un poco preocupado porque durante la noche, cuando llegó a casa, las preguntas de Akira sobre qué tal le había ido en la biblioteca casi lo asfixiaron y estuvo a punto de verse descubierto.

     Tomó un saco negro que estaba pulcramente colgado en el viejo armario y lo vistió rápidamente. Ese día hacía un muy mal clima.

     Caminó fuera de su habitación y se topó con la puerta entreabierta de Takanori. Recordó que Akira le dijo que el muchacho se había desmayado de la nada el día anterior. Los preocupó a todos, pero Rin dictaminó que lo único que tenía su hijo era un mal ocasionado por no descansar lo suficiente.

     Iba a pasarlo de largo cuando de pronto vino a su memoria lo que le había dicho Yuu. Hacer a Takanori “de su bando”. Tenerlo cerca y conocer bien qué es lo que querían él y su madre con Ryuichi. Pensó que esa sería una excelente oportunidad. Fingir preocupación por Takanori lo haría ganarse un poco de su confianza.

     Coló sus ojos a través del espacio que había entre el marco de la puerta abierta. Se le quedó mirando fijamente al muchacho.

 

 

**III**

     Takanori dejó de prestar atención a las imágenes que cargaba en su laptop cuando comenzó a tener la incómoda sensación de ser observado. El pelinegro clavó su vista en la puerta entreabierta y vio claramente el brillo de un par de curiosos ojos mirándole del otro lado. Se puso nervioso. Quitó la cobija color arena que cubría sus piernas, dejó de lado su portátil y se incorporó adecuadamente sobre la cama.

     —Puedes pasar —dijo.

     La figura de Kouyou se deslizó dentro de la habitación.

     El castaño paseó su mirada por todo del lugar, analizando cada tramo de éste. Parecía como si esa hubiera sido la primera vez que entraba ahí en toda su vida.

     Kouyou miró con asombro las paredes de Takanori. Estaban tapizadas con imágenes de algunas bandas de rock, la mayoría desconocidas para él. También observó con detalle la pequeña mesa de madera al lado del viejo armario del muchacho. Sobre ésta se encontraba una mochila negra, a su lado, la cámara fotográfica que Takanori llevaba consigo a todos lados. Había, conectado a unos enormes audífonos, un pequeño artefacto negro del cual Kouyou no conocía el nombre, se trataba de un IPod Mini de segunda generación. Al lado de todo esto, se hallaba un teléfono celular blanco con franjas doradas adornando la parte superior. Sin pensárselo mucho, el castaño se dirigió hasta esa mesa. Tomó el celular entre sus manos. Lo miró detenidamente por el exterior antes de levantar la tapa. Al abrirlo, se topó con el reflejo de sus ojos en la pequeña pantalla negra.

     Takanori observaba con incertidumbre cada movimiento que hacía Takashima.

     Kouyou se acercó a la cama con el móvil entre las manos.

     — ¿No sirve? —Preguntó, con un deje de vergüenza en la voz.

     Takanori alternó la mirada entre el celular y los ojos de Kouyou.

     —Sí sirve, pero no tiene carga —dijo, denotando con la voz lo obvio que era.

     Kouyou se quedó en profundo silencio, observando las teclas del móvil.

     Takanori entrecerró los ojos.

     —De todas maneras —continuó—, no tendría mucho caso encenderlo. En este jodido pueblo no existe un solo lugar en el que haya señal para celular.

     Kouyou regresó el aparato al sitio en el que lo había encontrado y se volvió donde Takanori.

     —Akira me contó que ayer sufriste un desmayo —dijo—. Vine para saber cómo estabas.

     Takanori interpretó la preocupación de Kouyou como falsa. Se volvió a recostar sobre su cama y colocó la manta color arena sobre sus delgadas piernas.

     —Estoy bien —respondió, secamente.

     —Me alegro mucho.

     Kouyou se sentó al lado del joven. Paseó su mirada sobre la pantalla de la laptop que usaba Takanori.

     — ¿Qué estás viendo? —Preguntó.

     Takanori levantó la cabeza y miró hacia su ordenador.

     —Ah, solo son algunas de las fotografías que he estado tomando.

     — ¿Puedo verlas? —Inquirió Kouyou, con algo de timidez.

     Takanori solo asintió. Se giró para tomar el portátil y le arregló para que Kouyou no pudiera ver todas las fotografías. Solo quería que viera las que había capturado en Twilight.

     Kouyou observó con detenimiento cada una de las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla. Se había sorprendido mucho. Los ángulos que tomaba Matsumoto para capturar las fotos realmente eran buenos. Pensó que el muchacho de verdad tenía talento para eso.

     Después de ver varias capturas, comenzó a percatarse de algo. En cierto punto, todas las fotografías de Takanori comenzaron a ser dentro del enorme jardín de su casa. Las anteriores habían sido de diferentes cosas: flores, el cielo, incluso hubieron unas cuantas de distintos lugares en Twilight.

     Takanori se llevó el dedo pulgar a los labios y lo mordió levemente. Nunca le había mostrado esas fotografías a nadie. Tenía duda sobre si Kouyou podría ver las mismas cosas que él veía en ellas. Se estaba acercando rápidamente a las imágenes en las cuales _esa cosa_ aparecía.

     De pronto, un dolor agudo en la nuca le distrajo de la pantalla que observaba Takashima. Soltó un grito de dolor y se llevó una mano hasta el área dolorida. Kouyou dejó de ver las imágenes y posó su mirada en Takanori. Cuando el joven se quitó la mano de la nuca, se percató de que estaba escurriéndole un largo hilo de sangre. Kouyou abrió grandes los ojos y se incorporó. Rodeó la cama y se acercó por la espalda a Takanori. Se dio cuenta que en tenía una enorme y profunda herida en la nuca. Se veía bastante grave.

     — ¿Qué demonios te pasó ahí? —Le preguntó con verdadera angustia.

     No esperó que Takanori le diera una respuesta, rápidamente, corrió hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño y revisó el botiquín que había tras el espejo sobre el lavabo. No encontró nada que le fuera útil para cubrir la herida, así que optó por tomar papel higiénico. Lo llevó hasta la cama de Takanori, arrancó un gran tramó y lo colocó en la nuca de Matsumoto, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. La hemorragia parecía ser grave.

     —Llamaré a Akira —dijo.

     — ¡No! —Aulló el menor en automático.

     Kouyou no se movió, continuó sosteniendo el higiénico. Takanori colocó su mano en la zona herida y obligó a Takashima a soltarle. El castaño se alejó y en pocos segundos tuvo que llevar su atención en otra cosa. La mano derecha de Matsumoto también había comenzado a sangrar.

     El castaño soltó un ronco grito.

     — ¡Carajo! —Tomó un poco más de papel higiénico y lo colocó torpemente sobre la nueva herida.

     Ambos permanecieron sin moverse un largo rato. Respiraban agitadamente. No entendían bien qué era lo que había sucedido. Estaban realmente asustados.

     Kouyou quitó su mano de la herida de Takanori, junto con el papel que supuso debió estar empapado con sangre. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa al percatarse de que en realidad estaba limpio. La pálida mano de Takanori no tenía ni un rasguño.

     El pelinegro abrió grandes los ojos y también dejó la herida en su nuca. No había rastros de sangre por ningún lado.

     Los dos muchachos se miraron a los ojos con incertidumbre. No se dijeron nada. Takanori no sabía cómo explicarle a Takashima de forma lógica el hecho de que de pronto solo había comenzado a sangrar y que de la nada, esta sangre había desaparecido sin dejar ninguna huella. Pero, Kouyou no necesitaba de ninguna explicación lógica. Toda su vida se había encontrado con cosas que no tenían explicación lógica. Sin embargo, aún con ello, no había palabras que quisieran salir de su boca.

     De pronto, ambos elevaron la cabeza al escuchar un fuerte

     ( _grito)_

     graznido. Kouyou se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta la cortina blanca de la ventana de Takanori, alzó la delicada tela y pegó la frente al vidrio, buscando al animal.

     Se dio cuenta de que estaba, volando cerca de ahí, un enorme y oscuro cuervo. Volaba muy rápidamente y se acercaba cada vez más hasta la ventana. Pronto, el animal se estrelló en ésta. Al chocar el cuervo su pico con el vidrio, lo que Kouyou vio no fue un ave, sino que le pareció ver el rostro de un hombre sonriéndole burlonamente.

     Soltó un grito y se echó hacia atrás. Sus pies se enredaron y cayó al suelo. Desde abajo observó cómo el animal golpeaba salvajemente con el pico en la ventana. Takanori se levantó de la cama. Comenzó a dar fuertes golpes con el puño en el cristal hasta que logró ahuyentar al cuervo.

     Kouyou se quedó pasmado. La imagen del aquel rostro le era familiar de algún lado, pero no lograba ubicar bien de dónde. Buscaba y buscaba dentro de su cabeza el lugar en el cual había visto antes esa sonrisa y entonces lo recordó.

_(Te enseñaré las nuevas reglas de nuestro juego.)_

     Volvió a gritar, esta vez con mucha más intensidad. Retrocedió apoyándose de las manos hasta que chocó con la pared de concreto. Continuó gritando con desesperación. Abrazó sus piernas fuertemente y ocultó la cabeza.

     Takanori se asustó. Corrió hasta Takashima, pero no supo qué hacer con él. Simplemente cerró la puerta de su habitación y colocó el seguro. Se hincó donde Kouyou y le tomó por los hombros.

     — ¡Tranquilo! ¡Era solo un cuervo!—Le gritó mientras lo zarandeaba.

     La respuesta de Kouyou fue darle una fuerte patada a Takanori, lanzándolo lejos de él. El castaño se levantó de pronto, se limpió furiosamente algunas de las lágrimas que le habían comenzado a escurrir y se acercó a Matsumoto, le tomó con rudeza por el cuero cabelludo y lo obligó a levantarse. El pelinegro intentaba zafarse, pero el agarre de Takashima era realmente fuerte y le lastimaba mucho cada que se movía.

     — ¡Tú lo has visto! —Gritó Kouyou—. ¡Tú lo has visto, no lo niegues!

     —No sé de qué diablos hablas —Matsumoto continuaba peleando contra el alto.

     —Me refiero al hombre de la cara desfigurada. ¡Tú lo has visto el otro día en el pasillo!

     —No, no lo he visto. ¡Estás loco! —Matsumoto le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie a Takashima y por fin logró soltarse de su agarre.

     Kouyou lagrimeó un poco por el dolor. Luego dijo:

     — ¡Claro que lo has visto! ¿Y también has escuchado el piano?

     Takanori negó con la cabeza. Estaba muy asustado. De la nada, comenzó a sentir como si un par de manos alargadas lo estuvieran tomando por el cuello y lo tratarán de asfixiar. No podía pronunciar palabra.

     — ¡Y también a los hombres de capa roja! ¿No es así?

     El pelinegro sintió claramente el agarre de aquellas manos invisibles diluyéndose. Se quedó un poco aletargado. Miró a Takashima: tenía el cabello desordenado, los pómulos rojizos y los ojos brillantes como feroces luceros.

      Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

     —Lárgate —dijo Takanori de pronto, aún aturdido.

     —Por favor, Matsumoto —continuó Kouyou, ahora con un tono de voz preocupado—. Si los has visto, tienes que decirlo.

     —Lárgate —repitió.

     —Entiende, tal vez estamos en peligro.

     — ¡Que te largues! —Gritó y caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió rápidamente y señaló el pasillo—. ¡Lárgate ahora mismo! ¿Escuchas? ¡Largo!

     Kouyou tardó un instante, pero lo aceptó. Caminó hasta el pasillo. Takanori cerró bruscamente la puerta tras de él. Le puso el seguro y se recargó en la fría pared. Lentamente, se deslizó hasta el suelo y se abrazó a sí mismo muy fuertemente.

     Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba temblando entero. Sentía que su corazón dolía de tan fuertes que eran sus latidos y la cabeza estaba por explotarle. De sus claros ojos escurrieron lágrimas negras.

     Tenía miedo. Un miedo auténtico e inexplicable, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Como nunca antes lo había vivido.

     Por primera vez sintió que ya _no estaba solo._ Y eso, por alguna razón, lo asustaba.

 

 

**IV**

     Kai miró todo a través de la ventana y sintió que su helado corazón por fin comenzaba a palpitar. Ver a Takanori llorando de esa manera le hacía sentirse bien. Sus gemidos de preocupación eran majestuosos. Aunados con los casi imperceptibles latidos del corazón de Kouyou. Era todo bellísimo. Cada vez que esos dos estaban juntos, para Kai era toda una celebración, y en esa ocasión había ocurrido algo meramente fantástico.

     Amaba tanto el miedo de ese par. Aunque le dolía saber que él no era precisamente quien ocasionaba el temor al más pequeño.

     Levantó las alas y soltó un graznido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Takanori alzara la mirada. El pelinegro no lo miró, pero él a Takanori sí. Y eso era más que suficiente.

     De pronto, le comenzó a dar sueño. Su interacción con ese par de muchachos le hacía gastar mucha energía.

     Kai colocó su par de patas firmemente sobre la rama del árbol en el que estaba para tomar impulso y volar hasta donde se hallaba su nido negro.

     Cuando llegó a su hogar, pudo observar que la masa humana continuaba ahí. Suspiró con algo de resignación y fue a acurrucarse a su lado. Estaba por quedarse profundamente dormido cuando percibió que llegaba un intruso.

     Levantó la cabeza y en ese instante alguien pisó una de sus largas y frágiles alas.

     Soltó un graznido dolorido y desesperación.

     Su mirar se puso borroso durante largos instantes. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista, miró con odio a uno de esos hombres con antifaz negro. Éste lo miraba con profundo desprecio, sus ojos sin brillo lo amenazaban salvajemente. Sabía que todos quienes residían en esa casa lo despreciaban, pero en especial los hombres de capas rojas.

     Quiso preguntarle qué demonios quería, pero no pudo. En su forma de cuervo tenía muchas limitaciones.

     El hombre de antifaz sacó de su manga el descuartizado brazo blanco de alguien y lo lanzó hasta Kai. Luego, simplemente, se desvaneció, dejando tras de sí un desagradable aroma a muerte.

     Kai se acercó hasta la extremidad y la picoteó. Tenía un sabor muy común. No le gustaba.

     Lo atrapó con el pico y lo acercó hasta la masa de carne humana. Lo colocó justo encima y espero pacientemente hasta observar lo que sabía que ocurriría a continuación. Aquella cosa rápidamente despertó, comenzó a vibrar y deglutió el brazo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desde su _boca_ comenzó a escurrirse la poca sangre que aún continuaba corriendo por las venas de aquella mutilada extremidad. Luego de terminar con su “bocadillo”, la masa de carne, ahora grisácea, volvió a dormirse.

     Kai sonrió y se recostó cerca del extraño trozo de carne.

     Estiró las alas y notó como poco a poco se desvanecían. Le pareció raro, puesto que aún no era hora del crepúsculo. Sin embargo, no hizo nada. Dejaría que esos hombres que vivían dentro de la casa hicieran lo que desearan esa noche. Con lo que él había conseguido en la mañana, se sentía más que satisfecho.

 

 

 


	8. En el Jardin

_Lo que no se refleja en los ojos no es hipocresía._

the GazettE, _RUTHLESS DEED_

 

**En el Jardín**

*******

**I**

     Sugizo conducía tranquilamente por el camino de grava. Llevaba el codo sobre el borde de la ventanilla abierta. Traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro y los ojos iban cubiertos por un par de gafas oscuras. La fría brisa matinal chocaba contra su rostro. Sentía una extraña paz. Después de todo, el día anterior había logrado reunir a Kouyou y Yuu. Estaba muy feliz de poderles ayudar a estar juntos.

     Claro, no se sentía muy orgulloso de tener que recurrir a las mentiras, pero no había otra forma. Tanto Ryuichi como Akira se encargarían de hacerles la vida imposible a ese par si los descubrían.

     Ellos tenían ideas similares con respecto a la homosexualidad. Sugizo recordaba la manera en la que hablaba Akira sobre su _mejor amigo_ cuando se descubrió la relación entre él y Yuu. Eran comentarios realmente crueles, incluso incomodaron a Sugizo que no tenía nada que ver en esa historia.

     Bueno, en realidad, él tenía bastante que ver.

     Si no hubiese sido por él, probablemente Yuu nunca se habría acercado a Kouyou. Yuu tenía ideas erradas respecto a lo que sentía por Kouyou y Sugizo fue quien le aconsejó. Claro, el moreno nunca reveló el nombre de la persona con la que salía, pretendía hacerle creer que se trataba de una chica. En realidad, el de cabellos color cobre lo supo todo desde siempre, pero nunca dijo nada.

     Aunque Sugizo bien sabía que las intenciones de Yuu no siempre fueron las mejores.

     Frenó el automóvil bruscamente. Observó por la ventanilla. Estaba frente al hermoso lago de Twilight.

     Las intenciones de Yuu. Nunca las podría descifrar. Podía jurar que Yuu amaba a Kouyou más que a nada en su vida, pero, ¿y al principio? ¿Realmente se había acercado a Kouyou por una atracción sana? Lo dudaba bastante.

    Además, Yuu tenía ese otro _problema_. Se preguntaba si ya lo había solucionado.

    Sugizo puso en marcha el vehículo y en pocos minutos se encontró frente a la enorme puerta metálica de la casa de los Takashima. Tocó la bocina y aguardó pacientemente a que le dieran el paso.

 

 

**II**

     Kouyou esperaba por Sugizo en la entrada de la casa. Fue él quien presionó el botón con el cual la puerta metálica se abría y en ese mismo instante salió corriendo a esperarle en el jardín.

     Akira caminó rápidamente tras de él. Se había dado cuenta de que Kouyou estaba muy extraño, así que pensó en regresarlo a casa a descansar.

     —Shima —le llamó. En automático el castaño volteó.

     — ¿Qué quieres?

     — ¿Ya has tomado tu medicamento?

     —Sí —respondió con un resoplido.

     — ¿Te sientes bien? —Inquirió Akira, preocupado.

     Kouyou no contestó, solo se giró y observó cómo Sugizo estacionaba su automóvil frente a ellos.

     — ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó el pelirrojo a través de la ventanilla.

     Kouyou abrió la puerta del vehículo y entró en él. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y luego cerró la puerta con fuerza.

     Akira lo observó sin decir más. A punto estuvo de gritarle que no se fuera, sin embargo, algo en su interior no se lo permitía. Hizo un ademán de despedida y el par de hombres dentro del auto contestaron su gesto de forma inmediata.

     El automóvil se echó a andar y regresó por donde había llegado minutos antes.

 

 

**III**

     Kouyou se debatía entre contarle a Sugizo lo sucedido con Takanori hacía apenas unos minutos o no. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el vehículo no se dirigía a la casa del pelirrojo. Reaccionó hasta que el movimiento cesó. Observó a su alrededor y miró al conductor con extrañeza.

     — ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó.

     —Pues llegamos al centro recreativo de Twilight —contestó Sugizo al tiempo que soltaba el cinturón de seguridad. Kouyou no le quitaba la mirada cargada de duda —. Ah, ya, tú también creíste que lo de la biblioteca no era verdad. —Meneó la cabeza mientras una sonrisita se formaba sobre sus labios—. Hablaba muy en serio cuando dije que necesitábamos ayuda por aquí.

     Kouyou abrió grandes los ojos. Fue un idiota por haber pensado que su mentira para encontrarse con Yuu sería gratis. Pues no. Debió recordar que estaba tratando con un hombre tan ventajoso e inteligente como Sugizo.

     Se apearon del automóvil azul y entraron al enorme terreno. Kouyou se maravilló con él. En los pocos años en los que estuvo lejos de Twilight, se habían arreglado muchas cosas en ese lugar. Se veía justo como su madre alguna vez soñó. Una calidez llenó su pecho con el solo hecho de imaginar lo feliz que sería Ryoko si viera lo duro que se había trabajado para dejar todo de esa manera.

     Al centro había una enorme fuente plateada que salpicaba agua alegremente. En el ala derecha se hallaba un enorme parque con juegos para niños, ahí ya se encontraban unos cuantos pequeños divirtiéndose entre los columpios y toboganes. Kouyou volvió a sonreír mientras recordaba que cuando él tenía la edad de ellos, con lo único que se podía jugar eran los viejos columpios de madera que ya hacía mucho tiempo habían sido sustituidos por columpios de metal colorido. Al otro lado, se encontraba una imponente construcción. Se dirigieron hasta ella y al entrar, encontraron una cómoda recepción. Estaba casi vacía, a esas horas no había mucha gente interesada en llegar al centro recreativo.

     Sugizo saludó a la mujer pelinegra que cuidaba la puerta y registraba a las personas que cruzaban por ella, luego presentó a Kouyou. La muchacha se puso nerviosa cuando escuchó el apellido “Takashima”.

     Caminaron hasta un elegante elevador. Sugizo presionó el botón con el número 4 y ascendieron suavemente. Kouyou veía ensimismado su reflejo en el espejo que había al fondo de esa caja de metal.

     Al salir, fueron directo a una gran puerta de cristal. Sugizo le cedió el paso a su acompañante y éste se encontró con la maravillosa biblioteca. Era realmente bella. Más pequeña de lo que recordaba, pero lo suficientemente acogedora como para que un rayo de calor iluminara en él una sonrisa. Examinó con la mirada cada rincón que le era posible, y, aunque las paredes ahora ya no estaban manchadas de colores vivos, sino de un solo y pulcro tono blanco, sintió como si el lugar fuera idéntico a como lo vio la última vez. Solo con pasear su mirada entre los libreros, una cálida sensación brotó desde el fondo de su corazón.

 

     —Buenos días, Sugizo-san —saludó una aguda voz de niña.

     Kouyou volteó a ver a la joven que había hablado. Era menuda, cabellos negros hasta el hombro, cara pálida y nariz alargada. En su rostro se dibujaba una linda sonrisa y de sus ojos un par de luceros comenzaron a asomarse. Llevaba un ligero vestido blanco hasta la rodilla y un delgado suéter del mismo color. Sus zapatillas eran azules y cruzado tenía un pequeño bolso marrón. Todo ese conjunto le hizo pensar a Kouyou que se trataba de una niña que apenas tenía unos 15 años.

     —Usted debe ser Takashima-san —su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Masai Hikaru —hizo una profunda venia—. Me siento contenta de que haya decidido ayudarnos en la biblioteca. Realmente necesitábamos que alguien estuviera dispuesto a trabajar aquí.

     —Hikaru es básicamente quien se encarga de la administración de la biblioteca —comentó Sugizo—. No te dejes engañar por su tamaño, ella es realmente buena en esto, y, lo más importante, está enamorada de este lugar, ¿no es así, Hikaru-chan?

     —Así es —la muchacha asintió—. Verá que nos divertiremos mucho, y aunque seamos pocos, estoy segura que lograremos hacer funcionar la biblioteca.

     Yuu apareció tras la pequeña figura de Hikaru. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Kouyou en cuanto le vio.

     —Yuu-san me dijo que se conocían de niños —mencionó la pelinegra—. Creo que es fantástico que puedan recordar los viejos tiempos aquí.

     —Sí, yo igual —coincidió Yuu.

     Pasaron las siguientes horas platicando con Hikaru. Era una muchacha realmente agradable, y en realidad tenía 17 años, edad que sorprendió tanto a Kouyou como a Yuu. Ella les comenzó a comentar la manera en la que le gustaría trabajar y ellos asintieron a cada una de las cosas que les proponía.

     Sugizo abandonó la biblioteca cerca de las 12:00pm y le dijo a Kouyou que llegaría por ellos a las 5.

     Yuu y Kouyou comenzaron con sus primeras labores bajo la supervisión de Hikaru. Ella no paraba de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba por poder contar con ese par de muchachos. Se encontraba tan entretenida parloteando sobre aquello, que no notó ni por un momento que Kouyou y Yuu constantemente se dedicaban miradas brillantes cargadas de felicidad solo por el hecho de poder estar cerca. No hablaban mucho entre ellos, pero no hacía falta, las sonrisas que se lanzaban el uno al otro decían más que mil palabras.

 

 

**IV**

     Takanori estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en el colchón de la cama. Tenía un cigarrillo encendido en la mano y observaba letárgicamente cómo éste se consumía por sí mismo. Solo lo había encendido, en todo ese tiempo no había sido capaz siquiera de llevarlo a su boca.

     Levantó el brazo y alcanzó el cajón del buró. Lo abrió y de ahí sacó un pequeño cenicero. Terminó con la colilla contra el vidrio. De una patada, alejó el recipiente y cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas. Estar tanto tiempo en silencio no tardaría por volverle loco.

     Puso la mirada de nuevo en el buró. Sobre éste descansaba el álbum de fotografías que Akira había encontrado bajo su cama. Lo tomó con cuidado. Extendió las piernas y lo colocó suavemente sobre ellas. Levantó la tapa y leyó lo que había escrito con bolígrafo negro en la parte superior derecha de la primera hoja.

 

_Nunca permitas que tus sueños terminen ni fracasen._

_Sigue tus ideales y busca ser feliz._

_Captura todos los momentos de tu pasión y guárdalos en tu corazón._

_Con cariño, Papá._

 

     Una melancólica sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

     —No sabes cuánto te extraño, _pa_ —susurró a la nada. Volvió a cerrar el álbum y lo abrazó contra su pecho—. No es que no quiera a mamá, es simplemente que ella no comprende las cosas que me pasan —su voz se quebró—. Tú eras el único con el que podía hablar —se calló por un momento—. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué _sin mí_?

     Se quedó un largo rato abrazando el álbum de fotos, recordando los momentos con su padre. En especial el de aquella navidad de 1997, cuando apenas tenía 6 años. Su padre le regaló ese álbum para que guardara todas sus fotografías. Esa misma noche, Santa le dejó bajo el árbol una vieja cámara Polaroid que antes le había permanecido al padre de Taka. Él niño se había sentido realmente feliz con tales regalos y prometió cuidarlos muy bien. Y por poco no falló.

     Takanori pensó en lo bien que se la pasaba con el viejo Matsumoto. De pronto, sonrió con la _terrible_ idea que cruzó por su cabeza. Se preguntó qué cosa pensaría su padre si lo supiera. ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Halagado? ¿Triste? ¿Decepcionado? Lo cierto es que, en el fondo de su corazón, eso era lo que más hubiera deseado Takanori.

     ( _Ojalá se hubiera muerto mamá._ )

     Antes se había sentido mal por tener esa clase de pensamientos, pero ya no le interesaba saber si se iría al infierno por desear que su madre hubiera fallecido en lugar de su padre. Realmente, creía que su vida pudo ser más feliz si en lugar de que se quedara Rin, se hubiese quedado su padre. Él era idéntico a Takanori en muchos aspectos. Los dos compartían la pasión por las fotografías y la música, ambas cosas que Rin desaprobaba por completo por creer que no les dejarían nada bueno y que solo ocasionaban gastos innecesarios.

     Pero era algo más allá de solo los gustos en común. También estaba _eso_ que tenían él y su padre. Ese _algo_ que ahora, al parecer, también lo unía con Takashima.

     Por primera vez en muchos años, Takanori sintió que no estaba solo. Que después de todo, había más gente como él y como lo había sido su padre.

     Sin embargo, Takashima estaba loco, ¿él también estaría loco?

     Dejó caer el álbum al piso. De un golpe, lo lanzó bajo la cama.

     —No, yo no estoy loco —susurró y se levantó del suelo. Caminó hacia la ventana. Observó su distorsionado reflejo a través del vidrio roto donde había estado golpeando el cuervo. —No estoy loco —repitió. Puso el dedo sobre el caminó quebrado que había en el cristal—. No estoy loco. —Tuvo ganas de recorrer con su dedo la grieta, pero sosegó el impulso que sentía.

     Se alejó de la ventana y caminó directo al armario. De ahí, sacó un par de toallas y una muda de ropa limpia. También, de la parte superior, cogió la grabadora. La llevó cerca de la puerta del baño y la conectó en el enchufe más cercano que encontró. Fue hacia el pequeño librero que estaba al lado de la puerta y tomó una caja llena de discos. Escogió uno sin fijarse bien de cuál se trataba. Era un CD de LUNA SEA llamado _IMAGE_. Encendió la grabadora y dejó que el disco comenzara a sonar a un volumen bastante considerable.

     Entró a la regadera cuando la canción titulada “Déjàvu” estaba por terminar. Algo más allá del repiqueteo del agua no le permitía escuchar la música. Parecía estar a miles de kilómetros lejos de la grabadora.

     Cuando Takanori cerró la regadera, notó que el CD había dejado de sonar.

     Estuvo un largo rato bajo el chorro de agua. Se sentía fresco, pero no se le había quitado el mal humor que se le formó por los eventos de la mañana.

     Salió de la ducha y se enredó sobre la toalla azul que había sacado

     ( _¿minutos? ¿horas?_ )

     momentos antes.

     Limpió el espejo del baño con la mano y miró su reflejo sonrosado por el calor.  Soltó un suspiro y abrió el botiquín. De ahí sacó una loción corporal y un cepillo. Volvió a cerrar, y al hacerlo, le pareció ver por el reflejo del espejo a alguien parado en la regadera. Volteó rápidamente hacia el lugar y no vio nada. Haló la cortina de baño y se cercioró de que no _había_ nadie. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mucho, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento podría salirse de su pecho.

     En ese momento, la grabadora se volvió a encender. El disco que había puesto antes comenzó a sonar desde la pista número 6. La loción y el cepillo que Takanori llevaba en las manos fueron a parar a la bañera mojada. Sabía que _alguien más_ estaba con él, pero no se atrevió a voltear para buscarlo. Esta vez era diferente a todas las demás ocasiones. Tenía la sensación de que si volteaba habría _algo_ con lo que él no se quería encontrar. Sentía que si veía hacia atrás _algo_ lo dañaría.

Entonces, _alguien_ comenzó a golpear con mucha brusquedad la puerta de la habitación.

     — ¡Takanori! —gritaron. Se trataba de Rin— ¡Baja el volumen de esa música!

     El muchacho no respondió nada. Tenía miedo incluso de hablar.

     — ¡Abre esa puerta! —Se escuchó el forcejeo que hizo _Rin_ para abrir—. ¡Por un carajo! ¡Abre!

     La duda de si esa mujer era realmente su madre le acogió de pronto.

     Takanori alejó esos pensamientos. Reunió todas sus fuerzas. Tragó saliva y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Se dio media vuelta y caminó fuera del cuarto de baño. Se acercó a la grabadora y la desconectó. El sonido cesó.

     Corrió hasta la puerta y le abrió a su madre.

     —Disculpa mamá, me estaba duchando —dijo.

     Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. El pasillo estaba vacío.

     Comenzó a temblar.

     La grabadora volvió a encenderse. Esta vez, Takanori se decidió y volteó. El aparato estaba desconectado y apagado, y aún así, la canción “SEARCH FOR REASON” de LUNA SEA seguía sonando.

     De pronto, la puerta se cerró tras de él. Sudando frío, avanzó hasta la grabadora y retiró el disco. La música continuaba.

     Caminó a la cama y se puso rápidamente la ropa. Tomó a su _bebé_ y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

 

 

**V**

     Dieron justo las 5pm. Yuu y Kouyou continuaban ordenando libros en los estantes correspondientes, mientras Hikaru se encargaba de limpiar el piso de la biblioteca. La planta estaba en completo silencio, solo se alcanzaba a percibir el sonido de las melodías que tocaban los estudiantes de música en el piso inferior.

     Sugizo entró en la biblioteca y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró. Esperó pacientemente hasta que aparecieron Kouyou y Yuu. Iban tomados de la mano, pero deshicieron el agarre en cuando encontraron a Sugizo. Aunque no tenían nada que esconderle a él, no pudieron evitarlo.

     Hikaru apareció unos cuantos minutos después.

     —Bien, chicos, pueden irse —dijo con una sonrisa entre los labios—. Nos vemos el lunes.

     — ¿Mañana no hay servicio en la biblioteca? —Preguntó el pelinegro.

     —No, hasta el lunes —respondió la joven—. Hoy casi no llegó gente, pero verán que el lunes vendrán muchas más personas. Casi todos son estudiantes, así que la molestia comenzará después de medio día, para esa hora yo ya estaré llegando aquí.

     — ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió Yuu.

     —A que tengo que ir a la escuela —Hikaru meneó la cabeza—. Llegaré justo después de salir de ella, así que ustedes dos se quedarán aquí solos por las mañanas. ¿No hay ningún problema con ello?

     Kouyou y Yuu negaron con la cabeza.

     —Bien, me iré a casa. —Caminó hasta el escritorio donde estaban acomodadas sus cosas—. Fue un gusto conocerlos, chicos —les guiñó un ojo—. Nos vemos el lunes —hizo un ademan de despedida—. Hasta luego, Sugizo.

     —Adiós, pequeña —se despidió el pelirrojo.

     La muchacha caminó hacia afuera y llamó al elevador. Desapareció en instantes.

     — ¿Y cómo les fue? —Preguntó Sugizo.

     —Pues… —comenzó Yuu— no me quejo. —Se dio la media vuelta y fue por su chaqueta. Tomó la de Kouyou y se la extendió al joven, quien la vistió inmediatamente.

     Los tres hombres salieron de la biblioteca. Sugizo cerró perfectamente la puerta de cristal y se dirigió al ascensor con el otro par. De nuevo iban tomados de la mano, pero, inconscientemente, trataban de esconder su agarre.

     Por fin llegaron al último piso. Antes de bajar de la caja de metal, Yuu le dio un beso a Kouyou en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

     En la recepción, Sugizo se despidió de todos mientras que Kouyou y Yuu caminaban en silencio justo tras de él. Fue hasta que llegaron al automóvil que las voces de ese par se animaron a sonar.

     —Primero dejaré a Yuu—dijo Sugizo al tiempo que se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad—, luego llevaré a Kouyou a casa.

     —Está bien —dijo Yuu, sentado solo en la parte trasera—. Me siento cansado, hace mucho no trabajaba así.

     —Hace mucho que vivías como parasito —sentenció Kouyou con una sonrisa entre los labios. Él iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

     Yuu tomó un mechón de su cabello castaño y lo haló ligeramente. Kouyou soltó una exagerada expresión de dolor unida a una carcajada.

     Sugizo puso en marcha el vehículo. Conducía lentamente. A Yuu le desesperaba un poco, pero no decía nada.

     —Tengo que contar algo —dijo de pronto Kouyou con tono grave—. Se trata de Takanori.

     —Ya te he dicho qué tienes que hacer con él —habló el pelinegro.

     —Sí, y esta mañana lo intenté —Kouyou volteó hacia atrás para ver a Yuu—. Pero entonces pasó algo.

     El castaño contó con detalle lo que había sucedido cuando trató de platicar con Matsumoto. Explicó que el “cuervo” que habían visto tenía el rostro del hombre que encontró en su habitación días antes. Sin embargo, no les contó lo que _sintió_ que había _hecho_ ese monstruo _con él_. Tenía miedo, sentía asco, _vergüenza._  Luego de que terminó, todo quedó en un profundo y macabro silencio. Kouyou se puso nervioso.

     —No estoy mintiendo —señaló.

     —Nadie ha dicho tal cosa —aclaró Sugizo.

     Llegaron a la ferretería y se aparcó el vehículo justo frente a la puerta. Yuu soltó su cinturón y se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un pequeño beso a Kouyou en la cabeza. Sugizo le extendió un juego de llaves.

     —Son tuyas —le dijo.

     —Gracias —respondió—. Nos veremos el lunes, Kou —susurró al oído del castaño.

     Este último no contestó nada, solo colocó sus dedos entre los mechones negros de Yuu y los acarició suavemente. El moreno abandonó el auto e hizo un gesto de despedida desde fuera.

     —Bien —habló Sugizo y puso en marcha su vehículo—. Creo que ahora no tendré la necesidad de explicarte que Takanori es… bueno, como nosotros.

     Kouyou asintió.

     — ¿Tú lo sabías?

     —Así es. En cuanto lo vi, me di cuenta.

     —Nunca pensé que hubiera más gente así —dijo Kouyou y bajó la ventanilla—. Es decir, siempre creí que éramos solo tú y yo.

     —Yo pensaba que era el único hasta el día en que te conocí. Recuerdo que me sorprendí con la gran cantidad de energía que te rodeaba.

     —Yo no lo noté de ti hasta varios años después, cuando cumplí 12. —Sonrió.

     —Lo cierto es que con la llegada de Takanori podemos estar seguros de que hay gente en varios puntos del mundo que tienen la misma _capacidad_ que nosotros. Porque, a fin de cuentas, es _solo_ eso, una _capacidad._

     Kouyou lo miró de reojo.

     —Lo que nosotros vemos y sentimos es algo que las demás personas pueden ver y sentir también, en menor medida y solo a veces —continuó Sugizo—. Los “fantasmas”, si así los podemos llamar, se acercan a los humanos para consumir su energía. Recurren a gente como nosotros porque tenemos mucha más que el promedio, es por eso que los vemos con mayor regularidad.

     —Y por eso mismo todos creen que estamos locos.

     —Ahora comienzo a creer que muchas de las personas encerradas en sanatorios tienen esta _capacidad_ , pero no han encontrado a alguien como ellos, así que se convencen a sí mismos de estar mal de la cabeza.

     —Sí, pues conmigo no lo lograron —susurró Kouyou, sintiendo el fresco aire de la tarde en su rostro mientras éste agitaba suavemente sus cabellos—. Yo no estoy loco.

_(Todavía no)_

 

 

**VI**

     Sugizo se despidió de Akira y Rin con un ademan desde su vehículo. Rin entró rápidamente a casa, mientras, Akira se quedó un momento más en el jardín. Primero, esperando ver que Sugizo saliera de la casa, luego, su mirada se entretuvo en Takanori. Estaba sentado solo en el columpio, como siempre. Sin embargo, Akira tuvo la sensación de que algo andaba mal con él. Estaba por emprender su marcha en dirección al pequeño, cuando Kouyou, paseándose por el corredor de la casa, le habló.

     — ¿No ha llegado papá? —Preguntó.

     —No, él siempre llega pasando las seis —respondió el rubio.

     Takashima se acercó hasta él. Se quedó parado a su lado y dirigió su mirada hacia Takanori.

     — ¿No debería estar descansando? —Inquirió el castaño.

     —Sí, supongo que se aburrió de estar en su habitación todo el día.

     —Claro —se sentó en las pequeñas escaleras del recibidor. Akira lo imitó.

     — ¿Cómo te fue en la biblioteca?

     —Bien —una sonrisa se dibujó de forma inmediata en sus labios—. Hikaru es una niña muy linda.

     —Me alegro —sonrió—. Al parecer Sugizo tenía razón.

     —Ese hombre tiene razón en el 99.9 % de las oportunidades —dijo y ensanchó su sonrisa.

     Akira no contestó nada. Se quedó mirando sus labios y la forma que resplandecía con gran alegría en ellos.

     —Akira, ¿qué piensas de que papá se case con Rin? —Preguntó Kouyou, repentinamente.

     — ¿Qué pienso? —Carraspeó—. Me alegra mucho por Ryuichi, se ve muy feliz.

     —No me refiero a eso, me refiero a cómo te sientes tú con ello. —Dirigió sus ojos a los de su _amigo_ —. Mi padre es como tu padre. Nos crió a los dos de la misma manera, nos quiere a los dos por igual. —Se detuvo un momento e hizo una mueca—. Bueno, quizá te quiere un poco más a ti. A lo que voy es que, así como Ryuichi es padre de ambos, Ryoko fue madre de ambos. Tú y yo la amamos mucho y sufrimos por igual cuando nos dejó. ¿No te parece mal que papá solo se case de nuevo y olvide por completo a mamá? ¿No crees que sea injusto para la memoria de ella?

     El rubio se quedó un tiempo considerable en silencio. Kouyou no dijo más, esperando atentamente una respuesta.

     —Escucha —comenzó Suzuki—, comprendo perfecto lo que sientes. Es difícil aceptar que las cosas no son como lo eran antes, sé que duele pensar en que la mujer que estuvo toda su vida dedicándola por completo a ti no esté más contigo y también entiendo que crees que el hecho de que Ryuichi se case de nuevo significa que la ha olvidado, pero no es así. Ryuichi la seguirá llevando en su corazón para siempre —guardó un breve silencio, buscando más palabras—. Él es, como tú mismo dijiste, mi padre. Sin él yo no sería nada de lo que soy ahora, le debo más que la vida, y es por eso mismo que quiero que sea feliz, y sé que él será muy feliz con Rin, lo sé porque los he visto durante todos estos años y estoy seguro de que su amor es auténtico. Sí, extraño a Ryoko, pero ella ya está muerta. Aunque duela, es la verdad. _Ella ya dejó de sentir_ , pero Ryuichi no. Rin tampoco. Si ellos quieren estar juntos por lo que les queda de vida, yo lo entiendo. A nadie le gusta estar solo, ¿por qué ellos lo deben estar, únicamente porque sus hijos no aceptan su relación? Dices que es injusto para la memoria de mamá, ¿pero no crees que ponerte del otro lado es injusto para tu padre? ¿Entiendes mi punto? Solo déjalo ser feliz. Yo creo que lo merece.

     Kouyou enmudeció. Su corazón se achicaba, pero no lo demostró. Bajó la mirada y sintió que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Akira tenía razón. Él había estado actuando como un pelmazo, solo viendo la situación desde un ángulo, no estando consciente de los sentimientos de su padre.

     Akira puso una mano sobre la de Kouyou.

     —No quiero ser brusco, pero entiende que tu padre ya superó la pérdida de Ryoko. Yo creo que es lo mejor que pudo hacer, ¿ _para qué sufrir por alguien que nunca volverá a tu vida_?

     Kouyou se mordió el labio inferior. Sus ojos ardían, pero no quería llorar. No en ese momento.

     —Lo entiendo —dijo, susurrante. Se acurrucó sobre el hombro de Akira y éste pasó un brazo por su espalda—. Yo no quiero que papá sufra —continuó—, pero a mí también me duele. Yo no estuve ahí cuando enterraron a mamá, yo no supe que ella había muerto hasta semanas más tarde, y cuando me enteré, todo se puso tan mal que tuve que ir a esa clínica —coló sus brazos tras la espalda de Akira y lo abrazó fuertemente—. Siento que la decepcioné, quizá por eso pensé que, si evitaba que papá se casara de nuevo, ella estaría feliz. De alguna manera, me gustaría que me perdonara por todo lo malo que hice.

     Akira prolongó su agarre con Kouyou. Estar con él de esa manera era muy cálido. Le gustaba saber que su _amigo_ , después de todo, seguía siendo _su amigo_. Pero, más allá de eso, sintió cómo el cariño de hermanos había comenzado a brotar nuevamente y con mayor fuerza. Como en el pasado, quería ser él quien lo protegiera de todo y de todos. Incluso de sí mismo. Akira quería quedarse al lado de Kouyou y llevarlo lejos hasta un lugar donde pudiera ser feliz para siempre. Si tan solo ese lugar existiera...

     — _Ella no está decepcionada de ti_ —le susurró—. Además, _tú no hiciste nada malo. No hay nada que perdonar_.

     << _Está mintiendo_ >>

     Kouyou abrió grandes los ojos.

     Se alejó de Akira de forma abrupta. Se levantó del recibidor. El rubio, extrañado, lo imitó. Kouyou miró un momento a _su amigo_. El castaño dibujaba un semblante aturdido, distante, como perdido dentro de su cabeza. De pronto, Takashima se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el jardín.

     — ¡Shima! —Gritó Akira y lo siguió.

     —Tengo que hacer algo —contestó sin dar marcha atrás. Caminaba en dirección a Takanori.

     — ¡Espera! —Tomó a Kouyou por un brazo y lo obligó a voltear—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

     —Voy a arreglarlo todo —contestó, suavemente—. Por favor, déjame hacerlo.

     Akira soltó el brazo de su _amigo_ , quien le dedicó una mirada que le pedía que se marchara. Aceptó la orden de esos castaños ojos sin dudarlo. Caminó hacia la casa y cerró fuertemente. No dirigió su vista a la escena de Takashima y Matsumoto. No quería. Sin ninguna razón, una grave preocupación se apoderó de él.

 

 

**VII**

     Takanori había visto a Takashima y a Suzuki hablar por un largo rato. De pronto, vio que se abrazaron. Sintió que no debía verlos. Pensó que eso era algo muy íntimo como para que Akira aferrara con tanta fuerza al castaño.

     Comenzó a fluir en él algo de envidia. Le hubiera gustado tener a alguien que le abrazara de la misma manera en ese momento.

     Todavía seguía asustado con lo sucedido en su habitación, pero el aire fresco lo había alivianado un poco. Ya podía pensar con mayor claridad, y lo mejor en ese momento era evitar a toda costa ir al piso superior de la casa. O, bueno, ir solo.

     Habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy pocas horas. Sabía que si no tomaba un respiro de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, no tardaría mucho en explotar.

     De pronto, escuchó pasos acercándose hasta él. No se molestó en levantar la cabeza y buscar saber de quién se trataba.

     Kouyou se sentó a su lado en el columpio. No dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando.

     — ¿Cómo lograste vivir tantos años en este lugar? —Preguntó Takanori, sin levantar la vista.

     —La verdad, no tengo idea —respondió Kouyou, con toda la honestidad que reunió.

     —Es decir, yo llevó solo un par de meses aquí y siento que me volveré loco.

     —Pues, como verás, yo terminé por volverme loco —sonrió—. Quizá te pase lo mismo.

     Takanori se calló. Luego interrumpió su propio silencio.

     —Es extraño, ¿no lo crees? —Levantó la mirada y la dirigió al cielo gris que daba paso a unos cuantos rayos de luz naranja—. Todo el mundo, siempre diciendo que quieren ser “diferentes al resto”. Me pregunto si realmente sabrán el significado de ser verdaderamente _diferente_. Si entendieran lo terrible que es saber que por más que lo intentes y por más que finjas que no lo notas, eres una persona rara, extraña. Saber que no eres normal y pretender serlo es algo difícil. Y no solo eso, también es algo triste.

     —Nunca he tratado de fingir que “no soy diferente”. Mi mundo es tan pequeño que no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo —dijo Kouyou solemnemente y también llevó su vista al cielo—. Y, ¿sabes? Eso también duele. Mientras ellos creen firmemente en que estás loco, por dentro, tu alma se consume tanto hasta llegar al punto de que tú mismo comienzas a creértelo.

     —Quizá estar loco de verdad sería mejor que esto —sonrió—. Es horrible tener miedo a despertar por las noches con la clara certidumbre de que habrá _algo_ ahí.

     —Saber que por más que te escondas y te escondas, te encontraran, y entonces te harán _algo_ —Takashima cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando los eventos ocurridos noches atrás.

     —Tener miedo de estar solo, pero a la vez, tener miedo de estar cerca de alguien más.

     —Vivir con certeza de que, cuando lo que te sigue termine contigo por una noche, volverán para la siguiente.

     —Esta vida es muy difícil —susurró Takanori.

     —Requiere de una fuerza superior —volteó a mirar al joven a su lado—. Me alegra saber que tú la tienes.

     —Bueno —continuó Takanori—, debo ser fuerte no solo para soportar esto. Por más razones he aprendido a valerme por mí mismo y enfrentarme a cosas difíciles. Muchas cosas me han traído problemas: mi complexión, estatura, mi forma de ser, mis gustos.

     —Ser marica —interrumpió Kouyou.

     Takanori sonrió.

     —Sí, “ser marica”. Aceptarlo abiertamente fue duro, la gente te mira diferente, te trata como si fueras peligroso. Todos te señalan, te molestan, pero eso me ha enseñado muy bien a defenderme —miró de reojo a su acompañante—. Me sentí bien conmigo mismo cuando me acepté en ese aspecto, no tengo ningún remordimiento —guardó un extraño silencio—. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? —Preguntó cautelosamente.

     — ¿Yo? —Kouyou enarcó las cejas—. Ah, no, por supuesto que no. Realmente, no me interesa.

     De nuevo, hubo silencio.

     —Supongo que lo dices por papá, ¿cierto?

     Takanori asintió.

     — ¿Te ha tratado mal? —Inquirió el mayor.

     —No son cosas que realmente importen —respondió el de mechas rojas—, pero sí he notado el desprecio que me dedica cuando me mira, y una que otra vez me ha insultado cuando mamá no está cerca.

     —Lo siento, él es un poco conservador.

     —Sí, eso creo. —Bajó la cabeza—. Sea como sea, no quisiera meterme en problemas con él. Mantengo mi distancia.

     —Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no te gustaría tenerlo como enemigo.

     —Ya lo creo. A decir verdad, tu padre me da un poco de miedo.

     —He escuchado eso muchas veces —hizo una breve pausa y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. ¿Cómo era tu padre?

     —Se parecía mucho a mí físicamente —sonrió con añoranza—. Era un gran hombre, todo un modelo a seguir. Muchas veces, simplemente, me gustaría que volviera. La vida sin él se tornó muy difícil. Recuerdo que mamá la pasó muy mal cuando se fue. Lloraba mucho. La depresión y la rabia la hundían cada vez más y más —bajó el volumen de su voz—. Por ese lado, le agradezco mucho a tu padre. La sacó del dolor de aquellos días. Realmente no me importa si él me desprecia, mientras trate a mi madre como se lo merece, para mí está bien.

     Kouyou no contestó nada. Dejó que la brisa de la tarde sonara.

     —Nunca veré a tu padre como mi padre —continuó Takanori—, y nunca verás a mi madre como tu madre. Eso me queda claro —suspiró—. No pueden ni intentar que los veamos de esa manera.

     —Nuestro trato no debería verse afectado por la relación de nuestros padres —interrumpió Kouyou—. Menos ahora que sabemos que tenemos en común más que la unión que hay entre ellos.

     —Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

     —Entonces, ¿qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? —Dijo sonriente y dirigió su mirada a Takanori. El joven lo miró confundido un momento, luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

     —Me parece bien.

     — ¿No hay resentimientos por haberte llamado “enano de mierda”?

     —No los habrás si olvidas el golpe que te di.

     Kouyou asintió.

     En ese momento, la puerta metálica se abrió con su acostumbrada lentitud. El automóvil gris que tanto amaba conducir Ryuichi avanzó lentamente por el camino de grava y, calmadamente, fue aparcado entre la camioneta negra de Rin y la blanca de Akira.

     —Bien, creo que debemos entrar —dijo Kouyou y se levantó del columpio.

     Takanori dudó en entrar a la casa. Todavía tenía un poco de temor enterrado en alguna parte de él.

     — ¡Vamos! —Continuó Takashima, su tono fue tan jovial que Takanori dejó el miedo de lado por un momento y le acompañó.

 

 

**VIII**

     Takanori y Kouyou estaban sentados juntos alrededor de la mesa, frente a ellos, se hallaban Akira y Rin, la mujer, como siempre, al lado de Ryuichi, quien permanecía a la cabeza del comedor. Comieron en un ambiente muy ameno. Posteriormente, en la sobremesa, Rin informó que había algo muy importante de lo que tenía que hablarse. Ya había fecha para la boda. Sería el 14 de junio. Faltaba poco menos de dos meses para llegar a ese día.

 

 

 


	9. Twilight

_Dreaming in the land of Twilight,_ we are in _the land of_ Twilight _._

Yuki Kajiura, _Liminality_

**Twilight**

*******

**I**

     La mujer tomó el teléfono por segunda ocasión en el día. Marcó al mismo número que la última vez  y esperó pacientemente mientras escuchaba el terrible y seco timbre al otro lado de la línea. Contó cuántas veces sonaba. Seis, siete, ocho, nueve, y de nuevo la grabadora. “Soy Yuriko, deja tu mensaje después del tono”.

     —Yuriko, ¿dónde estás? Por favor, comunícate conmigo cuanto antes —sonaba bastante alarmada.

     En ese momento, alguien irrumpió en su consultorio. Se trataba de Kajiura Yuki: era una mujer pelirroja de 45 años, nunca se había casado, probablemente por ese carácter tan fuerte que tenía. A pesar de ello, era feliz. Se sentía realizada por haber logrado su más grande sueño trabajando en un hospital que gozaba de tan buena reputación. Llevaba en las manos dos  tazas de café caliente. Caminó directo al confortable sillón color caqui que estaba acomodado frente al escritorio de su amiga, lugar donde dejó el par de bebidas.

     — ¿Qué sucede, Kaori? —Preguntó, preocupada.

     —Sigo sin poder comunicarme con la doctora Kaida —dijo y soltó el teléfono. Tomó cuidadosamente una de las tazas que había llevado Kajiura—. Lleva cinco días sin comunicarse conmigo. Ya la llamé a su casa varias veces y no contesta. Su celular solo hace sonar la grabadora.

     —Deberías llamar a la policía. —Dio un cuidadoso sorbo a su café.

     —Hoy voy a buscarla a su casa, si no la encuentro, iré de inmediato a la estación —tomó con ambas manos la taza caliente y la acercó a sus labios.

     —Te acompañaré, si así lo deseas —sonrió para reconfortar a su amiga.

     —Gracias —devolvió la sonrisa a Yuki y dio un sorbo al  café.

     —Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo, ¿no había ido a ver a un paciente?

     Kaori asintió.

     —Así es, iba a ver a Takashima.

     Yuki hizo una mueca.

     — ¿Ya has llamado a esa familia? —Inquirió.

     —No lo había pensado —Kaori bajó la taza y se levantó de su silla. Caminó hacia su archivero, abrió uno de los cajones y buscó el nombre de Takashima Kouyou. Tomó el expediente y regresó al escritorio, pero no se sentó. Halló el número de la casa y comenzó a marcarlo en el teléfono.

     — ¡Doctora Oda! —Gritó una enfermera mientras abría vehemente la puerta—. ¡La necesitamos!

     Kaori dejó el teléfono de lado. Yuki se levantó de su asiento.

     — ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

     — ¡Se trata de Yo-ka! —Contestó la muchacha con un delgado hilo de voz.

     Kaori abrió los ojos grandes y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Yo-ka. Tras ella, iban a marcha rápida la enfermera y Yuki. ¿Qué habría pasado esta vez con aquel joven? Desde hacía un tiempo atrás, se había puesto peor que nunca. Berreaba por las noches y despertaba con marcas en las muñecas, piernas y brazos. Los doctores optaron por sujetar sus extremidades a la cama.

     Kaori abrió la puerta bruscamente, ahí estaban un par de enfermeras. Una de ellas lloraba. En cuanto entró Yuki, le ordenó retirarse. La mujer salió corriendo con las manos en el rostro.

     — ¿Qué tiene esta vez? —Inquirió Kaori y se acercó a Yo-ka. El muchacho estaba pálido, más de lo usual, las ojeras estaban mucho más profundas y tenía la mirada pérdida.

     — Al parecer durante la noche se liberó de la mordaza —comenzó a explicar la enfermera que había quedado—. Hace unos minutos Yoko entró a para darle su medicamento, pero se veía como muerto, no parpadeaba y respiraba muy levemente. —La muchacha fue perdiendo la voz—. Cuando se levantó para llamar al doctor Kawasaki, vio eso —señaló a la pared.

     Yuki pegó un alarido. Kaori no volteó a mirar, ella continuaba perdida viendo los ojos muertos de Yo-ka. De pronto, éstos se humedecieron y emanaron dolorosas lágrimas.

     Cuando miró hacia el muro de blanco yeso frente al que estaba, sintió cómo la sangre se le enfriaba. Los latidos de su corazón fueron más lentos, la garganta se le cerró y su estómago se hizo un nudo. Sintió nauseas.

     Eran una serie de letras conocidas, pero no entendía qué es lo que significaban. Rojas, grandes, monstruosas. Crecían paulatinamente mientras se escurrían por toda la pared. Un terrible aroma penetraba la habitación, éste provenía de aquel extraño líquido rojizo.

     Kaori tembló, pero comenzó a anotar mentalmente la serie de letras que veía.

 **—** Twilight — susurró Yo-ka, agónicamente. Parecía que nadie más que la doctora Kaori lo había escuchado—. Twilight —repitió el joven, con la voz más dolorida.

     Kaori volteó a mirar cómo con solo un suspiro, la vida de Yo-ka se escapaba de su cuerpo. El corazón del muchacho se detuvo. Él permaneció con los ojos muertos abiertos a la luz, y antes de abandonar por completo el mundo, sonrió una última vez a la doctora Oda. Su doctora favorita. La extrañaría mucho, y ella también lo extrañaría a él.

     —Llamen a la familia —dijo Kaori con voz firme—. También hablen con el forense. Habrá muchas preguntas, pero tranquilas, no hay por qué ponerse nerviosas.

     La pelinegra salió de la habitación. Su amiga Yuki la siguió.

     Kaori llegó directamente a su escritorio y volvió a tomar el expediente de Kouyou entre sus manos. Buscó con la mirada cristalina. Usó la manga de la blanca bata para enjuagarse los ojos. Rápidamente, encontró lo que quería.

     —Twilight —dijo.

     Yuki la miró extrañada.

     — ¿Qué dices?

     —Twilight —repitió Kaori—. Ahí vive Takashima.

     La pelirroja no agregó más, se limitó a observar cuidadosamente lo que hacía su amiga.

     —Tengo que llamar a esa casa ahora. —La pelinegra, con las manos temblorosas, comenzó a marcar el número que indicaba el expediente de Takashima Kouyou.

 

 

**II**

     Luego de terminar con su rutina de pesas y haberse dado una ducha, Akira salió de su habitación y se dirigió directo a la cocina. Comenzó a preparar un poco de café. No era para él, ya que realmente no le gustaba. La bebida era para Ryuichi, quien no tardaría más de 10 minutos en terminar de arreglarse para ir al trabajo esa mañana. Ya era lunes y el señor Takashima disfrutaba mucho de cada inicio de semana.

     Akira dejó listo un poco de pan tostado y una humeante taza de café sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Esperaba, sentado en una de las sillas de madera, que Ryuichi bajara. Éste llegó a la cocina justo a las 7:30. Bebió su taza de café y disfrutó el pan que le habían preparado. No pronunciaba palabra, el rubio tampoco. Cuando terminó su desayuno, fue a cepillar sus dientes, tomó su maleta de trabajo y cruzó la puerta. Puso en marcha su automóvil y salió de la casa a las ocho en punto.

     Akira lavó los trastos que había dejado Ryuichi y comenzó a picar algo de fruta para Rin, que, como bien sabía, sería la siguiente en despertar.

     Y así fue. Treinta minutos después, se escucharon los primeros movimientos desde la habitación del fondo. Rin se dio una ducha muy corta y bajó con Akira. Él le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y un plato con fruta. Ella, dulcemente, le agradeció. En cuanto terminó de desayunar, limpió sus trastos y regresó a su habitación.

     Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y Akira logró percibir el sonido de la alarma desde la habitación de Kouyou. El castaño hacía mucho escándalo al levantarse. El rubio comenzó a preparar su desayuno. En 40 minutos, Kouyou bajó a la cocina. Ya iba listo para irse a la biblioteca. Akira le sirvió un plato con deliciosos waffles y un vaso con leche descremada.

     Minutos más tarde, bajó Takanori en pijama. El joven saludó y caminó directo a la cafetera. Tomó una gran taza de café y se sentó alrededor de la mesa. Akira le dio un par de waffles. Luego él tomó unos cuantos en un plato y fue con el otro par de muchachos a desayunar.

     —Iré a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la casa —dijo Akira rompiendo el son de los cubiertos—. Luego esperaré a Sugizo. Quedó de venir hoy con algunos ayudantes para comenzar a trabajar.

     — ¿Vendrá después de recogerme en la biblioteca? —Preguntó Kouyou.

     —No lo creo, dijo que estaría aquí a medio día.

     — ¿Qué hará, además de pintar? —Inquirió Takanori.

     —Perfeccionará las escaleras y el piso que conduce a la biblioteca —respondió el rubio—. También se ofreció a reparar la cocina y cambiar el tapiz.

     —Tiene muchas ideas en mente y poco tiempo para que resulten —dijo Taka—. La boda es en un mes y medio, supongo que Ryuichi querrá que todo esté hecho antes de ella.

     —Así es —afirmó Akira—. Ryuichi dijo que la boda será aquí, y quiere invitar a todo Twilight.

     Kouyou bajó la mirada a su desayuno. Repentinamente, el hambre se le había ido.

     Luego de haber hablado con Takanori en el jardín, se sentía un poco menos nervioso con respecto al tema, sin embargo, no quitaría el dedo del renglón. No le gustaba tener que compartir su vida con esos _extraños_. Anhelaba que se fueran, pero creía que sería capaz de soportar que su padre se casara con Rin, luego pensaría en una manera de sacarlos sin verse sospechoso. Además, tal vez ni siquiera tendría que hacer algo realmente. Lo más probable es que la mamá de Takanori no podría soportar vivir con Ryuichi. Él era muy controlador, y la señora Matsumoto no parecía ser nada tonta. Probablemente tendrían muchos problemas en cuanto se casaran, tal y como sucedió con Ryoko.

     El timbre del teléfono negro colgado en la pared de la cocina irrumpió en el silencio que se había formado. Akira se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a atender la llamada.

     — ¿Quién es? —Preguntó—. ¿Doctora Oda?

     Kouyou quitó la mirada del plato frente a él y la posó sobre la figura de Akira.

     —Claro, dígame, ¿qué necesita? —Guardó silencio—. Ah, él está bien. —De nuevo calló su voz, esta vez por un tiempo prolongado—. Oh, pues verá, ella vino a la consulta con Kouyou cerca de las tres de la tarde, terminó pronto y se retiró de aquí. No volvimos a saber de ella luego de eso. —Hizo silencio—. ¡Qué terrible! —Exclamó, un poco alarmado—. Comprendo. Estaremos esperando aquí para contestar a las preguntas que quieran hacernos.

     Kouyou colocó los codos sobre las mesa y miró fijamente el semblante preocupado de Akira.

     —Sí, claro. Espero que pronto aparezca. —Akira recargó un hombro en la pared—. Por cualquier cosa, llámenos. —Volvió a quedarse callado—. Por supuesto, no se preocupe. Hasta luego. —Colgó el teléfono. Miró con expresión grave a Kouyou y provocó que a éste se le crisparan los nervios.

     — ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó, asustado.

     —Se trata de la doctora que te vino a ver hace unos días. —Caminó de vuelta a su asiento—. Al parecer está desaparecida.

     — ¿Desde cuándo?

     —Lo último que se supo de ella fue que vino aquí, después, _simplemente desapareció._

 

 

**III**

_Desaparecida._

     Kouyou contó a Sugizo lo que había sucedido con su doctora. El pelirrojo había estado escuchando atentamente todo lo que su acompañante decía. Dibujó un semblante muy serio y dejó a Kouyou sin escuchar una sola palabra de su boca, sin embargo, el castaño tampoco insistió en recibir una. Se limitó a observar el camino por Twilight hasta la biblioteca. Cuando finalmente llegaron a ésta, encontraron a Yuu esperándolos en cuclillas al lado de una maseta. El ambiente olía a cigarro. Probablemente era por eso que Yuu no estaba dentro de la biblioteca.

     En cuanto el moreno los vio, se levantó y cruzó la gran puerta de cristal. El otro par de hombres entraron tras de él.

     —Tengo que decirles algo —dijo Yuu en un tono que de inmediato puso tensión en el ambiente.

     — ¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó Sugizo.

     —Es algo muy importante —Yuu sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una hoja de papel doblada y la sacudió frente a la mirada del par de hombres que lo acompañaban. Luego caminó con ella en las manos hasta una mesa cercana. Estaba claramente nervioso.

     —Por favor, habla rápido —pidió Sugizo—. Tengo que regresar a casa de Kouyou antes de medio día.

     —No te preocupes, no me tomará mucho tiempo explicarles esto —respondió Yuu. Comenzó a desdoblar lo que llevaba entre las manos y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Era un mapa de Japón. Kouyou se acercó a contemplarlo más de cerca. Luego llevó su mirada al moreno.

     —Escuchen —continuó Yuu—, durante los últimos años estuve recorriendo y conociendo Japón. Llegué hasta Tokio y residí ahí por dos años. Pensé que podría quedarme a vivir allí, pero tenía un par de asuntos que arreglar y sabía que no podría descansar hasta terminar con ellos. —Hizo una pausa y miró con detenimiento a Sugizo, luego llevó sus ojos hasta Kouyou—. Hay dos grandes razones por las que volví —murmuró—. La primera, fue Kouyou. —Colocó suavemente una mano sobre la del castaño y él la recibió dando un ligero apretón—. La otra, sin embargo, me estremece cada que pienso en ella. —Puso su mano libre sobre el mapa que llevaba con él—. Quiero encontrar respuesta a algo que, siempre que llegaba a un nuevo lugar, me preguntaban. —Miró en silencio el mapa—. _¿De verdad existe un lugar llamado Twilight?_

     Sugizo enarcó las cejas.

     — ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó y se acercó a la mesa.

     —Observen este mapa —dijo—. Señalen el sitio donde se nos ha dicho que está Twilight.

     Kouyou y Sugizo miraron detenidamente el mapa. Buscaron Twilight, pero no encontraron un solo lugar llamado así. En cambio, en el sitio donde supuestamente debía estar una pequeña isla marcada con su nombre, simplemente no había nada.

     —Twilight no está —susurró Kouyou.

     Yuu, quien se había ido por un momento a buscar algo, regresó cargando el cuadro que colgaba a la entrada de la biblioteca. En éste estaba el mapa de Japón, con Twilight marcado justo al noroeste de la prefectura de Saga.

     —Ese mapa —señaló al arrugado que había llevado en su bolsillo—, lo conseguí en Tokio. —Sacó otro más en uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó a Sugizo en las manos. Él lo abrió y comenzó a inspeccionarlo—. Ese otro, lo obtuve en Fukuoka. Es de las prefecturas más cercanas a Twilight. Y, finalmente, éste —cogió uno más de la bolsa del pantalón— lo bajé de internet. —Se lo dio a Kouyou. Él también inspeccionó meticulosamente—. En ninguno de ellos está Twilight. Mientras, en el de aquí, que, como bien sabemos, ha estado colgado por años en la pared de la biblioteca, Twilight aparece en un sitio que, según todos los demás mapas, no existe.

     —Bueno, Yuu —dijo Sugizo—, puede que por ser un lugar tan pequeño hayan decidido ubicarlo como una isla de Nagasaki.

     —Sí, tal vez. —Yuu tenía una ligera capa de sudor perlando su frente—. Yo lo había creído así por un tiempo, hasta que comencé a buscar información. Bibliotecas, hemerotecas, internet. Incluso hablé con algunos de los residentes más viejos que encontré en Nagasaki y Saga, pero por ningún lado se mencionó algún sitio llamado “Twilight”.

     — ¿Quieres decir que… —Intentó preguntar Kouyou, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo llevando la mirada hasta el mapa que tenía en las manos.

     —Así es —asintió Yuu—. Para todo el mundo, _Twilight no existe._

     Kouyou sintió un escalofrío acariciando su cuello.

     —Yuu, lo que dices es muy grave —susurró Sugizo. Había perdido color en el rostro.

     —Lo sé. Es por eso que he venido hasta ahora que estoy completamente seguro de lo que hablo. Twilight no existe, por alguna razón, _este sitio se ha ocultado de todo el mundo._

     — ¿Pero por qué? —Preguntó Kouyou meneando la cabeza lentamente. ¿Había tomado su medicamento? No lo recordaba.

     —No lo sé, es lo que quiero averiguar —respondió Yuu—. Solo analicen cada cosa a su alrededor. En primer lugar, ¿por qué Twilight tiene ese nombre? ¿Por qué no está en japonés, como todos los nombres de los demás distritos y pueblos de Japón? —Guardó silencio y observó cómo sus acompañantes se estremecían—. Luego —continuó—, ¿por qué Twilight es tan ajeno a las costumbres de Japón? ¿Por qué nunca tenemos visitantes? ¿Por qué estamos tan lejanos a todo? —No había notado que su voz se había alzado, hasta el punto que lo último lo había dicho gritando.

     —No lo sé —dijo Kouyou en un jadeo. Buscó una silla y se sentó en ella. Sentía que en cualquier momento le haría falta el aire y se desvanecería—. Es como si… —susurró— como si _todos aquí_ estuviéramos _muertos_.

     Hubo silencio. Yuu y Sugizo se sentaron en las sillas alrededor de la mesa.

     —Siempre supe que Twilight era un lugar extraño —musitó Sugizo con voz apagada—. Pero ahora con lo que dice Yuu, me he quedado… sorprendido. —Volvió a guardar silencio y dirigió una mirada a Kouyou. Él continuaba con los ojos sobre el mapa que le había dado Yuu.

     Desde el piso de abajo, comenzaron a sonar algunos instrumentos de la clase de música.

     —Me tengo que ir —susurró Sugizo y se levantó de su asiento, aún lucía aturdido—. Vendré por ustedes a las cinco.

     Sugizo salió de la biblioteca. Minutos después, Kouyou y Yuu comenzaron con las diligencias que les había encargado Hikaru. Mientras lo hacían, Kouyou contó a Yuu lo que había sucedido con la doctora Yuriko.

 

 

**IV**

     Observó desde el columpio la llegada de Sugizo junto con otros cuatro hombres. Llevaban materiales en una camioneta y ropa adecuada para trabajar. Al parecer comenzarían todo rápidamente. Ryuichi, el día anterior, se había encargado de conseguir todo lo que necesitarían Sugizo y sus ayudantes.

     Takanori llevó sus pasos a la casa. Ahí, su madre hablaba con Sugizo y los otros hombres que le ayudarían. Les decía algo de que todo debía quedar perfecto, ya que era para el día de su boda. Aprovechó para decirles a todos que estaban cordialmente invitados al festejo. Luego los dejó solos. Sugizo dio algunas órdenes y comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente en el pasillo que iba hacia el estudio.

     Sugizo llevaba una camisa sin mangas, lo cual le permitió a Takanori ver los tatuajes en sus marcados brazos. Una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro. Se sentó en el sillón y se colocó el par de audífonos en los oídos, encendió la música de su IPod y comenzó a leer un manga que había llevado con él. Terminó de leerlo rápidamente, lo dejó sobre el sofá y se quitó los audífonos. Miró de nuevo a los hombres que trabajaban, buscando a Sugizo. Lo encontró pronto, estaba recargado en una pared, tenía la mirada perdida y había un cigarrillo encendido en una de sus manos. Esto último le hizo a Takanori fruncir un poco el entrecejo. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el pelirrojo.

     —Hola —dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos tras la espalda.

     Sugizo lo miró y le sonrió, pero había algo que de inmediato extrañó a Takanori. Ese hombre continuaba con los ojos distraídos.

     —Hola —le respondió—. Lamento no saludar antes, pensé que estabas ocupado.

     —No te preocupes —meneó la cabeza—. Deberías deshacerte de eso —señaló el cigarrillo en la mano del pelirrojo.

     —Lo siento, no pensé que te molestara —Sugizo de inmediato lanzó la colilla al cascajo que comenzaba a amontonarse en el piso.

     —No lo digo por mí, es mi madre —respondió Takanori—. No soporta el humo del cigarro, si nota que alguien ha estado fumando, se molestará mucho.

     —Entiendo —asintió. Volvió la vista a los señores que continuaban trabajando— ¡Hey! ¡Ya escucharon! ¡Nada de cigarrillos en esta casa!

     Se escuchó el coro desencantado de los trabajadores. Takanori rió con ello. Observó que Sugizo le había vuelto a dibujar una sonrisa, pero de nuevo estaba _eso_ en sus ojos, y esta vez no pudo evitar preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

     — ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Dijo Sugizo, algo ofuscado.

     —Solo me parece que hay algo que te distrae —respondió—. ¿No quieres descansar un momento?

     —No, estoy bien. Debo volver al trabajo. No he hecho nada, todo lo han hecho los muchachos.

     Takanori le dirigió una última sonrisa y volvió sus pasos al lugar del que había venido.

     Sugizo era un hombre muy guapo y claro que le gustaba, pero no lo suficiente como para querer llamar su atención. En realidad, solo intentaba agradarle. Ser su amigo. Además, Sugizo le doblaba la edad, seguro se reiría de él si tratara de “conquistarlo”.

     Takanori ahogó una risita y se volvió a sentar sobre el sofá. Continuó observando a Sugizo trabajar. Esta vez, aquel hombre estaba más animado. El joven plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro y tomó su IPod. Volvió a perderse en el sonido de la música que escuchaba.

 

 

**V**

     Hikaru llegó a las 13:00hrs. Observó que ya había algunos jóvenes a la biblioteca y se alegró de ver que Kouyou y Yuu lo tenían todo bajo control. Les dijo que fueran a tomar un descanso a la cafetería y que regresaran antes de una hora. Los dos salieron juntos, subieron al elevador, y cuando la puerta de éste se cerró, Yuu tomó a Kouyou de la camiseta y lo abrazó fuertemente. Antes de llegar a la planta baja, lugar donde se hallaba la cafetería, junto a la recepción y el servicio médico, Yuu se alejó del chico. Fue casi un segundo antes de que la puerta de metal se abriera.

     Ya en la cafetería, Yuu pidió que le dieran una soda y un ramen de camarón. Kouyou no quiso nada, dijo estar inapetente. Caminaron hasta una mesa al fondo del lugar y se sentaron frente a frente. Yuu comía muy rápido, Kouyou solo se dedicaba a mirarlo. Le parecía gracioso que comiera de esa manera.

     — ¿Seguro que no quieres nada?  —Preguntó Yuu, con la boca llena de comida.

     Kouyou le sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Cambió su lugar y se sentó en la silla al lado de Yuu. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, suavemente. Yuu dejó de comer un instante. Levantó su mano y tomó la de Kouyou. Colocó ambas sobre la mesa, una sobre la otra. La suya era la que se encontraba arriba. Luego Kouyou puso su mano libre encima de la de Yuu, y Yuu puso la suya sobre la del castaño. La acarició dulcemente. Kouyou sonrió. Después de eso, el moreno sintió un ligero dolor en la mano. Kouyou comenzó a reír mientras Yuu alejaba ambas manos de las del castaño. Le había dado un pellizco.

     — ¡Oye! —Exclamó el moreno. Tomó el cabello de Kouyou y lo jaló.

     Kouyou continuaba riendo como un niño. En poco tiempo, la risa se le contagió al moreno y llamarón la atención de algunas de las personas que se encontraban en la cafetería.

     —Creo que había olvidado decirte que te amo —le susurró Yuu al otro cuando sus risas cesaron.

     Kouyou no contestó nada. Se quedó mirando sus ojos. Yuu observó el brillo que bailaba en la mirada del otro y sonrió.

     El castaño recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuu y éste continuó comiendo. Por un largo rato, no dijeron más. Kouyou miraba con ternura a Yuu. Estaba tan embelesado, que incluso olvidó que se hallaban en público y que la escena que se dibujaba era muy comprometedora. Para su suerte, en ese momento no había alguien que supiera quién era él, así que nadie tenía su mirada en ellos.

     —Yuu —susurró de pronto—. Hay algo que he estado pensando.

     — ¿De qué se trata?

     —Bueno. —Alejó su cabeza de Yuu y puso los codos sobre la mesa—. Tú dijiste que habías estado viajando y conociendo Japón hasta que llegaste a Tokio. Ahí te quedaste a vivir por dos años.

     —Así es —Yuu terminó con sus alimentos en ese momento.

     —Bueno, solo creo que para que hayas decidido quedarte ahí, debió ocurrir algo importante. Y eso me hizo recordar lo que me dijiste hace muchos años, sobre intentar buscar una familia en algún momento de tu vida. —Hizo una pausa—.  Dime, ¿fue por eso que decidiste permanecer allí?

     Yuu volteó a mirarle. Los ojos que le dirigió fueron lo que contestó a Kouyou.

     —No fue nada importante —respondió Yuu —. No hay por qué hablar sobre ello.

     —Si no hubiera sido importante, no te habrías quedado en Tokio —replicó—. Yuu, por favor, dime, necesito saber.

     Yuu guardó silencio un momento. Luego comenzó a hablar.

     —Conocí a una chica en Tokio. Me gustó mucho y pensé que podría intentarlo con ella. Vivíamos juntos en su departamento, y, bueno, supongo que ella se enamoró de mí —vaciló en decir lo siguiente—. Estuve a punto de pedirle matrimonio.

     Kouyou enarcó las cejas. Luego bajó la mirada.

     —Nunca lo hice porque aunque lo intenté muchas veces, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ti —susurró y llevó su mano hasta la barbilla del castaño.

     Kouyou sonrió.

     —No te mentí cuando dije que no hubo un solo día en el que no pensara en ti —dijo Yuu y pasó su brazo por la delgada espalda de Kouyou, acercándolo a él suavemente.

 

 

**VI**

     Kouyou se apeó del automóvil. Sugizo ya estaba fuera de él. Rin lo había invitado a pasar un momento, para escuchar lo que Ryuichi —que había llegado más temprano de lo usual— quería decirle sobre lo que habían hecho él y sus ayudantes.

     Los dos hombres entraron a la casa y se dieron gusto al chocar con el exquisito aroma de algo preparándose en la cocina. Ryuichi llamó a Sugizo y le palmeó la espalda.

     —Quedó maravilloso —le dijo, alegremente

     Kouyou caminó tras Sugizo y observó el pasillo que dirigía al estudio. Era completamente diferente al que vio antes de irse esa mañana. Éste tenía un piso en azulejo blanco, con un nuevo tapiz azul en las paredes.

     —Quedó magnifico, Sugizo —felicitó el castaño y sonrió.

     —Gracias, pero casi todo el trabajo lo hicieron los chicos que traje conmigo. Creo que es a ellos a quien tendrían que adular.

     — ¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó Ryuichi—. Y también me acordaré de ellos cuando tenga que aumentar la cantidad de dinero que les daré por ayudarme en casa.

     —No es necesario, Ryuichi —habló Sugizo.

     —Por supuesto que lo es. Un trabajo así merece una excelente paga.

     Sugizo no respondió más, continuó sonriendo.

     —Sugizo, ¿no gustas quedarte a comer con nosotros? —Preguntó Rin, desde la cocina.

     —Mujer, gracias por la invitación, pero ahora lo que más quisiera es ir a casa a descansar.

     —Oh, comprendo.

     Akira salió de la cocina justo en ese momento. Llevaba entre las manos una charola con una jarra de agua y varios vasos encima. Se dirigía al comedor. Dejó los recipientes en la mesa de éste y volvió donde Sugizo.

     —Oye, ahora que lo dices, se me ha ocurrido una idea —le dijo—. Creo que es bastante incómodo para ti tener que venir por Shima y dejarlo en la biblioteca, luego volver aquí para trabajar, después ir de regreso a la biblioteca y traerlo acá. Estamos abusando de ti.

     —Para nada, no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo.

     —Bueno, yo sé que lo haces con gusto, pero no creo que sea correcto. —Meneó la cabeza—. Así que decidí que seré yo quien vaya a dejar a Shima a la biblioteca, y también lo recogeré. Así tú no tendrás que preocuparte por él.

     Sugizo forzó una sonrisa. Kouyou, sentado escuchando todo desde un sofá en la sala, abrió los ojos como platos y volteó a mirar al pelirrojo.

     —De verdad, no es ningún problema para mí —repitió.

     —Lo sé, pero no veo por qué te tengas que molestar —Akira entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Acaso hay un problema con que sea yo quien acompañe a Shima?

     —No, para nada —respondió Kouyou y se acercó al otro par—. Solo que… bueno, no sé, ¿hay algún problema? —Preguntó a Sugizo.

     —No, ningún problema —contestó Sugizo, sonando más tranquilo—. Ahora que, pensándolo bien, supongo que es lo mejor.

     Akira asintió, aunque no había borrado la incertidumbre de su rostro.

     —Bueno, iré a lavar mis manos para comer —dijo Kouyou y subió por las escaleras—. Adiós, Sugizo —gritó mientras iba hacia arriba.

     —Adiós —respondió—. Bueno, Ryuichi, Rin, me despido. Tengan linda tarde.

     La pareja se despidió desde la cocina.

     —Adiós, Akira. Despídeme de Taka.

     —Por supuesto —dijo y caminó al recibidor—. Te iré abriendo la puerta de fuera.

     Sugizo dio una última mirada hacia lo que había hecho ese día junto con sus ayudantes. Y, cuando estuvo por ir a la salida, vio claramente cómo la puerta de la biblioteca se abría. Se quedó pasmado por algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente suspiró.

     —A mí también me dio gusto encontrarte, _Ryoko_ —susurró y, en un parpadeo, la puerta volvió a cerrarse con fuerza. Se quedó mirando fijamente un momento más, luego se dio media vuelta y abandonó la casa.

 

 

**VII**

     Kaori había ido junto con su amiga Yuki a casa de Yuriko. Estuvieron tocando por varios minutos. Luego de eso, Kaori preguntó a los vecinos si alguno de ellos había visto a Kaida en los últimos días. Todos le respondieron con negativas. Solo una anciana que vivía en la casa de frente, se animó a contarle un poco sobre la última vez que la vio. La mujer dijo que Yuriko llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa azul, también mencionó que salió con unos cuantos papeles en las manos y un bolso pequeño. No era la descripción de una mujer que fuera a vacacionar.

     Kaori resolvió ir a la estación de policía.

     —Está bien—dijo el oficial que estaba a cargo—. Haremos un acta. ¿Adónde dijo que fue a trabajar la mujer?

     —A Twilight —Respondió Kaori.

     El policía levantó la cabeza con las cejas arqueadas. Era lógico que aquel hombre no le creyera. En Saga de vez en cuando se escuchaban ese tipo de burlas. A los turistas se les decía que tenían que ir a “La tierra de la luna” a pasar una temporada divertida. Quizá era una broma un poco pasada de moda, pero para un policía que tenía años al servicio, esa clase de cosas era de las que no se olvidaban, y de inmediato lo relacionó con lo que la mujer a su frente le decía.

     —Escuche señorita, no tengo tiempo para juegos —dijo el policía.

     — ¿Juegos? —Enarcó las cejas. Kaori no conocía sobre esa “broma” en la que pensaba el oficial—. Disculpe, señor, pero no estoy haciéndole ninguna broma.

     —Mire, Señorita Graciosa —dijo el policía con voz grave—, no trate de jugar conmigo. Le advierto que le puede costar mucho.

     —Pero, señor, no miento. A ese lugar fue mi compañera. —Kaori habló con voz apagada.

     —Sí, claro —contestó el hombre, sarcástico—. ¿Puede irse ahora? Tengo verdaderos asuntos que atender. —Hizo un ademan a otro policía que todo el tiempo había estado parado viendo todo desde la puerta. Este policía tomó suavemente a Kaori por un brazo y la obligó a salir de la estación.

     La mujer caminó hacia afuera, al principio un poco azorada, pero luego de tomar un poco de aire fresco, y analizar bien qué acababa de pasar, su rostro se puso rojo por el coraje. Sintió que la sangre le hervía y quiso regresar a la estación solo para golpear a los oficiales que la habían sacado. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero lo pensó mejor. Vio que Yuki se apeaba de su automóvil y se acercaba a ella.

     — ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

     —Nada, no pasó nada, solo que los idiotas de la estación no me creyeron —respondió con voz furiosa.

     —Ah, pues la verdad que no me sorprende mucho —susurró Yuki—. No es muy normal que alguien hable sobre un pueblito que se llame “Twilight”, ¿sabes?

     —Sí, ya sé que es un lugar extraño.

     —Oye, si me permites sugerir algo, te diría que mejor lo dejarás todo por la paz —Yuki pasó algunos de sus rojizos rizos tras la oreja—. Tal vez Yuriko pronto aparezca.

     —No lo sé —Kaori se cruzó de brazos—. No me gusta nada esto. Siento que Yuriko está en peligro. ¿Y si sufrió un accidente?

     —Tranquila, si es así, su familia seguro ya lo sabe —trató de calmar a su amiga—. Sé que te preocupas mucho, pero escucha, justo ahora debes de concentrarse en algo más importante.

     — ¿En qué?

     —Me mandaron los resultados de lo que se encontró en la habitación de Yo-ka.

     — ¿Y?

     —No son resultados muy alentadores —sonrió amargamente—. Al parecer ese líquido no era sangre, como creíamos.

     — ¿Y qué es entonces? —Preguntó, sorprendida.

     —No se sabe. Es un tipo de sustancia desconocida.

     Kaori sintió una ventisca de aire acariciar su rostro, pero sus cabellos no se movieron en lo absoluto, tampoco los de Yuki. Escuchó claramente la voz de Yo-ka en algún lugar de su cabeza. El muchacho volvía a susurra la misma palabra que había dicho antes de que su corazón diera un último latido.

_(Twilight)_

     Kaori y Yuki fueron en automóvil hasta la residencia de la pelinegra. Oda bajó del carro y se despidió de su amiga. Entró a la casa, se quitó el par de tacones blancos y se puso sus suaves pantuflas rosas. Lo primero que vio fue a su hija Yuuka sentada frente a la pantalla del televisor. La saludó, pero la adolescente de 14 años seguía molesta con su madre por no darle permiso de ir a una fiesta con sus amigas y no le dirigió ni una mirada. Kaori escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Se asomó y vio que Daisuke lavaba los trastos.

     —Tu hija no quiso comer contigo y yo no quise que ella comiera sola —le dijo el hombre de anchas espaldas sin voltear a verla—. Puedes servirte si así lo deseas.

     —En realidad, tengo más ganas de recostarme un rato —respondió Kaori, con desgano—. No cenaré, me iré a la cama.

     Kaori fue a su habitación y trató de dormir, pero todo lo pasado ese día le retumbaba en la cabeza cada que cerraba los ojos. Siempre que estaba por caer en un profundo sueño, la imagen de esas asquerosas letras pintadas sobre la blanca pared de la habitación de Yo-ka acudían a su mente. Las recordaba claramente.

_G L O R I A_

     ¿Qué significaba eso?

     Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta del cuarto. Cerró los ojos y se hizo la dormida. Después de varios minutos, sintió cómo Daisuke se metía en la cama junto con ella. El hombre llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla expuesta de Kaori, luego, comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta su cintura. Metió las manos bajó las sábanas y acarició sus senos. Kaori sintió repugnancia, pero abrió los ojos. Se acomodó bocarriba y dejó que Daisuke subiera sobre ella. Esa noche, más que en toda su vida, estuvo a punto de suplicarle a Daisuke que la dejara dormir, que no tenía ganas, pero sabía que ese hombre no la escucharía, así que dejó que él le hiciera lo que quisiera, esperando que terminara pronto.

     Cuando él se quedó dormido, Kaori continuaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Se acomodó de costado, de manera que no tuviera que ver al hombre que yacía a su lado. Cuando por fin iba a tener la dicha de dormir, escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Se sentó sobre la cama y volteó a mirar a todos lados, no vio a nadie. Se volvió a recostar, y esta vez escuchó con mayor claridad que alguien hablaba y reía.

      Kaori se hizo un ovillo enredada en las cobijas y comenzó a temblar. De pronto, la temperatura bajó.

     — ** _GLORIA_** —dijo una voz masculina, hablando con mucha claridad—. Tienes que ir allí.

     — ¿A dónde? —Preguntó sin darse cuenta y llevó una mano hasta su boca. Cerró fuertemente los ojos.

     —Twilight —dijo la voz de una mujer conocida.

     — ¿Yuriko? —Kaori abrió los ojos como platos.

     No escuchó más voces, y en ese momento, sintió como si _algo_ se fuera de la habitación. El cambio de ambiente y el aumento de temperatura solo se lo confirmaron. Estaba sola.

 

 

 


	10. El día de la Boda

_Justo ahora_ ellos _están construyendo un ataúd a tu medida._

_Mamá, todos estamos llenos de mentiras._

My Chemical Romance, _Mama_

**El día de la boda**

*******

**I**

     Los días pasaron rápidamente. Antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, la boda de Rin y Ryuichi ya estaba en puerta.

     El 27 de mayo, Akira recibió una agradable sorpresa al encontrarse con que la familia se había reunido para hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños. Ryuichi faltó al trabajo y Rin preparó un delicioso pastel de frutas. Ese día, Akira la pasó en grande y recibió varios obsequios. Uno en especial le pareció increíblemente cálido. “No es la gran cosa”, había dicho Kouyou al dárselo, y cuando Akira abrió la envoltura, se encontró una hermosa fotografía de ellos dos juntos cuando niños. Esa imagen la tomaron en el parque cuando ambos tenían aproximadamente 13 años. Kouyou le comentó que halló esa foto revisando entre sus cajones y pensó que le gustaría mucho.

     El 9 de junio, el día del cumpleaños de Kouyou, también se hizo una fiesta. En esta ocasión, Ryuichi no faltó a trabajar para pasarla con su hijo, pero cuando regresó, le dio una enorme caja de regalo. En ella había una consola de videojuegos. Esa noche Takanori se la pasó explicándole a Kouyou cómo utilizarla. Durante la fiesta apareció Sugizo con un gran regalo: una botella de sake. De inmediato hubo caras de alarma, pero finalmente, le permitieron a Kouyou tomar un poco. Akira le obsequió un pequeño pato de peluche. En cuanto Kouyou lo tomó entre sus manos, Takanori sacó una fotografía y dijo: “Miren, son igualitos” y todos rieron. Aquello le hizo feliz, pero, sin duda, lo mejor lo obtuvo de Yuu. El pelinegro lo esperó en la biblioteca y en cuanto llegó, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso. Lo mimó durante todo el día y le regaló un collar con un pequeño cuarzo morado. No necesitaba un regalo muy grande por parte del moreno, con estar junto a él ese día tan especial, le bastaba.

     Durante esas cortas semanas, Sugizo iba a trabajar con sus ayudantes a la casa de los Takashima. Terminaron todo antes de lo pensado, así que ayudaron a Rin en más cosas que ella les pedía. Por supuesto que la paga de Ryuichi fue bastante buena por todo ello. Al señor Takashima le encantó cómo había quedado su casa, era un lugar más luminoso que antes, y aún así, continuaba con el mismo pulcro toque de la elegancia de siempre.

     En todo ese tiempo, Akira iba con Kouyou a la biblioteca. Yuu llegaba más temprano y esperaba por Kouyou ya dentro para no toparse con el rubio.

     Yuu pasó muchas horas pensando en lo que descubrió sobre Twilight, y es que no encontraba gran cosa buscando información sobre el pueblo en la biblioteca pública.

     Takanori, después de lo ocurrido con la grabadora, no volvió a escuchar ni ver nada inusual. Incluso lo que acosaba sus fotografías había desaparecido. El cuervo igual. Se sentía extrañado, pero durante toda esa temporada pudo estar bastante tranquilo. Las cosas con Akira y Kouyou habían mejorado bastante y ahora les hablaba como si sus amigos de toda la vida se trataran.

     A Kouyou le ocurría algo parecido a Takanori. No había vuelto a sufrir ningún tipo de “ataque” por parte de lo que fuera que habitaba la casa, pero a veces cuando estaba solo tenía la sensación de que _alguien_ lo miraba. No se preocupaba mucho por ello, ya que no sentía que hubiera _algo peligroso_ cerca. Él también mejoró su relación con los nuevos residentes. Comenzaba a llevarse bien con Rin. Después de todo, creía comenzar a entender por qué Ryuichi se sentía tan enamorado de ella.

     Por otro lado, Sugizo había tenido bastantes “visitas” mientras trabajaba en casa de los Takashima. Aunque _eso_ que lo acompañaba no se dejaba ver (o quizá era que no podía dejarse ver), Sugihara pudo darse cuenta de que quien iba con él era Ryoko. Esa mujer estaba al pendiente de todo en casa y su familia incluso después de haber muerto.

     La tarde del 13 de junio, a la casa de los Takashima llegaron los arreglos para el festejo. A la misma hora que los trabajadores que contrató Ryuichi se encargaban de organizar todo en el jardín, Sugizo fue hasta el cementerio de Twilight. Ese día quería visitar a Ryoko. Con lo ocupada que estaba la familia Takashima preparando la boda, se habían olvidado que el aniversario luctuoso de Ryoko sería pronto y, pensó Sugizo, probablemente _ella se sentía sola_. Quizá fuese eso, o tal vez era que la pelinegra no estaba muy feliz de saber que muy pronto alguien más ocuparía su lugar como La Señora Takashima.

 

 

**II**

     Kouyou estaba sentado sobre su cama leyendo el instructivo de la consola de videojuegos que le había regalado su padre. Entendía ya lo que Takanori dijo era esencial para poder jugar con ella, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta comprenderlo todo completamente. Se encontraba tan absorto en ello, que no notó cuando Akira tocó a su puerta. El rubio entró a la habitación al ver que Kouyou no respondía a su llamado.

     — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó y por fin Kouyou apartó los ojos del manual.

     —Ah, nada importante —dejó el instructivo sobre la cama. Puso los pies descalzos en el piso y miró fijamente lo que Akira llevaba con él—. ¿Qué es eso?

     —Tu traje para mañana —sonrió y abrió la bolsa negra colgada sobre un gancho. Mostró a su _amigo_ un elegante traje oscuro brillante y una camisa blanca—. Espero que te quede.

     —Coño, dime que no tiene corbata.

     Akira dejó caer el traje a la cama, justo al lado de Kouyou. Sacó de una bolsa plástica una larga y finar corbata negra. Rió al ver la expresión de desagrado que dibujó Kouyou.

     —Shima, no te hará ningún daño vestirte formal solo una vez en tu vida.

     —Puedo soportar el traje, pero la corbata no.

     —Solo para hacer feliz a tu padre.

     Kouyou se quedó en silencio mirando cómo la corbata que Akira tenía entre las manos se balanceaba de un lado a otro como si fuese un péndulo.

     — ¿Dónde está papá ahora?

     —En el estudio.

     Kouyou se levantó de la cama y se puso un par de pantuflas.

     —Iré a verlo —dijo y salió de la habitación.

     Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras. Corrió por la sala y cuando pasaba por la biblioteca, se detuvo. Se quedó observando fijamente al pomo de la puerta. Sintió como si éste también lo mirara y estuviera desafiándole a tratar de abrirlo. Kouyou se quedó un minuto más mirando, luego se dio la media vuelta y caminó en dirección al estudio.

     Encontró la puerta entreabierta. Asomó la cabeza y vio la figura de Ryuichi sentado en su silla de piel negra frente a su enorme escritorio de roble. Únicamente estaba encendida la luz de la lámpara sobre su escritorio. Aún con ello, Kouyou pudo ver claramente lo que su padre tenía entre las manos y se fijó aún más en la mirada que le dirigía. Supuso que no era un momento adecuado para tener una conversación con su padre, pero cuando estaba por retirarse, Ryuichi habló.

     — ¿Sabías que eres idéntico a tu madre?

     Kouyou entró de lleno al estudio y se dirigió a las sillas frente al escritorio de su padre. Se sentó en una de ellas y puso la mirada a la fotografía de su madre que Ryuichi aún sostenía entre las manos.

     —Siempre dijiste que ella y yo éramos como dos gotas de agua.

     —Así es —Ryuichi puso la fotografía sobre su escritorio, justo al lado de la lámpara, de forma que el rostro de la mujer se oscureció. — Tú eres como ella en cada aspecto.

     —Mi madre era demasiado buena para que la compares conmigo. —Tomó el cuadro de su madre y lo miró profundamente.

     Ryoko era una mujer bellísima, incluso en sus últimos años fue muy guapa. Tenía la mirada más dulce del mundo, sus ojos y cabellos oscuros contrastaban con su piel blanquecina. Sus  labios rosados y carnosos, siempre dibujando una sonrisa a todo mundo. En esa fotografía, ella daba la espalda al lago de Twilight, y en la posición en la que estaba se podía apreciar muy bien la bella figura que tenía. Llevaba un vestido azul sin mangas, era corto, así que podían apreciarse sus torneadas y largas piernas. Un mechón de cabello negro cubría su frente y Ryoko alzaba una mano para tratar de quitarlo, a la vez que reía.

     Kouyou sonrió.

     —La extrañas mucho —susurró Ryuichi. Kouyou no contestó nada—. Yo también la extraño mucho.

     Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo rato.

     — ¿Todavía la amas? —Preguntó Shima.

     —A una mujer como Ryoko no se le puede dejar de amar nunca. —Se levantó de su silla y caminó por la estancia—. Ni por los _años_ , ni por los _daños_. —Canturreó.

     Kouyou se volvió para verle. La oscuridad de la habitación no le dejaba apreciar más allá del brillo de los cansados ojos de su padre.

     — ¿Amas a Rin?

     Ryuichi no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

    —Nunca amaré a nadie de la forma en la que amo a tu madre. —Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Un haz de luz iluminó la habitación y bañó el rostro de Kouyou—. Puedes quedarte con la fotografía —dijo y, sin más, salió del estudio.

     Kouyou dirigió los ojos a aquel retrato. La reconfortante sonrisa que dibujaba Ryoko desde la imagen le hizo sentir a Kouyou un poco de paz.

     En la habitación, el aroma de la tierra al mojarse se hizo presente. Kouyou continuaba viendo el portarretratos. Sentía que en cualquier momento su madre sería capaz de moverse y salir del cuadro. Era una idea que le aterrorizaba un poco, pero que, debía admitir, le hubiera encantado que sucediera.

     Se levantó de la silla, aún con la fotografía en las manos. Caminó a la puerta, y cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral, empezó a escuchar el sonido del piano. La misma canción que a su madre siempre tocaba. El castaño llevó sus ojos hacia la biblioteca y se encontró con que la puerta ya no estaba cerrada, sino abierta, peligrosamente abierta. Le parecía suplicar que entrara a mirar, y por poco Kouyou lo hizo, solo que antes de avanzar hasta ahí, volvió la vista a la foto que aún conservaba entre sus manos. En ella no había más que el bello lago de Twilight. _Ryoko había desaparecido_.

     Súbitamente, el piano se detuvo y la puerta se cerró con fuerza. El sonido fue tan estrepitoso que hizo a Kouyou pegar un salto. En el mismo segundo, el castaño sintió cómo la fotografía adquiría un peso sobre su mano. De un momento a otro le pareció tan pesada que la tuvo que sostener con ambas manos. Miró al retrato y de nuevo vio a su madre en él, solo que esta vez, la mujer no le dibujaba una agradable sonrisa, sino una terriblemente sardónica.

 

 

**III**

     Takanori había terminado de limpiar el desorden que dejó en cuarto de baño luego de tintar nuevamente mechones rojos en su cabello. Después de tanto tiempo, habían comenzado a perder el color. Cuando acabó, puso esmalte negro sobre sus uñas. Esperó un momento y en cuanto estuvo seguro de que ya estaban secas, comenzó a ponerse la ropa adecuada para el compromiso que sería en poco menos de 3 horas. Mientras vestía el traje, escuchó que llegaba la maquillista a ayudar a su madre.

     Abrió la puerta de la habitación. Antes de terminar de arreglarse, pensaba en ir a ver a Kouyou. Durante la cena de la noche anterior se dio cuenta de que estaba muy raro. Takanori pensó en primer lugar que se debía a la boda, pero después estuvo seguro de que no se trataba de eso.

     Al momento de ir a tocar la puerta del castaño, vio de soslayo que alguien salía de la habitación del fondo. Takanori dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y se metió de vuelta a su cuarto antes de que le vieran. Se dirigió al tocador, tomó algunos de sus cosméticos y fingió que se maquillaba. No sabía por qué hacía eso, simplemente le dieron ganas de _huir_.

     En el pasillo se hizo presente la figura de Ryuichi. El castaño se le quedó mirando mientras Takanori aplicaba un poco de polvo sobre su rostro y fingía no notar que aquel hombre estaba ahí.

     —Espero que no uses más maquillaje que tu madre —espetó Ryuichi.

     Takanori volteó a mirarle sorprendido. No supo que responderle. No había alcanzado a entender bien las palabras de Takashima.

     —Es una boda, no necesitas arreglarte como si fueras a un carnaval —dijo el hombre.

     Takanori frunció el ceño, pero era incapaz de formar alguna frase.

     Ryuichi sonrió insolentemente y se fue. Matsumoto se acercó a la puerta y cerró haciendo un gran estruendo.

     —Hijo de puta—resopló.

     Volvió al espejo y terminó con el maquillaje. Se arregló el cabello y miró un momento más su reflejo, supervisando que todo estuviera correcto. No quería darle importancia a las palabras de Ryuichi, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que su madre estaba a punto de casarse con un maldito gilipollas.

     Takanori al fin salió de su habitación y vio irse a la chica que había contratado su madre para maquillarla. Cerró tras de él y se acercó al cuarto del fondo. Tocó la puerta y escuchó que Rin le daba el paso.

     Cuando el pelinegro entró, tardó un poco para poder asimilar lo hermosa que se veía su madre. Tenía un blanco y delgado vestido, éste se acentuaba en las caderas y llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas. Su cabello negro brillante se levantaba en una coleta. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sombra, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus labios con un poco de brillo.

     —Te ves hermosa —susurró Taka a la vez levantaba las comisuras de los labios.

     — ¿De verdad lo crees? —Inquirió la mujer, apenada.

     —Por supuesto —sonrió y se acercó a su madre. Ella le extendió sus delgadas manitas y él las entrelazó con las suyas—. Eres la mujer más bella del mundo —le dijo.

     —Muchas gracias, Taka —contestó Rin con la voz un poco quebrada. Una lágrima cayó sobre la mano de Takanori—. Eres lo más importante que tengo, y que estés aquí me hace sentir… —la mujer no pudo evitarlo y soltó un sollozo.

     —Mamá, no llores —dijo Takanori en tono apaciguado y alzó el rostro de su madre. Cuidadosamente, limpió una lágrima—. Arruinarás el maquillaje.

     La mujer asintió.

     — ¿Me tomarías una fotografía?

     Takanori se sorprendió mucho con aquello, pero aceptó. Caminó fuera de la habitación y fue directo a la suya. Su cámara fotográfica estaba sobre la cama, así que rápidamente la tomó. Cuando salió del lugar, la puerta se cerró sola con un azote. Se sobresaltó y volteó la mirada. El pomo de la puerta estaba llenó de un líquido rojo muy espeso.

     Un labio comenzó a temblarle.

     Escuchó que su madre le llamaba desde su habitación, así que pasó de largo aquello. Su madre ya lo esperaba de pie frente a la ventana. Estaba muy nublado y la luz no significó problema alguno. Takanori enfocó la lente de su _bebé_. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y sacó una fotografía, luego otra y una más.

     — ¿Cómo me veo, Taka?

      Takanori sonrió y llevó los ojos a las imágenes capturadas. La sonrisa le desapareció en un segundo. Tuvo la sensación de peligro más profunda de su vida, mucho peor que todas las veces que se había sentido agredido por lo que fuera que habitaba esa casa. Y es que, esa advertencia no era una señal de peligro para él.

     — ¿Sucede algo, Taka?

     En la primera fotografía capturada, había _algo_ asomándose por la ventana. Era un rostro de desagrado viendo a su madre. La irá reflejada en esos demoníacos ojos hizo a Takanori sentir un escalofrío. Con temor, cambió a la siguiente imagen. En esta otra, el vestido de su madre estaba manchado parcialmente de rojo, la sonrisa que dibujaba estaba distorsionada, pero lo que de lejos preocupaba más a Takanori, fue el darse cuenta de que esa cosa fuera de la ventana, ahora estaba parada a un lado de su madre, y entre lo que parecían ser sus manos, tenía la silueta de algo que a Takanori se le asemejó a un cuchillo.

     Las piernas del muchacho temblaron, sudaba frío y su visión comenzaba a nublarse. Tenía miedo de cambiar a la siguiente imagen. Una gota de sudor recorrió su nuca al tiempo que él, con manos temblorosas, oprimía el botón correspondiente para mirar la última de las fotografías que había tomado.

     —Takanori —Rin estaba parada frente a su hijo, pero él no respondía. Estaba pálido.

     En la última fotografía, su madre se hallaba tirada en el suelo, con el vestido completamente empapado de rojo. Bajo ella, había un enorme charco de sangre que se extendía paulatinamente, y sobre el pecho había clavado un cuchillo. Rin dibujaba una mirada de profundo horror y tenía los ojos a un punto hacia arriba. Takanori llevó su vista hacia la dirección que miraba su madre y vio claramente, frente a la ventana, el rostro de Kouyou, dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa.

     —Déjame ver eso —dijo Rin y arrebató de las manos de Takanori la cámara fotográfica.

      El muchacho dio un vistazo al rostro de su madre. Escurría un hilo de sangre desde su nariz, pero al parecer ella no lo notaba. Esa sangre estaba llegando hasta el cuello de su vestido.

     —Gracias, hijo. Me encantan. —La mujer sonrió—. Me gustaría pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías encárgate de tomar fotografías del momento de la boda? Ya sabes, Ryuichi quería que el compromiso fuera solo para la familia, así que no contrató a nadie que se encargara de las fotos de la boda, solo de la fiesta.

     Takanori asintió, aún aturdido. Rin lo miró extrañada y soltó un suspiro.

     —Hijo, sé que quieres volver a Tokio, así que te propongo algo.

    El muchacho guardó silencio, esperando paciente por las palabras de su madre. No podía dejar de ver esa _sangre_ escurriendo desde su nariz.

    —Luego de la boda, Ryuichi y yo nos quedaremos aquí algunos meses para que él termine de arreglar asuntos del trabajo. Posteriormente, iremos de viaje por algunos meses. Lo que te propongo es que te quedes aquí hasta entonces. Cuando regrese de mi viaje con Ryuichi, podrás volver a Tokio, continuar con tu carrera y todas las cosas que tenías planeadas, solo quédate aquí hasta que termine el año. Por favor.

 

 

**IV**

     Takanori se encargó de tomar fotografías al momento en el que Rin y Ryuichi firmaban los papeles que les harían ser oficialmente marido y mujer. Lo hizo de igual manera cuando los testigos —algunos amigos del trabajo de Ryuichi— lo hicieron, y, finalmente, tomó una fotografía de Ryuichi y Rin dándose un tierno beso luego de haber acabado con el papeleo.

     Para ese momento, Rin había dejado de ser la Señora Matsumoto para convertirse en la _Señora Takashima_.

 

**V**

     El trámite había sido realmente íntimo. Solo estuvieron los novios, Akira, Sugizo, Takanori, Kouyou y algunos amigos de Ryuichi. Cuando los novios abrieron la puerta de la casa, se encontraron con un mar de personas esperándoles de pie mientras aplaudían.

     Takanori estaba seguro de que nunca volvería a ver tantas personas reunidas en algún lugar de Twilight. El pueblo entero estaba ahí, celebrando la llegada de la nueva Señora de Takashima.

     Ryuichi se adelantó y comenzó a dirigir unas palabras a su esposa. Le dijo frente a todos lo mucho que le amaba y lo feliz que estaba de tenerle a su lado. Terminó dándole un breve beso que fue aplaudido por todos.

     Luego de esto, Ryuichi volvió a tomar la palabra. Mencionó estar muy feliz de tener de nuevo a toda su familia junta. La gente se quedó en silencio por un momento. Kouyou dio un paso al frente.

     —Me alegra verles a todos de nuevo —dijo.

     El ambiente se había puesto algo tenso. Sugizo comenzó a aplaudir, y detrás de él siguieron algunos otros aplausos apagados. A Kouyou no le afectaba en lo absoluto que la gente del pueblo no se alegrara de verle de nuevo, pero por un momento, sintió ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Estaba parado siendo el centro de atención de cientos de personas que eran desconocidas para él, así que se puso nervioso.

     Ryuichi encaminó a su ahora esposa hasta una mesa al centro del jardín.

     Kouyou, Akira, Takanori y Sugizo caminaron juntos hasta otra mesa cercana. A esta, acudió de inmediato la pequeña Hikaru. Saludó a Sugizo y a Kouyou. Se presentó con el pequeño Takanori y con Akira. Este último ya la conocía de vista.

     —Hikaru tiene casi la edad de Takanori —habló Kouyou—. Podrían hacerse grandes amigos.

     A la pequeña se le subió el color a las mejillas. Takanori se dio cuenta de ello, así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreírle para que sintiera un poco menos incómoda.

     — ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

     —Tengo 17 —dijo la chica, enterrando los ojos sobre la mesa. Iba decir otra cosa, pero en ese momento, alguien se paró justo tras ella, y Hikaru no pudo más que agachar aún más la cabeza.

     —Aki-chan, te había estado buscando —habló una chillona voz.

    Akira se estremeció. Mientras, Kouyou sintió un calor recorrer sus venas. Alzó la mirada y la encontró. La más grande hija de puta que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra: Keiko Kubota. Tenía dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hacía resaltar un pequeño lunar que se hallaba justo debajo de sus grandes ojos grises. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto en color rojo, unas zapatillas en el mismo tono y un collar de perlas que contrastaba con su piel morena. Una corriente de aire alzó el largo y castaño cabello de la muchacha haciéndola lucir majestuosa ante la mirada de cualquiera que la hubiera visto, cualquiera, excepto Kouyou.

     —Vaya, ¿quién ha dejado bajar a las brujas de las montañas?

     —Kou, como siempre, tan bromista —la chica fingió una risita—. Me da gusto saber que sigues vivo, querido.

     Kouyou no contestó más, solo le dirigió ojos cargados de desprecio, pero esa chica, como siempre, simplemente ignoró todo o que viniera de él.

     —Sugizo, hola, amor. —El pelirrojo levantó una mano para saludarle—. Hikaru-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? Yo te hacía con los perdedores con los que tanto te gusta juntarte. —La muchacha no contestó nada.

     —Tú debes ser el hijo de la nueva esposa de Ryuichi —dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Takanori, él solo asintió—. Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Kubota Keiko.

     —Keiko, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó Akira, interrumpiendo con un tono claramente fastidiado.

     —Aki-chan, solo quería venirte a decir que no olvides sacarme a bailar. Si no lo haces, me sentiré muy triste —la chica hizo un puchero.

     —No sabía que las brujas como tú tenían sentimientos —dijo Kouyou, pero ella de nuevo lo ignoró.

     — ¿Entonces solo vienes para que te invite a bailar?

     —Claro, Aki-chan. Pero, antes de eso, quiero invitarte yo una copa, ¿me acompañas?

     Akira suspiró y se levantó. Keiko se pegó al cuerpo de su acompañante, coló su brazo tras la espalda de Akira y se aferró a él con fuerza. Caminaron juntos hasta un pequeño bar que había en un punto lejano del jardín.

     — ¿Por qué tanto amor a esa chica? —Preguntó Takanori, luego de un rato—. Se nota que es una persona súper agradable.

     —No entiendo cómo es que le permitieron venir. La mitad del pueblo la odia —resopló Kouyou.

     —A tu padre y a Akira les agrada. —Dijo Sugizo—.  Además, la invitación era para todos los habitantes de Twilight, y obvio que ella no se perdería de la oportunidad de “conquistar” el corazón de Akira.

     —No sé cómo es que la soporta —dijo Hikaru—. Es una maldita. —La muchacha levantó la cabeza y buscó a alguien entre las personas—. Por cierto, ¿no ven a Yuu? Me parece raro que no esté por aquí.

     Kouyou abrió los ojos como platos. Dio gracias por primera vez a Kubota por existir y llevarse con ella a Akira. La mirada del castaño se dirigió a Takanori, que estaba atento a la plática. Kouyou decidió que no era una amenaza, puesto que él no conocía al Yuu del que estaban hablando.

     —Me dijo que no tenía ganas de venir —dijo Sugizo—. Ya sabes cómo es él.

     La chica solo asintió. Luego sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

     —Oye, Takanori, ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros a trabajar a la biblioteca?

     —Sugizo me había dicho ya algo de eso. Perdón, no tengo muchas ganas de ir ahí.

     —Ya veo —la voz de la chica perdió entusiasmo—. Pero podrías entrar al club de música. Mis amigos están ahí. Creo que podrías llevarte bien con ellos.

     Takanori no contestó nada. Empezó a sentir que alguien lo observaba y volteó al lugar del cual provenía aquella sensación. No le pareció ver a nadie ni nada fuera de lo normal. Eso, hasta que se topó con un joven que no había visto antes. Era delgado, alto, cabellos tintados de rubio, y en la mano sostenía una lata de cerveza, la cual llegó en pocos segundos a sus pequeños labios. De un momento a otro, aquel chico volteó a mirarle y le sonrió. Takanori alzó una ceja y alejó la mirada.

     —Bueno —contestó por fin a Hikaru—. Lo pensaré.

 

 

**VI**

     Hikaru y Takanori comenzaron a platicar. Él le contaba de su vida en Tokio y que estudiaba fotografía. Eso era algo nuevo para Kouyou. Sabía que al muchacho le encantaba tomar fotografías, pero no pensó que estuviera estudiando eso. Poco a poco, Sugizo y él fueron quedando fuera de cuadro, y Akira no regresaba.

     — ¿Sabes? —Dijo Sugizo— En realidad, nuestro querido amigo decidió venir a la fiesta de último momento.

     Kouyou abrió grandes los ojos. Se llevó una mano al cuello y pudo sentir la cadena con el cuarzo morado que le había regalado Yuu.

     —Lo más probable es que esté allá afuera. Quizá sea buena idea que vayas a verlo —el pelirrojo guiñó un ojo.

     Kouyou se levantó de su asiento y dijo iría al baño. Hikaru y Takanori no le hicieron mucho caso, siguieron conversando, y fue un alivio, porque la dirección que había tomado Kouyou era la contraría a la que indicó.

     Llegó hasta el gran portón de metal, que, por única ocasión, se encontraba abierto completamente. Caminó cuidadosamente sobre las piedras y a lo lejos pudo observar estacionada una camioneta oxidada. Fue en esa dirección, pero al momento de hacerlo, alguien apareció tras de él, haciéndole pegar un brinco y dar un grito.

     —Perdón, no quise asustarte —dijo Yuu.

     Kouyou lo miró de pies a cabeza. Iba vestido de traje, corbata y zapatos negros.

     —No pensaras entrar, ¿verdad?

     — ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no soy bienvenido?

     Kouyou no le dijo nada más. Se lanzó a sus brazos y acercó sus labios. Le dio un profundo y largo beso.

     —Pueden vernos, ¿sabes? Es peligroso que estés aquí.

     —No me importa, vale la pena arriesgarme por esto —Yuu volvió a estrechar a Kouyou—. Solo quería venirte a decir que te amo, que me encantas y que me muero de aburrimiento porque no hay nadie en el pueblo.

     Kouyou sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza.

     —Entonces solo viniste porque te aburrías. No puedo creerlo.

     —Claro que no. Vine porque de verdad tenía ganas de verte.

     Kouyou sonrió y volvió a besar a Yuu. Pasó los brazos tras de su nuca y empezó a acariciarle los negros cabellos. Yuu estrechó con mayor fuerza las caderas de Kouyou y las junto más a las de él. Aquel beso fue largo y hermoso. Kouyou sintió que en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos y esa sensación le hizo sentirse un poco excitado. Justo en ese instante, se alejó de Yuu. Le miró los labios: gruesos, brillantes e hinchados. No podía dejarlo así. Lo volvió a tomar, esta vez por la barbilla y lo besó de nuevo. Mientras compartían este beso, a Yuu le llegó la sensación de estar siendo observado por alguien, así que abrió los ojos, solo para comprobar que nadie les mirara desde la gran puerta de metal. No vio nada, así que continuó devorando los labios de Kouyou, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos de vez en vez.

 

 

**VII**

     Takanori se había aburrido de conversar con Hikaru y Sugizo, así que se excusó diciendo que su madre le había encargado tomar algunas fotografías de la fiesta.

     Fue por el camino de grava que normalmente recorrían los automóviles de la familia hasta el gran portón de metal, quería salir de ese lugar. Deseaba tener un momento a solas para poder fumar un poco.

     Mientras caminaba en esa dirección, le pareció escuchar sonidos detrás de la puerta. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie, así que redirigió sus pasos de vuelta. La fiesta estaba algo lejos y realmente, quien estuviera ahí, no se perdía de gran cosa. Se tiró en el pasto y comenzó a revisar las fotografías que había tomado. Ninguna parecía tener nada raro. Volvió a ver las de su madre. Éstas, sin embargo, seguían igual a como él las había visto en la mañana.

     La fotografía en la que se alcanzaba a apreciar el rostro de Kouyou le hacía sentir miedo, más que por ver el cuerpo inerte de su madre con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, era por esa sonrisa que dibujaba el castaño.

     “—Entonces solo viniste porque te aburrías. No puedo creerlo”.

     Takanori levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Kouyou. Se alzó del pasto y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo ahí para escuchar un poco más.

     “—Claro que no. Vine porque de verdad tenía ganas de verte”. —Escuchó decir a otra voz.

     Se quedó un momento ahí, sin moverse. Le mataba la curiosidad de saber con quién estaba hablando Kouyou. Dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos y se atrevió a asomar la cabeza. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Era Kouyou, abrazado a un desconocido. Se estaban besando. Takanori apartó la cabeza en solo segundos. Pensó que no había visto bien, así que, de nuevo, sacó la cabeza por la puerta. Y sí, definitivamente era Kouyou quien estaba ahí.

     Se alejó antes de que Kouyou se diera cuenta de su presencia.

     Continuó su camino en dirección a la fiesta, no miró hacia atrás. Estaba bastante confuso y se sentía fuera de la realidad. No podía terminar de creer lo que acababa de ver.

     Entonces fue que chocó contra un muchacho.

     —Ah, discúlpame, no te vi —se disculpó.

     Aquel hombre era mucho más alto que él, cabellos negros, mirada un poco desencajada y se distinguía porque era el único chico de la fiesta que no iba vestido con ropa “elegante”. En cambio, llevaba una larga camisa sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto los tatuajes que tenía en el pecho, cuello y brazos.

     El hombre le miró de pies a cabeza. Luego le sonrió.

     —No hay ningún problema, pequeño —contestó.

     Takanori le sonrió, asintió y pretendió irse, pero el tipo ese le tomó por el hombro y dijo algo que le heló la sangre.

     —Ryoko está furiosa con tu madre.

     Takanori se giró bruscamente y lo miró sorprendido.

     — ¿Qué dices?

    —No te preocupes, Takanori. Confío en que tú podrás rescatarla —sonrió.

     Takanori sintió como si un par de manos alargadas rodearan su cuello y le estrujaran lentamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, mirando a aquel hombre que cada vez lucía más extraño. Parecía como si se fuera deformando a la vez que se hacía más distante. Matsumoto sentía que con cada paso que daba hacia atrás, le faltaba más el aire. Entonces volvió a chocar con otra persona, y esta vez, cayó despatarrado al piso junto con alguien más.

     El muchacho rubio de antes se levantó del piso y miró con curiosidad al chico de mechas rojas. En ese momento, las manos que presionaban el cuello de Takanori se diluyeron.

     — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el chico rubio mientras se sobaba la espalda.

     — ¿Cómo crees que está bien? —Gritó un hombre de cabellos castaño claro y se acercó para ayudar a Takanori a levantarse—. Estaba con Takamasa, ese tipo solo pone de nervios a la gente.

     Takanori no dijo nada y se levantó del piso aceptando la ayuda del castaño. Miró a la dirección en la que había estado el chico de los tatuajes, pero éste ya no se encontraba ahí.

     —Eres el hijo de la nueva esposa de Takashima, ¿cierto? —Preguntó el castaño.

     Takanori asintió a la vez que se quitaba los restos de polvo y pasto de la ropa.

     — ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

     —Takanori —respondió rápidamente—. ¿Y ustedes cómo se llaman?

     —Yo soy Kazuki, profesor de música en el centro recreativo de Twilight. —Hizo una venia.

     Takanori abrió grandes los ojos.

     —He escuchado que hablan mucho sobre su clase —dijo.

     —Yo soy Byou —interrumpió el rubio.

     Takanori lo volteó a mirar y se topó con una agradable sonrisa. El pelinegro devolvió el gesto y, sin saber por qué, aquello le hizo sentir _paz_. Una paz que desde que llegó a Twilight, no había conocido.

 

 

                                    


	11. El misterioso objeto

_“Algunos no mueren —susurró—. Algunos viven en las sombras crepusculares, entre los dos mundos, para servirlo… ¡a_ Él _!”_

Stephen King, _Los misterios del Gusano_

**_El misterioso objeto_ **

*******

**I**

_— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó muy alterado el pequeño Akira._

_—He dicho que no han ganado nada —respondió el niño pelinegro y sonrió con perversidad—. ¿Quién será el primero en recibir su castigo?_

_—No, Yuu, es injusto —Akira cruzó sus bracitos sobre el pecho—. Siempre nos engañas. La llave es_ el misterioso objeto _. No lo niegues._

_—Claro que no —Yuu se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta Shima, que tenía los ojos clavados en el piso—. Tú serás el primero en ser castigado —le dijo._

_Shima alzó la carita y miró con miedo al mayor. Intentó decir algo, pero solo salían balbuceos sin sentido de su boca. Yuu se comenzó a reír, dejando en el más pequeño unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar._

_—Debes bajar al sótano y permanecer encerrado ahí durante 30 minutos._

_Akira abrió grandes los ojos._

_—Pero Yuu, podría pasarle algo malo. Además Ryoko nos castigará._

_—Claro que no. El enano no le contará nada, ¿o sí?_

_Shima meneó la cabeza. Las piernas le temblaban. El sótano estaba prohibido. Su mamá siempre decía que era muy peligroso y oscuro._

_— ¿Verdad, enano? ¿Verdad que no tienes miedo? —Preguntó el pelinegro._

_Shima negó. Los ojos le ardían y en la garganta había un nudo que no le dejaba respirar bien._

_El mayor se echó a andar por el corredor. Tras de él iban caminando un asustado Akira y un afligido Shima. El segundo aferrado con fuerza al brazo del primero. Kouyou le estaba enterrando las uñas en el antebrazo a su amigo, y a éste le dolía mucho, pero no decía nada._

_Yuu llegó al frente de la entrada al sótano. Giró del picaporte y se escuchó cómo la puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente, bañándoles con la oscuridad que emanaba desde ahí abajo._

_—Entra, enano. Mientras más rápido lo hagas, mejor será para ti._

_Shima dio un paso adelante, tratando de parecer decidido. Observó con temor las escaleras frente a él. No pudo evitarlo y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Al notar esto, el más grande sonrió._

_Shima no sentía las piernas de tanto que le temblaban. Estaban en época de invierno, así que el frío hizo que comenzara a soltar nubecitas de vaho. Caminó despacio y cruzó la puerta. Bajó al primer escalón y escuchó el crujir de la vieja madera hundirse con su peso. El pequeño niño pensaba que alguna clase de monstruo gigante lo tomaría entre sus enormes y feroces manos, obligándolo a llegar junto a él a la más profunda oscuridad de ese lugar._

_Tragó saliva._

_—Yo bajaré con él —dijo Akira._

_Shima volteó la mirada a su amigo y éste se acercó. Le tomó por una de sus manitas y sonrió._

_—Tranquilo, Shima. Ahí abajo no hay nada._

_Claro que_ había _algo. Estaba esperando pacientemente a que el menor de los Takashima bajara y se cerrara la puerta tras de él. Y el pequeño Kouyou lo sabía._

_—No, Akira, tu castigo será otro —gritó Yuu._

_Shima volteó la mirada de nuevo a la espesa oscuridad. Le pareció ver un par de ojos rojos mirándole desde las tinieblas. Y también había una sonrisa. Shima sabía que esa_ cosa _sonreía. Era casi como si pudiera ver a través de la penumbra._ Esa cosa lo esperaba paciente _._

_—Lo que pasa es que ustedes dos son unos gallinas —habló Yuu. Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón la llave que Akira y Shima le habían entregado momentos atrás—. Si no bajan, entonces le diré al señor Ryuichi que tiraron la llave ahí abajo. — Dicho esto, lanzó escaleras abajo la llave con el listón rojo._

_—No —susurró Shima mientras extendía una mano para impedir que la llave cayera. Pasaron unos segundos y se escuchó el metal chocar contra concreto, provocando luego un seco silencio. A Shima le pareció que aquel era un sonido similar al de una enorme bestia engullendo algo. Los nervios se le crisparon aún más._

_— ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?! —Vociferó furioso Ryuichi desde las escaleras._

_Los tres niños se alejaron de la puerta al tiempo que el señor Takashima bajaba._

_—Saben que tienen prohibido jugar ahí._

_—Perdón, papá —dijo Shima y agachó la cabeza._

_— ¡Lárguense de aquí ahora mismo! —El grito hizo pegar un brinco a los tres pequeños y abandonaron corriendo el lugar—. ¡Vaya cada quien a su habitación, y no quiero que salgan en todo el día! ¡¿Les quedó claro?!_

_Los niños escucharon la orden a lo lejos y cada uno corrió a su habitación. La de Akira era la más cercana a la escalera, así que pudo esconderse rápidamente. La de Yuu estaba justo frente a la de Akira, así que tampoco tardó mucho en llegar. Sin embargo, la de Shima estaba un poco lejos. Era la tercera puerta al lado izquierdo. Sus pasos no eran tan grandes como los de los otros dos niños. A medio camino, escuchó cómo su padre azotaba la puerta del sótano. Se detuvo un momento y puso sus manitas sobre sus delgados muslos. Respiró con profundidad y caminó despacio a su cuarto. Antes de entrar a ella, miró de reojo la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Estaba abierta. Completamente abierta._

_—Ven aquí, pequeño —escuchó le llamaba una amigable voz de hombre._

_Shima reconoció esa voz. Antes ya la había escuchado, así que no le dio miedo. A veces pasaba que oía personas hablar cerca de él, y en muchas ocasiones decían palabras graciosas, como las que su madre le reprendía a su padre cuando por error la pronunciaban frente a él. Caminó despacio hacia el cuarto de sus padres. Observó desde el marco de la puerta, y le pareció ver a alguien asomando un par de ojos traviesos por el baño._

_—Hola —dijo Shima, sonriente._

_Los ojos de quien estaba escondido en el baño se ocultaron. Shima, como hipnotizado, se dirigió hacia ellos, pero se detuvo al escuchar que los pasos de su padre se acercaban por la escalera._

_Salió corriendo y abrió la puerta de su habitación para encerrarse en ella. Se ocultó bajo las cobijas mientras daba oídos al marchar de su padre hasta sus aposentos. Se quedó quieto, esperando escuchar cualquier cosa que dijera Ryuichi sobre su curioso visitante. Sin embargo, no pudo oír nada porque al cabo de 15 minutos, ya estaba sumergido en un profundo sueño._

_Shima nunca podría recordar lo que soñó en aquella ocasión, pero sabía que en ese sueño, caminaba siguiendo la voz del hombre que estaba en la habitación de sus padres. Llegaba frente a la puerta del sótano y buscaba la llave que el tonto pelinegro había lanzado ahí abajo._

 

 

**II**

     Akira se paseó por el corredor del piso superior y asomó la cabeza por la puerta de Kouyou. Él yacía plácidamente dormido sobre su cama. Akira supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer, era no despertarlo.

     En la mañana, Takanori y Rin habían salido de la casa, casi al mismo tiempo que Ryuichi a su trabajo. Madre e hijo irían al distrito de Saga de compras. Luego de rogarle mucho, Rin aceptó llevar a Takanori allá.

     Todo parecía estar bastante bien hasta ese momento, pero hacía unos minutos Akira había recibido una llamada que terminó con toda la paz. Ryuichi, desde su trabajo, le dijo que olvidó algunos papeles que necesitaba, pero debía quedarse en la empresa para terminar de arreglar muchas cosas que Akira no se molestó en entender. El señor Takashima pidió a su “hombre de confianza” llevar esos importantes papeles hasta la oficina, y Akira deseó por un momento no ser ese hombre.

     Había pensado en despertar a Kouyou y llevarlo consigo hasta allá, pero en ese momento, mientras Akira vestía un elegante traje negro acompañado de una corbata al mismo tono, y tenía entre las manos todo lo que le había pedido Ryuichi, vio que su _amigo_ estaba plácidamente dormido. Imaginó que estaba muy cansado. Era domingo, su único día para descansar. Parado desde donde estaba, Akira alcanzaba a escuchar el armónico sonido de la respiración de Shima. No se atrevía a despertarlo.

     Cerró la puerta y caminó a las escaleras. Fue a la planta baja, tomó de la mesa al centro de la sala las llaves de su camioneta. Echó una última mirada hacia el piso superior.

     El sueño de Kouyou era muy pesado. Podría pasarse todo el día dormido si nadie le llamaba para despertar. Akira imaginó que no pasaría nada si lo dejaba solo por unas cuantas horas.

_Nada malo ocurriría._

     Un escalofrío acarició la nuca de Akira.

     Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y notó que apenas llegaría con Ryuichi a tiempo. Suspiró, y, con muy poco entusiasmo, abandonó la casa.

Dejó a Shima _solo._

 

 

**III**

     Algunos rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana y acariciaron con poca delicadeza el rostro de Kouyou. Éste hizo una mueca y se echó las sabanas encima para que la luz no molestara. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde. Le fue imposible retomar el sueño. Dejó un poco al descubierto sus ojos y miró el reloj despertador que estaba sobre el buró a un lado de su cama. A penas eran 11:35am. Se cobijó de nuevo, tratando de volver a dormir, pero no lo logró.

     Se quitó las sábanas y edredones de encima. Estiró los brazos, dio un último bostezo y bajó de la cama. Tenía muy pocas ganas de arreglarse esa mañana. Se metió al pequeño baño. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se mojó el rostro, posteriormente lo secó con una toalla. Del botiquín sacó un cepillo y alisó un poco los enmarañados cabellos.

     Buscó un par de pantuflas y las calzó. Salió de su habitación y asomó los ojos a los aposentos de Takanori. Miró con extrañeza que la cama ya estaba hecha.

     —Al parecer Takanori se levantó temprano hoy.

     Siguió de largo su recorrido hasta las escaleras. Ya en la planta baja, se dirigió a la cocina. Pensó que ahí vería a Rin o Akira, pero no encontró a ninguno de los dos. Enarcó las cejas.

     Abrió el frigorífico y sacó un cartón de jugo. Se sirvió en un vaso y permaneció sentado un largo rato en una de las sillas de madera. Luego miró el reloj: era casi medio día.

     Lavó el recipiente que había usado y caminó hacia la sala de estar. Observó a través del ventanal hacia el patio. No vio a Takanori en el columpio, así que dirigió sus pasos hacia el estudio de su padre y tocó la puerta.

     —Akira, ¿estás aquí?

     No hubo respuesta.

     A lo lejos, escuchó el sonido de las bisagras de una puerta al abrirse. Se alejó del estudio y subió por las escaleras. Esperó encontrarse con el cuarto de Akira abierto, pero no. Era la puerta de la habitación que se hallaba al fondo del pasillo la que parecía estarle sonriendo demencialmente.

     —Buenos días, Rin —dijo, alzando un poco la voz. De nuevo, no escuchó que le contestaran.

     Un poco extrañado, avanzó hacia la habitación y asomó la cabeza. No había nadie ahí dentro.

     Entró de lleno al lugar y miró hacia el tocador de Rin. Se acercó hasta ahí y observó que la mujer tenía una fotografía en un marco. Era de Takanori, probablemente con unos 10 años de edad. En la imagen, el niño sonreía felizmente y sostenía entre sus manitas una cámara Polaroid. Kouyou no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisita. Siguió inspeccionando qué cosas tenía: joyas, maquillaje, artículos para el cabello y una caja pequeña en la que Kouyou reparó había algo de dinero. No encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

     Mientras el castaño acomodaba las cosas de tal forma que no pareciera que alguien las había estado inspeccionando, pudo escuchar a la perfección cómo una puerta corrediza se abría a sus espaladas. Se quedó helado por un momento. Lentamente, volteó la mirada hacia atrás y se quedó mirando el mueble recargado en la blanca pared. Sintió como si aquel armario le estuviera retando a acercarse.

     Llevó sus pasos hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Miró con cautela aquel clóset y un leve hormigueo comenzó a recorrer sus piernas.

     De pronto, tuvo un recuerdo de algo sucedido aproximados 20 años atrás. En él, su madre decía alegremente “Hoy jugaremos a buscar _el misterioso objeto_ ”.  La memoria había sido tan vívida, que le pareció estar escuchando la voz de su madre en ese justo momento, y casi podía ver cómo Yuu, Akira y él comenzaban a buscar por toda la casa aquello que Ryoko ocultó.

     Se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío le rozó el cuello.

     Kouyou se acercó al clóset. Al tenerlo a su frente, extendió una de sus manos y cuidadosamente la introdujo en él. Buscó entre la ropa de su padre. Y de pronto, _lo_ encontró. Sintió un cordel que colgaba desde un frío clavo enterrado en la madera. Lo haló y miró sin sorprenderse que aquel listón color azul cargaba con una larga llave plateada.

     — ¿Lo encontré?

     Una puerta lejana a la habitación se abrió bruscamente para posteriormente cerrarse, azotándose con una fuerza estrepitosa. Kouyou pegó un salto y un poco de sudor comenzó a perlar su frente.

     —Entiendo. El juego apenas ha comenzado, ¿cierto, _mamá_?

 

 

**IV**

     Estaba parado frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Una mano la tenía en el picaporte y en la otra sostenía la llave con el cordel azul.

     Sentía el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo entero y el corazón le latía con muchísima fuerza.

     ¿Por qué decidió probar la llave en la biblioteca? Lo hizo por varias razones. Principalmente por los eventos ocurridos aquella noche de algunos meses atrás, había podido jurar que escuchó a su _madre_ tocando el piano durante la noche. Y hacía una semana, justo el día anterior a la boda, observó la puerta abierta antes _creer_ haber visto que Ryoko había desaparecido de la fotografía que le regaló su padre y que ahora reposaba sobre el escritorio de su habitación. Todo esto sumado a que, cuando ella vivía, le encantaba estar ahí.

     Kouyou estaba seguro de que si su madre _ocultaba_ alguna cosa, seguramente sería en la biblioteca.

     Tragó saliva. Ingresó la llave y la giró, activando el mecanismo de la puerta sin problema alguno.

 

_—Mamá, danos otra pista —dijo Shima, jadeando._

_—_ _Está bien. ¿Qué podrá ser bueno? —La mujer se quedó pensativa— ¡Ya sé! —Dijo de pronto—._ El misterioso objeto _se oculta entre las páginas de algún buen libro._

_—Está en la biblioteca —gritó Yuu, y los tres niños corrieron hasta el lugar, con Ryoko siguiéndoles el paso._

     Poco a poco, la puerta se abrió. Kouyou tenía miedo solo de imaginarse mirando el interior.

     La tenue luz del pasillo iluminó parsimoniosamente una alfombra gris y parte de un enorme librero. Kouyou caminó con sigilo dentro del lugar. Veía casi nada a causa de las grandes cortinas color vino cubriendo las ventanas. Se dirigió despacio hasta ellas, pasando al lado del piano de cola que se hallaba cubierto con una sábana blanca.

     Corrió el cortinaje y los rayos del sol iluminaron con vehemencia cada rincón de esa enorme biblioteca que por casi cinco años había permanecido abandonada en la soledad que poseía la espesa y _muerta_ oscuridad. Con una sensación de melancolía, Kouyou miró la parte del jardín que se apreciaba desde ahí. Estaba justo frente a la base del árbol que se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación.

     Volteó la mirada hacia atrás y observó cómo la sombra del tronco se proyectaba sobre la blanca sabana que cubría el piano. Se acercó hasta él y lo tocó sobre la sábana con recelo, pensando tal vez que si dejaba su mano por mucho tiempo, fuego emanaría desde las entrañas de aquel viejo instrumento y rígidas brazas lo tomarían y estrangularían sin piedad.

     Luego de pensárselo mucho, comenzó a deslizar la manta hasta dejarla completamente tirada en el suelo. Ya desnudo, el piano parecía estar muerto. Brillaba, puesto que a pesar de ser tan viejo, era muy fino. Sin embargo, le faltaba _algo_ , o más bien, _alguien_.

     Pasó sus temblorosos dedos sobre algunas de las teclas, liberando el reservado sonido de unas cuantas notas muy agudas. Se le volvieron a crispar los nervios y alejó en automático su mano de aquel desfile en blanco y negro, para pasarla sobre la bronceada madera. Estaba helada, sentía como si tocara un bloque de hielo.

     Llevó los ojos a la alfombra frente al piano. Verde y pequeña. Recordó que cuando niño, se echaba sobre ella y escuchaba por horas a su madre tocando solo para él. Una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en su rostro.

     De pronto, un estrepitoso ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos y bajó las comisuras de los labios. Llevó sus ojos hasta la puerta y notó que estaba cerrada. Corrió hacia ella y trató de abrirla, mientras la mirada se le nublaba. Era inútil intentar abrir, lo sabía. La llave se había quedado pegada. Al parecer, _alguien_ había cerrado por fuera y desde dentro no había forma alguna de quitar el seguro.

     —Coño, lo que me faltaba —dijo entre dientes y dio una patada a la puerta. Recargó un hombro sobre la madera, pensando qué podría hacer para salir de ahí.

     Esos pensamientos se disiparon de su mente cuando escuchó que el piano volvía a emitir los mismos sonidos agudos que antes él había tocado. Se giró sobre sus pies y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. No había _nada._

El sudor brilló en su frente. Ahí dentro el calor era asfixiante.

     —Muy bien, _mamá_ , basta de juegos —dijo con voz pastosa a la _nada_ de la habitación—. ¿Qué quieres que busque?

     No hubo respuesta de ningún tipo.

     —Veo que no me darás ninguna pista. —Se paró sobre la alfombra verde y miró en derredor—. La primera vez que jugamos, yo encontré lo que mamá escondió. Estaba ocultó en un librero. —Volteó a mirar los dos enormes libreros que se levantaban frente a él. Buscar libro por libro, calculó, le llevaría una semana entera.

     Caminó con un poco de miedo y comenzó su búsqueda en el librero pegado a la pared derecha. Sacó y sacó los libros de una repisa completa y los tiró en piso sin ponerles mucho cuidado. Se puso en cuclillas y revisó cada uno de los títulos. Pasó las hojas rápidamente. Meneó los libros en busca de que algo cayera. No consiguió más que despegar algunas hojas viejas.

     No se molestó en regresar los libros a su sitio. Bajó lo de la siguiente repisa e hizo exactamente lo mismo. Como sucedió antes, no halló algo que le pudiera servir. Repitió las mismas acciones con otras cuatro repisas, hasta que quedó exhausto. Se tiró con la espalda pegada a la alfombra gris y miró con desesperó hacia el blanco techo. No supo cuánto tiempo tenía ahí metido, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de libros que había revisado, estuvo seguro que ya habían sido un par de horas.

     Cuando se sintió con fuerzas suficientes, se levantó, dispuesto a continuar con las últimas dos repisas, las más altas. Estaba estirándose para alcanzar los libros, cuando oyó que uno caía. Volteó a mirar las montañas de libros tras de él. Todos parecían estar ahí, justo como los había dejado.

     Llevó su mirada al otro librero y notó que en el piso a su frente había postrado un libro con pasta azul oscuro. No le pareció haberlo visto antes.

     Caminó hasta él y lo levantó. Era de aproximadas 300 páginas. El titulo era una única palabra en color dorado y no estaba en japonés. Kouyou reconoció las letras, pero no supo cómo leerlas.

 

_GLORIA_

    

     Carraspeó. Abrió el libro y miró la primera página. De nuevo esa palabra. **GLORIA**. Ahora, en letras negras que le parecieron un tanto amenazantes.

     Kouyou continuó pasando las páginas. En la segunda no había nada, ni en la tercera, ni en la siguiente. Pasó con desespero las hojas y notó que todas estaban en blanco. Lo hojeó de nuevo, ahora mirando por la parte trasera, pero todas las páginas se hallaban completamente desnudas. Mientras pasaba las hojas con rapidez, algo resbaló del medio. Un sobre había caído a los pies del castaño.

     Cerró el libro y se agachó para tomar aquel amarillento sobre. Este rezaba en la parte frontal “To Takashima” con caligrafía muy delicada. Había un sello rojo al que Kouyou no encontró una forma en concreto. Era como la mezcla de varios tipos de aves con grandes y feroces picos. Parecía que nunca lo habían siquiera pensado en abrir. Kouyou rompió con el mayor cuidado posible aquel sello y sacó una vieja hoja de papel doblada en dos fragmentos. Entre el doblez de la carta, había una fotografía en blanco y negro. Primero miró esta última. Era una imagen muy antigua. En ella, había un grupo de mujeres y niños, vestían ropas un poco extrañas, y todos sonreían, excepto una mujer, que entre brazos sostenía a un bebé con el rostro distorsionado por el llanto.

     Kouyou se enfocó en la mujer con el niño en brazos por un largo rato. Esa chica, por algún motivo le había causado algo de incertidumbre. En esas facciones y en esa mirada había algo muy… _familiar_. Abrió grandes los ojos y la boca ante tal descubrimiento. Esa muchacha era idéntica a su madre cuando joven.

     Azorado, volteó la fotografía. Detrás tenía escrito, con la misma caligrafía delicada que había sobre el sobre, el número 1942. Kouyou supuso que ese fue el año en el que se había tomado aquella fotografía. Volvió al frente y miró a la misteriosa mujer. No había duda, esa _era su madre_.

     Se asustó un poco. Su madre había fallecido a los 46 años, eso quería decir que, en 1942 ella ni si quiera había nacido.

     Con las manos un poco temblorosas, dejó la fotografía de lado y abrió cuidadosamente la carta que la acompañaba. Las cortas palabras que contenía estaban todas en inglés. Estas bailaban la siguiente tonada:

 

_I will sing for crescent moon,_

_dancing with the Castanets,_

_As the end will come so soon,_

_In the land of Twilight._

 

     No había nada más. Kouyou comprendía a penas un parte de ello, y lo poco que entendía, parecía carecer de sentido. Releyó el contenido de la carta, pero de nuevo, continuó sin encontrar sentido alguno a esas palabras. Volvió a mirar la fotografía. Observaba directamente a la mujer que cargaba al bebé llorando. La miraba con mucho detenimiento, y entonces fue que notó algo. Como la fotografía estaba en blanco y negro, no podía determinar con exactitud de qué color era el cabello de la mujer, pero sí podía decir que era mucho más claro que el que su madre tenía. Además, por alguna razón, Kouyou estaba completamente seguro de que aquel seño fruncido no pertenecía a Ryoko.

     Y mientras el castaño se detenía a mirar los detalles de la fotografía, la puerta se comenzó a abrir lentamente, a la vez que un putrefacto olor emanaba desde algún lugar en la biblioteca.

     Kouyou alzó la cabeza y arrugó la nariz con tal aroma. Miró en dirección a la puerta y se quedó un breve momento con la mente en blanco. La casi muda voz de su consciencia le susurró que si no salía en ese momento, no tendría otro momento para huir. Sintió entonces como si estuviera despertándose de una especie de transe. Pensó por fin que, después de todo, había _ganado_ esta vez. Tenía derecho a reclamar su premio, que en este caso, era su _libertad_.

     Caminó sigiloso con la carta y la fotografía en una mano, y el libro en la otra. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cuando pudo sentir claramente cómo un par de enormes manos lo empujaban con mucha fuerza desde fuera, negándole la salida. El impulso recibido fue tal, que cayó despatarrado sobre la alfombra, chocó contra una pata del piano y se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente. Se llevó las manos al lugar dolorido y trató de masajearlo. Miró con nerviosismo la puerta. Seguía abierta, diciéndole que intentara de nuevo atravesarla.

     Se levantó con algo de dificultad, tomó la carta, la fotografía y el libro e intentó salir. Esta vez, le pareció sentir que le daban un puñetazo en la cara. Tardó en reaccionar luego de ese golpe. Había quedado un poco aturdido. Se recargó un momento sobre el borde del piano y cerró los ojos.

     De pronto, el libro que traía entre las manos comenzó a arder. Kouyou, aún con los ojos cerrados, no lo notó. Su mente estaba viajando lejos, en un lugar oscuro al que jamás había podido llegar antes. En medio de la oscuridad, fue que sintió un terrible dolor. Llagas estaban comenzando a formársele en las manos. Por fin abrió los ojos y soltó rápidamente el libro azul. Observó humo saliendo desde el interior de aquellas páginas.

     Escuchó que alguien chistaba. Llevó la mirada a la fotografía que aún tenía sobre las manos. Se puso pálido de inmediato y ahogó un grito cuando notó que en la fotografía, todas las mujeres _habían desaparecido_ , a excepción de la que tenía entre sus manos al bebé. Ahora el niño ya no lloraba, sino que parecía mirar a Kouyou con detenimiento. Mientras los pozos oscuros de la mujer parecían comenzarse a cargarse de odio hacia _él_.

     Entonces sintió que ya no estaba solo en la biblioteca. Había muchas miradas enfocadas hacia él, observándole con desprecio, odio y… _asco_. Dejó de sentir miedo para darle paso al pánico en su estado puro. El corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, las piernas le temblaban y su respiración se empezó a agitar, formando dolorosos jadeos.

     Soltó la fotografía y ésta cayó lentamente a un lado del libro. Éste se abrió y una mano invisible jaló la fotografía dentro de sus páginas. A Kouyou le pareció escuchar que alguien comenzaba a gritar desde algún lugar, pero en realidad, no era un grito lo que escuchaba, si no un sonido agudo que emanaba desde un sitió desconocido. Kouyou se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El sonido se intensificaba con el paso de los segundos. Era tan alto, tan estrepitoso, que los cristales de la ventana y la bombilla que colgaba en el techo se quebraron.

     Y de pronto, el sonido agudo desapareció. Kouyou, con las lágrimas rodando en sus mejillas, abrió con temor los ojos.

     Las cortinas estaban cerradas nuevamente. Los libros habían regresado a su lugar. El piano estaba cubierto con la sábana blanca. Kouyou no vio más aquel libro azul oscuro. Entre sus manos magulladas aún sostenía la carta y el sobre. Apretó aquellas hojas con fuerza y corrió hacia la salida, como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, y cuando el castaño la abrió por completo, sintió el corazón salirse de su pecho al ver claramente la silueta de una mujer frente a él.

     Salió de la habitación. Con las manos congeladas, logró cerrar la puerta con llave. Hecho esto, se recargó sobre la madera y suspiró. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, y algunas lágrimas aún rodaban por sus mejillas. Entre gimoteos, miró de nuevo la arrugada carta que sostenía entre las manos. Apretó con fuerza el listón azul pegado a la llave, y huyó de aquel endemoniado pasillo.

 

 

**V**

     Kouyou corrió escaleras arriba. No bajó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta que hubo llegado a la habitación de su padre. En cuanto entró, observó hacia el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las blancas paredes. Eran casi las 6 pm. Le parecía que lo que sucedió abajo había ocurrido en tan solo unos cuantos minutos. No podía creer que estuvo toda la tarde ahí encerrado.

     Miró hacia el clóset. Caminó en su dirección mientras presionaba la llave con el cordel azul en su mano. Abrió la puerta corrediza y buscó el clavo en el que había estado colgada. La acomodó cuidadosamente y luego ordenó la ropa de su padre, tratando de quitar las arrugas que había dejado al removerla. Cerró la puerta con cuidado.

     Entonces se escuchó el llanto de un _bebé_.

     A Kouyou se le heló la sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás. Sobre la cama vio una manta roja moviéndose descontroladamente. El _bebé_ estaba pataleando y moviendo sus bracitos bajo aquella delgada cobija.

     Se volvió completamente en dirección al colchón y, con mucha cautela, caminó hacia ella. El _bebé_ gritaba con desesperación. Con cada paso que daba el castaño, se notaba más el _dolor_ con el que aquel niño lloraba. Por fin llegó frente a la cama. El pequeño estaba cubierto completamente, y aún con el desesperado movimiento de sus piecitos y manitas, no podía quitarse la manta de la carita.

     Kouyou alargó una mano. Estaba por tocar al _bebé_ , cuando este repentinamente paró de llorar. El muchacho se quedó quieto. No movió su mano, se había quedado a escasos centímetros de tocarlo. Realmente, dudaba de que si levantaba la manta encontraría a un bebé. Sabía perfectamente que lo que fuera que estaba sobre la cama, no podía ser algo parecido a uno.

     Una de las manitas del _bebé_ se descubrió un poco. Kouyou la observó con una mezcla de repugnancia y miedo. El brazo que salía de ahí estaba completamente rojo y deforme. Faltaba el pulgar y los demás dedos estaban muy separados entre sí. Además, eran enormes para tratarse de los de un bebé. Y no podía pasar por alto que tenía unas uñas demasiado alargadas, como si fueran garras negras. La manita continuó moviéndose, tratando de alcanzar a Kouyou.

     El castaño permaneció inmóvil. No sabía qué hacer. No imaginaba qué podía pasarle si dejaba que esa _cosa_ lo tocará.

     La manita se acercaba más y más. Aquel brazo era demasiado largo y Kouyou no podía hacer más que mirar su lento avanzar hasta él. Finalmente, aquellos dedos lo tocaron. Las uñas lo aruñaron y la mano, caliente y pegajosa, comenzó a rodear su muñeca. Kouyou sintió que ese toque le quemaba, pero no se atrevía a moverse, ni siquiera a respirar. El _bebé_ comenzó a tomar con más fuerza la muñeca del castaño. Él no podía soportar más tan terrible agarre. Comenzó a forcejear con esa _cosa_ , pero no le soltaba. Intentaba liberarse, pero solo conseguía lastimarse.

     De pronto, una horrorosa risa ronca comenzó a escucharse debajo de la manta roja, que, poco a poco, adquiría un color más oscuro.

     — ¡Suéltame! —Gritó con desespero, haciéndose hacia atrás. Pero solo hubieron más risas y el agarre fue más lacerante.

     El castaño no sabía qué hacer. No había forma de liberarse. Cerró los ojos y continuó tirando hacia atrás. Después de varios intentos, _eso_ lo soltó, y cayó despatarrado en el suelo. Miró la _cosa_ que yacía sobre la cama. Ésta se sentó de pronto. La manta aún cubría su rostro, pero un par de cuernos negros quedaron al descubierto desde la parte superior. Movió la cabeza en dirección a Kouyou con sonido seco de huesos rígidos quebrándose. Luego comenzó a reír. Era una risa demencial, cargada con una locura palpable.

     Kouyou se levantó del suelo y caminó lentamente hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada de esa _cosa_.

     La manta poco a poco cedía. Pronto, el rostro de aquella cosa quedó descubierto. No había _ninguna_ cara, solo una máscara roja con cuernos.

     Kouyou salió corriendo del lugar. Mientras huía por el pasillo, las puertas de todas las habitaciones de la casa se abrían y cerraban a la vez. Kouyou se cubrió los oídos y fue en dirección a las escaleras. Las lágrimas, la preocupación y el miedo nublaban su vista.

     Entonces se topó con _ellos._ Eran solo los dos hombres con capas rojas y antifaces negros. Estaban parados en el final de las escaleras, tratando de impedirle el paso.

     Kouyou volteó hacia atrás y volvió a sentirse atrapado al notar que el otro hombre con capa roja estaba a la mitad del pasillo. Tenía entre las manos esqueléticas a un pequeño monstruo con una máscara roja idéntica a la suya. Aquel asqueroso bulto le dibujaba una sonrisa, dejando al descubierto los putrefactos colmillos negros. Los dos avanzaban flotando hacia Kouyou, dejando tras de sí un camino lleno de viscoso líquido escarlata.

     Kouyou continuó su caminó escaleras abajo. Las puertas continuaban sonando con azotaina y de la biblioteca salía humo, como si se estuviera incendiando.

     Mientras descendía, chocó contra los hombres de capas rojas y se manchó del líquido rojo que les escurría en las ropas. Se encontraba ya en un mar de lágrimas. Aquellos hombres lo tomaron por los brazos y lo comenzaron a arrastrar donde el hombre con máscara roja y aquel demonio. Kouyou logró zafarse del fuerte agarre y rodó escaleras abajo.

     Se había lastimado una pierna, no podía levantarse. Miró hacia atrás. Los tres hombres y el monstruo lo miraban desde arriba de las escaleras, con sus ojos sin brillo alguno.

     Comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso hasta que llegó al corredor principal. Observó la puerta y vio cómo ésta se abría y cerraba con brusquedad, llevando el mismo son que las demás puertas de la casa. Estaba por llegar hasta ahí, cuando sintió un par de manos frías tomarle por los pies y arrastrarle de vuelta. Chocó contra el filo de la pared del corredor y se lastimó la espalda. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Las lágrimas ardían en sus mejillas, y de su nariz escurría un delgado hilo de sangre.

     No vio _nada_. No había _nadie_. Pero las puertas continuaban golpeándose. Se azotaban con cada vez más brusquedad. Se arrastró con mucha dificultad hasta la puerta principal, pero esta no paraba de abrirse y cerrarse. Pensó que si lograba levantarse y correr muy rápido, podría salir de ese maldito lugar. Pero la jodida espalda le dolía como los mil demonios.

     Logró, con mucha dificultad, ponerse en pie. Se apoyaba con la pared, el daño era simplemente insoportable, se sentía como un incendio sobre su cuerpo, y las lágrimas solo lo ahogaban. Contó hasta tres, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y, aguantándose el lacerante dolor, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta la puerta.

     Justo al momento de cruzar, la puerta detuvo su azotaina, igual que todas las demás puertas de la casa. Kouyou se estampó contra la dura madera, golpeándose muy fuertemente la cabeza y abriéndose la frente. Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, y mareado, cayó completamente de espaldas al piso. Quedó inconsciente por largas horas.

 

 

 


	12. Liminality

_I’ll be there, by your side_

_in the land of Twilight._

Yuki Kajiura, _Liminality_

 

**Liminality**

*******

**I**

     Kaori terminó de empacar las últimas prendas dentro de su maleta. Llevaba la ropa suficiente para estar fuera dos semanas, aunque solo planeaba quedarse unos cuantos días lejos de casa. Intentó cerrar su equipaje, pero le estaba siendo difícil. Yuki, que le había estado mirando desde una esquina de la habitación, se acercó para ayudarle.

     —Gracias —dijo Kaori y se tiró exhausta a la cama. Volteó la mirada a la pelirroja—. No sabes cuánto me ayudas al hacerte cargo de mis pacientes mientras estoy fuera.

     —No hay de qué —Yuki hizo una mueca—. ¿Estás segura de querer ir? No hemos sabido de Yuriko en varios meses. Me da algo miedo que vayas tú sola hasta allá.

     —No te preocupes —Kaori se levantó de la cama—. Estaré bien —sonrió—. Además, es mi trabajo.

     —Preferiría que fueras acompañada de alguien más.

     La pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

     —Bueno, ¿y qué harás con tu hija?

     —Ya está bastante grandecita como para quedarse sola una semana, además, Daisuke está aquí.

     — ¿Y eso te tranquiliza?

     Kaori suspiró. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y cerró con seguro.

     — ¿Por qué no lo sacas de tu casa? —Preguntó Yuki—. Ya no estás casada con él.

     —Sabes que hago esto por Yuuka.

     —Acabas de decirme que ya está bastante grandecita. Es momento de que entienda que sus padres están separados. No debiste darle otra oportunidad a ese hombre.

     —Sí, lo sé. Pero me es imposible sacar a Daisuke de mi vida.

     Yuki solo meneó la cabeza. Ya no tenía noción de cuántas veces había tenido esa misma conversación con su amiga. Parecía que ella no saldría nunca del infierno en el que vivía con Daisuke, pero no porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería. Tenía una relación un poco extraña con su ex marido. Lo odiaba, pero no era capaz de dejarle ir.

     —Mañana vendré temprano para despedirte —dijo Yuki y se acercó a Kaori. Le tomó por las manos y le miró a los ojos—. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes que puedes hablarme a cualquier hora.

     —Gracias.

     Yuki compartió un abrazo con su amiga, se despidieron y no se volvieron a ver hasta el día siguiente. La doctora Kaori partió en su camioneta cerca de las 8am, teniendo como destino Twilight.

 

 

**II**

     Al momento en el que Kouyou abrió los ojos, una punzada de dolor llegó taladrando su cabeza y las nauseas se volvieron contra su estómago. Miró directamente hacia la luz de un amarillento foco y sus pupilas se dilataron.

     —Shima —escuchó decir a Akira y lo buscó con la mirada. El rubio estaba sentado a su lado.

     — ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó el castaño, un poco alterado.

     —Tranquilo —dijo su _amigo_ mientras le acariciaba con cuidado una mano—. Estás en casa.

     — ¿Cómo te sientes? —habló una voz aguda.

     Con dificultad, Kouyou levantó la cabeza y pudo observar a Rin parada al pie de su cama. A un lado de ella, se encontraba Takanori sentado en la silla del escritorio, mirándole con ojos mezclados de curiosidad y preocupación.

     —Me duele mucho la cabeza —llevó una mano hasta su frente y se encontró con que tenía puesta una gasa—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

     —Es lo que nosotros quisiéramos saber —dijo Akira, preocupado—. ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?

     —No sé —respondió Shima con la voz derrotada y juntando en una mano toda la honestidad que podía—. No recuerdo qué es lo que hacía.

     —Mamá y yo llegamos y te encontramos tirado frente a la puerta —musitó Takanori, con tono apagado.

     —Realmente no recuerdo lo que pasó —Kouyou se sentó sobre la cama y descubrió que la espalda le dolía bastante—. No sé qué estaba haciendo, pero caí de las escaleras.

     — ¿Y llegaste frente a la puerta? —Inquirió Taka, alzando las cejas—. ¿Pues cómo fue que caíste?

     —Takanori, no alteres a Kouyou con tus preguntas —regañó Rin—. Quizá lo recuerdes después, por ahora, iré por una pastilla para el dolor. ¿Está bien? —Kouyou asintió y la mujer salió de la habitación haciendo sonar los tacones que llevaba puestos.

     —Le avisaré a tu padre que despertaste—susurró Akira acariciando unos mechones de cabello de su _amigo_ y se levantó de la cama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había desaparecido del lugar.

     Kouyou llevó la mirada a Takanori.

     — ¿De verdad no recuerdas lo que estabas haciendo?

     El castaño negó con la cabeza. Realmente hacía un esfuerzo por recordar lo ocurrido, pero no tenía nada claro. Había muchas imágenes borrosas en su mente.

     Takanori bajó de la silla y se dirigió a la cama. Se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que momentos atrás había estado Akira. Tomó una de las delgadas manos de Kouyou. El castaño estaba helado.

     Aquel contacto fue como un flechazo para Kou. Un fugaz recuerdo acudió a su memoria. _La mano amable de Takanori era tan diferente_. La gruesa voz de pequeño era tan tranquilizadora en comparación a la que habitaba en su cabeza. _Su presencia era tan cálida_. _Era_ casi _necesario que se quedara con él._

     —Creí que habías visto algo y trataste de huir —pronunció Takanori, quedamente—. Cuando te vi tirado, pensé que te habían atacado.

     —No lo sé —respondió Shima, más para sí mismo que al otro.

     El pelinegro miraba el enlace de su mano con la del castaño. Ambas manos estaban pálidas, huesudas y _heladas_.

     ( _Como muertos. Estaban como muertos)._

     Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor cuando se descubrió pensando en ello. Alejó su mano de la de Kouyou y entonces notó que alrededor de la muñeca del otro había una horrible marca de quemadura. Podía jurar que momentos atrás aquello no se encontraba ahí. Cuando Rin examinó al castaño no dijo nada sobre aquella herida.

     — ¿Qué diablos te pasó ahí? —Preguntó.

     Kouyou miró lo mismo que Takanori y los colores del rostro se le fueron. La boca se secó y la piel se le pusieron de gallina. De pronto, un disparo de dolor le rozó sobre aquella marca y comenzó a arderle. Sentía como si alguien le estuviera obligando a mantener aquella extremidad dentro de las brasas de una oscura hoguera. Un lacerante agarre lo tenía paralizado y no podía detener su lento descenso hasta el fuego que brotaba del abismo. _Si cierras los ojos, puedes caer en el infierno_.

     — ¿Kouyou?

     El castaño levantó la mirada y notó que Rin había regresado a la habitación. Llevaba en una mano un vaso de cristal lleno de agua.

     —Te sentirás mejor con esto —dijo Rin y extendió un blanco comprimido. Kouyou lo tomó entre sus manos y tragó sin esperar a que le tendieran antes el vaso con agua. Al parecer la mujer no había reparado en la herida que el chico tenía en la muñeca.

      —Gracias —susurró Kouyou y dio un pequeño trago al recipiente.

      —No hay de qué —respondió Rin, sonriendo. Luego volteó la mirada a su hijo—. Deberías irte a dormir, Taka. Recuerda que mañana sales temprano.

     —Solo me quedaré unos minutos más acompañando a Kou.

     Rin asintió y se despidió dando las buenas noches. Se dirigió a la salida y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

      — ¿Qué hora es? —Inquirió Shima cuando quedó a solas con Takanori.

     —Cerca de la 1am —sonrió—. Por cierto, no te comenté que entraré al centro comunitario.

     — ¿De verdad?

     —Sí. Decidí darle una oportunidad al club de música —se levantó de la cama—. Supongo que mañana no podrás ir al centro recreativo.

     —Por supuesto que iré.

     —No creo que Akira quiera llevarte. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

     —No puedo dejar a Hikaru-chan sola.

     —Pienso que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí  —dio media vuelta—. En cualquier caso, deberías descansar. —Caminó hasta la puerta. Cuando estaba por llegar a ella, detuvo su avance y giró sobre sus talones—. Oh, había olvidado darte esto. —Deslizó el zipper de la bolsa de la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta y de ella sacó un sobre amarillento. Caminó de nuevo hacia la cama para extendérselo a Takashima.

     Kouyou miró con algo de extrañeza ese sobre. Takanori lo puso frente a sus ojos y él solo se quedó quieto, observando cómo la gentil mano de Taka se detenía en su cara con el arrugado papel amarillento. Cautelosamente, alzó el brazo y lo tomó.

     Cuando tocaron al mismo tiempo aquel sobre, Takanori y Kouyou sintieron una fuerte descarga eléctrica producida por la celulosa del papel. El pelinegro tuvo el impulso de alejarse de inmediato, pero Kouyou se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando hacia Matsumoto. En realidad, no lo estaba observando a él. Ante sus ojos, solo pasaban bailando los acontecimientos que ocurrieron durante la tarde. La llave, el libro, la carta, la fotografía. _Su madre. El bebé. El demonio. Las capas rojas. Él siendo arrastrado hacia algún lugar del infierno. Él siendo juzgado por el rey de las tinieblas._

( _Él muriendo._ )

     Manteniéndose boquiabierto, abrió el sobre y notó que estaba vacío. Dirigió unos ojos amenazadores hacia Takanori, pero el muchacho solo miraba con agitación la palma de su mano. Kouyou llevó su mano izquierda hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón y pudo suspirar con alivio al sentir un pedazo de papel arrugado agazapado entre la tela.

     — ¿Qué rayos pasó? —Preguntó Taka y por fin vio el rostro del castaño.

     —Nada —respondió el muchacho. Sacó la mano del pantalón y volvió a recostarse sobre el colchón.

     —Entiendo —susurró, mirando con un poco de nerviosismo el ensimismamiento de Takashima. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí para dejar de interrumpir los pensamientos del otro. Sin embargo, la voz del castaño le hizo volver sobre sus pasos.

     — ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma de nuevo?

 

 

**III**

     Takanori tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió. Tocó de nuevo, y siguió sin haber respuesta. Suspiró y activó el picaporte. Entró de lleno a la sala y se encontró con todas las luces apagadas. Al parecer, aún no había llegado nadie.

     Giró lentamente sobre sus talones y quedó frente a frente con un muchacho desconocido. Este era un par de centímetros más alto que él, con cabellos negros, piel pálida, tenía una perforación al centro del labio inferior y lentillas color azul. Taka no notó el momento en el que había llegado, así que dio un pequeño respingo al verle.

     — ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Preguntó el joven.

     —Estoy buscando al profesor Kazuki —respondió—. Mi nombre es Matsumoto Takanori, mucho gusto —inclinó un poco la cabeza.

     —Yo soy Manabu —dijo el chico, apenas moviendo la boca y en un tono bajo que le fue algo difícil de escuchar al otro—. Kazuki se tardará un poco en llegar, así que me pidió que yo viniera a abrir.

     Takanori notó que Manabu cargaba en su espalda una guitarra en una funda negra.

     —Verás, Manabu, quiero integrarme a su grupo de música.

     —Jin me había contado que estabas interesado en venir —respondió con monotonía. Se quedó pensativo un momento, moviendo las pupilas de una manera algo peculiar—. No, no es cierto. Fue Byou quien me lo dijo.

     A Takanori le empezó a latir con mucha fuerza el corazón con tan solo escuchar el pronunciar de aquel nombre. No podía evitar emocionarse pensando en que vería de nuevo a aquel chico y que ahora tendría oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él.

     — ¡Viniste!—Se escuchó decir a una alegre voz lejana. Era Byou, que corría en dirección a los dos muchachos. Llevaba en una mano un pequeño bolso negro y sonreía como un niño. Bajó la velocidad al estar frente a los chicos y miró al de mechas rojas—. Comenzaba a creer que no lo harías. Qué alegría me da verte.

     —Igual a mí —contestó Takanori, denotando con la voz cuán emocionado estaba, aunque ya la sonrisita boba y los ojos brillosos lo delataban.

     —Lo mejor es que entremos—dijo Manabu adelantándose a la sala.

     Takanori y Byou parecieron ni siquiera notar que el otro se había ido. Ellos simplemente se contemplaban el uno al otro como la primera vez que se encontraron, mientras mantenían una amplia sonrisa. Ambos le hubieran parecido un par de tontos enamorados a cualquiera que los viera en ese momento. ¿Y es que por qué no admitirlo? Takanori no había parado de pensar en ese rubio desde que lo vio y Byou pasó la semana completa hablando con todos sobre el lindo chico que había conocido en la fiesta de los Takashima.

     Los dos estaban deseosos de volverse a ver. Estaban ansiosos por volver a estar juntos.

 

 

**IV**

     Yuu estaba sentado en cuclillas a un lado de la gran maseta que adornaba la entrada de la biblioteca. Tenía en una mano un cigarrillo encendido. Aspiraba y dejaba huir el humo de sus pulmones con mucha calma. Miraba en dirección al elevador, esperando paciente por la llegada de Kouyou. Ese día estaba más atrasado de lo usual. Eran casi las 11am y él seguía completamente solo en ese piso. El cigarrillo se había consumido casi por completo, lo estrelló contra la tierra de la maseta. Sacó su cajetilla y encendió uno nuevo.

     Vio que el elevador indicaba que alguien subía. La caja de metal se detuvo en el último piso y abrió su puerta plateada. Kouyou apareció rodeado con la cálida luz del ascensor.

     —Sabes que esta es un área de no fumadores, ¿cierto?

     Yuu sonrió y se levantó de donde estaba. Caminó hasta Kouyou, con el cigarrillo todavía encendido en una mano. Dejó salir el humo cerca del rostro del otro justo antes de acercarse y besarle con delicadeza. Luego lo miró e hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

     — ¿Por qué tienes eso en la cabeza? —Señaló la blanca gasa que el castaño trataba de ocultar bajo los lacios cabellos.

     —Te contaré en un momento. Entremos —respondió. Caminó con marcha lenta hacia la puerta de cristal y la cruzó. Notó que el estante de mochilas estaba vacío. En la biblioteca solo estaban él y Yuu.

     El pelinegro entró un par de segundos luego de Kouyou. Se acercaron y compartieron otro beso sabor a tabaco. Esta vez, los labios de Kouyou temblaron un poco al alejarse, dejando a Yuu encantado.

     —Necesito hablar con Sugizo —musitó Shima, mirando los pozos oscuros de Yuu.

     —Me temo que no podrás. Salió de Twilight a hacer algunas compras.

     Kouyou torció la boca. Yuu le tocó con cuidado la frente, alejando los hilos castaños para verle mejor la curación.

     — ¿Qué te pasó?

     — _Ellos_ volvieron, Yuu —contestó con simpleza—. Y parece trajeron al mismísimo demonio consigo.

     — ¿A qué te refieres?

     — ¿Sugizo sabe inglés? —Ignoró la pregunta del moreno—. Necesito que me ayude con algo que encontré.

     —Creo que sí. Pero no tengo idea si volverá para esta tarde o si lo hará por la noche —tomó gentilmente las manos de Kouyou. El muchacho estaba helado—. ¿Me dirás qué es lo que pasó?

     —Recordé lo que nos dijiste sobre Twilight —respondió, circunspecto. Intensificó su agarre con Yuu—. Creo que tengo la clave para entender lo que está sucediendo aquí.

     Yuu se estremeció. Kouyou le soltó y con movimientos aletargados sacó de una bolsa de su abrigo marrón un sobre amarillento. De ahí, extrajo una hoja arrugada. La extendió ante la mirada de Yuu y se la tendió en las manos. El moreno la miró, la leyó, pero no entendía casi nada de lo que ahí rezaba. Kouyou lo miró, esperando obtener alguna reacción de su parte.

     — ¿Sabes qué significa esto? —El castaño extendió una pequeña nota que tenía escrita la palabra “Gloria” con la mejor caligrafía que pudo lograr. El pelinegro la tomó en sus manos y trató de descifrarlo, pero no pudo.

     —Tal vez Sugizo sepa —dijo Yuu.

     —No podré esperar mucho más tiempo. —Comenzó a desabotonar su abrigo marrón, se lo quitó con mucha delicadeza (todavía le dolía un poco la espalda) y lo colgó en un perchero—. Buscaré algún libro aquí que tenga esa misma inscripción.

     Yuu se acercó a Kouyou y le tomó suavemente por un brazo.

     —Aún no me has contado nada de lo que pasó.

     Kouyou asintió. Condujo al moreno hasta una mesa cercana y ahí le contó con detalle todo lo que recordaba del día anterior.

     El moreno permaneció callado mientras Kouyou hablaba. Con tan solo escucharlo, el terror había comenzado a hormiguearle por las piernas y se expandió a cada célula de su cuerpo.

     —Yuu, nunca había sentido tanto miedo como cuando vi esa _cosa_ sobre la cama de mi padre —dijo Kou al final de su relato.

     Shiroyama tomó el rostro de Kouyou y lo acarició suavemente.

     —Te prometo que descubriremos qué es lo que está pasado —dijo—. Yo te ayudaré.

     Shima sonrió. Se inclinó al moreno y le depositó un breve beso en la mejilla.

     En ese momento, alguien entró a la biblioteca. Era un muchacho que comúnmente pasaba sus mañanas ahí. Se levantaron de su lugar y atendieron lo que aquel chico les solicitaba. Luego comenzaron a buscar entre los libros. Trataban de hallar la palabra “ ** _Gloria_** ” entre líneas. Al final, todo fue inútil. No encontraron nada.

 

 

**V**

     Takanori, Jin y Byou escuchaban con detenimiento sonar la guitarra de Manabu. Había mejorado mucho, según las palabras del pequeño Jin. Byou no decía nada, y Takanori prestaba oído sumamente crítico al muchacho. Por fin, el pelinegro terminó con su tonada y observó al trío de chicos que le miraban con ojos atentos.

     — ¿Qué tal estuvo? —Preguntó, tratando de no mostrar ni un poco de emoción por lo que sus compañeros dijesen.

     —Creo que Kazuki estará muy orgulloso de ti —dijo Jin, provocando una leve sonrisa a Manabu. Fue la primera vez en casi dos horas que Takanori observó en el rostro del muchacho una muestra de vitalidad.

     — ¿Ya has pensado en qué instrumento tocar, Takanori? —Preguntó Byou.

     Taka negó con la cabeza.

     —Quizá la batería —respondió luego de largos segundos. Jin de inmediato le volteó a mirar con ojos inquisitivos.

     —Puedes aprender, pero nunca serás tan bueno como yo —le señaló con un dedo acusador.

     —Por favor —dijo una nueva voz en la sala y Jin pegó un brinco—. Todavía te falta mucho por aprender, Jin. No intentes intimidar a Takanori.

     Jin puso una mirada de falso enojo y Matsumoto rió. Kazuki se acercó a Takanori para tenderle una mano.

     —Pensé que no vendrías —le dijo.

     —Lo mismo pensé yo de ti —respondió Taka. Los chicos rieron a espaldas de Kazuki, incluso Manabu.

     —Disculpa la tardanza. Tuve que arreglar unas cosas. Al parecer, nos apoyarán con algunos cuantos instrumentos.

     — ¡Genial!—Corearon Manabu, Jin y Byou.

     —Bueno, podemos empezar —habló Kazuki y todos se sentaron de nuevo—. ¿Quién será el primero en mostrar lo que logró esta semana?

     Jin se quedó quieto como estatua. Byou volteó la mirada hacia otra parte. Mientras, Manabu se levantó de su asiento y tomó su guitarra de nuevo. Comenzó a tocar una parte de lo que había mostrado a los demás antes de que Kazuki llegase. El profesor sonreía mientras lo miraba.

     —Lo has hecho bastante bien —felicitó.

     Manabu hizo una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa y se dejó caer al piso. Mientras, Kazuki miró en derredor.

     — ¿Jin?

     —Presente —dijo el muchacho y alzó un brazo. Kazuki rodó los ojos.

     — ¿Byou?

     —Todavía no me siento preparado para mostrar lo que tengo.

     —Entonces vayan a sus lugares de trabajo y sigan ensayando. Hablen conmigo si necesitan ayuda —dijo Kazuki y se volteó donde Takanori—. ¿Con qué instrumento te gustaría iniciar?

     —Había pensado en la batería —respondió el muchacho mientras se levantaba del sillón donde estaba acomodado—. Sé tocar un poco en ella.

     —Perfecto, pero por ahora solo tenemos una. Tendrás que compartir.

     —Por mí no hay problema —se escuchó decir a Jin desde lo lejos.

    —Está bien para mí también—respondió Takanori, con una sonrisa.

     Matsumoto se acercó al joven de la batería y él le dijo algunas cosas que en general le servirían para comenzar a tocar. Le comenzó a explicar la forma en la que debía acomodarse, cómo colocar el set correctamente y demás cosas de las que el pelinegro ya tenía un poco de conciencia.

     Transcurrieron dos horas más que nadie alcanzó a notar. Eran casi las 2pm cuando Kazuki interrumpió a todos.

     —Taka, olvidé decirte que en esta clase no tenemos horario.

     Takanori volteó a mirar al profesor.

     —Cerramos a las 5pm, pero eres libre de retirarte a la hora que gustes. Igual a la entrada, puedes llegar cuando lo desees.

     —Comprendo —respondió el muchacho—. Por ahora me estoy divirtiendo. Creo que me quedaré algunas horas más aquí.

     —Perfecto —Kazuki sonrió—. Es momento de tomar un descanso. Iré a la cafetería. Manabu, ayúdame a traer el almuerzo para todos.

     El chico de lentillas fue con él sin protestar. Jin y Byou se acercaron a una mesa al centro de la sala y se acomodaron alrededor de ella. Takanori los siguió.

     — ¿Vienes de Tokio? —Preguntó Jin a Taka.

     —Así es.

     — ¡Genial! —El muchacho se volvió hacia el chico nuevo, dándole la espalda a Byou—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

     —18, ¿y tú?

     —Tengo 17 —sonrió—. Se supone que ahora mismo debería estar en el instituto, pero Byou me dijo que llegarías esta semana, y no me quise perder la oportunidad de conocerte.

     —Oh, me siento halagado —devolvió la sonrisa. Luego asomó la cabeza por el hombro del chico—. ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes, Byou? —Preguntó.

     —20 —respondió el rubio, sin voltear la mirada.

     Takanori dejó de lado a Byou y regresó a su conversación con Jin, quien continuaba platicando de cosas poco trascendentales. Byou eso, Manabu lo otro, Kazuki aquello. Luego comenzó a hablar de Hikaru, la chica de la biblioteca. Dijo que iban juntos en el mismo curso, que ella era muy inteligente y demás cosas.

     Luego de un tiempo considerable, Kazuki y Manabu regresaron con un par de bolsas llenas con comida de la cafetería.

     —Cierto —dijo Jin—. Manabu y Kazuki son novios.

     Manabu se sonrojó, pero a Kazuki pareció darle lo mismo el comentario de Jin.

     —Ya veo —dijo Takanori, sintiendo un poco de pena con Manabu—. Creo que eso es algo que Kazuki o Manabu debieron decirme, y no tú, Jin.

     —Perdón, es que los conozco y sé que les cuesta trabajo decirlo —Jin movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Debemos guardar el secreto de los padres de Manabu. Así que no vayas diciendo nada de esto en la calle, ¿escuchaste?

     —Jin, por favor, cállate de una buena vez —gritó Byou mientras tomaba un platón de ramen—. Debes tener fastidiado a Takanori.

     Kazuki y Manabu rieron, aunque el pelinegro más de nervios que de gracia. Mientras, Jin se hacía el ofendido. Takanori solo sonrió y tomó otro de los tazones que habían traído. La pareja se sentó junta. Mana continuaba con las mejillas un poco rojas y Kazuki conversaba con todos a la vez. Dieron las 2:45 y comenzaron a levantar la basura. Esta vez, sería Jin quien se desharía de ella. El chico salió corriendo de ahí, mientras Kazuki y Manabu iban a un rincón a seguir conversando. Entonces quedaron solamente Takanori y Byou.

     — ¿Y cómo es que aceptaste venir a este pueblo?

     —Mi madre me dijo que quería que estuviera con ella un tiempo.

     El rubio volteó a mirar al de mechas rojas con extrañeza. Los ojos que le dirigía, emocionaron un poco a Takanori. No podía creer que aquellos pozos grises reflejaran dolor al escucharle decir aquello.

     — ¿Te irás pronto?

     —Quizá el fin de año.

     Byou cambió el semblante a uno mucho más serio. Takanori no quiso terminar de comprender por qué, pero ver al rubio de esa manera le hacía sentirse _bien_.

     —Takanori —escuchó una voz gruesa desde la puerta. Volteó en dirección a su llamado y se dio cuenta de que era Kouyou quien estaba ahí. Detrás de él, caminaba a paso lento un muchacho pelinegro. Le prestó especial atención a éste último y le bastó solo un momento para notar que se trataba del hombre con el que había visto a Kouyou besarse el día de la boda. Abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó de donde estaba.

     — ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó.

 

 

**VI**

     Hikaru se había retrasado un poco ese día luego de la escuela. Llegó después de las 2pm, siendo que siempre llegaba una hora antes. Les dijo a Kouyou y Yuu que podían tomarse un poco más de tiempo en la cafetería para descansar y comer. Ella sabía que en la mañana no llegaba mucha gente, puesto que prácticamente todo el público que tenían ahí eran estudiantes del colegio al que asistía la pequeña. Sin embargo, la pelinegra prefería decir que ambos trabajaban mucho, quizá para estar completamente sola un rato, o simplemente porque el par de chicos le agradaban demasiado y quería quedar bien con ellos. Cómo fuere, en ese momento, Kou y Yuu tenían la cabeza metida en otra cosa, no estaban en condiciones de ponerse a pensar en si la chica gustaba o no de ellos.

     Habían estado horas y horas buscando entre los viejos libros alguno que pareciera ser útil. Pero no hubo nada que tuviera algo parecido a la palabra “GLORIA”.

     Bajaron con muy pocos ánimos a la cafetería. El castaño continuaba mirando las palabras de la carta, seguía tratando de entender lo que querían decirle. Aunque lograba comprender gran parte de las líneas, realmente no les encontraba sentido.  Además, en esa carta no había remitente, el destinatario era el señor Takashima. No sabía cuál de todos los señores Takashima de los que sabía se encontraban su árbol genealógico podía ser a quien se le quiso hacer llegar esa carta. Además, ¿por qué estaría en otro idioma? ¿Por qué el sello seguía sin abrirse? Había muchas preguntas rondando en la cabeza del joven.

     Kouyou se llevó las manos a las sienes y las masajeó con fastidio.

     —No entiendo nada de esto —susurró.

     —Tranquilo —dijo Yuu, tratando de animarle. Puso una de sus manos sobre la de Kouyou y notó que el chico estaba helado.

     —No estoy tan seguro de que encontremos respuesta a esto —volteó a mirar los ojos del moreno. Le miró con cautela—. Dime, ¿de verdad crees todo lo que está pasando?

     —Quizá bajo otras circunstancias, te habría llevado la contraría desde el inicio —respondió—. Sabes que la primera vez que me hablaste sobre esas “cosas raras” que decías que veías, yo no te creía nada. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que he vivido, no me cabe duda de que esto es real.

     —Me alegra mucho saber que me crees —Kouyou sonrió—. Eres el único que no piensa que estoy loco.

     Yuu dibujó una sonrisa de vuelta para el castaño y le acarició una mejilla.

     —Debes comer algo —le dijo.

     —No tengo hambre —contestó y volvió a mirar las letras de la carta. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la tinta, acarició las palabras con cuidado. De un momento a otro, una idea iluminó su cabeza—. ¿Crees que Takanori sepa inglés?

     El pelinegro alzó las cejas y le miró con clara sorpresa.

     Kouyou se levantó de su asiento y salió rápidamente de la cafetería, ignorando el dolor de espalda. Yuu tardó en reaccionar y al hacerlo fue corriendo tras él. Lo alcanzó en el ascensor antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

     — ¿Qué harás? —Le preguntó, tratando de rescatar el aire.

     —Takanori está en el tercer piso, en su clase de música —presionó el botón para llegar a la planta en la que se encontraba Matsumoto y quedaron encerrados en la caja metálica.

     — ¿Planeas mostrárselo? ¿Por qué no mejor esperas a Sugizo? El muchacho podría decir algo de esto en tu casa.

     —Yuu, entiende, no puedo continuar así. Esto es muy importante para mí.

     —Sí, sé que es importante, igual lo es para mí, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que ese tal Takanori descubra algo de lo que nosotros estamos investigando.

     —Justo ahora no me interesa eso —respondió, mirando los ojos de Yuu. La puerta se abrió y Kouyou salió a marcha rápida.

     Yuu tropezó con un joven que iba corriendo por el pasillo, así que quedó un poco detrás del castaño. Corrió y alcanzó a Kou justo antes de que se acercara a la puerta.

     —Por favor, Kouyou —le susurró, mirándole suplicante directo a los ojos.

     Shima se liberó del agarre, todavía sosteniéndole la mirada.

     —Si tanto dices que crees en mí, demuéstralo ahora —le dijo—. Tienes que apoyarme.

     Kouyou entró a la sala de música y encontró rápidamente al joven que buscaba. Se hallaba conversando con otro muchacho con cabello rubio.

     —Takanori —le llamó. El aludido de inmediato volteó.

     Yuu se dio cuenta de que las miradas de todos los que se encontraban en aquella sala habían caído directo sobre él. El tal Takanori era quien le observaba con más detenimiento.

     — ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el de mechas rojas al tiempo que se levantaba—. ¿Necesitas algo, Kou? —El chico seguía con los ojos clavados en Yuu.

     —Sí —respondió el castaño con rapidez—. Estábamos acomodando algunas cosas en la biblioteca y mientras lo hacíamos, una hoja se desprendió de un libro. Estamos buscando de cuál es, pero el texto está en inglés, y no sabemos en qué libro de los que están en ese idioma podrá ser.

     —Entiendo, ¿en qué les ayudo?

     —Queríamos que nos dijeras qué es lo que dice está hoja de papel, quizá así lo ubiquemos con mayor facilidad.

     —Por supuesto, déjame ver —extendió la mano y de un movimiento rápido, el castaño le tendió la hoja arrugada—. Joder, está muy maltratada. Creo que se meterán en problemas.

     —Mientras Hikaru-chan no lo noté… —dijo Yuu. Los ojos de Takanori volvieron a él.

     —Me pareces familiar de algún lado —susurró Matsumoto, con las comisuras de los labios alzándose de poco a poco—. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre, solo para estar seguro?

     A Yuu se le crisparon los nervios. Sabía que si decía su nombre, podría ser muy peligroso. Además, por la mirada de aquel chico, se comenzaba a sentir un poco inseguro.

     —Se llama Tooru —contestó Kouyou. Las miradas se posaron en él, pero parecía estar indiferente—. Es posible que lo conozcas de algún lado, después de todo, él estuvo viviendo en Tokio una temporada.

     —Ya veo —respondió Takanori—. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Tooru.

     —El placer es mío —respondió “Tooru”.

     —Bueno, veamos qué tenemos por aquí —Takanori comenzó a leer el párrafo escrito sobre la hoja de papel. Entrecerró los ojos y carraspeó. Volvió a leer el párrafo, mientras movía la boca sin emitir una sola palabra.

     — ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Kouyou, un poco alarmado por el semblante del pequeño.

     —Es que, juraría que he leído esto antes —dijo Matsumoto. Luego se quedó pensativo, tratando de hacer memoria.

     Kouyou también cambió el semblante. Yuu pudo darse cuenta de que al castaño no le había caído nada en gracia aquello último pronunciado por el chico.

     — ¡Ya sé! —Dijo de pronto Takanori—. Esto es el fragmento de una canción.

     Yuu y Kouyou abrieron mucho los ojos. El de mechas rojas extendió la hoja frente a sus ojos y comenzó a entonarla.

     — _I_ _will sing for crescent moon, dancing with the Castanets. As the end will come so soon, In the land of Twilight…_

     Manabu, Byou y el pequeño Jin, quien acababa de regresar, se sorprendieron mucho con la hermosa voz de Takanori al cantar. Kazuki se acercó al muchacho, manteniendo el ceño un poco fruncido. A la vez, Kouyou tembló, porque _le pareció_ que había escuchado antes esa melodía, igual Yuu. Ambos se miraron con el rostro aturdido.

     — _Lalalalalala lalalala lalala lalalala_

     A Takanori mismo le recorrió un escalofrío con aquella última parte de la melodía. La carne se les puso de gallina a todos los presentes. Entonces, Matsumoto, como si aquel trozo de papel le estuviera lastimando la mano, lo regresó con brusquedad a Takashima.

     —Conozco esa canción —susurró Kouyou.

     —Es una canción tradicional —dijo Kazuki—. Si necesitan buscar un libro en específico, les recomiendo que comiencen con alguno que hable sobre las costumbres de Twilight, o algo parecido.

     — ¿Canción tradicional? —Preguntó Yuu.

     —Así es. La canción se llama “In the land of Twilight, under the moon”. La reconocí en seguida. Pero lo que me pareció extraño, es que Takanori la conociera.

     El chico de mechas rojas bajó la cabeza.

     —Cierto —dijo Kouyou—. ¿Dónde la habías escuchado?

     —No lo sé —contestó el pequeño, con los ojos clavados en las puntas de sus zapatos—. Solo la conozco.

     —Qué extraño —dijo Jin—. Yo llevo toda mi vida aquí y nunca antes había escuchado esa canción.

     —Lo que pasa es que hace muchos años se dejó de hacer la feria de Twilight —explicó Kazuki—. En realidad, esas celebraciones se hicieron por pocos años. Quizá fueron de 1940 a 1950. Lo cierto es que, luego de que la feria dejara de realizarse, ese tipo de canciones dejaron de sonar por aquí.

     Kouyou miró de forma inquisitiva a Takanori y notó que estaba pálido, como asustado por algo. Kou tenía que saber por qué razón ese enano de mierda conocía aquella canción. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué justamente él?

     Las fechas que había dado aquel tipo llamado Kazuki coincidían a la fecha que venía detrás de la fotografía en la que había visto a la mujer que era idéntica a su madre, así que eso parecía tener algo de relación.

     —Por cierto —interrumpió de nuevo el profesor, dirigiéndose esta vez a Yuu—. A mí también me parecías familiar de algún lado.

     Yuu miró a Kazuki. Tardó unos segundos, pero se dio cuenta de que él también lo conocía de antes. Aquel hombre era del instituto al que asistió de niño. Aunque ahora era mucho mayor, mantenía el mismo rostro que de joven.

     — ¿Habías estado aquí en Twilight antes? —Preguntó Kazuki.

     —Sí, cuando era niño vivía aquí —dijo—. Me fui a buscar una universidad en Tokio.

     —Entonces tal vez sí seas tú el chico que recuerdo. En el instituto, probablemente no sepas quién soy, porque eras de otro curso, pero a ti te conocía toda la escuela. Eras de los populares.

     —Creo que me confundes —respondió rápidamente Yuu.

     —Entiendo —Kazuki se le quedó mirando detenidamente, pero no agregó más.

     —Bueno, debemos irnos —dijo Yuu y tomó cuidadosamente el brazo de Kouyou. El castaño seguía con los ojos puestos sobre Takanori.

     —Sí —contestó Takashima, secamente.

     El par de muchachos se despidieron y salieron de la sala. Fueron caminando por las escaleras hasta el último piso. Kouyou estaba muy pensativo y eso comenzaba a perturbar un poco al pelinegro.

     — ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Yuu antes de llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca.

     Se escuchó cómo los instrumentos del piso de inferior comenzaban a sonar de nuevo.

     —No me agrada el hecho de que Takanori conozca esa canción.

     —Al parecer ese chico no te ha caído bien del todo, ¿verdad?

     —No, Yuu, es otra cosa. Takanori se asustó por _algo_. Me di cuenta de ello.

     El pelinegro guardó silencio, esperando las palabras del otro.

     —Takanori sabe algo más, y no sé cómo, pero tengo que averiguar qué.

 

 

 


	13. Devouring One Another

_De la realidad y de las pesadillas no puedo escapar._

the GazettE, _INCUBUS_

**Devouring One Another**

*******

**I**

     Una ominosa oscuridad inundaba la habitación. La respiración agitada rompía tormentosamente con el silencio formado por las _desiertas_ horas de la luna _._ Aún con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, se dio cuenta de que su vida pendía de un único y delgado hilo escarlata. Pareciera que en cualquier momento se fuese a desprender y sangre comenzaría a gorgotear. En solo un segundo. Sí, con solo un momento. Una sola palabra. _Su vida colgaba de los brazos de la muerte._ El dolor reclamaba por su cuerpo. La traición afloraba desde cada una de sus células. Y luego _la_ escuchaba desde el _abismo_. _Aquella risa._

_(Hazle pagar, hazle sufrir.)_

     Regresó el silencio, así como el oxígeno a sus pulmones y el alma a su cuerpo. La oscuridad seguía rodeando su vida. La mirada del ser de las tinieblas le observaba desde cada rincón de esa caja de huesos y ligamentos a la que estaba condenado a permanecer encerrado. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos por temor a encontrarse con que un par de perversos pozos rojos le miraban hasta desnudarlo.

     Fue que _lo_ sintió. Dos manos esqueléticas, heladas, pútridas. Lo tomaron por los tobillos y le halaron, tirándolo sobre un frío suelo. Lo arrastraron con una fuerza demencial hasta un destino desconocido. Seguía sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos. Ahora, los apretaba más fuerte que nunca.

     _Aquella risa._ Ya tantas veces la había escuchado durante esa noche, que comenzaba a sentirla familiar. Jodidamente familiar.

     Después de interminables momentos, el hilo se rompió y la sangre comenzó a correr tras el largo camino de una grieta abierta desde su frente. La muerte dejó de arrullarle entre sus brazos. Entonces, él cayó hacia el _abismo_.

     Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Gritó, y no paró de hacerlo hasta darse cuenta de que se hallaba en la cama de su habitación. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Se sentó sobre el colchón y abrazó con fuerza sus piernas. Las masajeaba sobre la manta del pijama. Su mirada estaba distorsionada con las grises lágrimas que habían rodado desde los ojos a las sonrosadas mejillas.

     Se atrevió a voltear la vista hacia la ventana. La luna estaba alta, paseándose frente a sus pozos oscuros. La luz grotesca se reflejaba sobre la frente perlada por el sudor.

     —Fue solo una puta pesadilla —susurró para tranquilizarse.

     Soltó sus piernas y con cuidado las extendió hacia el piso. Estaba a punto de tocarlo, cuando sobre su mente aterrizó la terrible certeza de que si lo hacía, unas esqueléticas manos le tomarían por los tobillos y lo arrastrarían hasta el _abismo_. Subió los pies de nuevo a la cama, no se atrevió a mirar abajo.

     Si tan solo se pudiera levantar y acercarse hasta el interruptor para encender la luz se sentiría mucho mejor. Quería que el foco aclarara la penumbra en la que se hallaba sumergido, pero era incapaz de bajar los jodidos pies al puto suelo. Era tan cobarde que prefería quedarse ahí sentado, esperando que regresara la luminosidad de la mañana.

     Miró hacia el buró. El reloj que ahí descansaba marcaba las 3:36am. Por alguna razón, tuvo el impulso de lanzar una almohada hacia aquel aparato para dejar de mirar esos _grotescos_ números. Sin embargo, se apaciguó enterrando las uñas sobre las sábanas.

     Escuchó el ruido de una puerta lejana abrirse. Le pareció ver cómo la penumbra de su habitación dejaba de ser tan oscura y espesa. Reunió la suficiente fuerza y se atrevió a bajar los pies al piso. Corrió a encender la luz. Echó una mirada a su alrededor. La habitación parecía estar _desierta_ otra vez. Suspiró con un alivio muy superficial. Unos conocidos pasos subieron por las escaleras, y Yuu se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, vio a Sugizo ascendiendo.

     — ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? —Preguntó el pelirrojo cuando le encontró.

     —Estaba preocupado porque no llegabas —mintió—. ¿Dónde estuviste?

     —Encontré a un amigo en Saga y me quedé con él toda la tarde. No noté cuándo se hizo tarde.

     —Kou te estaba buscando.

     —Mañana lo veo —dio un bostezo—. Muero de sueño. Iré a recostarme.

     —Buenas noches.

     —Igual —Sugizo caminó hacia la habitación del fondo y apagó la luz del pasillo. Cerró la puerta de sus aposentos y se perdió en la penumbra. La mirada de Yuu no se quería apartar de él.

     El moreno suspiró. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y apagó el foco. Entonces sintió de nuevo cómo _alguien_ se hacía presente dentro de su habitación. Las piernas le temblaron. Tomó con mucha fuerza el picaporte, tanto que se hizo una magulladura en la palma. Un pútrido olor inundó el lugar.

     — _Hazle pagar._

     Yuu, desde algún punto olvidado de su conciencia, reconoció aquella voz. Giró sobre sus talones sin poderlo evitar. Cuando lo hizo, el corazón le dio un vuelco y perdió todo el color de su rostro.

     Había una mujer con cabellos largos y negros. Estaban empapados de un líquido viscoso que chorreaba sobre el blanco piso, convirtiéndole a un rojo sangre. Aquel espectro no tenía pies, flotaba. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco, manchado de carmín. Algunas partes de su atuendo estaban rasgadas, así que Yuu podía observar la amoratada e hinchada piel de la mujer. Observó sus manos. Una de ellas era alargada, huesuda. Mientras, la otra estaba destrozada. Parecía como si una feroz _bestia roja_ la hubiese devorado. Por fin, el moreno se atrevió a levantar la vista y mirar el rostro de aquella _cosa._

     Intentó gritar, pero al hacerlo, el ente flotó hacia él y con su única y helada mano le cerró la boca con azotaina. Yuu sintió cómo el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo cuando esa viscosa e hinchada piel lo tocó. Estaba por desmayarse, pero aquella _cosa_ lo elevó en el aire, clavándole las alargadas uñas en la garganta. El moreno no sentía el piso y empezó a patalear, tratando de escapar de algún modo. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo huir. Esa _cosa_ era demasiado fuerte. Luego de tanta inútil lucha, aflojó el cuerpo y se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos a la vez que su conciencia. Cuando volvió en sí, se hallaba recostado sobre su cama. Tenía las cobijas cubriéndole hasta la barbilla.

     Miró hacia el techo. Estaba bañado en sudor. Trató de quitarse las sábanas. Éstas ardían. Parecía como si estuviera envuelto en fuego. No podía mover sus brazos ni sus piernas. Intentó gritar, pero tampoco podía hacerlo. _Algo_ le impedía a su voz sonar. Luego notó el porqué. Había _alguien_ muy pesado recostado sobre él.

     — _Hazle pagar_ —dijo una voz femenina—. _Hazle sufrir._

     — ¿A quién? —Preguntó Yuu al instante, sin siquiera mover la boca.

     — _Mátale._

     — ¿A quién? —Repitió. El fuego laceraba su cuerpo.

     — _Al brujo. Al ogro. A_ Uruha _. —_ Hubo un momento de tormentosa penumbra _—. Vuelve,_ mi príncipe _. Vuelve,_ mi Aoi.

 

 

**II**

     Sugizo estaba sentado en la acera de la ferretería leyendo un libro. Eran ya casi las 9am. Solo trataba de perder un poco de tiempo hasta que fuera la hora para partir por Kouyou y llevarlo a la biblioteca.

     Durante la mañana, Akira había hablado por teléfono para pedirle que volviera a hacerle el gran favor de pasar por Kouyou —y ahora también por Takanori— y llevarlos hasta el centro comunitario. El rubio le explicó que un par de días atrás había ido a la empresa de Ryuichi y ahí el señor Takashima le indicó que debía, como hacía hasta hace unos cuantos meses, volver a trabajar con él en las oficinas. Al parecer Ryuichi quería dejar a cargo a Akira mientras él iba de viaje con su nueva esposa.

     De pronto, Sugizo sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Bajó la vista de su libro y volteó a mirar a su acompañante. Era Yuu. El muchacho no tenía muy buen aspecto, parecía como si hubiera tenido una mala noche. No le sorprendería que así haya pasado. Cuando llegó en la madrugada lo encontró esperándole en las escaleras. Desde que lo vio ahí, aún con tenue luz, notó la falta de color en sus mejillas.

     Le miró y lo encontró completamente sumergido en su mente. Los débiles rayos de sol no iluminaban su sombra. Parecía muerto fresco.

     — ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

     Yuu no reaccionó al instante, eso le preocupó todavía más. Le tocó un hombro y fue por fin que su amigo salió del transe en el que se había metido.

     — ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió el moreno.

     —Te pregunté si estabas bien.

     Shiroyama únicamente asintió y volvió la vista al frente. Sugizo llevó sus ojos hacia el lugar que lo hacía Yuu. Ahí se encontró con una camioneta gris aparcando cuidadosamente en la acera del frente. Ambos hombres permanecieron quietos hasta mirar quién era el dueño de tan hermoso vehículo. Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando miraron a una mujer salir.

     Sugizo se levantó de inmediato para mirar con mayor detenimiento a la hermosa pelinegra que acababa de apearse de aquella nave. La mujer llevaba un corto y delgado vestido blanco con estampados verdes. Tenía un par de tenis claro que brillaban de tan limpios que estaban. Sobre el vestido, la cubría una chaqueta de mezclilla desgastada, no la llevaba cerrada, así que el par de amigos sentados en la acera pudieron emocionarse un poco con sus nada modestos atributos. La hermosa desconocida caminó hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban.

     —Buenos días —saludó la mujer—. Disculpen, estoy un poco perdida, ¿podrían ayudarme?

     —Claro —respondió Yuu al tiempo que se levantaba del piso—. ¿Qué estás buscando?

     —Bueno, trato de llegar a la residencia de los Takashima —respondió la pelinegra, esbozando una sonrisa—. Me dijeron que luego de la ferretería me faltarían alrededor de 15 minutos para encontrarla.

     —Por supuesto —contestó Sugizo adelantándose a su amigo—. Debe seguir derecho por esta calle, encontrará una desviación que la llevará hasta un camino de grava. Verá un lago y como a medio kilometro, encontrará la casona.

     —Muchas gracias —dijo la mujer haciendo una venia a ambos hombres. Intentó marcharse, pero Sugizo la detuvo con su voz.

     —De hecho, yo voy para allá. Si gusta, puedo acompañarla —sonrió, mostrando la blanca dentadura.

     La pelinegra se quedó callada, dándole la espalda.

     —Le agradezco la atención, pero no es necesario.

     — ¿Puedo saber para qué los busca? —Preguntó Yuu.

     —Claro, vengo a ver a mi paciente —respondió la mujer, caminando sin mirar atrás.

     — ¿A Kouyou? —Cuestionó Sugizo en voz alta. La pelinegra por fin regresó la vista hacia él—. Iré con él en unos minutos, ¿está segura de que no quiere que la acompañe?

     —No tengo la costumbre de subir a los automóviles con desconocidos.

     —Yo no soy ningún desconocido —respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo—. Mi nombre es Sugihara Yasuhiro, puede llamarme Sugizo. ¿Puedo saber yo su nombre?

     La mujer bajó la mirada y meneó la cabeza. Parecía que quería soltar una carcajada y apenas la podía contener.

     —Oda Kaori —contestó luego de unos instantes. Volvió a mirar la sonrisa del pelirrojo, entonces musitó algo que le sorprendió a ella misma—. Muy bien, Sugihara, lléveme hasta la casa de los Takashima.

 

 

**III**

     Kaori observaba a través de la ventanilla del automóvil azul en el que se había decidido a subir.

     No cruzaba palabra alguna con el dichoso Sugihara, pero sentía su curiosa mirada sobre ella en constantes oportunidades.

     No entendía por qué decidió dejar que él le llevara a la casa de los Takashima. En la primera ocasión que se ofreció a llevarla, ideó un plan era escapar de ahí y perderse de él entre las calles del pueblo. Con la desaparición de Yuriko, se convenció que Twilight era un lar peligroso. Prometió que no haría nada que fuese muy riesgoso. Sin embargo, la segunda vez que el pelirrojo la invitó a ir con él, ella cometió la equivocación de girar sobre sus talones y mirarle. Se encontró con una bella y cálida sonrisa. Su corazón había latido de forma irregular. Él era un hombre atractivo, no tenía por qué mentirse a sí misma negándolo. Mas no fue eso lo que la emocionó de esa manera. Sino que sintió un gesto familiar desde sus ojos. La calidez de su mirada le hizo sentir confianza, así que no le dio tantos rodeos y aceptó.

     Volteó a mirar al conductor del vehículo. Él le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

     Kaori sintió cómo le afloraban miles de sensaciones placenteras al mirarle sonreír, así que no pudo evitar levantar las comisuras de los labios. Se sorprendió a sí misma haciéndolo y se lo recriminó. Bajó la mirada hasta el bolso que llevaba entre las manos. Haló un poco la cremallera y miró ahí lo único que le hacía sentirse _segura_. Era algo “pequeño”, solo una calibre 32. Si en algún momento se veía atacada, no dudaría un segundo en usarla.

     —Mire —dijo Sugizo, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos—, ahí está el lago que le prometí. Estamos por llegar.

     La pelinegra miró en la dirección que Sugizo le marcó y observó con esplendor la casi nula luz de los rayos de sol chocando contra aquel espejo líquido.

     —Es muy bello —susurró.

     —Lo es —convino Sugizo.

     Continuaron sobre el camino de grava hasta encontrarse con una enorme casona. Era bastante tétrica mirándola desde fuera de los enormes muros de concreto que se levantaban a su alrededor.

     El conductor tocó la bocina de su vehículo tres veces y en cuestión de segundos, la enorme y pesada puerta se abrió. El automóvil entró al jardín como si este fuera propio. La pelinegra miró con emoción lo grande que era el terreno en el que se encontraban, lo bello que del verdoso césped recién cortado y regado, además de lo elegante que se veía la propiedad ya estando dentro.

     Sugizo se estacionó frente a la puerta de la casa, ahí estaba parado esperando un muchacho rubio con una cinta blanca alrededor de la nariz. Kaori lo reconoció de inmediato, puesto que fue él con quien habló de los medicamentos y cuidados de Kouyou el día que éste salió del hospital.

 

 

**IV**

     —Sugizo, llegaste algo temprano —dijo Akira—. Shima aún no está listo.

     —No te preocupes —bajó de su automóvil y corrió en dirección a la puerta del copiloto. La abrió y dejó que Kaori descendiera—. Encontré a esta bella mujer y me ofrecí a traerla hasta acá.

     — ¿Doctora Oda?

     —Así es —Kaori dio una leve venia. Mientras lo hacía, apretó fuertemente su bolso contra su cuerpo—. Mucho gusto en verle de nuevo, Akira.

     —No la esperábamos por aquí. ¿Sucedió algo?

     —Bueno, han pasado ya casi 3 meses de que Kou salió del hospital. Era tiempo de que viniera a checar qué tal está.

     —Pensé que nos avisarían.

     —Se supone que vengo los días más inesperados para mirar un día común de los pacientes.

     —Entiendo —Akira abrió espacio en la entrada—. Por favor, pasen por aquí.

     Kaori cruzó el umbral de la puerta con Sugizo caminando a unos centímetros de ella. Seguía la dirección que marcaba el chico llamado Akira y él la condujo hasta la sala de estar. Era realmente un hermoso lugar. Tenía finos muebles, en la ventana colgaban un par de cortinas rojas que parecían ser de muy buena calidad, además de la alfombra al mismo tono. Sobre su cabeza, un par de bellos candelabros se balanceaba quedamente, dando un toque todavía más elegante a aquella estancia.

     —Llamaré a Shima—dijo el joven rubio y corrió hacia las escaleras. Desde ahí le gritó a Kouyou. El castaño apareció un poco agitado en el balcón de los escalones.

     — ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó. Luego vio a la mujer. Ella le sonrió, y él solo atinó a dibujar una mueca confundida—. ¿Doctora Oda?

     —Hola, Kou, ¿cómo estás?

     —Bien —respondió mientras bajaba los escalones.

     —Me alegro mucho —por fin tuvo frente a Takashima. Lo primero que notó fue la gasa que cubría su frente. Se alarmó con ello—. ¿Qué te sucedió ahí?

     —Bueno… —Kouyou buscaba las palabras. Se puso un poco rojo de las mejillas—. Me golpeé con la puerta —respondió. Obviamente, la doctora no le creyó.

     —Ya veo… —La mujer apretó más el bolso a su cuerpo—. Quisiera platicar contigo un rato, ¿podemos ir a tu habitación?

     —Está un poco desordenada, puedo arreglarla en un momento.

     —Para nada, no importa.

     Kaori pidió el permiso de Sugizo y Akira. Acompañó a Kouyou hasta su habitación. El muchacho abrió la puerta, y al hacerlo, dejó al descubierto todo un desorden de ropa y sábanas tiradas. Se apresuró a levantar todo lo del piso y lo arrinconó en una esquina de su cuarto. Invitó a la doctora a sentarse en la silla de piel frente al viejo escritorio.

     — ¿Has estado tomando tu medicamento? —Preguntó Oda.

     El castaño se limitó a asentir mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama más cercana a la silla. Kaori arrastró las rueditas de su asiento y se acercó al joven.

     —Me da gusto saberlo. Ahora veo por qué te ves tan bien. Estás más guapo.

     Kouyou rió y Kaori le dedicó una sonrisa.

     —Supe de la boda de tu padre. —Abrió su bolso. Estuvo a punto de sacar una libreta para empezar con anotaciones, pero recordó que Kouyou se ponía muy nervioso cuando hacía eso, así que se detuvo—. ¿Cómo te sientes con ello?

     Kouyou vaciló por un momento, pero luego habló con cuidado.

     —Al principio me costó aceptarlo —respondió—. No me gustaba para nada la idea. Rin no me agradaba. Pero todo ha mejorado, incluso soy amigo de Takanori.

     — ¿Quién es Takanori?

     —Es el hijo de Rin —dijo—. Es un chico agradable.

     —No tenía idea de que él estuviera viviendo aquí con ustedes, nadie me lo comentó antes.

     —A mí tampoco me lo dijeron —susurró irónicamente.

     Kaori sonrió.

     — Y con respecto al haber regresado, ¿qué me dices? ¿Cómo te sientes de encontrar gente del pasado?

     —Algunos son buenos, como Sugizo y Akira—contestó, pensando más bien que haber vuelto a ver a Yuu era lo más importante de todo eso—. Pero con algunas otras personas me sigo sintiendo fuera de lugar —se quedó callado, pensando en la gente que susurró cosas en de él en la fiesta del compromiso de Ryuichi—. Pero he hecho nuevos amigos, como Hikaru y los chicos que van a la biblioteca.

     —Ah, ¿te gusta ir a la biblioteca?

     —Así es —asintió mientras lo decía—. Incluso trabajo ahí.

     — ¿De verdad? —La pelinegra se sorprendió mucho—. ¿Y qué es lo que haces?

     —A veces me quedó registrando la entrada y salida de la gente, algunas ocasiones me toca ordenar libros y luego ayudó a los chicos a encontrarlos.

     —Qué gusto escucharlo. Ahora dime, ¿qué tal vas con “los recuerdos”?

     Kouyou bajó la cabeza y su sonrisa se transformó a melancólica.

     —Pensé que al regresar aquí, todo volvería como un flechazo. Pero no, no hay casi nada nuevo —suspiró—. Aunque a veces es muy extraño. Como con Sugizo. Durante todos esos años que estuve en la clínica, no pensé un momento en él, pero cuando volví a escuchar su nombre, todo vino de golpe. Fue como si pusiera una enorme pieza que le hacía falta a un rompecabezas. Sin embargo, sigue siendo como antes, a veces solo veo gente y tengo la sensación de que “me ocultan” algo, aunque sé que en realidad esa sensación es solo porque yo soy incapaz de recordar ciertas cosas, como si estuvieran “bloqueadas”, como puertas, ¿me comprende?

     —Eso es normal, Kou. Ya sabes que todo volverá poco a poco y no debes tratar de esforzarte en recordar nada —Kaori sonrió—. ¿Y qué ha pasado con las voces que escuchabas?

     El castaño se quedó pensativo. Abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

     —No los he escuchado —respondió con la felicidad notoria en su voz—. Doctora, no he vuelto a _escucharlos_ desde que estoy aquí. Ni siquiera lo había notado, solo “se callaron”.

     — ¡Vaya! Esto realmente es bueno —bajó el bolso al suelo y se quedó con el cuadernillo en las manos. Se inclinó hacia adelante—. Dime la verdad, Kou. ¿Qué te pasó en la frente?

     —Ya le dije, me golpeé con la puerta —su tono de felicidad se disipó un poco—. Estaba corriendo y no me fijé en que estaba cerrada.

     La pelinegra no creía que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de esa forma, pero observó que el muchacho se removía algo incómodo, así que no quiso insistir. Podría hacerlo después. Sabía que era difícil, pero al final siempre lograba que Kouyou le confiara la verdad.

     —Vale —le dijo. Volvió los ojos a la libreta y observó las anotaciones que en años pasados había hecho del muchacho. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, con una fuerte crisis nerviosa luego de enterarse de la muerte de su madre, hasta el día anterior a que él se marchara del hospital. Había mejorado muchísimo en todo ese tiempo. El progreso que obtuvo pudo hacerle llamar a ese como uno de los casos más exitosos de su carrera. Escribió sobre una nueva hoja la fecha de ese día: 22/06/2009, seguido de: “Primera visita trimestral”. Anotó todo lo relevante que había hablado con su paciente. Casi a una esquina, puso una nota sobre el golpe que tenía en la frente.

     —Muy bien, Kou, me parece que has hecho esto correctamente. Así que creo que mereces un premio —cerró el cuadernillo y volteó la mirada al castaño—. Bajaremos la dosis de tu medicamento. Ya no tendrás que tomar una pastilla diario. Sino que alternaremos los días: un día sí, un día no. Si sigues trabajando como hasta ahora, creo que podremos llegar al día en el que solo tengas que tomar el comprimido una o dos veces a la semana.

     Kouyou sonrió con ironía.

     — ¿Y cree que algún día pueda dejar de tomarlos?

     Kaori no contestó nada. Igual, el castaño sabía la respuesta. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la habitación. Fueron escaleras abajo, y ahí encontraron nuevamente a Sugizo y Akira, conversando en uno de los sillones con un jovencito pelinegro.

 

 

**V**

     —Kouyou ya no tendrá que tomar su medicamento todos los días —dijo Oda mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios. Akira la miraba con gran detenimiento—. Tendrá que seguir tomándolo, pero puede alternar los días.

     —Entiendo —respondió el rubio.

     —Me da mucho gusto escuchar que Kou está comenzando a trabajar en la biblioteca. Eso muestra un verdadero avance en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales.

     —Al principio no estuve de acuerdo, pero se la ha pasado bien. De hecho, Sugizo fue quien propuso la idea, y hoy aceptó venir por él para llevarlo hasta allá.

     — ¿De veras? —La mujer alzó las cejas—. Me gustaría ir a verlo trabajar, pero lo mejor será hacerlo en otra ocasión. Tengo que buscar un lugar donde hospedarme por unos días.

     — ¿No le parece quedarse aquí?

     —No, muchas gracias. No quisiera que Kou se sienta incómodo con mi presencia. Tendré que buscar un hotel —sonrió por un segundo, luego cambió a una mirada grave—. Además, tengo asuntos que arreglar.

     —Cierto, quería preguntarle sobre la doctora Yuriko. ¿Han sabido algo de ella?

     —Nada todavía —respondió la mujer, meneando la cabeza—. Es a lo que he venido. La policía ha dejado el caso de lado, y yo quiero ver si puedo encontrar algo por aquí.

     —Estoy seguro de que ella aparecerá y estará bien. No hay que perder la esperanza. —Akira esbozó una sonrisa que intentaba alivianar a Kaori. Ella le devolvió el gesto, falsamente.

      —Ojalá así sea.

 

 

**VI**

     Kaori subió al automóvil azul de Sugizo. Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto. Detrás de ella, iba un muchacho vestido de negro. Le pareció que ese era el hijo de la nueva esposa del señor Takashima. No habían tenido tiempo de presentarse. Al lado de aquel chico, iba sentado Kouyou. Miraba distraído hacia la ventanilla.

     Llegaron a la ferretería. Kaori respiró con alivio cuando vio su camioneta gris. Sugizo se estacionó justo al lado del vehículo de la doctora. Ella se apeó del auto y se despidió desde fuera. El automóvil azul continuó su camino, Kaori lo observó desde lo lejos. Entró a su camioneta, la arrancó y se fue en busca de un lugar para  pasar la noche.

 

 

**VII**

     Sugizo condujo hasta el centro recreativo. Takanori fue el primero en bajar del vehículo. Agradeció al pelirrojo por llevarle hasta ahí, y salió corriendo.

     Kouyou se quedó parado a su lado. Le hizo el gesto para que aguardara hasta que el muchacho se alejara lo suficiente. Tenía el rostro grave, nada parecido al que había dibujado cuando la doctora y Takanori estaban con ellos.

     —No sé si Yuu te habrá contado un poco de lo que pasó —le dijo.

     —No, solo mencionó que me estuviste esperando para platicar conmigo —miró la frente del muchacho—. Supongo que ese golpe tendrá algo que ver.

     Kouyou asintió. Ambos hombres se echaron a andar hacia el edificio. Permanecieron callados hasta que llegaron al ascensor. Ahí, Kouyou comenzó a contar con detalle todo lo que le había ocurrido el domingo que se quedó completamente solo en casa. Sugizo le escuchaba con detenimiento, sin interrumpirlo. Llegaron hasta la biblioteca y Takashima seguía relatando lo qué pasó. Yuu esperaba paciente a que el castaño terminara de contar lo ocurrido.

     Luego de eso, narraron entre los dos cuando fueron con Takanori y el muchacho empezó a cantar aquella canción. Kouyou le entregó el sobre con la carta al pelirrojo y éste la leyó para después traducirla. Lo que se refería en la tonada seguía siendo un misterio, aun ahora que Yuu y Shima sabían exactamente qué es lo que decía. Incluso para Sugizo aquello carecía de sentido.

     —Y Takanori se puso muy nervioso cuando le pregunté en dónde había escuchado la canción —dijo Kouyou para finalizar con el relato.

     —Entiendo —Sugizo se levantó de su silla. Caminó hacia la puerta de cristal y la cerró. Colgó el anuncio de “Cerrado”. Se volvió con sus amigos y les hizo la seña de que fueran a un lugar más al fondo de la biblioteca, para que nadie los interrumpiera.

     — ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda significar esto? —Preguntó Yuu.

     —No, no la tengo —contestó. Sus ojos reflejaban gran interés—. ¿De qué año dices que es la fotografía que encontraste?

     —Supuestamente, 1942 —contestó velozmente Kou.

     —Años de la segunda guerra mundial —se quedó pensativo—. Aunque no creo que tenga algo que ver con eso. Es poco creíble.

     —Sugizo, por si no lo has notado, nos han estado pasando cosas poco creíbles —musitó Yuu.

     —Lo sé, es por eso mismo que lo digo —suspiró—. Viendo la situación, creo que tendríamos que comenzar a creer lo más increíble que se nos ocurra.

     —Sí, eso mismo digo —Kouyou bajó la cabeza—. Pienso que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es descubrir qué es lo que sabe Takanori de todo esto.

     — ¡No! —Sugizo levantó la voz y alarmó un poco a Kouyou—. No, él no debe enterarse de nada. Si no sabe sobre esto, y le hablas al respecto, podrían dificultarse las cosas.

     —Ya veo… —murmuró—. Pero entonces no sé por dónde podemos empezar a buscar.

     —Se me ocurre algo —dijo Sugizo. Tomó asiento y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra—. Estoy seguro de que en algo nos podrá servir.

     — ¿En qué piensas? —Inquirió Yuu.

     —Tenemos que buscar a una persona, que, para estas alturas, será la única que nos podrá ayudar.

     — ¿Quién? —Preguntó Kou y se paró frente a Sugizo.

     —Una vieja conocida de los tres —sonrió—. ¿Se acuerdan de la adorable mujer que vivía cerca del cementerio?

     Yuu abrió mucho los ojos y meneó la cabeza, aterrorizado por la idea. Kouyou lo miró extrañado, puesto a que él realmente no recordaba de quién podía estar hablando.

     — ¿Te refieres a…? —Intentó cuestionar el moreno.

     —Exactamente —Sugizo asintió, ensanchando la mueca de felicidad dibujada en su rostro—. Tendremos que hacerle una visita a nuestra vieja amiga de la niñez. A la señora María. _La bruja del pueblo._

 


	14. La Bruja del Pueblo

_¿Y si la muerte nos vuelve locos? ¿Y si sobrevivimos a ella, pero nos vuelve locos?_

_¿Qué pasa entonces?_

Stephen King, _Un Saco de Huesos_

 

**La Bruja del Pueblo**

*******

**I**

_Shima corría con la enorme mochila meneándose de lado a lado en su espalda. Entre las manos llevaba una gran hoja de cartulina en la que había dibujado a toda su familia con acuarelas. Se moría de ganas de mostrársela a su madre. Quería que ella viera lo bonita que la había pintado en su retrato familiar. Eran Ryuichi, Ryoko y Shima, todos sonrientes y tomados de las manos. En el dibujo, el sol brillaba fuertemente sobre sus cabezas, estaban en el jardín de la casa, frente al gran columpio que su papá le había mandado a poner para que jugara._

_Por fin vio a su hermosa madre. Ella llevaba un vestido rosa con lunares negros y estaba sentada en una jardinera conversando felizmente con un muchacho pelirrojo. Shima ya había visto antes a este joven, a veces acompañaba un niño de grados mayores que se llamaba Yuu. No le agradaba ese niño, porque siempre que tenía la oportunidad, lo molestaba._

_Caminó con cautela para ver si aquel niño estaba cerca. Al parecer no._

_Corrió hacia su madre y ella pegó un gritillo cuando Shima le abrazó las caderas._

_—Mami, mira —le dijo y enseñó el dibujito que había hecho—. Aquí estás tú, papá y este soy yo —dijo señalando a cada uno._

_—Shima, ¿de verdad hiciste esto tú? —Ryoko hizo un gesto de sorpresa—. Deberías ir a una academia de arte. Es el dibujo más mono que he visto en mi vida._

_El pequeño sonrió, se sentó entre su madre y el muchacho que la acompañaba. Sacó de su mochila su cantimplora, la cual contenía jugo de uva. Comenzó a beberlo mientras su mamá continuaba su conversación con el pelirrojo._

_Shima miró a lo lejos a Akira, su compañero de clase. El niño caminaba a paso rápido para encontrarse con su madre. La delgada mujer lo alzó en brazos y observó con amor el dibujo que había hecho su hijo._

_De pronto, en el campo de visión del pequeño Shima, apareció el tonto de Yuu. El castañito frunció el ceño y volteó hacia otro lado. Miró a su madre. Ella sonreía mientras el joven pelirrojo hablaba de cosas que él no entendía muy bien. En pocos segundos, llegó el niño pelinegro. Se acercó al chico con el que había estado conversando Ryoko y le obligó a levantarse._

_—Hola —saludó el Yuu a Ryoko. Ella sonrió y devolvió el saludo._

_— ¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Shima a su madre al sentirse un poco intimidado con la presencia del pelinegro._

_—Claro, Sugizo y Yuu nos acompañarán._

_Kouyou miró a Yuu con algo de miedo. El otro niño se había molestado por lo que dijo Ryoko, así que se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por su cuenta._

_— ¡Oye, espera! —gritó Sugizo y corrió hasta atraparlo. Le tomó por la mochila y lo elevó en el aire dándole vueltas, logrando que el pelinegro soltara unas cuantas carcajadas—. No se puede ir. Queda arrestado. Levante las manos, tiene derecho a guardar silencio._

_Yuu rió con más fuerza y se dejó caer al piso. Luego se levantó y tomó sonríete la mano de Sugizo._

_—Bien, tendremos que apresurarnos —dijo Ryoko y cargó la mochila de su hijo. Shima se aferró a la cintura de su madre._

_— ¿Qué te sucede, pequeñín? —Inquirió Sugizo al ver el miedo reflejado en la carita de  Kouyou—. ¿Estás asustado por algo? ¿Crees que soy muy feo?_

_Yuu se desternilló de la risa con lo dicho por Sugizo, pero Shima se aferró con más fuerza a su madre._

_—Creo que sí cree que soy muy feo —el pelirrojo movió la cabeza de lado a lado, decepcionado—. Ni que fuera una bruja para que te sintieras así de asustado._

_— ¡Sugizo! —Recriminó Ryoko con el ceño fruncido._

_— ¿Bruja? ¿Cuál bruja? —Preguntó de inmediato Yuu, alzando la mirada hacia el muchacho._

_—La que vive cerca del cementerio —mencionó Sugizo mientras movía la cabeza de arriba abajo—. Me dijeron que convirtió a un hombre en perro porque se metió en su propiedad._

_Shima, ahora más asustado que nunca, escondió la cabeza en la falda de su madre. Ryoko solo lo abrazó con fuerza y le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación a Sugizo._

_—No es ninguna bruja —dijo la mujer—. Se llama_ María _. Lo que dice Sugizo no es cierto, no le hagan caso._

_— ¿Y el hombre que convirtieron en perro? —Inquirió Shima, con la cabeza aún enterrada en la falda de su madre._

_—Él solo está bromeando, ¿verdad, Sugizo?_

**II**

     Takanori iba corriendo por el pasillo hacia el elevador. Sugizo había quedado en llegar por él y Kouyou antes de que dieran las 6pm. Todavía tenía un poco de tiempo, pero más le valía apresurarse antes de que aquel par llegara y decidieran dejarlo ahí por no haber estado a la hora que correspondía.

     La clase de ese día se extendió un poco porque Kazuki puso a todo mundo a mostrarle los avances que había logrado esa semana. El profesor lo halagó bastante cuando notó que en solo los cinco días que llevaba practicando había alcanzado un muy buen nivel, eso, a pesar de haber tenido que compartir con Jin el instrumento.

     Luego de que le adularan todos, Kazuki le ofreció lo mismo que el lunes. Le dijo que intentara tomar clases de canto. Le daría su asesoría así como se la estaba dando a Byou. Takanori llevaba negándose a ello desde la primera oportunidad, puesto que cantar en público no era precisamente algo que le agradara. Sabía que cantaba bien, pero eso no le atraía lo suficiente como practicarlo. Quizá más adelante podría hacerlo.

     Llegó al frente de la puerta del elevador y lo llamó. La caja metálica estaba en la planta baja, pero la roja y pequeña pantalla señaló piso número uno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, luego piso dos, tres… El elevador había llegado hasta él y lo pasó de largo para llegar al cuarto piso.

     Takanori chistó con la boca. Se recargó en el muro, esperando pacientemente que bajara de nuevo. Miró la pantalla. El número cuatro continuaba bailando socarronamente ante sus ojos. El tiempo transcurrido se le estaba haciendo una eternidad. Y es que _ese_ _número significaba la muerte_.

     Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y deseó que la pantalla cambiara los símbolos. Se imaginó a sí mismo subiendo hasta el piso número cuatro. Ahí arriba, seguramente no habría más que una horrible y _vacía_ sala.

     La flecha por fin marcó que el elevador descendía. Takanori pudo respirar tranquilo cuando vio cómo los números cambiaban. Pero, aún así, se alarmó al mirar que la puerta metálica comenzaba a abrirse. Por alguna razón, tuvo la necesidad de huir de ahí. Dio un paso a su derecha y se colocó con la espalda pegada al concreto, de tal manera que _quienes_ estuvieran dentro del ascensor, no lo pudieran ver. Pasaron largos segundos hasta que la puerta se cerró y el elevador continuó bajando.

     Tragó saliva y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Enganchó las uñas de los dedos en los bordes irregulares del muro en el que se recargaba. Se quedó largo rato así, sin escuchar, sin ver nada. Se _alejó_ completamente de todo lo que le rodeaba. No quería volver, no quería porque sentía que si lo hacía, _el peligro_ _también volvería_. El número _cuatro significa muerte_.

     ( _Y el seis perdición)._

     Abrió los ojos de pronto. Se encontró con una figura frente a él.

     — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Byou.

     Takanori le miró superficialmente. En su cabeza bailaban extraños pensamientos. Levantó el brazo y observó en su muñeca el reloj que su madre le había regalado la última vez que salieron juntos de compras. Eran las seis en punto.

_(Mientras el péndulo continuaba moviéndose de lado a lado. Mientras el sonido hueco marcaba los 12 primeros segundos. El rayo de vida comenzaba a acortarse. El hilo escarlata de la muerte adquiría menor fuerza y la abominación recorría su torrente sanguíneo. Mientras el final se acerque. Todo es posible en el lugar del Crepúsculo)._

     —Sí, estoy bien —respondió Takanori, más pálido que nunca.

     — ¿De verdad? —Inquirió el rubio y llevó una de sus manos a una de las heladas mejillas de Matsumoto—. No tienes muy buen aspecto.

     Takanori miró al rubio directamente a los ojos y el otro le regresó el gesto. Takanori despertó de su letargo y fue consciente de la escena. No pudo evitar sacar a relucir el calor de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas cambiaron de blanquizcas a rojo en un instante.

     Movió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Notó que el rubio le miraba entre una mezcla de fascinación y diversión. Se sentía un poco avergonzado.

     Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le miraba de esa forma, provocándole una sensación de desear cortar con esa mirada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía tantas ganas de besar a alguien.

     Esos ojos retadores le invitaban a probar, ¿o era solo su imaginación?

     Byou se relamió los delgados labios y entonces Takanori se supo perdido. Se alejó de la mano de Byou y acercó su rostro al del rubio. Lo tomó por las mejillas y le obligó a inclinarse para alcanzarle perfectamente. Sus labios no se resistieron. Ambos se movieron con delicadeza, explorando con calmada pasión la cavidad del otro.

     Takanori cortó el beso, pero no se alejó. Se quedaron quietos, viéndose a los ojos. Compartían el mismo brillo en la mirada.

     Byou sonrió. Takanori lo imitó. El rubio depositó un nuevo beso en la roja mejilla de Taka y se alejó un paso.

     —Será mejor que te vayas —le susurró—. Es tarde.

     Takanori asintió. Llamó al elevador y éste apareció en un segundo para hacerle desaparecer de escena.

 

 

**III**

     Takanori estaba recostado sobre su cama. Tenía la mirada puesta fijamente en el techo de su habitación. Observaba con detenimiento los _rostros_ que se formaban en el concreto. Algunos parecían ser personas gritando, otros se asemejaban mucho a monstruos que solo una mente muy macabra podría haber imaginado. Probablemente, la suya era lo suficientemente macabra como para mirar a esos monstruos moverse, acercándose lentamente a los rostros de la gente que gritaba. Se los estaban comiendo, _absorbían sus almas para que así fuera más sencillo llevárselos al infierno._

     El sonido del puño de alguien contra la puerta de su habitación le hizo alejarse de sus pensamientos.

     — ¿Takanori? —Preguntó Kouyou.

     El aludido se sentó sobre el colchó y le hizo un gesto al castaño para que entrara de lleno a su habitación.

     — ¿Qué sucede?

     —No sé, pareces un poco extraño desde que regresamos —Kouyou caminó hasta el colchón y se sentó al lado de Takanori.

     —No es nada —respondió con simpleza el joven. No tenía ganas de hacerle saber a nadie que, luego de haberse besado con un chico que le parecía extremadamente atractivo, se había quedado congelado, no pudo decirle nada y que lo único a lo que había atinado a hacer, fue irse.

     —Bueno —suspiró Kouyou, dejando de lado el asunto. Realmente no le interesaba en lo absoluto cuáles eran los problemas que anidaban sobre la cabeza de Takanori. Él estaba ahí por un único interés. Había retrasado esa conversación porque francamente no sabía cómo comenzarla. “Oye, enano de mierda, ¿cómo es que conoces esa canción? ¿Dónde la habías escuchado? Dímelo, que soy capaz de romperte la cara para que confieses”.

     — ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la biblioteca? —Preguntó Taka, con una sonrisa comenzando a dibujarse sobre sus labios—. Escuché que Sugizo quería llevarte mañana a su casa, ¿puedo saber el porqué?

     —Ah, claro —Kouyou rodó los ojos. Recordó que al siguiente día, domingo, su único día de descanso, acompañaría a Sugizo y a Yuu hasta el cementerio. Buscarían a la vieja bruja que vivía por ahí, claro, si es que todavía vivía—. Sugizo me invitó a su casa a comer algo. Hace mucho que no tenemos un verdadero tiempo entre amigos —mintió con tanta naturalidad, que hasta se impresionó un poco.

     — ¿De verdad? —Takanori enarcó las cejas—. ¿Y por qué no invitan a Suzuki?

     —Akira tiene muchas cosas que hacer —continuó Kouyou. Se levantó de la cama y se volvió de espaldas al más joven—. Ya sabes, mi papá quiere que Akira aprenda a hacer todo lo que él hace en su empresa en el poco tiempo que tiene para irse de luna de miel con Rin.

     —Ya veo —respondió Takanori y se levantó de la cama—. Yo pensé que era porque querías encontrarte a escondidas con Tooru.

     Kouyou se volteó de inmediato y miró la extraña sonrisita que el menor le dirigía.

     — ¿Qué dijiste? —De pronto, una sombra se posó sobre sus castaños ojos.

     Takanori tragó saliva al notar cómo poco a poco un monstruo se apoderaba de la mirada del muchacho a su frente.

     —Dije que… —quería continuar, pero la mirada penetrante de Kouyou le estaba empezando a asustar un poco— Dije que tal vez querías ver a Tooru…

     — ¿Y por qué yo querría verlo? —Preguntó el castaño. A sus costados, un par de puños se formaban.

     —No sé, tal vez porque… —Takanori no podía dejar de mirar las manos de Kouyou. Se abrían y se cerraban, estaban esperando ansiosas por descargar su irá sobre su rostro—. Es solo que yo los vi —dijo de pronto, y en cuanto lo hizo, llevó sus manitas a la boca para cubrirla.

     — ¿Qué viste? —Kouyou dio un paso más para acercarse al menor.

     —Los vi el día de la boda —contestó Takanori, volvió a cubrirse la boca, ahora con más fuerza. Sabía que si decía exactamente lo que había visto, lo que seguiría sería una gran pelea con el hijo de Takashima, pero, es que a veces simplemente le era imposible no ser un bocón—. Los vi besándose —soltó.

     Kouyou se abalanzó sobre Takanori y lo tiró sobre el colchón. El más joven intentó rodar por la cama para esquivar a Kouyou, pero el castaño lo tomó fuertemente por el cabello y le giró la cabeza hacia atrás, lastimándole el cuello. Luego de algunos movimientos, Kouyou apresó el liviano cuerpo de Takanori bajo del suyo. El más pequeño luchaba por soltarse, pero no podía moverse.

     — ¡Tú no viste nada! —Le gritó Kouyou en la cara. Algunas gotas de saliva cayeron sobre su pálido rostro—. ¡Nada!

     Takanori miró con detenimiento los ojos del otro. Habían perdido el brillo casi por completo. Parecía como si en él estuviera reflejándose la mirada de aquellos monstruos que bailaban en el techo sobre su cama. El castaño que conocía desaparecía con rapidez. La cordura que tanto alegaba tener Takashima, estaba perdiéndose por completo, descendiendo a un lugar en el _abismo_ que Takanori no imaginó podría ver tan de cerca. La oscuridad de los iris de Kouyou aumentaba tanto que Matsumoto estaba quedando hipnotizado por él.

     De pronto, Kouyou tomó una de las almohadas que había sobre la cama. La paseó sobre Takanori y luego la presionó fuertemente contra el rostro del muchacho. Takanori comenzó a patalear, trataba de gritar, pero le era imposible. Kouyou lo presionaba con mucha fuerza. Nunca creyó que un chico tan delgado podría ser tan fuerte.

     En un movimiento milagroso, Takanori manoteó y logró alcanzar una cinta que colgaba de la chaqueta que llevaba Kouyou. Tiró de ella, sin saber que era una cinta que colgaba alrededor del cuello. El castaño se vio obligado a soltar la almohada, porque se le empezó a cortar el flujo de aire por la tráquea. Takanori logró quitar la almohada de su rostro y con la mano que aún tenía libre, jaló el cabello de Kouyou. Ahora era él quien lo ahorcaba, tirando de la cinta de su chaqueta y jalándole el cuero cabelludo. Estaba haciéndolo con mucha fuerza, podía observar el cambió de color en la piel del castaño. Cuando finalmente lo soltó, Kouyou cayó de espaldas al piso.

     Takanori se alarmó y se acercó de inmediato hasta él. Kouyou trataba de recuperar el aire. Ambos quedaron muy agitados, así que permanecieron un largo rato sin decir ni hacer nada.

     —Puedes confiar en mí —dijo Takanori, pero Kouyou no le volteó a mirar—. Olvidemos esto, ¿quieres?

     —Casi me matas —susurró el castaño aún sin recuperar todo el aire. Trataba de no mirarle a la cara—. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

     —De la misma manera que haré yo contigo. Tú fuiste quien se lanzó sobre mí.

     — ¡Porque estabas diciendo mentiras! —Gritó Kouyou y por fin le miró.

     —No, Kouyou, escucha, por favor. No le diré nada de lo que vi a nadie.

     —No te creo —frunció el ceño.

     —Pues tendrás que hacerlo —Takanori se hincó en el piso, al lado del castaño—. Entiendo perfectamente por qué lo escondes. Sé que si Suzuki y tu padre se enteran, te alejaran de Tooru, y, créeme, yo no quiero eso en lo absoluto.

     Kouyou miró a Takanori. No le dijo nada, solo le miraba con despreció.

     —No sé cómo sea tu relación con él, pero si te gusta, pues perfecto, continúa a su lado.

     Takashima cambió de pronto su mirada y a Takanori le pareció que por fin lograba hacerlo reaccionar con respecto a lo que hablaba. Después de unos segundos, las comisuras de los labios de Kouyou se alzaron.

     —Perfecto —dijo de pronto—. Si quieres que confíe en ti, tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo.

     —Por supuesto —respondió Takanori.

     —Dime, ¿de dónde es que conoces esa canción?

     El de mechas rojas se quedó pensativo un instante, claramente confundido. Luego de hacer memoria, comprendió a lo que se refería Kouyou y abrió los ojos grandes como platos.

     —No lo sé —contestó, desviando la vista a la nada.

     —No confías en mí, pero quieres que yo sí en ti —Kouyou se alzó del piso y miró a Takanori desde arriba—. Parece que después de todo eres el mentiroso que imaginé al principio.

     —No es cierto —susurró Takanori—. No estoy mintiendo. De verdad, no tengo idea de dónde saqué aquella canción. Solo sé que, una noche, cuando desperté de una pesadilla, ahí estaba esa melodía. Se había almacenado en algún lugar dentro de mi cabeza.

     Kouyou abrió la boca, estaba por interrumpirlo, pero el muchacho continuó hablando sin prestarle atención.

     —No la recordaba bien, puesto que antes no había entendido la letra. Pero cuando leí esa hoja, lo supe. Era _esa canción_. La letra y la melodía que había vivido en mi cabeza por años estaban en perfecta sincronía —volteó la vista a Kouyou—. Yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando me escuché cantando.

     — ¿Es verdad lo que dices? —Esperó y vio al menor afirmar con la cabeza—. Ojalá que sea así, no quiero descubrir que después de todo, eres el tipo de mierda que creí.

     Dicho esto, Kouyou se dirigió a la puerta, estaba por salir de la habitación, cuando la voz de Takanori lo detuvo.

     — ¿Y por qué estás interesado en que yo conociera esa canción?

     Kouyou lo volteó a mirar. Le dirigió una sonrisa _un poco_ hipócrita.

     —Curiosidad —respondió y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta con fuerza.

 

 

**IV**

     Kouyou miró por la ventanilla del automóvil azul. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver el tétrico letrero que rezaba: “Cementerio de Twilight”. Observó a lo lejos una parvada de pájaros con plumas amenazadoramente negras. Tragó saliva y volvió la vista dentro del vehículo. Yuu iba sentado en el asiento de copiloto. Miraba lo mismo que él había estado observando momentos antes.

     Por impulso, llevó sus manos al asiento del frente y rodeó cuidadosa y tiernamente el cuello de Yuu. El pelinegro tomó una de sus manos y la acarició, mientras cerraba los ojos.

     Todo el trayecto había sido en un crudo silencio, pero esa zona, luego del letrero que indicaba el cementerio, todo se sentía mucho más tenso.

     —No estoy seguro de que esté permitido entrar hasta esta parte del cementerio con auto —dijo Yuu.

     —No importa, igual no hay cuidadores aquí —respondió Sugizo sin inmutarse—. Son muy pocas las personas que son capaces de entrar a este lugar solas.

     —Eso es porque le tienen miedo a una anciana que ha estado viviendo aquí toda su vida—espetó Kouyou—. No se dan cuenta que no es más que una simple vieja loca.

     —Recuerdo que una vez Sugizo nos advirtió que si entrabamos aquí sin su consentimiento, nos convertiría en perros —dijo Yuu, mientras sonreía.

     —Estás loco —le dijo Kouyou—. Creo que con lo que nos encontraremos, si es que todavía encontramos algo, no será más que una mujer solitaria con un aspecto descuidado.

     —Yo no estaría tan seguro —interrumpió Sugizo—. María es una mujer solitaria por una razón en específico. No tardarán en descubrirlo.

     El automóvil azul se detuvo a unos 20 metros de distancia de una vieja y pequeña casa que parecía ser muy frágil. Lucía abandonada.

     —Bien, es aquí —dijo Sugizo. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se apeó de su vehículo. El otro par de muchachos lo imitaron.

     —Sugizo, ¿de verdad crees que sea seguro entra a esa casa? Es decir, no sabemos con qué clase de loca nos podemos encontrar —pronunció, susurrante, Yuu.

     —No nos encontraremos con ninguna vieja loca, eso se los puedo asegurar.

     —Y en todo caso, ¿por qué esta mujer nos dejaría entrar a su casa? Somos unos desconocidos —dijo Kouyou.

     —En eso te equivocas —Sugizo sonrió—. Para María, nadie es desconocido. Después de todo, es una bruja, ¿recuerdan?

     A Yuu se le crisparon los nervios al escuchar a Sugizo hablar así. Kouyou seguía algo confundido. No entendía por qué Sugizo continuaba jugando con aquello.

     Caminaron hacia la casa. Mientras lo hacían, una parvada de cuervos voló rápidamente en dirección al cementerio, que había quedado un par de metros detrás. Kouyou observaba con terror a esos pajarracos. Luego de lo sucedido en la habitación de Takanori, cuando el cuervo se estrelló en la ventana, se había convencido de que esos animales no eran buenos. Parecían como _sirvientes del demonio_.

     Sugizo se paró frente a la pequeña puerta de madera vieja y entrecerró los ojos. Estuvo a punto de alzar la mano para tocar, pero en ese justo momento, la puerta se abrió sola.

     A Kouyou y a Yuu se les puso la piel de gallina. Yuu, temblando, tomó una mano de Kouyou y se colocó detrás de él. El castaño miraba la escena incrédulo.

     —Hola —dijo Sugizo sonriente—. No tenía idea de que estarías aquí hoy.

     —Lo mismo puedo decir yo —respondió una voz femenina. Había sonado muy familiar, demasiado familiar.

     Kouyou se soltó de Yuu y caminó unos pasos junto con Sugizo. Ahí se encontró con la pequeña figura sonriente de Hikaru. La muchacha llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camiseta negra. Cuando lo miró, hizo un gesto de clara sorpresa.

     —Kou, Yuu, ¿qué hacen aquí?

     —Venimos a visitar a María —respondió Sugizo, llevándose la atención de la muchacha.

     — ¿No crees que es una mala idea? —Preguntó Hikaru, tratando de que Kouyou no lo escuchara—. Ya sabes, a ella no le agradan…

     —Sé bien lo que hago —interrumpió el pelirrojo—. Ella no se negará a dejarle pasar. De eso estoy seguro.

     —Pero Kou es un… —la muchacha llevó su mirada a la del castaño, que tenía una ceja alzada.

     — ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó el Sugihara.

     —Descansando —dijo la pelinegra, quitando la vista de Takashima—. Se acaba de recostar. Creo que será mejor que vuelvan después.

     —No lo creo —Sugizo sonrió y atravesó el umbral. Yuu y Kouyou caminaron detrás de él, pero él se perdió entre las sombras por un instante. Luego reapareció, con la sonrisa ensanchada. Volteó a mirar a los muchachos con un aire de victoria.

     — ¿Puedo saber a qué debo el honor de esta inesperada visita?

     Kouyou y Yuu llevaron la mirada al rincón del cual había salido esa voz. Ahí encontraron algo que al principio se les asemejó mucho a un espejismo. Había una mujer, aparentaba aproximadamente unos 60 años. Cabello cano, piel pálida. Tenía los ojos bastante redondos, de un color azul intenso. La pequeña boca rosada dibujaba una pesada sonrisa. Miraba directamente a Sugizo, ignorando completamente la presencia de Yuu y Kouyou.

     —María —pronunció Sugizo con una mueca de alegría formándosele en el rostro. Se acercó hasta la mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha.

     Yuu abrió grandes los ojos. Sudor frío empezaba a recorrer su frente, y una sensación de asfixia lo atacó cuando la mujer volteó a verle. Ella le dirigió un gesto que Yuu no alcanzó a comprender del todo, así que más nervioso se puso. No podía creer que la mujer que recordaba de su niñez, aquella que vio en el cementerio alguna vez, era idéntica a la que estaba frente a sus ojos en ese momento.

     Kouyou miró a aquella señora con detenimiento. Ella vestía una bata blanca pulcramente planchada y los largos cabellos plateados enmarcaban con perfección su delgado y arrugado rostro.

     La anciana volteó a mirarlo después de unos instantes y la encantadora sonrisa que había mantenido se le esfumó.

     —Veo que has traído un infortunio a tu lado —le dijo María a Sugizo.

     Kouyou entrecerró los ojos y vio con cierta rabia a la anciana.

     —Hikaru, pequeña, ¿podrías prepararnos algo de té?

     La pelinegra asintió y caminó en dirección a la pequeña cocina.

     María fue hacia una silla de madera vieja, la cual se encontraba alrededor de una pequeña mesa metálica. Sugizo se sentó a su lado y le indicó a los muchachos que fueran a su lado. Kouyou y Yuu tomaron asiento y miraron con extrañeza que la anciana acariciaba con cariño la mano del pelirrojo, mientras que sonreía. En un momento, Sugizo tomó delicadamente la huesuda mano de María y depositó un beso en ella.

     Hikaru apareció con un jarrón de té caliente y cuatro tazas de cristal. El aroma que despedía el líquido caliente era encantador para Kouyou, así que cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Ahora la atenta mirada de la anciana estaba en él.

     Hikaru sirvió el té primero al castaño, quien dio un trago y sintió que su garganta se quemaba. Habría gritado de dolor en otras circunstancias, pero en ese momento, el que ese líquido se deslizara por su esófago le parecía delicioso.

     —Hikaru, hija, puedes marcharte —dijo María haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Gracias por venir hoy a ayudarme.

     —Fue un placer —respondió la joven e hizo una venia. Se acercó a María y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Le acarició los delgados hilos plateados, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de despedida. Dijo adiós a todos los presentes y abandonó la casa.

     —Bien, ahora pueden decirme el porqué de que haya venido a visitarme un Takashima. —La mujer dio un trago a su taza de té.

     —Verás —comenzó Sugizo—, tenemos dudas respecto a algo, y creemos que tú puedes ayudarnos a la resolución.

     —Comprendo —susurró María—. ¿Qué necesitan?

     —Encontré esto en casa —se apresuró a decir Kouyou y sacó del bolso de su pantalón el sobre con la carta y se lo extendió a María. Ella lo miró con indiferencia.

     —Déjalo en la mesa —le ordenó, y el castaño así lo hizo. La mujer esperó casi un minuto para tomar entre sus manos el sobre. Sonrió cuando miró el contenido—. Vaya, esto es casi nostálgico —dijo.

     — ¿Por qué lo dices, María? —Preguntó Sugizo.

     —Tantos años esperando una respuesta. Ahora lo entiendo. Ni siquiera la abrieron, ¿cierto?

     Kouyou posó sus ojos en las comisuras de los labios levantadas de la mujer. Una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo completo.

     — ¿Acaso usted puede comprender el significado? —Preguntó Yuu.

     —Por supuesto —respondió María—. Claro que lo entiendo, si fui yo misma la que compuso esto.

     Yuu y Sugizo abrieron los ojos como platos. Kouyou no. Él ni siquiera se sorprendió. De alguna manera, estaba preparado para escuchar algo así.

     —María, ¿de qué hablas? —Inquirió el pelirrojo. La mujer no le respondió.

     —Entonces díganos qué significa —pidió Kouyou.

     —Los Takashima —rió María—. Siempre pretendiendo que no comprenden. ¿Acaso es esa su estrategia para siempre ganar?

     —Responda —ordenó el castaño.

     —Es una oferta de paz —dijo la mujer.

     Hubo un silencio prolongado.

     —Como dije antes, yo misma escribí esto.

     — ¿Y por qué lo mandó a mi familia? —Preguntó Kouyou.

     —Primero dime algo —María volteó los ojos al castaño—. ¿Con qué es lo que esperabas encontrarte cuando viniste aquí?

     Kouyou se quedó callado, pensando una respuesta. En realidad, además de idealizar el encontrarse a una mujer muy vieja, no había pensado en nada.

     —Comprendo —rompió con el silencio la anciana—. Hace algunos años, pregunté lo mismo a otro Takashima, y él contestó “Esperaba encontrar a una mujer en túnica negra, alguien que pudiera hacer encantamientos y ocasionar daño a la gente por mí”.

     Takashima no sabía qué decir. Cada cosa que decía esa mujer de su familia se acompañaba de un tono lleno de odio al cual él no encontraba justificación.

     —Los de tu familia siempre han intentado acabar con los míos —dijo María y se levantó de su asiento—. Ellos han tratado por años terminar con _nosotros_ , solo para ir en contra de la voluntad de _Dios._ _Él_ nos puso aquí para traer paz. Para terminar con todo el odio y el dolor que había perdurado tantos años en este mundo. Pero, así como a su hijo, a _nosotros_ nos puso pruebas difíciles. La iglesia siempre queriendo callar nuestra voz. Dijeron que éramos los sirvientes del diablo. Interrumpieron nuestro momento de salvar el mundo, nos alejaron de todo. Nos exiliaron de la civilización y nos trajeron aquí. Nos encerraron en Twilight. En este maldito lugar, donde el demonio gusta de bailar durante la puesta del sol.

     Los tres hombres se estremecieron, pero María continuó hablando.

     —Mandamos nuestras plegarias al cielo, suplicando que todo terminara para _nosotros,_ pero a _Dios_ no le importó. Nos abandonó, o quizá nos olvidó. Lo cierto es que nos dejó el peor castigo que le pueda dar a alguien. Nos permitió seguir viviendo en la tierra —su rostro se ensombreció—. Y luego, cuando creímos que todo había terminado, que las cosas no podrían estar peor, _ustedes_ llegaron. Los humanos habían convivido con nosotros, nos aceptaron aun conociendo que éramos diferentes. Sin embargo, cuando vinieron los Takashima, todo cambió, porque los _Takashima_ eran _la representación del demonio en la tierra_.

      “Ellos deseaban aniquilarnos. Así que comenzaron a hacerlo uno a uno. Pero no les resultó, porque aún con sus esfuerzos, no pudieron terminar con todos _nosotros_. Los que no escaparon de Twilight, desaparecieron. Excepto yo. Conmigo no pudieron. Claudicaron. Pero aún así, lograron llevarse lo más valioso que tenía.

     Kouyou estaba temblando. Por un momento, se había transportado dentro del relato de María. Miró cómo mujeres y hombres eran sacrificados en la hoguera, bajo el nombre de _Dios._

     — _La Bruja del Pueblo_ —susurró María—. Al final, todos terminaron por verme de esa manera.

     —Los padres dicen eso a sus hijos para asustarlos —dijo Kou—. Pero cuando crecen, ellos no lo creen de verdad.

     —Los niños le tienen miedo a las brujas —respondió—. Tienen razón en hacerlo, porque _somos_ muy peligrosas.

     Kouyou no dijo nada. Miró a la mujer en silencio. En algún momento, todo había desaparecido. En esa habitación solo estaban él y María.

     —Pero claro, tú debes saber a lo que me refiero.

     Dentro de sí, Kouyou lo entendía. Ser peligroso, ser diferente. _Estar loco._

     Hubo silencio.

     — ¿Soy un “brujo”? —Preguntó por fin Kouyou.

     —Ese término no es el adecuado —respondió María—. Nunca había visto tanta energía volando alrededor de un adulto, sin embargo, no sabes usarla. Con ese nivel de fuerza, serías capaz de sanar el mundo, o destruirlo.

     — ¿Y por qué yo? —Preguntó Kouyou, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

     —Normalmente, estamos sujetos a esta condición por herencia —respondió María—. Si alguno de nuestros progenitores lo tuvo, hay una inmensa posibilidad de que nosotros lo tengamos. Pero no se da de esta forma siempre. A veces, es simplemente el destino que _Dios_ trazó para ti. Quizá, él vio que tú podrías lograr _cambiar el rumbo del mundo._

     — ¿Y conmigo, cuál sería la razón? —Preguntó Kouyou.

     María sonrió.

     —La herencia, por supuesto —respondió—. Kayra tenía una increíble fuerza. Era una mujer única. Era lógico que su hijo fuera como ella.

     — ¿Kayra? —Cuestionó Kouyou.

     —Claro, Kayra —María se quedó pensativa—. ¿Cómo era que le llamaban?l

     —Ryoko —respondió Sugizo. Una luz apareció en él, como si fuera el sol luego de una tormenta.

     —Claro, Ryoko —susurró María—. Tú madre era una representación muy cercana a un _ángel_.

     — ¿Mi madre era una “bruja”? —Preguntó Kouyou, sintiendo su garganta ardiendo. De pronto, el sabor del té que aún vibraba en su boca, se volvió amargo.

     —Claro, después de todo, ella era mi hija —sonrió melancólicamente.

     Kouyou abrió mucho los ojos, se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a frente con María.

     —Tardaste mucho en llegar, pero lo hiciste —susurró María.

 

 

 


	15. GLORIA

_A Dios le encanta obligarnos a renegar de nuestros juramentos._

Stephen King, _Ojos de Fuego._

**GLORIA**

*******

**I**

_Shima miró el encapotado cielo de aquella mañana. Las nubes parecían a punto de estallar en llanto y la brisa recorría su pálido rostro con frialdad._

_Volteó en dirección a su madre. La mujer ocultaba la mirada bajo un velo negro. Los ojos estaban rojos y se clavaban en uno de los grandes bultos de tierra que estaba frente de ellos. Shima puso sus manitas sobre las piernas de Ryoko. Ella lo miró con desasosiego. Parecía que también estallaría en lágrimas que amargamente descenderían por sus rosadas mejillas hasta la fina barbilla._

_Shima sintió que sus ojos tampoco podrían aguantar más y se comenzarían a desbordar gotas grises._

_Recargó su cabecita en las piernas de su madre y volteó hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Yuu. El pelinegro miraba un par de lápidas que estaban frente a sus ojos. A su lado se encontraba Ryuichi fumando un cigarrillo mientras le susurraba una melancólica tonada. Takashima llamó a Akira para hablar también con él. Akira corrió hasta donde se hallaban y escuchó atentamente las palabras que el hombre murmuraba quedamente. Yuu desvió la mirada de vuelta a las tumbas, manteniendo los ojos rojos y cristalinos. Akira no pudo controlarse y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente._

_Ryoko soltó a su hijo y caminó rápidamente hasta el lugar donde se hallaban su esposo y el otro par de niños. Kouyou caminó despacio detrás de ella, con incertidumbre. Observó cómo la pelinegra se hincaba sobre la tierra suelta y tomaba el espasmódico cuerpo de Akira entre sus brazos. El pequeño continuó llorando en su hombro. Yuu había empezado a llorar, pero se cubría furiosamente los ojos con las manos._

_Entonces Kouyou comprendió lo que sucedía. Pensó que él también se habría puesto a llorar si alguien le dijese que nunca volvería a ver a sus padres, querría que alguien lo abrazara si viera el momento justo en el cual el féretro que contenía el cuerpo inerte de sus padres era sepultada frente a sus ojos. Probablemente, al igual que hizo Akira, él habría tratado de saltar al agujero antes de que lo sellaran con tierra._

_— ¡Quiero a mi mami! —Chilló Akira, con la voz completamente destrozada._

_Kouyou caminó hasta donde se encontraban su compañero de la escuela y Ryoko. Puso una de sus manitas sobre el hombro de Akira_ _y comenzó a llorar a su lado. Miró hacia el cielo y observó entre lágrimas cómo una parvada de cuervos pasaba sobre ellos graznando un son de muerte. Volvió los ojos a la tierra,  hacia Yuu. El pelinegro miraba con los ojos cristalinos a un nuevo punto en la nada, muy lejano a todo lo demás. Kouyou llevó la vista hacia ese mismo sitio y se quedó congelado._

_Había una mujer anciana, con cabello plateado y vestida de negro. Llevaba entre las manos una enorme cruz de madera. Caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos, y se detuvo abruptamente a unos 10 metros de distancia. La anciana clavó la cruz en la tierra suelta y pronunció unas palabras extrañas, muy quedamente._

_De pronto, volteó a ver a los niños, quienes le observaban con los ojos bien abiertos. Incluso Akira había parado de llorar al verla._

_La anciana les sonrió y pronto comenzó a reír. Su risa tenía un escalofriante sonido que hacía a los tres niños sentir cómo se les erizaban los vellos del cuerpo._

_Aunque el estrambótico sonido de la risa bañaba todo el lugar, parecía que Takashima y su esposa no la escuchaban._

_La anciana se dio media vuelta, y al ir caminando de regreso por donde había salido, ante los ojos de los tres niños, se desvaneció en el aire, dejando tras de sí una sombra color azul intenso._

**II**

— ¿Mi abuela? —Inquirió Kouyou, con un delgado hilo de voz.

Yuu se levantó de su asiento y tomó por los hombros a Kouyou. El castaño dirigía una mirada a la nada y eso le empezaba a causar una gran preocupación.

—A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de que un Takashima lleve mi sangre —María caminó por la estancia. Sacó un cigarrillo de una cajetilla que reposaba tranquilamente sobre un viejo cajón. Lo encendió y ofreció uno a Sugizo, pero éste se negó.

—No, eso es imposible —Kouyou rodeó la mesa y se puso frente a la anciana—. Mi madre no habría sido capaz de ocultarme algo así. ¿Por qué razón ella no me lo hubiera dicho?

—Muy simple —la mujer aspiró humo en la cara de su _nieto_ —. Ese fue nuestro acuerdo —sonrió y dio una calada más al cigarro—. Ella se iría con los Takashima, pero entonces se olvidaría completamente de mí.

— ¡Me parece increíble! —Resopló Kouyou—. Ella no hubiera sido capaz de…

— ¿De abandonar a su madre? —Interrumpió María. Estrelló su cigarrillo sobre la mesa metálica—. Déjame decirte algo sobre _su_ _querida_ _Ryoko_. Ella no era más que una farsa. Se ocultaba bajo una máscara de mentiras —espetó, salpicando saliva al rostro de Kouyou—. _Abandonó su hogar con tal de satisfacer los frívolos placeres humanos._ Ella solo pensó en hacerse feliz a sí misma. Por eso encajaba perfecto con los Takashima. Por eso la dejé ir con _ellos._

— ¡María! ¡Basta! —Gritó Sugizo y se levantó de su asiento.

—Pero, ¿qué te puedo decir? Kayra no era la única que se avergonzó de mí. Sugizo sabe bien a lo que me refiero.

Kouyou pasó su mirada al pelirrojo. Por primera vez en toda su vida, el castaño vio el temple de Sugizo quebrarse.

—Mi otra hija, Kia, la madre de Sugizo. También me abandonó.

— ¿Yuuka? —Inquirió Yuu y se acercó donde los demás—. ¿Quieres decir que Kouyou y Sugizo son primos?

—Así es —respondió la mujer—. Tal parece que Sugizo había olvidado comentarlo.

—No lo olvidé, María —susurró Sugizo, con la voz cargada de molestia—. Es solo que pensé que esto era algo que tú tenías que aclarar.

— ¿Todo el tiempo lo supiste? —Preguntó Kouyou al pelirrojo. Sonaba herido.

—Lo sé desde hace algunos años, pero Ryoko me pidió callar.

—Esto no es posible —Kouyou se dio media vuelta y miró a Yuu en busca de apoyo. Él solo asintió y lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí —dijo el moreno y se fue caminando con Kouyou a la salida.

—Aún no hemos terminado —dijo la mujer y tomó el amarillento sobre que había traído consigo Kouyou. Como si de un imán se tratara, logró que el par de muchachos giraran sobre sus pasos—. No has preguntado todo lo que querías saber, ¿cierto, Takashima?

El castaño miró con antipatía a María.

—Solo quiero saber algo más —respondió y se acercó a la vieja bruja. Sacó de la chaqueta un pequeño trozo de papel y la extendió sobre la mesa—. Quiero que me explique qué mierda significa esto —exigió, señalando con el dedo índice la única palabra que ahí reposaba.

María observó las letras sobre aquel arrugado papel y sonrió.

— ** _Gloria_** —canturreó —. **_Te has ido a un mundo donde no hay dolor._**

El castaño sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero al escuchar cómo María cantaba aquello con una tonada familiar. En su memoria retumbaba aquella canción que su madre apreciaba tanto y de la cual no dio nunca explicación. _El sonido de aquel piano_ ardía en el tímpano. De un momento a otro, su respiración se balanceó de forma irregular. Un nudo de fuego se formó en su garganta, haciéndole sentir dolor ácido.

Sus ojos castaños observaron cómo del cuerpo de María comenzaba a emanar un gas azul grisáceo. Éste la bañaba completamente, acompañado de una luz rojiza que bailaba demencialmente de lado a lado en las sombras, formando la silueta del enorme pico de un ave encerrada en una jaula circular _invisible_ , la cual se formaba desde la luz que el brillo casi nulo de sus ojos reflejaba.

Entonces Kouyou _lo_ supo. Lo que había estado buscando se hallaba frente a él. Lo había estado toda su vida.

—Gloria, victoria, triunfo—comenzó a susurrar María y las luces se disiparon en un instante, dejando el ambiente húmedo y denso—. Laurel, gozo, deleite, satisfacción.

— ** _Gloria_** —susurró Kouyou.

—Ese es el nombre que le dio _Dios_ al don que nos ha concedido. _Él_ consideraba que tenerlo sería lo mejor que podría ofrecerle a alguien que habitara la tierra. El poder de comunicarse con los demonios, con los espíritus, ángeles y demás criaturas que coexisten secretamente con nosotros.

Kouyou volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—Nosotros seríamos capaces de traer la gloria a la tierra. Traeríamos de nuevo a _Dios_ a gobernar a nuestro lado. _Nosotros_ ayudaríamos en el juicio de los buenos y los malos. Decidiríamos quiénes merecían permanecer en el paraíso y quiénes irían directo al infierno.

María guardó silencio. Nadie la interrumpió.

— _Juramos_ que le ayudaríamos a traer la paz —continuó—. Pero aquellos que alardeaban de ser la representación de Dios en la tierra solo buscaron la forma de terminar con nosotros. Desde hace años, la iglesia ha querido _aniquilarnos_. Y _Dios_ , el verdadero, se los ha estado permitiendo —bajó la cabeza—. Aún no entiendo el porqué de que nos haya encerrado aquí —dijo con la voz apaciguada—. ¿Por qué nos dejó vivir con esta **_Gloria_** frente a las puertas del _abismo_? Pudimos seguir luchando a su lado, pero él nos dejó atrás. Creo que al final, se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena tratar de salvar a sus hijos en la tierra. Todos los que _bailan_ aquí ya están demasiado podridos.

—Lo traicionaron —comentó Kouyou y María posó sus ojos en él—. No creo que ningún Dios sea tan cruel como para hacer algo así. Mas, si fueron ustedes quienes lo ofendieron, su castigo no fue nada más y nada menos que esto. Vivir en el infierno que existe en la tierra.

— _Nosotros_ no lo _traicionamos_ —contestó la anciana, con los pozos claros se inundaron de rabia—. Los humanos fueron los que lo hicieron, ellos…

—De todas formas, no interesa —interrumpió Takashima—. Porque los que terminaron pagando, _fuimos nosotros_ —suspiró, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Salió de la casa sin un solo paso en falso.

— ¡Será mejor que nunca regreses!—Gritó María.

Yuu se fue siguiendo a Kouyou, mientras, Sugizo dedicó una mirada de decepción a María.

—Lo que acabas de hacer fue una estupidez —le dijo.

—Es un Takashima, ¿recuerdas? —Respondió—. La representación del demonio en la tierra. Deberías tener cuidado con él. No sabemos cuán peligroso pueda llegar a ser teniendo el poder de _Dios_ y el _Maligno_ corriendo por su cuerpo.

—No hay un solo día que no lo recuerde, María —miró la puerta por la que instantes antes había cruzado Kouyou—. Ya he llegado demasiado lejos como para dejarlo ir.

—Él confiaría su vida entera en ti, aún con lo que has hecho —musitó María, levantando las comisuras de los labios—. Has estado fingiendo muy bien, querido.

Sugizo miró a María y entrecerró los ojos. Vio cómo comenzaba a perder la vitalidad que aparentó durante ese tiempo. Regresó a su forma real, con las arrugas partiendo su rostro y el cabello delgado cayéndose a mechones desde la cabeza blanquizca.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo podrás continuar de esta manera —susurró.

El pelirrojo hizo una profunda venia, y con lentitud, abandonó la casa.

 

 

**III**

Kouyou llevaba caminando varios metros. Había dejado muy atrás a Yuu, ya que luego de salir de la casa de aquella bruja, comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo.

Aún seguía sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Todo parecía demasiado irreal. En pocos minutos, descubrió  que era una especie de “brujo”, al igual que su madre y su indeseable “abuela”. Lo que más le sorprendía en todo eso era saber que después de todo, su madre no fue lo que él había creído toda su vida. Aquello dicho por María era cierto. Al parecer, Ryoko siempre se ocultó bajo una máscara de mentiras.

Escuchó el motor de un automóvil muy cerca, así que aceleró su marcha. Cuando lo notó, se hallaba internado en el cementerio de Twilight. Se detuvo un instante y apreció las primeras lápidas que encontró. Sus piernas temblaron al imaginar qué cosas descubriría si seguía caminando solo en esa dirección.

Los pasos de alguien se acercaron con rapidez hasta donde él se hallaba parado.

—Kouyou, ¡joder! ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Dijo Yuu mientras corría hacia él. Desaceleró al notar que el castaño no avanzaba.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo la voz de Sugizo, muy calmada.

Kouyou se giró y volteó a mirar al pelirrojo. Le dedicó una mirada vacía, sin ninguna expresión clara. Sugizo se acercó hasta él, le miró a los ojos y dejó que en ellos se reflejaran las emociones que el más joven necesitaba. Luego de largos instantes, recibió un fuerte golpe que le hizo voltear el rostro. Posteriormente regresó la vista a Kouyou, quien ahora le dirigía una mirada llena de odio. Le sonrió con sorna, y entonces le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Kouyou en el vientre.

El castaño se tiró al suelo por la falta de aire. Yuu corrió a su lado y miró a Sugizo con rabia.

— ¡¿Qué mierda piensas que haces?! —Dijo muy acelerado y trató de abalanzarse sobre el más longevo, pero el pelirrojo solo lo esquivó.

—Estoy poniendo en su lugar a Kouyou —gritó Sugizo—. Tal parece que en mucho tiempo no ha recibido un verdadero escarmiento.

—Hijo de puta… —aulló Kouyou entre dientes, aún tirado en el pasto amarillento.

Sugizo se hincó donde el castaño y le tomó por el cabello.

—Quiero que te quede claro que debes arrepentirte de todo lo que dijiste hace unos momentos —susurró en su oído y lo volvió a lanzar sobre el pasto a la vez que se erguía nuevamente.

—Sugizo, basta —gruñó Yuu y le dio un puñetazo en la espalda al mayor.

El pelirrojo volteó con dolor donde Shiroyama y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

—Basta ambos —espetó y señaló al par de muchachos que trataban de reponerse de los golpes—. ¿No se dan cuenta de que hay muchas cosas de las que hablar?

—Claro, “querido primo” —dijo con dificultad Kouyou y se levantó lentamente del suelo—. Podrías empezar por aclara el porqué de que si sabías todo esto, no nos habías dicho nada.

—Si ambos se calmaran, lo haría con mucho gusto —dijo—. Entiendo perfectamente que los dos estén muy extrañados por mi comportamiento, pero deben saber que existe una razón muy fuerte por la cual me he detenido en todas las oportunidades que tuve para confesar lo que sabía —cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Pues adelante, te escuchamos, “primo” —graznó Kouyou con odio.

Sugizo le dedicó al castaño una mirada fría y oscura.

—Ryoko me lo pidió —sentenció el de cabellos color cobre y con una mano se hizo algunos mechones rojizos hacía atrás—. Ella solo había tratado de protegerte. Mi madre y la tuya, cuando eran niñas, fueron señaladas por ser hijas de María. Nadie las quería en el pueblo. Mi madre me explicó el miedo con el que vivió durante años, hasta que conoció a mi padre. Ambos se enamoraron a pesar de todo. Mi mamá llegó al pueblo, se cambió el nombre y comenzó una vida lo más normal que pudo. Ryoko tenía unos 10 años cuando esto sucedió, así que vivió mucho más con María. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, ella comenzó a ganar la simpatía de la gente. El pueblo aceptó a Ryoko, pero no a su madre.

—Entonces mi mamá abandonó a María.

—No, lo que pasó después fue que Ryoko se enamoró de un Takashima —Sugizo sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno. Dio una calada y continuó hablando más calmado—. Ryoko conoció a tu padre y sin ningún esfuerzo, se enamoró de él, así como Ryuichi de ella. Ambos sabían perfectamente quién era el otro, pero el amor que se tenían era más grande que todo. Pronto, Ryoko quedó embarazada. Y fue cuando el caos comenzó.

—Los Takashima odiaban a los brujos… —susurró Yuu.

—Así es, y María a los Takashima —completó Sugizo y volvió a exhalar humo blanco—. Al final, Ryoko resolvió que su amor por Ryuichi y por su hijo era lo más importante, así que decidió lo mismo que mi madre años atrás. Decidió irse con su amado.

Una corriente de aire acarició el rostro de los tres hombres, quienes se quedaron en silencio largo rato.

—Lo que dijo María no es cierto —dijo el pelirrojo para terminar con el son de la brisa—. Ryoko nunca la abandonó. Ella amaba a su madre, pero sabía el peligro que implicaba que tú supieras quién era tu abuela.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Kouyou, quedamente—. Cuando era niño, quizá. Pero en el momento en el que me empezaron a atacar esas _cosas_ que habitan en mi casa, ¿por qué no me ayudó? ¿Por qué nunca me explicó lo que sucedía? ¿Sabes?, pude ahorrarme años de medicamentos y tratamientos para una maldita enfermedad que no tengo.

—Ella fingió toda su vida _estar loca_ —suspiró Sugizo con el cigarrillo en la boca—. No la culpo por pensar que sería más fácil para ti vivir creyendo que estabas loco, en lugar de que tu padre pensara que eras como tu abuela.

Kouyou se quedó congelado.

— ¿Mi papá de verdad no lo sabe? —Preguntó a la vez que la boca y los ojos se le agrandaban.

—Después de todo, tu padre no es igual a los demás Takashima —respondió Sugizo y sonrió. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó—. Ryuichi aún cree que todo lo que se dijo de María y de tu madre siempre fueron mentiras. No sé si Ryoko hizo bien al dejarlo vivir creyendo fielmente en eso.

—Yo creo que no hizo bien —murmuró Kouyou y bajó la mirada—. Pero al menos me queda el consuelo de saber que hizo lo que ella creyó era lo correcto, _no lo hizo con mala intención_.

     Un extraño cosquilleó recorrió la nuca de Yuu. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Hubo un largo silencio. La brisa de la tarde continuó acariciando el rostro de todos.

—Kouyou, ¿ya has caído en cuenta de que día es? —Preguntó Sugizo, acabando el silencio.

—No —respondió el castaño, susurrante.

—28 de junio —musitó Sugizo y se acercó a Kouyou. Recargó una de sus alargadas manos sobre el hombro del otro.

—Oh,  ya veo — Kouyou sonrió con amargura—. En cuatro días se cumplen cinco años.

 

 

**IV**

Takanori caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta del salón. Los únicos que ahí se hallaban eran Manabu y Kazuki. El castaño tomaba por la espalda a su estudiante, mientras que éste sonreía como nunca hacía con nadie más. Kazuki hizo al pelinegro voltear y chocó con cariño sus frentes. Estuvieron a punto de compartir un beso, pero Mana alcanzó a distinguir la presencia de Takanori en la sala, así que de inmediato se alejó de su pareja.

—Hola, Taka —dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa.

—Ah, hola—respondió el de mechas rojas e hizo una venia. Caminó en dirección a los sillones de la sala y dio la espalda al par de muchachos para que no se sintieran más incómodos con su presencia.

Nadie más que él y Manabu había llegado a esa clase. Ese día Jin debía presentar exámenes en la escuela, así que por más que tratara de escapar de sus responsabilidades, no lo lograría en esa ocasión. Sin embargo, la ausencia de Byou era la que en realidad lo mantenía algo perturbado. ¿Por qué habría faltado? ¿Por lo sucedido el pasado sábado a las puertas del elevador?

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras llevaba la vista hacia la guitarra que normalmente usaba Byou para perder tiempo mientras Kazuki ayudaba a los demás a practicar. Le costaba un poco admitirlo, pero echaba de menos al rubio. A pesar de que no conversaran mucho, el poderle ver en algún rincón de la sala, se había convertido en un hábito. Al no estar Byou ahí, sentía un misterioso vacío posarse en su pecho.

—Takanori —llamó el profesor y el aludido volteó—. ¿Te parece si el día de hoy nos retiramos temprano?

—Por supuesto —dijo el muchacho y sonrió. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el perchero. De ahí tomó la chaqueta que había llevado consigo esa mañana y su mochila negra—. Entiendo perfectamente, este día parece ser bastante flojo.

—Exactamente —coincidió Kazu y sonrió—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana, profesor. Adiós, Mana —hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

Takanori pensó en que sería una buena idea ir a visitar a Kouyou, sin embargo, desde hacía unos días el castaño se había puesto de un humor de los mil demonios. Además, la noche anterior, luego de haber regresado de su supuesta reunión con Sugizo, había estado muy extraño. Se negó a cenar con la familia, estaba muy pensativo. Se hubiera acercado con él, pero en días anteriores, eso solo había resultado ser una mala idea. Siempre terminaban peleando y no podría dejar de pensar que en su último enfrentamiento, ambos estuvieron en riesgo de morir en manos del otro. Después de todo, parecía que otra de las cosas que tenían en común, era el mal genio.

Takanori suspiró mientras entraba a la gran caja metálica. Marcó el botón de planta baja. Las puertas se cerraron y comenzó a descender. Se recargó en una de las paredes de metal y cerró los ojos.

Se preguntaba también por qué si Suzuki se preocupaba tanto por Kouyou, nunca se detenía a mirarlo bien. Si lucía triste, si estaba más pálido, más pensativo, más nervioso. Comenzaba a creer que eso era algo que solo él y Takashima alcanzaba a distinguir. Quizá era como un sexto sentido o algo por el estilo.

Las puertas por fin se abrieron. Takanori se despidió de las muchachas que se encontraban en la recepción y fue donde la salida. Caminó lentamente por el estacionamiento y se detuvo frente a las grandes rejas de la entrada. Ahora que tenía tiempo, no sabía qué hacer. Eran las 2pm, y normalmente regresaba a casa hasta las 5:30 o 6pm. Así que, podía hacer dos cosas: caminar más de una hora para llegar donde la casona Takashima, o perder el tiempo en el centro de Twilight hasta que llegara la hora de volver a casa.

Palpó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y sintió a su _bebé_. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo usaba. Quizá sería una buena idea dar un paseo y sacar algunas fotografías. Después de todo, nunca se había tomado el tiempo debido para conocer _el lugar bajo la luna._

 

 

**V**

El chico caminaba hacia el centro de Twilight.

     Durante su trayecto, se había percatado de que varios ojos curiosos se posaban sobre sus hombros y cuchicheaban que él era el nuevo integrante de la familia Takashima. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que esos murmullos a su alrededor no se detenían. Al final, decidió internarse en el parque central y se sentó en una de las bancas más ocultas que encontró.

Un par de niños jugaban y corrían cerca de ahí. Takanori les volteó a mirar y ellos parecieron intimidarse. Claro, Twilight es un lugar pequeño y ver un desconocido era raro para cualquiera. El de mechas rojas les sonrió a los infantes, pero ellos se volvieron por donde habían llegado y no dieron una sola mirada a Takanori.

Por fin estaba completamente solo. Sacó de la mochila a su _bebé_ y posicionó la lente en dirección al cielo adornado con nubes grises y ramas de enormes árboles. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y hubo un “clic” que informó que la fotografía estaba hecha. Miró la pantalla y se encontró con una increíble imagen. Era bellísima. Nunca había logrado retratar tanta _soledad grisácea_ de esa forma. Sonrió para sí mismo, felicitándose por su buen trabajo.

Volvió la lente a un nuevo punto. Justo a la banca que se hallaba a su frente. Estaba enfocando cuando un par de voces conocidas lo distrajeron. Volteó hacia el lugar y el corazón casi se le detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que ahí se hallaba Byou caminando junto con una chica en uniforme escolar. Aquella era la pequeña que trabajaba en la biblioteca junto con Kouyou. Puso oído atento y escuchó a la muchacha despidiéndose para luego darle un beso en una mejilla al rubio. Al ver eso último, Takanori sintió una leve punzada de celos y sin notarlo frunció un poco el entrecejo.

Pasaron largos segundos hasta que Byou volteó y descubrió que Takanori se hallaba cerca. Se quedó quieto, mirándole sereno. Matsumoto alzó un brazo e hizo un ademan de saludo. El rubio no le contestó el gesto, sino que avanzó hacia donde se hallaba.

—Deberías estar en clase —le dijo al estar lo suficientemente cerca.

—La clase de hoy terminó temprano porque solo fuimos Mana y yo—respondió Takanori e invitó a Byou a sentarse con él palpando el lugar disponible a su lado.

El rubio se acomodó junto a Taka.

—Lo siento, esta mañana surgió un inconveniente y no pude llegar.

— ¿Puedo saber qué sucedió? —El menor guardó cuidadosamente su cámara fotográfica en la mochila.

—Llevé a mi madre con un doctor porque dijo que sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho y no podía respirar bien —sonrió con amargura—. Afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo, al parecer, estaba por tener algo como un infarto.

—Me alegra saber que no ocurrió nada grave.

—Sí, ahora está descansando en casa. Hikaru y Jin fueron conmigo para ayudarme a cuidarla un rato, pero me siento cansado, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco —recargó la espalda sobre el respaldo de metal y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Takanori se le quedó mirando, hipnotizado por su bello rostro. Sin darse cuenta, llevó una de sus manos hasta una mejilla de Byou y la acarició con mucha suavidad. Se dio cuenta de que en los labios del rubio comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa. De pronto, Byou llevó una de sus manos hasta la de Takanori y entrelazó sus dedos.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —Le preguntó.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que estás tratando de volverme loco —Byou abrió los ojos y los detuvo en la mirada ajena—. Desde que llegaste, no has salido de mi cabeza.

—Parece ser una casualidad, porque desde la primera vez que te vi, tampoco he podido parar de pensar en ti —susurró Taka y se inclinó hacia Byou. Alejó sus manos y posó sus labios sobre los del otro a la vez que cerraba calmadamente los ojos.

     Compartieron un cálido y tierno beso, mientras presionaban con fuerza el agarre que aún continuaba entre sus manos. Luego de separarse, aún sin abrir los ojos, ambos sonrieron con la satisfacción plagando su rostro.

Byou se relamió los labios y puso sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de Takanori.

—Entonces, si lo que dices resulta ser cierto, ¿por qué aún no eres mi novio?

Takanori ensanchó su sonrisa, y sin dejar ver sus pupilas, susurró:

—Quizá es porque aún no lo has pedido.

—Entiendo —Byou sonrió—. Matsumoto Takanori, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

El menor por fin dejó los ojos al descubierto y chocó sus pozos con los de Byou, llenándole de la luz cargada de cariño que de ellos emanaba.

—Sí, Byou, quiero ser tu novio.

 

 

**VI**

Kaori caminaba en el circuito peatonal del parque central. Dejaba que su falda se moviera al son que la brisa indicaba. Twilight era un lugar solitario. Parecía que a donde quiera que fuese, el ruido no estaba presente. Sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por esa apariencia de pueblo tranquilo. Ella sentía, _sabía_ que dentro de ese sitio se ocultaba algo perverso. Pero en ese momento, se hallaba tan relajada que prefería olvidarse de todo.

Observó a un joven de cabellos negros caminando apoyado con un bastón. El chico, en cuanto la vio, le sonrió y le hizo un ademán de saludo. La doctora se extrañó un poco, pero muy cordialmente, respondió al saludo y continuó su caminata.

—Mi nombre es Takamasa Ishihara —le dijo el pelinegro cuando Kaori estuvo cerca.

La mujer se volteó y miró el semblante del chico a su frente. Lucía bastante raro, parecía que acabase de tener un accidente. Estaba cubierto con tierra y arañazos en los brazos. Del borde de su camiseta, además de los tatuajes, podía visualizar más heridas.

— ¡Dioses! —Exclamó Kaori y se acercó alarmada al muchacho. Él continuaba con la sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a un hospital?

De pronto, el chico cambió el semblante a uno de extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué querría ir a un hospital? —Inquirió, ladeando la cabeza. Luego recuperó la luz en el rostro—. ¿Lo dices por mi bastón? No te preocupes, lo he usado desde que era solo un niño. Verás, tengo una pierna más larga que la otra debido a un accidente que tuve cuando era un pequeño de 6 años, pero no es nada grave, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Kaori sintió de pronto pena por el pobre chico. Pareciera que tuviera alguna clase de desequilibrio mental.

—Bueno —el pelinegro subió el tono energético en su voz—, aún ahora, la gente no me quiere aquí. Creen que soy raro. _Piensan que soy el diablo personificado_ —soltó una carcajada estrepitosa—. Pero yo no les hago caso, porque hace años, yo mismo me encargué de matar al verdadero demonio que habitaba en Twilight. —La luz se volvió a ir de sus ojos y bajó la mirada—. No, no es cierto —regresó la visión a Kaori—. ¡Pero te juro que casi lo logré! —Gritó casi con desespero.

Kaori dio un paso hacia atrás. No estaba realmente asustada, pero no quería confiarse mucho de sí misma. Imaginó a su compañera desaparecida, encontrándose con ese mismo chico, tratando de calmarlo, y solo consiguiendo que se enfureciera.

—Y yo te creo —le susurró, tratando de no denotar que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa—. Estoy segura de que lo que dices es verdad.

— ¿En serio? —Sus pozos oscuros volvieron brillar—. Eres la primera que me cree. Gracias, Kaori —dicho esto, el pelinegro se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

Kaori sintió cómo la sangre se le helaba. ¿Le había dicho su nombre a ese hombre?

Sentía un raro vacío en el corazón. Ver las condiciones de aquel chico le hizo sentir lástima.

Dio media vuelta y, desconcertada, caminó en la dirección que había llevado antes, contraría a la que seguía Takamasa.

El día anterior había ido a la estación de policía de Twilight. Ahí la habían tratado completamente diferente a como lo hicieron en Saga. Los policías de Twilight pusieron su completa atención a la mujer, y lejos de hacerle perder el ánimo recordándole el tiempo que había pasado desde la desaparición de Yuriko, le aseguraron que darían con ella. Kaori se sentía un poco más aliviada, pero el hecho de que en Saga la hubieran llamado loca por referirse a Twilight como lugar de la desaparición de su compañera, le preocupaba un poco.

La doctora iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que ya había salido del límite peatonal y ahora caminaba en la vía de los automóviles. Se detuvo súbitamente y escuchó la bocina de un automóvil cercano. La pelinegra se quedó pasmada, reaccionó hasta que vio una gran camioneta roja ir contra ella. Corrió en dirección a la acera a su frente, pero en el camino, se torció un pie y cayó al suelo.

— ¡No te muevas! —Le dijo un hombre—. Podrías lastimarte más.

—No se preocupe, solo me lastimé una rodilla —respondió Kaori y volteó la vista a quien se hallaba corriendo hacia ella. Se trataba del pelirrojo que la había llevado días antes a casa de Takashima.

Sugizo se acercó a Kaori y se hincó para mirar de cerca la herida de la mujer. Al parecer no había nada grave. Con mucha delicadeza la tomó por los brazos y le ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Puedes caminar?

Kaori trató de dar un paso, pero la pierna lastimada flaqueó.

—Será mejor que te ayude —dijo Sugihara y pasó el delgado brazo de Kaori por sus hombros—. ¿Te puedo llevar al lugar donde te estás hospedando?

—No es necesario, no me duele tanto.

—Podemos ir en mi auto. ¿O es que acaso tienes algún problema con ello?

—Nada de eso, Sugihara, es solo que prefiero no ser una molestia para usted.

—Alguien tan bella como usted jamás sería una molestia para mí —expresó el pelirrojo, mientras dejaba al descubierto una bella sonrisa.

Kaori alzó la mirada y se encontró con el mirar de Sugizo sobre ella. Él le dedicaba un par de luceros esperanzados y ansiosos por una respuesta afirmativa. La pelinegra iba a negarse, pero igual que días antes, la sonrisa de Sugihara no le dio más opción que dejarse llevar.

—Está bien, Sugihara, iré con usted.

 

 

 


	16. Sentimientos Olvidados

_Dentro del espíritu de esta noche, mi corazón y mis ideales se fundieron en la oscuridad._

DIR EN GREY, _Akuro no Oka_

**Sentimientos _Olvidados_**

*******

**I**

_Takanori estaba parado frente al mostrador de la dulcería del cine. La chica que atendía la fila lo estaba mirando desde hacía un tiempo, esperando que diera su orden o que se retirara del lugar._

_De pronto, el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de Taka comenzó a vibrar. Matsumoto sacó su pequeño celular blanco con franjas doradas, lo abrió y colocó en su oído._

_— ¿Qué sucede, Shio? —Preguntó Takanori y se alejó del mostrador—. Estoy esperándote donde quedamos_

_—Perdón, Taka, no podré llegar a ver la película contigo —contestó su amigo a través de la línea del celular. Sonaba alarmado—. Me surgió un inconveniente._

_— ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Taka y rodó los ojos._

_—Te cuento después, no tengo mucho tiempo —el muchacho cortó la llamada repentinamente._

_Takanori suspiró y volvió a guardar el celular en la bolsa del pantalón. Se preguntaba cuál podría ser el “inconveniente” de Shio en esa ocasión. No podía esperar para escuchar la mala excusa que le daría en cuanto lo viera._

_Fue andando con paso resignado hacia la salida. Al dirigirse en aquella dirección, se encontró con uno de sus compañeros de curso. Era un joven llamado Amano Shinji, o como todo mundo le decía, “Tora”. Aquel era de esos tipos populares, hijo del dueño de una empresa de farmacéuticos importante en Japón, y por ello, alguien bastante pesado. No le caía nada en gracia a Takanori por sus constantes alardes ante todo quien pudiera mencionarlos, además que nunca perdía la oportunidad de dárselas de “chico irresistible”._

_Takanori iba a pasarlo de largo, fingiendo no haberlo visto, sin embargo, Amano lo logró distinguir a la distancia y fue caminando en su dirección. Lo alcanzó y se paró frente a él, interrumpiendo su retirada._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito? —Preguntó Tora y Taka no tuvo más opción que mirarle con desgano._

_—Shio no podrá venir a ver una película conmigo, así que me iré a casa._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Tu noviecito te dejó plantado? —Tora meneó la cabeza de lado a lado—. Así nunca logrará que te enamores de él._

_—En primer lugar, Shio no es mi novio —Takanori se cruzó de brazos—. Y en segundo lugar, ¿a ti qué más te da? ¿Acaso estás celoso?_

_Shinji se quedó callado. Takanori sonrió triunfante y continuó caminando hacia la salida. Un par de pasos después, Tora le hizo detenerse con sus palabras:_

_— ¿No quieres ver una película conmigo? De nada sirve que hayas venido hasta acá si no aprovechas._

_—No, Shinji, no quiero ver nada contigo —Giró sobre sí mismo y regresó la vista a Tora—. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Qué no tienes un novio al que te puedas estar follando en este momento?_

_—No, ahora no —respondió Shinji y dio un paso adelante—. Pero estoy viendo al próximo justo frente a mí._

_Takanori rió con ganas._

_— ¿Es en serio? —Inquirió tratando de controlar su risa—. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Ya te lo dije antes, no me interesas._

_—Y yo ya te dije que siempre obtengo lo que quiero —Shinji acortó considerablemente su distancia con Takanori—. No me importa cuánto tenga que esperar, tú vas a estar debajo de mí, ¿entiendes?_

_—Eres tan romántico que aún no sé cómo no te he dado el sí —sonrió y dirigió sus ojos retadores a Tora. El moreno no se inmutó con aquello._

_Odiaba admitirlo, pero, aunque Takanori detestaba a Amano Shinji, no podía negar que le gustaba bastante. Le excitaba que tratara de dominar a todo mundo. A veces hacía que sintiera ganas de dejarse hacer por él, aunque fuera solo una vez._

_Tora pasó uno de sus pulgares por la barbilla de Takanori._

_—Sé que tú también quieres —le susurró sonriente, inclinándose a su boca, fundiendo sus alientos. Frente de toda le gente que se hallaba en el cine, le robó un profundo y sensual beso en los labios. Lo besó con tanta pasión que dejó al pequeño sin aire por querer respirar._

_Al terminar con el beso, Takanori miró a Tora de forma provocadora. Le gustaba dañar el ego de ese chico haciéndole ver que no era el “dominante” que tanto aparentaba ser, le fascinaba verle arrastrándose por él. Desde hacía un par de meses, su mayor diversión era molestar al tipo, coqueteándole a otros chicos en su cara, dejándole en ridículo cuando intentaba hacerle una escenita de celos. Pero, en ese momento, con ese beso que le había dejado el instinto a flor de piel, parecía que ya no le interesaba no ser más que una de las putas que metía Shinji a su cama. Después de todo, él también quería divertirse._

_—No quiero ver ninguna película —dijo Takanori y sonrió con lascivia—. Pero está bien, esta vez te doy permiso de intentar llevarme a otro lado._

_Horas después, Takanori se hallaba completamente desnudo sobre la cama de Shinji. Los cabellos enmarañados se pegaban en su frente, así como las sábanas en la espalda. Entre sus temblorosos muslos aún se escurría la tibia semilla que había dejado Tora al venirse dentro de él. Sus ojos distraídos observaban el techo grisáceo, mientras escuchaba el retumbar irregular de su corazón en la garganta._

_Sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar mientras sentía cómo Tora aún continuaba acariciándole el bajo vientre, lamiéndole con suavidad la base del pene sin tomarle importancia a la presencia de aquella esencia amarga que había escurrido luego del orgasmo._

_— ¿Por qué no habías salido con nadie? —Preguntó de pronto Tora a Takanori y besó uno de sus blanquecinos muslos—. ¿Acaso Ryoga te perforó muy fuerte el culo y necesitabas recuperarte?_

_Takanori no le contestó nada. Abrió calmadamente los ojos y observó el humo de su cigarrillo huyendo letárgicamente hacia el techo de la habitación._

_—Eres delicioso —susurró Tora y paseó su lengua por el ombligo de Takanori, quien solamente alcanzó a dejar escapar una sonrisa de sus labios._

_—Ryoga era un gilipollas —susurró de pronto Taka—. Y, debo admitirlo, no era ni la mitad de bueno en la cama de lo que tú eres._

_—Lo sé —Tora se subió sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Takanori y le hizo sentir cómo su miembro volvía a erguirse con el choque de pieles—. Sé que ni siquiera te gustaba. ¿Por qué salías con él?_

_—Estaba aburrido de estar solo —respondió Takanori y sin cuidado soltó su cigarrillo sobre el suelo de la habitación. Estiró las piernas y las enredó en la cintura de Tora—. Además, me gustaba que Ryoga muriera por mí. Fue una lástima que al final no resultó ser más que un idiota._

_—Te aburrió porque no supo controlarte —dijo Tora con una sonrisa y se inclinó a su cuello para morderlo con fuerza enloquecedora._

_Takanori se mordió el labio inferior y enterró las manos en las sábanas bajo su cuerpo mientras observaba las luces del placer al apretar los ojos. Sintió cómo la hombría de Tora crecía sin pudor alguno encima de él, rozándole el vientre. Los labios del moreno se curvaron en una sonrisa en su sudoroso cuello, y un cosquilleo le invadió el sistema nervioso a Takanori. Su miembro revivió y gimió de placer con solo sentir el choque de la sensibilidad de su piel contra la humedad de Tora. Luego de cortos instantes, Amano invadió la entrada de Takanori, casi con violencia. El pequeño dejó salir de sus labios un grito cargado de goce al sentir de nuevo la nada modesta virilidad de Tora dentro de él._

_—Yo no dejo… que nadie me controle… —susurró Taka con voz entrecortada y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el movimiento de las caderas de Tora yendo hacia atrás, para luego fulminarlo con una embestida rápida que logró tocar el punto más sensible de su pequeño cuerpo, haciéndolo perderse por completo entre las maliciosas caricias de aquel hombre._

**II**

Algunos rayos se reflejaron desde el espejo de Takanori. El muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos, y, con un toque de fastidio, miró la inusual entrada de luz de sol en su ventana. Apretó los ojos un momento más, para luego resignarse y quitarse las cobijas de encima. Se sentó sobre el colchón y estiró los brazos hacia arriba, escuchando el sonido de sus vértebras agradecerle. Se giró y bajó de la cama de un salto. Buscó en el piso un par de pantuflas azules y las calzó. Se acercó al espejo y sin mucho cuidado se arregló los enmarañados cabellos.

Salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí la puerta abierta y dando algunos cuantos bostezos.

Se sentía bastante cansado, ¿y cómo no? Si había dormido apenas unas cuantas horas, todo por estar pensando en los eventos ocurridos la tarde anterior. Aún estaba que no lo creía. Era por fin el novio oficial de Byou.

De pronto, una sonrisita se hizo presente en su rostro. Con solo recordar el nombre de su novio —tardaría mucho en acostumbrarse en llamarle así—, sentía miles de sensaciones placenteras apoderarse de su pecho. Parecía ser como un sueño. Por fin estaba con un chico que parecía ser el ideal: lo hacía reír, lo trataba bien, era increíblemente sensual, le encantaba todo lo que hacía y lo mejor era que el rubio sentía lo mismo por él. ¡Joder! No era posible que por fin todo se empezara a volver tan perfecto.

Más despierto que nunca, Takanori bajó las escaleras de madera, dando un salto desde los últimos dos escalones hasta el piso de madera. Corrió hasta la cocina como si de un niño se tratase. Ya en el lugar, dirigió la mirada a donde siempre se encontraba con Kouyou sentado, pero al parecer el castaño no se había parado por ahí todavía.

     Un sonido llamó su atención al fondo de la cocina. Al voltear, se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

—Buenos días, Matsumoto —saludó Akira.

—Buenos días, Suzuki —respondió el menor—. Pensé que te habrías ido con Ryuichi al trabajo.

—Hoy Ryuichi decidió ir con tu madre a dar un pequeño recorrido por Saga, así que me dio el día libre —el de la bandita sonrió—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?

—En el tiempo en que has estado fuera, he aprendido a sobrevivir solo durante las mañanas. —Takanori se acercó al frigorífico y de ahí sacó un poco de la comida que había quedado de la cena de la noche anterior—. Tuve que hacerlo porque, verás, ni mi madre ni Kouyou son muy buenos cocinando. —Puso la comida a calentar en el microondas y miró triunfante a Akira.

El rubio dedicó una risa torpe al más joven.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —dijo, conservando la sonrisa—. Eso significa que entonces no tendré que preparar café para nadie esta mañana.

A Takanori le brillaron los ojos.

—No, por favor, haz solo un poco —pidió en falso tono suplicante—. No puedo fingir más, estos días sin tu café han sido como el infierno.

Akira volvió a reír y comenzó a preparar un poco de café. Takanori lo observaba con un rostro lleno de felicidad. Sacó la comida que había calentado del microondas, tomó una cuchara y se dispuso a desayunar en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Fue entonces cuando llevó sus ojos al reloj y casi escupió el bocado al mirar la hora que era: 7:45am.

— ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó, estupefacto.

Akira dirigió la vista al lugar que Takanori hacía.

—Lo sé, también estoy un poco sorprendido porque te has levantado temprano esta mañana —comentó y dejó una taza de humeante café frente al pequeño—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Taka dejó de mirar el reloj y observó la animada sonrisa de Akira. De esa forma, sonriente, luciendo relajado, despreocupado y vistiendo un poco desaliñado, lucía… muy bien.

—Sí, eso creo —respondió Takanori llevando los ojos a otro lado—. Este día tiene pinta de ser muy bueno. O quizá caerá una gran tormenta esta tarde.

 

 

**III**

Luego de desayunar, Takanori regresó a su habitación y terminó de arreglarse. Había tratado de lucir muy bien ese día, pero también se propuso que no comenzaría a actuar como idiota por haber empezado una relación con Byou. No quería delatarse. A penas y podría cubrir su sonrisa.

Taka salió de su habitación justo a las 9am. Escuchó el crudo amanecer de Kouyou a través de la puerta y no pudo evitar reír. Bajó de nueva cuenta a la cocina y ayudó a Akira a limpiar algunos trastos, además de preparar el desayuno para el castaño.

—Hoy estás de un extraño buen humor —dijo Akira mientras secaba algunos platos—. Me preocupas.

—Pues deberías ponerte feliz en lugar de preocuparte. Sabes que estas cosas pasan en muy pocas oportunidades —respondió Takanori terminando de limpiar la mesa. Se volteó y miró la espalda de Akira.

—Perdón, es algo tan extraño que no lo puedo pasar por alto —Suzuki también se giró para mirar al menor.

Taka rió como un pequeño niño. Se secó las manos y caminó para sentarse en una silla alrededor de la mesa. Akira lo imitó, quedando en la silla justo a su frente.

— ¿Y cómo te ha estado yendo en la empresa? —Preguntó Takanori—. ¿Ryuichi te explota mucho?

—No, ya estoy acostumbrado a su forma de trabajo —contestó Akira—. Antes ya había ido a la empresa a trabajar. Ryuichi quiere dejarme a mí el cargo de presidente.

— ¿En serio? —Abrió grandes los ojos—. Me alegra escuchar eso. Por fin concuerdo en algo con él. Sé que tú eres la persona indicada para llevar el negocio familiar.

—Ese es el problema —sonrió con amargura—. Yo ni siquiera soy un Takashima. No me siento cómodo aceptando.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Takanori alzó la voz—. Claro que tú eres parte de la familia Takashima.

—Pero en realidad yo no soy nada de ellos —bajó la mirada. Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa—. Debería dejarle esta responsabilidad a alguien más.

—Por supuesto que no —Taka puso una de sus manos sobre las de Akira y le sonrió—. Tú eres su hijo, quizá no de sangre, pero hay una unión más fuerte que esa entre ustedes.

Akira levantó la vista para ver el radiante rostro de Takanori. El muchacho, solo con la sonrisa, le comenzaba a contagiar un poco de entusiasmo.

En ese momento, entró Kouyou a la cocina, dando los buenos días. Matsumoto se alejó de Suzuki y ambos actuaron como si la conversación de segundos atrás no hubiera sucedido.

Akira le sirvió el desayuno a Takashima y el castaño lo ingirió sin muchos ánimos. De nuevo, tal como el día anterior, había una sombra bailando en sus ojos. Takanori pensó que no debía interrumpirlo en lo que fueran sus pensamientos, no quería volverle a molestar.

El sonido del timbre del teléfono negro que colgaba en la pared de la cocina comenzó a sonar, turbando el ambiente silencioso que se había formado con la llegada de Kouyou. Akira se levantó de su silla y descolgó el auricular.

— ¿Aló? —Dijo—. Así es, esta es la casa Takashima. ¿Con quién desea hablar? —Hubo un prolongado silencio—. ¿Matsumoto Takanori? —Preguntó el rubio y volteó la vista a Taka, quien, junto con Kouyou, le dedicaba una atenta mirada—. Sí, claro, él vive aquí. ¿Quién lo busca? —De nuevo silencio—. Sí, espere un momento, por favor—. Bajó el teléfono y cubrió el micrófono—. Matsumoto, es una llamada para ti.

— ¿Quién es? —Inquirió el pequeño y bajó de su asiento para acercarse a Suzuki.

—Es un tal Amano Shinji.

Takanori abrió grandes los ojos. Sintió cómo la sangre comenzaba a helársele. Las comisuras de sus labios decayeron y un estremecimiento casi imperceptible le atacó en las piernas. Caminó cuidadosamente donde Akira y tomó con una mano temblorosa el teléfono negro. Los dos hombres que compartían la estancia con él lo observaban con ojos muy atentos.

Matsumoto repentinamente tuvo miedo. Después de todo, no imaginó que alguna vez tendría que enfrentase de nuevo con el chico que tanto daño le había hecho antes.

Puso la bocina del teléfono en su oreja y tragó saliva.

— ¿Aló? —Dijo, con la voz insegura.

— ¿Taka? —Sonó a través de la línea una voz del pasado, denotando una gran felicidad—. Soy yo, Tora. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —respondió el de mechas rojas y se volteó para darle la espalda a Akira y Kouyou.

—Perdona que te llame ahora, pero no conseguía tu número por ninguna parte.

—Ya veo —Takanori recobró fuerza en su voz—. Tardaste cinco meses en encontrar el número, ¿cierto?

—Takanori, por favor, no empieces con eso —Tora sonó falsamente herido—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado escuchar tu voz?

—Es una lástima que no pueda decirte lo mismo —Takanori cerró los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Solo decirte que estos últimos días he estado pensando mucho en ti —susurró—. Me preguntaba si tú…

— ¿Si yo había pensado en ti? —Rió sarcástico—. Pues te diré la verdad, no, no lo había hecho. Mi vida estaba completamente bien hasta hace unos minutos.

—Taka, por favor, escúchame. Te extraño.

—Sí, claro, me extrañas. Y seguramente también mueres por verme, y te sientes muy arrepentido por lo que ocurrió, ¿no? Me dirás de nuevo que hablaste sin pensar, que lo que me dijiste aquella vez no era cierto. Pues ¿sabes qué? Pierdes tu tiempo, porque no te creo nada —había alzado mucho el tono de su voz sin notarlo.

—Taka… —quiso interrumpir Tora.

— ¡No, Taka nada! —Gritó furioso—. Escúchame bien, no vuelvas a marcar nunca este número, porque no me encontrarás jamás, ¿entendiste? Yo soy una niñita llorona, ¿lo recuerdas? Dijiste que no te gustaban las niñitas lloronas. Así que adiós.

—No cuelgues, aún no he terminado. Entiende, necesito verte.

—Pues yo no a ti. Adiós. —Colgó con fuerza el teléfono sobre la pared. De nuevo, el timbre sonó. Matsumoto levantó la bocina y la estrelló con fuerza a la pared y volvió a colgar. Resopló, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta del espectáculo que acababa de dar. Volteó la vista a Akira y Kouyou, quienes lo miraban con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue tratar sonreírles con nerviosismo.

Akira llevó los ojos a otro lado, pero Kouyou lo miraba como si se tratase de un mono de circo.

—Suzuki —llamó Takanori, con la voz queda. El rubio regresó la vista hacia él—. Si alguna vez este hombre vuelve a llamar, por favor, di que no me encuentro.

—Entiendo —susurró Akira y bajó la cabeza.

—Me siento un poco cansado, iré a recostarme un momento mientras llega Sugizo por nosotros —dijo Matsumoto y salió corriendo de la cocina.

 

 

**IV**

Taka subió a su habitación. Azotó la puerta detrás de sí y se echó sobre la cama. Abrazó sus almohadas mientras clavaba la cara en una de ellas.

No, esa sensación tan horrible en su pecho no eran ganas de llorar. Porque, francamente, por Tora ya había llorado lo suficiente. Entonces, pensó Takanori, lo que reposaba y oprimía su corazón tampoco era tristeza ni dolor. Seguramente era impotencia. ¿Y es que por qué justo en ese momento había hablado? ¿Por qué ahora que todo parecía sonreírle esa mañana?

Se volteó sobre el colchón y dejó su vista directamente al techo.

Luego de tanto tiempo, pensar en Shinji le seguía turbando el alma. Quizá era que, después de todo, no lo había olvidado por completo. Pero no era su amor lo que se sentía incapaz de olvidar, porque si de algo podía estar seguro era que Tora nunca lo había querido de verdad. Solo lo usó para divertirse por un rato. Sin embargo, ¿eso qué? ¿Acaso él no había hecho lo mismo? Nunca sintió nada real por Shinji, pero quería retenerlo a su lado ya que estar con él era lo que más le divertía.

Fueron tantas noches que luego de tener sexo, terminaban metidos en una discusión que los alejaba semanas. Y era nuevamente era el sexo lo que los traía de vuelta. Eso era lo único que los unía: sexo.

Y si era así, ¿por qué le dolía recordarlo? ¿Por qué el hecho de imaginarle en la cama con alguien más le había causado tanto dolor? Cuando estaban juntos como _pareja_ , Takanori era consciente de que Tora se metía con todo aquello que se moviera. Y nunca dijo nada.

     ¿El porqué? Tora había terminado con todo dentro de él. Lo volvió sumiso, le hizo recordar sus miedos. Provocó que sintiera que _no valía nada_.

Nunca se podría perdonar el haber permitido que Shinji lo humillara por tanto tiempo. Aquel tipo lo arrastraba a su cama siempre que lo deseaba, aun sin su consentimiento. Shinji lo doblegó y lo convirtió en el ser débil que tanto se había jurado nunca volvería a ser.

Por eso dolía volverle a escuchar. Porque le recordaba a aquel idiota Takanori que permitía que lo lastimaran. Le recordaba cuán débil fue.

Mientras miraba con letargo el techo de su habitación, recordaba cómo había sido lo sucedido con Tora aquella noche. Su en aquel tiempo novio le gritó que no podía creer que había preferido marcharse con su madre a quedarse con él en Tokio. Le dijo que nunca podría cambiar el hecho de que era un niñito de mami. Taka se había enojado mucho, quiso reclamar, pero entonces Tora sacó y sacó de su pecho cosas que dolían al más pequeño. Finalizó diciendo: “Olvídate de mí. No quiero tener nada que ver con niñitas lloronas como tú”. Luego colgó y dejó a Takanori con un nudo en la garganta. Taka fue hacia su habitación y lloró. No podía pensar en nada más que en el hecho estaría solo de nuevo. No tendría nadie que esperara por él, ni que le abrazara, ni que le dijera que lo amaba. Aunque fuera una mentira, pero quería que alguien hiciera todo eso.

Pasaron varios días así. Llorando y lamentándose por las noches. Hasta una mañana de mediados de febrero. Takanori salió a apreciar el bello jardín de la casona Takashima. Se sentó en el columpio que se hallaba frente al ventanal de la casa. No podía creer que antes no hubiera notado lo hermoso que era ese sitio.

     Tomó entre sus manos a su pequeño _bebé_. Había estado tan deprimido que sus ganas de seguir tomando fotografías habían comenzado a decaer. Tora siempre decía que aquella pasión que Taka tenía por la fotografía no era más que una niñería, pero esa fue una de las pocas cosas que ese hombre no le arrebató. Taka continuó estudiando fotografía aún cuando tenía todo en su contra.

En aquel momento tomó a su _bebé_ , lo colgó alrededor de su cuello y lo posicionó para tomar una fotografía. No puso mucha atención en lo que estaba enfocando, así que se sorprendió cuando miró el resultado: Akira, el chico que vivía en la casa de Takashima, había aparecido en la foto. Se veía perfecto, parecía casi un ángel. La camiseta sin mangas dejaba apreciar perfectamente sus fuertes y marcados brazos. Taka se deleitó con la belleza de la anchura de aquellos hombros. Luego estaba el rostro que desapercibidamente dibujó el rubio. Era una mirada seria, que observaba con apasionamiento el motor de la camioneta blanca que hacía fondo a la imagen.

Taka posó sus ojos en Akira, quien estaba reparando el automóvil. Se levantó del columpio y sin saber por qué, caminó hacia aquel muchacho.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? —Preguntó al estar lo suficientemente cerca del chico rubio. Cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda.

—Ah, hola —saludó el de la bandita—. Solo trato de dar con el problema de esta carcacha. Ayer dejó de funcionar bien.

— ¿Y por qué no lo llevas donde un mecánico? —Inquirió el menor, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Qué tal y solo lo arruinas más?

—Porque creo que esto es algo que debo solucionar yo mismo —contestó Suzuki y volteó a mirar al otro chico—. Quizá necesite un poco de ayuda, solo alguien que me asesoré y pueda ver qué hay de mal en este motor, pero estoy seguro que al final, seré yo quien pueda sacarlo adelante —finalizó, sonriendo.

La brisa de la tarde acarició el rostro de ambos muchachos. Taka abrió la boca para decir algo, pero, ¿qué es lo que tenía que decir? Era obvio que esa camioneta no estaba descompuesta, así como era obvio que él no se hallaba anímicamente bien.

—Entiendo —susurró Takanori, algo conmovido—. Si sientes que ya no puedes más con esa “camioneta”, deberías pedir ayuda, pero no desistir en su reparación, ¿cierto?

—Así es, porque las “camionetas _”_ suelen ser duras de arreglar, pero al final siempre se recuperan. Puede que queden con algunos detalles sin reparar, pero esos son los que hacen que tengamos mucho más cuidado la próxima vez que salgamos a pasear en ella. Sin embargo, no significa que debamos dejar de usarla.

Takanori sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo hizo desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Gracias, Suzuki —dijo—. Hay veces en las que se te olvidan ese tipo de cosas, aunque parezcan ser sencillas. —Su voz se quebró un poco y tuvo que bajar la mirada con algo de vergüenza. Akira le tomó por la barbilla y con un delicado toque áspero, le hizo levantar el rostro.

—No sé qué sea lo que te tiene tan triste, pero sí sé que no hay nada que sea tan malo como para no volver a sonreír.

Aquella noche fue la primera en la que Takanori pudo dormir tranquilo en esa casa del demonio. Al día siguiente, se sentía completamente diferente. Tomó varias fotografías durante toda esa mañana. En la tarde, mientras revisaba su nueva colección, encontró aquella foto donde estaba Akira y sonrió al apreciarla. La guardó en la memoria de su laptop al igual que todas las demás.

Pasaron varias semanas. Un nuevo rumor comenzó a escucharse en la casa Takashima. Al parecer Kouyou, el hijo biológico de Ryuichi, podría volver a casa luego de haber estado casi cinco años en un hospital psiquiátrico. Aún sin conocer de quién se trataba, Takanori se alegró mucho. Eso fue porque con el simple hecho de ver al chico Akira preparando ansiosamente todo para cuando regresara aquel muchacho, le hacía feliz. Porque desde hacía un tiempo, y casi sin que se diera cuenta, Akira se había convertido en su única alegría.

Y, ¿eso estaba bien? No lo sabía, pero le agradaba poder pensar en otra persona y por fin dejar de lado lo que había pasado con Tora. Akira y él no eran muy buenos amigos, solo conversaban de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, Taka siempre se sorprendía poniéndose feliz al verle y escuchando alegremente cualquiera que fuese la historia que tenía preparada para él.

Un día, Akira le dijo a Taka que lo acompañara al mercado a comprar unas cuantas cosas. Takanori aceptó casi sin protesta alguna. Mientras iban caminando por la calle, una linda chica se acercó y saludó a Akira. Takanori le dijo a su acompañante que se quedara conversando un rato más con su amiga mientras él se adelantaba y guardaba algunas cosas en la camioneta. Takanori esperó y esperó a Akira por casi 40 minutos. Se había comenzado a desesperar, así que decidió apearse del vehículo e ir en busca de Akira. Lo encontró rápidamente. Él aún estaba con la chica con la que se había quedado antes. Ella rodeaba el cuello del muchacho con sus delgados brazos al tiempo que le sonreía con dulzura. Entonces Taka miró el momento exacto en el que el rubio se inclinó y besó a la mujer.

Sintió cómo algo se rompía dentro de él.

Bajó la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. Subió a la camioneta y se quedó quieto con la mente completamente en blanco.

Esa noche, cuando regresó a su habitación, tuvo unas enormes ganas de tirarse al llanto. Pero se contuvo. Respiró hondo y sacó su laptop. Buscó aquella fotografía en la que apareció Akira _por accidente_. Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta comprender la razón por la cual hizo lo siguiente: borró esa imagen.

Y entonces volvió a cambiar todo con Akira. Takanori buscaba la forma de escapársele siempre y se volvió cortante con él. De inmediato, Suzuki se dio cuenta de que el muchacho había dejado de buscarle, y ya no quería tratarle. Así que decidió dejar de insistir y alejarse.

Durante las noches, Takanori se ponía a pensar en muchas cosas intrascendentales ya que se sentía de nuevo con un vacío en su interior. Y un día, divagando, se preguntó a sí mismo por qué había cambiado tan repentinamente con Akira. Entonces concluyó algo que lo sorprendió. Se dio cuenta que estaba celoso, porque no era el simple hecho de que el rubio le gustara físicamente, si no que, Akira le gustaba como persona. Y sentía que si continuaba pensando y acercándose más y más a él, no tardaría en enamorarse. Y no quería hacer eso. Porque _Akira era un ser maravilloso_ , y no quería que se diera cuenta de la clase de _monstruo_ en la que podía convertirse Takanori cuando se “enamoraba” de alguien. Prefería simplemente que el rubio creyera que era grosero, antipático y cosas por el estilo. Deseaba con vehemencia que Suzuki saliera de su vida.

Y casi sin esfuerzo lo consiguió. Suzuki salió de sus pensamientos. Así como él de los de Akira.

 _Todo terminó_ _sin siquiera iniciar_.

Esa mañana, mientras veía el techo, Takanori sintió añoranza por esa fotografía que le había tomado a Akira por error. Se comenzó a sentir muy confundido y se preguntó sin alguna razón qué es lo que habría sucedido si nunca hubiera visto al rubio besando a aquella chica. ¿Qué tan diferente sería su relación si aquella desilusión no le hubiera _roto el corazón_?

Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que sus pensamientos se habían desviado a una verdadera tontería.

     Se sentó sobre el colchón y miró el álbum de fotografías que Suzuki había sacado hacia algunos meses de abajo de su cama. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo escondió de nuevo bajo del colchón. Se levantó y caminó al espejo. Notó que su maquillaje había quedado un poco arruinado. Eso porque… ¿había llorado?

Abrió grandes los ojos y de inmediato comenzó a reparar todo rastro de dolor que pudiera tener en su rostro.

 “Faltan pocos minutos para encontrar a Byou”, pensó Takanori, logrando darse solo un poco de ánimo.

     Al final de todo, Byou era una nueva oportunidad. Podía seguir adelante con él y eso le hacía sentirse ilusionado. Porque _el hecho de que la “camioneta” haya quedado con detalles sin arreglarse, no significaba que debía dejar de usarse._

Una cálida luz inundó a Takanori desde el fondo de su corazón, y mientras se secaba los ojos rojizos frente al espejo, volvió a sonreír.

 

 

 


	17. KAI

_Voces incontables, sigan el sonido de mis manos._

_Convirtiéndome en oscuridad las adornaré en la perfección de la muerte._

the GazettE, _DOGMA_

**KAI**

*******

 

**I**

     Aquella era una noche inusual en Twilight.

     Al punto de las 20 horas, nubes grises comenzaron a cubrir el cielo oscuro. Las sombras del firmamento se vieron turbadas por blancos relámpagos y gotas azules comenzaron a emanar desde las alturas. Pronto la llovizna se turnaría a una verdadera tormenta.

     El bello lago se alzó a una altura tal que el agua se desbordó, ocasionando que la tierra se removiera y la poca vegetación que vivía a sus alrededores falleciera.

     Los pobladores, asustados por la llegada del vendaval en una época a la cual no correspondía, huyeron y se refugiaron en sus hogares. Varios se escondieron en los sitios más seguros de sus casas, llevándose consigo las pertenencias más queridas. Pasaron largas horas de angustia mientras el rumor del agua corriendo por el centro del pueblo continuaba su perversa sonata. Pareciera que _el lugar bajo la luna_ se partiría con los estridentes truenos. Todos en Twilight, atemorizados, se unieron en una sola oración, pidiendo a _Dios_ y al cielo que velaran por ellos.

 

 

**II**

     La _familia_ Takashima estaba reunida en el comedor cuando la tormenta comenzó. Desde ahí se alcanzaba a escuchar cómo el derrumbado lago de Twilight suplicaba gorgoteando agua fuera de sus límites.

     De pronto, quienes compartían la mesa dieron un salto al escuchar cómo una gran corriente de aire azotaba contra el ventanal de la sala, logrando que éste se abriera con violencia.

     Akira se levantó de su asiento y corrió en dirección a la sala de estar. Con mucha dificultad cerró la cristalera y le colocó seguro, esperando que fuese suficiente para evitar que nuevamente se fuera contra el interior de la casa. Regresó un poco mojado al comedor y tomó nuevamente su lugar junto a Kouyou.

     —Qué extraña lluvia —mencionó Ryuichi mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca—. Hace años que no veía que cayera una tormenta así.

     —Esto es horrible —susurró Rin, colocando temblorosamente sus cubiertos sobre la servilleta blanca a un lado de su plato—. Detesto los relámpagos.

     —No te preocupes, estamos seguros aquí dentro —trató de alivianar el señor Takashima a su nueva esposa. Posó una de sus grandes y frías manos sobre la delgada y suave de la pelinegra—. Cubriremos bien todas las ventanas y puertas.

     Rin solo sonrió y continuó con sus alimentos.

     Minutos después, un terrible rayo irrumpió a la escasa armonía de la cena y ocasionó que la corriente eléctrica fallara, dejándolos en completa oscuridad por largos segundos. Al regreso de la luz, se iluminaron tenuemente los aturdidos rostros de los presentes.

     —No creo soportar esto —Rin se levantó de su asiento—. Disculpen que me retire, pero prefiero ir a la habitación.

     —Te acompaño —sentenció Ryuichi y se alzó de la mesa. Caminó fuera del comedor tomando una las manos de su esposa. Desaparecieron a paso lento del lugar.

     —Espero que la tormenta termine pronto —dijo Takanori luego de unos segundos en completo silencio—. Si continúa así, lo más probable es que mañana el paso por el lago sea imposible de cruzar —abandonó  su silla y recogió sus platos y cubiertos, junto con los que su madre y Ryuichi habían dejado.

     —Cierto —coincidió Akira y ayudó a levantar la mesa—. Además, varias casas de las afueras de Twilight son muy débiles, podrían caerse.

     — _Oremos_ para que nada de eso ocurra —susurró Kouyou con desapego. Continuó con su cena.

     Akira y Takanori fueron juntos a la cocina y limpiaron los trastos mientras Kouyou seguía masticando sus alimentos con mucho desgano. El par de muchachos volvió al comedor al tiempo que Takashima se levantaba de la mesa de madera fina. Caminó a la cocina y dejó sus platos sucios sobre la tarja. Se lavó las manos y fue donde Akira y Takanori.

     —Creo que me iré a recostar —dijo Taka—. Quizá así la tormenta se pase más rápido.

     Matsumoto estaba por caminar a las escaleras, cuando las luces volvieron a fallar. Esta vez pasaron largos segundos y no regresó. Taka volvió sus pasos hacia Akira y Kouyou, apoyándose solamente con su memoria. No se veía absolutamente nada.

     —Buscaré unas velas —dijo Akira y cuidadosamente fue a la cocina. Revolvió varios cajones y final se observó como una pequeña flama rojiza iluminaba tenuemente la casa. El rubio regresó al pasillo principal—. No tenemos muchas. Solo hay tres. Una para cada habitación y alguien se quedara a oscuras.

     —Yo no necesitaré —comentó Kouyou—. Pueden quedárselas ustedes.

     — ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Taka, ladeando la cabeza. Tomó una de las velas que Akira llevaba con él y la inclinó sobre la llama encendida—. Esta noche tiene una pinta terrible.

     —En mi habitación entra mucha luz de luna —respondió Takashima con simpleza.

     Repentinamente, las luces volvieron y los amarillentos focos en los candelabros sobre la sala de estar iluminaron las cabezas de los muchachos. Akira sopló y terminó con el par de llamas.

     Se escucharon algunos pasos apresurados sobre el corredor superior de la casa. Ryuichi descendió por las escaleras hasta llegar con los tres muchachos. Llevaba entre las manos algunos candados y cobijas.

     —Rin ya está recostada —dijo—. Habrá que apresurarnos a cerrar bien las ventanas para no tener más inconvenientes durante la noche.

     Los cuatro hombres aprovecharon la luz que radiaba desde los focos y cerraron con candados cada ventana. Colocaron gruesas mantas sobre ellas para evitar que el frío se colara a la casa. Al terminar con todas las ventanas de la planta baja, cada quien fue a su habitación y cerró con el mayor cuidado que pudo su entrada de luz.

     Kouyou, sin embargo, únicamente se ocupó en poner un candado en el seguro de la ventana. Miró con algo de preocupación cómo el aire golpeaba el cristal, así que alejó un par de metros su camal.

     Alcanzó a distinguir a lo lejos el sonido de los pasos de padre ascendiendo desde la sala de estar. El señor Takashima ya había apagado todas la luces inferiores y continuaría con las del corredor superior, tal y como hacía todas las noches antes de recostarse a dormir.

     La luz quedó fuera en instantes.

     —Buenas noches, papá —dijo Kouyou en la oscuridad del pasillo.

     —Buenas noches, Kouyou —le respondió con frialdad Ryuichi y avanzó hasta sus aposentos a través de la penumbra. El joven castaño lo observó cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

     Kouyou entró a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Cuando giró hacia su cama, observó que la luna se hallaba completamente escondida detrás de grises nubes.

     Lentamente, extendió su mano derecha hacia la pared y encendió la luz.

 

 

**III**

     La tormenta por fin estaba calmándose. Algunos rayos casi mudos seguían azotando la tierra del crepúsculo a la vez que nubes claras continuaban llorando débiles gotas frías.

     Ya eran 3:30am y Kouyou aún se hallaba despierto. Estaba sentado sobre su cama y tenía la cabeza metida en un viejo libro que había sacado esa tarde la biblioteca pública. Éste era sobre las viejas tradiciones de Twilight. Aquí logró confirmar aquello que hacía un tiempo les había comentado a él y Yuu el profesor de música de Takanori: las ferias de Twilight se llevaron solamente por pocos años, aunque en realidad estas fueron de 1942 hasta 1958.

     El libro señalaba que eran los pobladores veteranos de Twilight quienes se encargaban de la organización de aquellas celebraciones.

     Kouyou de inmediato reparó en que esos “veteranos” eran los _brujos_ y _brujas_ que se refugiaban en Twilight desde hacía muchos años. Ellos celebraban, de alguna manera, el poder seguir viviendo. Trataban de demostrarle a _Dios_ que estaban felices incluso si tenían que vivir condenados a vivir en aquellas maliciosas tierras.

     Al parecer ellos se habían olvidado de que su _Dios_ era un ser cruel, que no reparaba en hacer sufrir con castigos horribles a quienes le ofendían. Los _Brujos_ refugiados en Twilight mancharon su nombre al contar sus historias. Hablaron del verdadero _Dios_ que hacía sucios tratos con los reyes del infierno. Por eso aquel que gobernaba el firmamento no solo abandonó a sus hijos más cercanos, por eso también les mandó una plaga de muerte y sufrir.

     Kouyou cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. Dio la vuelta a la página en la que se encontraba, sintiendo un extraño aturdimiento golpeando su cabeza.

     Pasó algunas páginas hasta que se encontró con algo que le pareció muy interesante. Al parecer, en el año de 1939, _El lugar bajo la Luna_ recibió una especie de reconocimiento al ser considerado uno de los lugares más bellos en el Japón, esto gracias al hermoso lago que adornaba las afueras del pueblo. Meses antes de otorgársele aquel reconocimiento, los rumores de los visitantes diciendo que dentro de aquellas aguas había una fuerza que les hacía sentirse rejuvenecidos al estar en contacto con ella, logró que Twilight viviera una época llena de visitantes extranjeros.

     Kouyou observó una fotografía en blanco y negro justo bajo aquel corto pasaje. Había sido tomada frente al lago de Twilight. En ella había un hombre japonés sonriente, quien cargaba un estandarte. A su lado, niños y jóvenes vestidos con atuendos muy humildes sonreían complacidos.

     Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Kouyou cuando miró por segunda vez la sonrisa del hombre de la fotografía. Existía algo en ella que parecía sacado de una especie de cuento demente. No sabía qué era, pero ahí estaba. Esa extraña sensación. _Conocía_ a esa persona. Aunque no se distinguían los detalles más allá de aquellos labios y tez pálida, juraba que eso era… _familiar_.

     Kouyou, con algo de incertidumbre, continuó pasando las hojas hasta que halló un apartado que tenía algunas canciones. En su introducción se informaba que aquellas letras estaban en un viejo dialecto considerado propio de los pobladores de Twilight. Aunque se tenían viejos supuestos de traducción, no se había podido definir bien qué trataban de decir.

     Kouyou barrió con los ojos aquellas palabras y encontró en cuestión de segundos una que por tanto tiempo había perturbado sus pensamientos: **_Gloria_**.

     Volvió a cerrar los ojos y la primera imagen que a él acudió fue la fotografía del hombre sonriente. Entró a su cabeza el sonido de una voz susurrante, llena de alegría pretenciosa. Escuchó tenuemente el rumor del aire chocando con el azul puro del lago, la brisa acariciando su rostro. Risas, júbilo absoluto. “¡Twilight, Twilight!”, gritaba la muchedumbre. Sin embargo, a cada grito la sonrisa del hombre que sostenía el estandarte se comenzaba a deformar, y sus ojos oscuros comenzaban a teñirse de carmín. _Aquel hombre lentamente se convertía en bestia_.

     _( **¡Ten cuidado del hombre…!** )_

     Kouyou abrió los ojos repentinamente, sintiendo el sudor perlar su frente. Estaba temblando, sentía un pánico asfixiante apoderarse lentamente de él. Su corazón se empezaba a acelerar, sentía martillazos golpeando su pecho con fuerza. Su vista se nubló, y como si fuese vital, tiró el libro al suelo.

     Suspiró y sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba un poco. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y las masajeó con cautela. Todo empezaba a parecerse a una broma extraña y enfermiza, creada por un demente, un _Dios… demente._

     _Dios también tenía miedos_ , los depositó juntos sobre un solo punto. Todo lo hizo para dejar caer sobre los hombros de alguien más el peso de una cruz cargada con pecados inmundos, tan horribles que incluso el mismo infierno había rechazado por la vergüenza que le causaban.

     De pronto, se hizo presente el estrepitoso sonido de un relámpago que se llevaba consigo la luz. Todo volvió a quedar en penumbra.

     Los labios de Kouyou temblaron. De nuevo, ese pánico asfixiante lo atacó, acompañado de una debilidad increíble. Comenzó a sentir los ojos terrosos, los brazos y las piernas pesadas, y el cuello débil. Se metió completamente sobre las sábanas de la cama, refugiándose con ellas hasta la cabeza. Sentía frío, mucho frío. Quizá debía poner una manta sobre la ventana, pero quedaría en la penumbra total y estar de esa manera le aterraba.

     Su cuerpo entero tintineaba con el gélido ambiente. Poco a poco, sus ojos se cerraban, se quedaba con menos de sí.

     Sentía que la oscuridad lo absorbía lentamente, succionaba su fuerza, le quitaba parte de su **_Gloria_**.

     Y al cerrar los ojos, observó de nuevo la sonrisa de aquel hombre cargando el estandarte.

     _( **¡Te cuidado de…!**_ )

     Escuchó un ruido en la ventana. Dejó al descubierto sus pozos castaños y se sentó de nueva cuenta sobre el colchón. Permaneció quieto, observando la blanca cortina haciendo un leve movimiento ondulado por la pequeña corriente de aire que se colaba por los extremos de cristal.

     ¿Qué mierda había sido ese sonido? Kouyou bien pudo volverse a recostar pensando en que se trataba simplemente del rumor del viento chocando contra del vidrio, pero estaba seguro de que no era eso. En ese momento, con la piel poniéndosele de gallina, el chico juraba que lo que sonó fue un puño golpeando la ventana.

     Tragó saliva y se quitó las cobijas de las piernas. Bajó de la cama, poniendo cuidadosamente los pies sobre el frío suelo. Avanzó hasta la ventana y al estar frente a ella, corrió con un solo dedo la cortina. Observó el árbol que siempre se había alzado frente a su habitación. El agua se le escurría a chorros enormes desde las tétricas ramas. Pero no había nada más que eso.

     Kouyou suspiró y dejó caer de nuevo la cortina. Se dio media vuelta y entonces volvió a escuchar ese ruido. Alguien había tocado el cristal, esta vez con mayor fuerza. El castaño regresó a la ventana, tomó nuevamente el cortinaje, pero antes de abrir, giró la cabeza a su buró y observó la hora: 3:36am.

     Su cabeza empezó a ser taladrada desde dentro.

     Volvió la vista a la ventana, abrió la cortina y observó a un enorme cuervo volando justo frente al cristal. De inmediato, Kouyou se alejó, sintiendo cómo en su garganta el corazón le latía con fuerza.

     Pasaron segundos enloquecedores en silencio, y súbitamente, las colgaduras se corrieron completamente por sí solas. Kouyou pudo ver, junto con una cegadora luz que provenía del abismo, a un hombre moreno, de cabellos castaño oscuros y largos hasta el hombro. Estaba recargado sobre las ramas del enorme árbol a su frente.

     Ese hombre alzó un par de alas negras y voló directamente hacia él, atravesando con fuerza la ventana. Kouyou se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras que sus pies fueron lastimados por algunos pedazos de cristales gruesos que habían sido fracturados. Caminó hacia atrás y chocó con su desordenada cama. Cayó sentado sobre el colchón y con los ojos comenzando a fallarle, volteó a mirar a su visitante, quien alzaba las enormes alas negras, moviéndolas de atrás hacia adelante con fuerza. Aquellas alas pronto _explotaron_ y hermosas plumas negro brillante fueron a parar por toda la habitación.

     Kouyou al fin pudo observar los ojos de aquel ser: eran negros como el infierno, y alrededor de ellos, habían incrustadas hermosas piedras color lila.

     El castaño parpadeó y sintió lágrimas anegar sus ojos al mirar cómo una sonrisa se posaba sobre los delgados labios de aquel ser.

     _(Te enseñaré las nuevas reglas de nuestro juego.)_

     —Buenas noches, joven Takashima —siseó el intruso.

     Kouyou ahogó un grito y rodó sobre el colchó para poder llegar hasta el otro extremo. Se tiró al suelo y gateó rápidamente hasta la puerta. Al hacerlo, pudo apreciar desde el espejo que colgaba frente a él que aquella _cosa_ lo observaba con gran diversión.

     Ese hombre alzó una mano enguantada y con una garra invisible tomó un tobillo de Kouyou, arrastrándole hacia la cama y provocando que el castaño se golpeara fuertemente la espalda con la base de madera.

     —Estos no son modos de tratar a sus invitados —dijo el hombre cuervo con un deje de diversión.

     Kouyou se levantó torpemente, recuperando su paso en dirección a la puerta. Al llegar a ella, miró fuera de su habitación y la sangre de su cuerpo dejó de correr por un segundo. Y es que ahí afuera solo había oscuridad y vacío. No había pasillo, no había nada. Estaba _flotando_ en un lugar desconocido.

     Dio un paso hacia atrás y el hombre que compartía la habitación con él, azotó la puerta con un movimiento lejano.

     Kouyou observó su demacrado reflejo frente al espejo de la puerta. El nudo en su garganta se volvió insoportable, lo ahogaba y torturaba agudamente. Las lágrimas en sus ojos ardían como si fuesen ácido.

      Estaba atrapado. De nuevo, atrapado.

 

 

**IV**

     Kouyou sentía ardientes lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas. Apretaba fuertemente los labios, esperando con ello inhibir el sonido de los sollozos.

     —Por favor, déjame —susurró con la voz destrozada—. No me hagas daño.

     Dirigió la vista al hombre cuervo. Observó su parsimonioso caminar hacia él. Sintiéndose sin escapatoria, recargó su espalda en el espejo colgado en la puerta y se deslizó en él hasta que tocó el frío suelo. Abrazó fuertemente sus piernas y continuó sollozando.

     —Por favor, no me hagas daño —repitió y se envolvió con mayor fuerza.

     —No vengo aquí a hacerle daño —dijo el hombre cuervo, colocándose frente al castaño. Se miró en el espejo y dibujó una sonrisa. Se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de Takashima. Con una de sus alargadas y negras manos tomó la cabeza de Kouyou.

     —No me toques —gruñó el castaño con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas.

     —Necesito que me mire a la cara.

     Kouyou obedeció. Levantó la mirada y trató de limpiar los rastros de sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se encontró con un par de _cálidos_ iris violeta.

     —He venido aquí a presentarme con usted —dijo aquel monstruo y se levantó del suelo.

     Alzó los fuertes brazos guardados en guantes negros y dejó apreciar su perfecta anatomía cubierta con un ajustado traje oscuro y una enorme capa al mismo tono. En el pecho descubierto, se alcanzaba a distinguir la marca de un pentagrama invertido encerrado dentro de un círculo negro. Al centro de aquel pentagrama, una huella color carmín parecida al un pico de ave esplendía mórbidamente.

     —Mi nombre es Kai —se presentó haciendo una breve venia con la cabeza.

     Kouyou al fin comenzó a calmar su respiración.

     —Seguramente se estará preguntando qué es lo que he venido a hacer aquí —continuó hablando Kai a la vez que ensanchaba su sonrisa.

     Takashima llenó de aire sus pulmones y lo contuvo el mayor tiempo que pudo.

     —Por favor, vete —rogó—. Creo que entiendo el porqué de tu visita. Permitiré que absorbas la **_Gloria_** que necesites, pero por favor, no me vuelvas a tocar.

     — ¿De qué cosa habla, Takashima? —Cuestionó Kai y soltó una carcajada—. ¿Con quién piensa que está hablando? ¿Cree acaso que soy un _fantasma_ cualquiera que necesita robarle energía? —Volvió a reír estrepitosamente.

     Kouyou se quedó helado.

     —Déjeme informarle algo, Takashima. Yo no soy un “fantasma” como aquellos que le visitaban cuando era niño. _Yo soy un demonio._

     —Un demonio… —repitió Kouyou, abriendo los ojos como platos.

     —Así es. —Kai dejó caer al suelo la túnica que vestía y ésta se desvaneció—. Debo decirle que es un humano perfecto —susurró a la vez que se relamía los labios.

     Kouyou miró con miedo el rostro sonriente del demonio frente a él.

     —Los humanos se fijan en una belleza muy superficial —continuó hablando Kai—. Solo observan el exterior de una persona. Los demonios no somos así. —Se fue a sentar sobre la cama de Kouyou y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra—. Nosotros nos fijamos en lo que hay dentro del alma de una persona. Y, déjame decirte, lo que hay dentro de la tuya es simplemente exquisito. Es por eso que has llamado tanto mi atención. Eres hermoso, por dentro y por fuera.

     Aquellas palabras dichas por esa sucia boca le provocaban a Kouyou intensas ganas de vomitar. Recordó escabrosamente cómo un líquido rojizo descendía desde las heridas de un rostro destruido, lleno de cicatrices vomitivas. Un par de ásperas y frías manos tocaban su tibio cuerpo, lo recorrían sin delicadeza alguna. Se adueñaban con violencia su intimidad, mientras que él solo podía mirar sin decir nada, permanecía paralizado por el miedo. Solo podía distinguir esa sonrisa maliciosa, que a la luz de la luna reflejaba la presencia de un sirviente del demonio.

     — ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste aquella vez? —Preguntó Kouyou con un toque de irá comenzando a vibrar en su voz.

     —Los humanos como tú son peligrosos para cualquiera —respondió Kai—. Son una gran tentación. En esa oportunidad me di cuenta de ello. Al estar tan cerca de ti, no pude controlarme.

     — ¡Te pregunté qué fue lo que me hiciste!—Gritó Kouyou.

     —En términos humanos, lo que hice fue poseerte —contestó calmadamente—. Pero prefiero decir que mezclé un poco de mi semilla con lo que había en tu interior —sonrió—. Fue delicioso.

     Kouyou cerró los ojos. No quería volver a derramar lágrimas, pero luego de confirmar lo que tanto temió, no encontraba otra manera de dejar ir el dolor aunado al asco.

     —Pero no te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer nunca más —hizo aparecer un extraño cilindro humeante. Lo llevó hasta sus delgados labios y dejó brotar una fuente de humo negro desde su boca—. Como te dije antes, los humanos como tú son muy peligrosos.

     — ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Preguntó Kouyou, aún sin abrir los ojos. Cubrió su rostro con las manos. Sentía tanta vergüenza de haber escuchado todo eso, ni siquiera podía alzar la mirada.

     Kai se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a lo que quedaba de la ventana. Se quedó mirando los destruidos cristales en el piso.

     —Antes de decírtelo, primero tengo que contarte una breve historia —sonrió y giró hacia atrás para mirar a Kouyou—. Hace un tiempo, el dueño de las tinieblas se decidió a desterrarme de sus tierras y traerme aquí, negándome todos los derechos que los demonios tenemos en la tierra de los mortales. —Volvió a poner aquel extraño cigarrillo sobre su boca y exhaló humo negro—. La razón por la que lo hizo fue que no obedecí sus órdenes. _Él_ quería que fuera como cualquiera de sus otros peones. Se le antojaba que yo me encargara de llevar almas al infierno. Yo me negué a hacerlo porque sabía que podía llegar a hacer algo más poderoso que eso. Pero él no me escuchó, así que cuando dejé de seguirlo, se sintió ofendido y me pagó con el peor castigo que le puedan dar a cualquiera.

     Kouyou al fin sintió que podía levantar el rostro. Las palabras de Kai habían sonado extrañas, así que, con el odio aún aflorándole desde la mirada, se atrevió a ver de nuevo aquellos ojos violetas. Aquellos _tristes_ y _arrepentidos_ ojos violetas.

     — ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —Preguntó con la voz pastosa.

     — _Él_ me encerró aquí en la tierra —sentenció Kai y su mirada se ensombreció, desapareciendo por completo los ojos arrepentidos—. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, me quitó la mitad de la fuerza que yo poseía. Así que es por ello que soy lo que ves ahora —espetó con odio—. Solo durante las noches tengo la fortaleza suficiente para convertirme a esta forma. Durante el día, estoy limitado a ser un asqueroso pajarraco. Y, ¿sabes? Estoy harto de eso.

     —No entiendo en qué te puedo ser útil.

     Kai sonrió de nuevo.

     —Muy sencillo —respondió—. Lo único que necesito de ti, es tu alma.

     Kouyou se quedó mudo al oír tal cosa. Abrió los ojos y sintió cómo su estómago volvía a crujir. Imaginó de nuevo el toque de aquellas manos sobre su blanca piel, arrastrándolo consigo al infierno para poder poseer su cuerpo cada que se le antojase.

     Se cubrió la boca, sintiendo que algo en su interior ascendía por el esófago.

     —Por supuesto, no será ahora —prosiguió Kai—. Esperaré hasta el día que mueras para poderme hacer dueño de ella. Aún no estás completamente preparado. Vine a visitarte la primera noche de tu llegada a este sitio. Intenté tocarte, pero noté que no era tiempo para enfrentarte a mí. Sin embargo, ahora que sabes perfectamente la clase de _ser_ que eres y en el que algún día te llegarás a convertir, puedo decir que eres apto para escucharme.

     Kouyou permaneció en completo silencio un largo rato, sintiendo la profunda y vehemente mirada de Kai recayendo sobre sus hombros. Al fin enfocó su vista en el rostro del hombre cuervo y, parpadeantemente, se atrevió a preguntar aquello que más deseaba saber:

     — _¿Por qué a mí?_

     Kai volvió a sonreír.

     —Porque tú estás unido al infierno. Has sido concebido en el pecado total.

     Kouyou se levantó cuidadosamente del suelo, las piernas le temblaban, pero ya no sabía si era de miedo o del gélido ambiente que se colaba por todos lados de la habitación.

     —Además… —continuó Kai—, tú alma y la mía están unidas ante las leyes del universo.

     Los ojos de Kouyou se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

     — ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió con un hilo de voz. En su interior, se lamentó el haber hecho aquella pregunta.

     —Hace 5 años, el 2 de julio de 2004. ¿Recuerdas qué sucedió esa noche?

     —Sí —Kouyou bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas perforaban su rostro—. Fue la noche del _incidente._

     —Aquella noche, tú me otorgaste poder sobre tu alma. Tú suplicaste que te salvara.

     Kouyou empalideció.

     —No entiendo qué quieres decirme.

     —Aquella noche, _tú moriste_ —sentenció Kai—. Y esa misma noche, _yo te resucité._

     Kouyou abrió la boca y las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin miramientos.

     — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Su voz estaba destrozada.

     —Debo admitirlo, fue una simple casualidad haberte visto aquella vez. Observé el momento justo en el que tu alma suplicante era arrastrada por la muerte fuera de tu cuerpo. Estabas luchando fervientemente por volver a la vida, por no tener que abandonar la tierra de los vivos.

      Kouyou se cubrió la boca y siguió llorando descontroladamente. No podía respirar, no podía creer esas palabras. Debían ser mentiras. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que él estuviera… _muerto_?

      ( _Como muertos. Estaban como muertos._ )

     —Mientras me hallaba salvándote, noté algo interesante —continuó hablando el demonio, sacando a Kouyou de sus pensamientos—. Tú tenías **_Gloria_**. Más de la que jamás antes había podido presenciar. Era curioso que alguien como tú tuviera que suplicar por volver a la vida, cuando aquellos que poseen ese don tan desarrollado tienen la vida eterna asegurada. Por algún motivo, _Dios_ quería alejarte de la tierra de los vivos, así que, pensé serías una pieza clave en este juego.

     —Eso imposible… —interrumpió Kouyou.

     —Tus recuerdos más dolorosos han sido bloqueados para dejar entrar tu alma a tu cuerpo —respondió Kai—. Infortunadamente, no podía dejar un hueco en el universo. _Dios_ había decidido que esa noche alguien iba a morir, así que tuve que alejar el alma de tu madre de su cuerpo. Te hice aquel favor, sabiendo que un alma arrepentida que debe un favor a un demonio, está condenado por siempre a permanecer a su lado.

     —Entonces tú… tú mataste a mi madre.

     —No, no te equivoques. Lo que mató a tu madre fue tu vanidad, tus ganas de seguir viviendo —se puso frente a frente Kouyou. Le miró directamente a los ojos—. Lo que mató a tu madre fue aquello que habita en tu cabeza, ese _monstruo que aún duerme dentro de ti_. Por algo ni _Dios_ ni el _Diablo_ te quieren cerca —se relamió los labios y sonrió.

     Kouyou se hizo hacia atrás y bajó la cabeza.

     —No fue la gran cosa la muerte de aquella mujer —respondió Kai y volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez en la silla de piel que se hallaba al fondo de la habitación. Cruzó las piernas mientras volvía a fumar de su cigarrillo. Éste se consumió completamente y se desvaneció—. Ella no tenía ni la mitad de la fuerza que tú, así que tuve que matar a otro par de personas para justificarte —explicó—. Y es que eres el humano con el aura más impresionante que he conocido. Nadie se iguala a la cantidad de energía que posees. Ni siquiera ese otro chico que vive aquí en la casa.

     — ¿Takanori? —Inquirió el castaño con un poco de timidez.

     —Así es. Acepto que al estar esperando aquí estos años comencé a flaquear un poco. Tuve muchas oportunidades de usarlo a él para mis planes. Pero no era suficiente. Sabía que existía alguien con mucha más **_Gloria_ ** que él.

     — ¿De verdad?

     —Por supuesto —Kai sonrió amablemente—. Ese chico también posee una gran cantidad de energía a su alrededor, pero no tanta como tú.

     Kouyou se volvió a quedar en silencio. Pensamientos extraños de pronto abordaron su cabeza. Agitó los cabellos y cerró los ojos.

     —Dices que solo quieres mi alma, pero hasta el día en que muera, ¿cierto? —sentenció Takashima.

     —Así es.

     — ¿Y qué pasaría si yo me negara a dártela?

     —No puedes negarte, me perteneces —graznó Kai—. No puedo matarte, porque necesito que adquieras mayor fuerza de la que tienes para poder utilizarte, pero, si tratas de hacer algo contra mía, entonces yo tendré que dejarte desprotegido nuevamente.

     — ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando? —Preguntó con frustración.

     —Está bien —Kai sonrió con calidez y miró a Kouyou como si de un pequeño niño se tratase—. Desde que llegaste, _te he estado protegiendo de_ _todo_ lo que habita esta casa —bajó las comisuras de los labios y pasó a una mirada distante. Sus pupilas violetas se turnaron oscuras de pronto—. Excepto aquel día que me descuidé y pensé que podía confiar en esos malditos engendros —dijo en tono grave—. Cuando volví aquí, te encontré frente de la puerta principal. Tenías una grave herida en la cabeza, la cual me apresuré a curar antes de que _ellos_ se aprovecharan para llevarte al _infierno._

     — ¿Te refieres a los capas rojas?

      —Así es —Kai entrecerró los ojos—. Pensé que ya les había quedado claro que no debían meterse conmigo. Saben que estás bajo mi cuidado, por eso no han tratado de acercarse más de lo debido. Estás _protegido_ de _ellos. Aprendieron_ su lección en aquella ocasión, así que dejarán de acosarte.

     Kouyou no supo qué decir. La palabra “gracias” había aparecido en su cabeza, pero no creía que decirla fuese lo correcto.

     —De igual manera he terminado con esos dos que vivían en tu cabeza —se levantó de su asiento y en un parpadeo flotó hasta quedar frente a Kouyou.

     — ¿Tú te deshiciste de los tipos que siempre discutían en mi cabeza?

     —Fueron los primeros que mandé a eliminar.

     Kai alzó los brazos y de su cuerpo comenzaron a surgir criaturas que se asemejaban a bolas de carne negra e hinchada con pequeñas alas plateadas. Comenzaron a revolotear por toda la habitación mientras que Kouyou los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

     —Te presentó a mis _niños._ —Kai sonrió de nuevo—. Ellos son los que me han estado ayudando a protegerte de “Los capas rojas”.

     Las bolas de carne salieron flotando por el agujero de la ventana y se reunieron todas en el árbol frente a su habitación. Se comenzaron a unir y formaron una única masa grisácea que despedía un pútrido olor que alcanzaba las fosas nasales del castaño.

     —Ellos permanecerán día y noche siguiéndote. Tú no podrás verlos, comprendo que te puedan parecer repugnantes. Pero debes saberlo. Ellos estarán pegados a tu sombra —suspiró, haciéndose parecer vulnerable. Sus bellos ojos se pusieron más brillantes y miraron con algo semejante a amor a Kouyou—. Yo creo que tu alma es un pago justo por todo lo que hago por ti.

     —Yo… —el muchacho quiso replicar, pero no podía. Se sentía extraño. El tonto pensamiento de que debía muchas cosas a Kai le atacó, aunque sabía que no debía pensar en ello, no podía evitarlo.

     —Necesito que hagas una cosa más por mí —se acercó a Takashima y le tomó por los hombros.

     Kouyou cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Su cuerpo se estremeció con aquel contacto, aunque aquella vez era diferente al que recordaba. Ya no era áspero, no era nauseabundo. No había un aroma a pus frente a él, no existía más un ser desfigurado dispuesto a hacerle daño. Ahora solo sentía que frente a él estaba un hombre cualquiera tratando de agradarle, tratando de ayudarle y salvarlo. Sentía que _Kai era una especie de salvación_.

     No quería sentir esas manos nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, no las ásperas. Aquel toque cálido y protector estaba bien. No le daba miedo… no lo asqueaba, es más, comenzaba a ser familiar.

     Kai sonrió y presionó con más fuerza esos delicados hombros.

     —Necesito que te conviertas en un _brujo_ de verdad, _querido_ _Shima._

     Kouyou por fin despertó de su letargo, abriendo grandes los ojos.

     —No sé cómo lograré eso —admitió bajando la mirada.

     —Tú no te preocupes por ello —Kai le tomó por la barbilla y le hizo devolver la vista a sus cálidos ojos—. Yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo, ya lo verás —sonrió, marcando un hermoso hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha.

     —Pero yo no quiero convertirme en _eso_ —dijo sin pensarlo, suspirando y sintiéndose indefenso.

     —Pero entiéndelo, lo necesito. Te necesito.

     —Yo… —pronunció, pero no dijo más. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y el sabor de una rosa en sus labios lo hizo sentir adormecido.

     Kai se alejó de Kouyou y dio media vuelta. Estiró los brazos y una pesada túnica negra cayó sobre sus hombros.

     —Sé que en este momento debes tener muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero quiero que me escuches —volvió la vista sobre el hombro. Sus ojos se habían puesto completamente negros—. Volveremos a vernos otra noche, hasta que la luna se ponga muy en alto. Recuerda, _estaré a tu lado siempre_.

     Alzó los brazos cubiertos con un par de finos guantes oscuros.

     —Adiós, _Shima._

     Una luz blanca atravesó la habitación hacia el cuerpo de Kai. Kouyou se cubrió el rostro y cuando volvió a mirar, el demonio cuervo había desaparecido.

     —Adiós, _Kai_ —susurró.

     De pronto, el castaño cayó de rodillas al suelo para luego caer cual largo sobre él.

     Quedó inconsciente.

 

 

**V**

     Kouyou abrió los ojos. Estaba recostado sobre su cama y las cobijas lo cubrían hasta la barbilla. Se sentó sobre el colchón y miró la ventana. Estaba sin un solo rasguño, y detrás de la blanca cortina, rayos de un cálido sol adornaban la mañana.

     Kou se quitó las cobijas de encima y se alcanzó a dar cuenta desde su cama que algunas gotas de lluvia aún no se secaban del cristal.

     Volteó a mirar sus pies. Había sangre seca en ellos. Cruzaba por ardientes y largos caminos de escarlata marchita.

     Se asustó un poco, pero notó que aquellas heridas no dolían en lo absoluto.

     Sintió un bulto removerse en su cama debajo de las cobijas. Giró la cabeza y observó cómo una bola de carne grisácea con alas plateadas se elevaba en el aire y desaparecía al tocar los rayos del inusual sol de aquella mañana.

     Una pluma cayó sobre el regazo de Kouyou. El castaño la tomó delicadamente con los dedos índice y pulgar. La miró contra los rayos de sol: era hermosa, color negro brillante.

     Era tan brillante que _parecía ser una mentira_.

 

 

 


	18. Cuna Rota

_Escuchando con oídos sordos el sonido de una cuna rota._

_La primavera nunca volverá._

_El loto carmesí está floreciendo._

the GazettE, _Guren_

**Cuna Rota**

*******

**I**

_Kouyou miraba en la ventana de su habitación cómo con parsimonia continuaban descendiendo gotas azules en el cristal. La tupida lluvia había terminado luego de una larga y helada noche. Aún se escuchaba cercano el rumor de la temible brisa y de vez en vez el cielo se tornaba a completamente plateado._

_La gente en el pueblo se había comenzado a preocupar debido a una gran cantidad de árboles caídos cercanos a la mansión de los Takashima, así que los trabajadores competentes se apresuraban a remover los troncos que interrumpían el camino._

_El muchacho Takashima, en cambio, solo estaba preocupado por una cosa: su madre._

_Durante toda la noche la mujer se mantuvo encerrada en su habitación, llorando amargamente. Ryuichi había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo, y Kouyou quería estarlo también, pero, por alguna razón, Ryoko le había ordenado no aparecerse cerca de ella. El pequeño Kou no quería ponerse a pensar en cuál era el porqué de que su madre no lo quisiera ver, así que, con la tristeza adornando su interior, la obedeció sin cuestionar._

_Aunque todavía se sentía atormentado por aquel extraño desprecio proveniente de su madre, no podía calmar esos gritos que desde su alma le suplicaban que fuera e intentara acercarse a ella una vez más._

_Salió de su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se acercó de puntillas a la puerta del fondo. Puso su oído en la madera y se quedó quieto un rato, esperando escuchar algo. Solo_ _alcanzaba a distinguir_ _el tranquilo rumor de la respiración de su padre. Su madre parecía_ _ya_ _no estar ahí._

_Kouyou tomó cuidadosamente el pomo de la puerta y tiró de él, tratando que no se oyera ni un solo ruido de la bisagra al moverse._

_Asomó los ojos sobre el único haz de luz visible en la habitación._ _Distinguió_ _entre las sombras los cuerpos de sus padres recostados juntos_ _sobre la cama._ _Ryuichi tenía la cabeza sobre el regazo de Ryoko, mientras que ella acariciaba amablemente los finos hilos castaños de su esposo. Parecía que,_ _luego_ _de la terrible tormenta que le_ _había azotado durante toda_ _la noche anterior,_ _por fin estaba tranquila._

_— ¿Shima? —Inquirió la mujer,_ _rompiendo la penumbra con la luz de su voz._  

_El pequeño estuvo por dejarse guiar por el pánico e irse del lugar, pero una fuerza de quién sabe dónde le susurró que entrara de lleno a la habitación._

_Con las piernas temblorosas, abrió la puerta por completo._  

 

_—Perdón, mamá. Solo quería ver cómo estabas —_ _murmuró mientras recargaba_ _tímidamente_ _la espalda_ _sobre el marco de la puerta._

_Ryoko alzó un brazo y le hizo un ademan a Shima para que se acercara a ella. El muchacho cerró la puerta detrás de él y, con incertidumbre, siguió el camino hacia su madre._

_—Ya veo, cariño —susurró Ryoko con voz temblorosa—. Ahora estoy mucho mejor —trató de sonreír._

_Kouyou vio el rostro de su madre. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos_ _por tanto_ _llanto_ _._ _Además, seguía pálida **.**_ _Lucía incluso más débil que la última vez que la había visto_ _._  

 

_Cuidadosamente, Kou acercó una de sus tibias manos a la frente de Ryoko y removió algunos hilos negros que se pegaban en su delgada frente por el sudor de la noche. La mujer estaba helada._

_—Perdón, mi amor —sollozó la pelinegra. Una lágrima desbordó de uno de sus ojos—. No me he estado comportando como una buena madre._

_Kouyou no contestó nada. Se sentó en el colchón y siguió acariciando la frente de su madre. Tenía miedo de decir algo que la hiciera enojarse o ponerse más triste._

_—No eres una mala madre —musitó Shima._

_Ryoko_ _cerró los ojos y de_ _ellos bajaron, cual cascada,_ _lágrimas_ _grises._  

 

_— ¿Me darías un abrazo, Shima?_

_El chico no contestó, simplemente se recostó sobre el colchón y colocó su cabeza sobre los pequeños pechos de su madre. Podía escuchar el débil latido de aquel destrozado corazón. Abrazó con más fuerzas el cuerpo de su madre y sintió cómo ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad._

_—Tú y tu papá son lo único que tengo ahora —susurró la mujer con la voz lastimada. Colocó sus delgadas manos en la cabellera de su hijo—. Ustedes dos son mi única familia. Es_ solo _por ustedes que seguiré adelante._

_—Mami… —gimoteó Kou con lágrimas comenzando a salir de los ojos avellana._

_—Te amo, Shima. Más que a mi vida._

_Kouyou se quedó en silencio._

_—No sé qué haría sin ti, mi amor —levantó la cabeza hasta alcanzar la de su hijo. Depositó un amoroso beso en los cabellos húmedos._

_—Yo también te amo, mamá._

_—Escucha, Shima, yo haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para que tú nunca tengas que sufrir. Te protegeré siempre, incluso en la eternidad, después de muerta,_ seguiré aquí para ti _. A tu lado, mi bebé._ _Mi_ único _bebé._

     _Kouyou volvió a cerrar los ojos y presionó más su cabeza contra los senos de su madre. Un asfixiante pánico de pronto le atacó, así que se aferró al cuerpo de Ryoko con todo el ímpetu que albergaba dentro de sí._

     _Susurros desde un lugar desconocido comenzaron a vibrar dentro de su cabeza, y entre los zumbidos que ocasionaba la incertidumbre, fue que por primera vez_ lo _escuchó. Oscuro como el ébano, hueco como los ojos de un ángel y estremecedor como el infierno._

     _Una abominación. Un hijo de las tinieblas azulosas._

     Un demonio usurpador.

 

 

**II**

Un cálido rayo de sol iluminaba la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba situada al centro de la cocina de la mansión Takashima. Sobre ésta se hallaba descansando una taza de café completamente helado. Akira mantenía la visión puesta sobre aquella bebida, la miraba con letargo, con la mente completamente en blanco. Sus manos, de tanto tiempo estar expuestas al rayo de sol, comenzaban a ponerse rojizas y ardorosas.

El joven seguía sin quitar la mirada de aquel punto al centro de la mesa. Poco a poco, lo recuerdos de lo sucedido esa mañana le turbaron la nada formada en su mente. Aquella pavorosa conversación con Ryuichi y la forma abrupta en la que había decidido solo marcharse, dejando más de la mitad de su café en la mesa.

     ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde entonces?

El rubio movió una de sus manos para aflojar la corbata que tenía alrededor del cuello de la blanca y bien planchada camisa. Dio un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer completamente sobre el respaldo de la silla.

No podía negarlo, se sentía bastante alarmado. Pensó que luego de la boda de Ryuichi, éste por fin dejaría de evadir el tema de Ryoko.

     Ese día se cumplían cinco años desde que ella, infortunadamente, había tenido que abandonarlos para ir a un _mejor lugar._ Takashima ni una sola vez había ido a visitar a su esposa al cementerio. Tal parecía que no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara ni qué ocurriera en su vida, Ryuichi simplemente no terminaba de aceptar el hecho de que su querida Ryoko había fallecido.

Esa actitud se reflejaba en cada aspecto que adornaba la “ocupada” vida de Ryuichi. Desde esa incapacidad que tenía de poner un solo pie dentro de la biblioteca de la casa, hasta el siquiera tocar las joyas y demás pertenencias que Ryoko tenía en su habitación.

     Akira se preguntaba si esas actitudes no molestaban a Rin. Lo más seguro era que, aunque la mujer no lo demostrara, le dolía bastante que su esposo aún no pudiera sacarse de la cabeza y del corazón a su antigua mujer.

Aún así, Rin estaba al lado de Ryuichi de forma incondicional. Ella le había ayudado a salir de esa gran depresión que sumergió a Ryuichi por meses luego de haber perdido a su hijo y a su esposa. En aquellos días, el pobre señor Takashima era incluso incapaz de estar dentro de la habitación que tantos años compartió con Ryoko. Es más, incluso permanecer en la casa se había convertido en una de sus peores pesadillas. Siempre buscaba excusas para no quedarse ahí: trabajo, citas, reuniones. Aquellas paredes tenían demasiados recuerdos que en lugar de ser felices, le hacían sentirse adolorido y solo.

Akira comprendía que Rin y Ryuichi se entendieron bien desde el primer momento que se vieron. En la memoria de Akira siempre estaría la imagen de esa mujer pelinegra sentada al lado de su pequeño hijo en la sala de espera del hospital. Rin lloraba con tanto dolor que incluso el rubio sintió un nudo formársele en la garganta al verla. Ryuichi se acercó a la mujer y le tendió un pañuelo blanco, libre de toda malicia, simbolizando la desinteresada paz que quería que hubiera entre ellos dos. Ella lo miró desconcertada, pero después se abalanzó en sus brazos y lloró en su hombro. Ambos compartieron un muy largo y doloroso abrazo, con el cual poco a poco vaciaron el dolor que se acumuló en sus corazones.

     Akira no olvidaría jamás aquella escena, en la cual, por primera vez y como nunca, observó al señor Takashima completamente desarmado y destruido. Ese era el verdadero Ryuichi Takashima: tenía una atormentada alma de arena que fingía ser de piedra, pero en realidad, cada noche se derrumbaba más y más por el pesar que en su corazón se agazapaba lejos de la luna.

Suzuki sintió los ojos un poco húmedos y los cerró para contener el llanto.

     Pronto, notó que alguien compartía la habitación con él. Se trataba del pequeño Takanori. Como era su costumbre, el chico se había escabullido sin hacer un solo ruido. Matsumoto realmente sabía respetar el silencio de las personas. Pero en ese momento, Akira ya no quería más silencio.

—Mamá saldrá esta tarde —dijo Taka después de notar que Akira lo observaba. Estaba llenando una taza con el café que el rubio había preparado en la mañana—. Irá a visitar el cementerio de Tokio. Me preguntó si quería acompañarla. Le dije que no, pero realmente no estoy seguro si hice bien.

—Entiendo, estas fechas también son duras para ustedes —sentenció Akira.

—No tanto —Taka se volteó donde Suzuki—. La verdad es que ya pasaron cinco años. Esa sensación de pérdida se desvaneció hace un tiempo. Es como si ya casi no doliera.

—Comprendo lo que dices —Akira se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se acercó a Takanori. El menor se le quedó mirando extrañado.

— ¿Estás triste? —Inquirió el pelinegro—. Supongo que tú también extrañas mucho a Ryoko.

—En realidad, me sucede lo mismo que a ti. Esa sensación de tristeza porque ella hace falta en casa hace mucho dejó de estar presente, pero me siento mal por Ryuichi y por Kouyou. Para ellos, esa mujer era su vida entera.

—Es una pena —Taka sonrió con lejanía—. Es interesante cómo dos familias destrozadas se tuvieron que conocer en medio de tanto caos. —Puso los labios sobre la taza de café y dio un breve sorbo.

—Quizá fue _Dios_ quien así lo quiso —susurró Akira, sonriendo melancólicamente.

—Sí, claro. Después de todo, _Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas_. —Taka caminó en dirección a la mesa y se sentó donde momentos antes había estado Suzuki—. Aunque la verdad, yo prefiero solo creer que fue una casualidad.

—Una gran casualidad —dijo Akira en un suspiro y se volvió a la tarja. Comenzó a limpiar algunos trastos que habían quedado sucios de la cena pasada.

Hubo un largo rato en el cual el silencio llenó completamente la habitación. Los dos hombres que estaban en la cocina no pronunciaban palabra alguna, tampoco hacían sonar un solo sonido. Fue hasta que llegó Kouyou que el silencio se disipó, pero no mucho. El castaño había estado bastante raro desde el día anterior, más que otros días. Akira lo atribuía a las fechas, pero aún así, se sentía preocupado por él.

Los tres hombres estaban compartiendo la mesa sin pronunciar palabra, cuando de pronto, un ruido lejano turbó el tímpano de Akira. El chico de la bandita en el rostro movió la cabeza en dirección del teléfono negro colgado en la pared al lado de la entrada de la cocina. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta allá. El otro par de muchachos no habían dirigido más que una superficial mirada a su andar.

Descolgó el auricular y lo colocó en su oreja. Antes de ponerse el micrófono, soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Aló? —Dijo.

—Buenos días —respondió una animada voz de hombre al otro lado de la línea—. Disculpe, ¿es la casa Takashima?

—Así es, ¿quién habla? —Preguntó.

—Mi nombre es Shiobara Yasutaka —respondió el hombre al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Se encontrara ahí un chico llamado Takanori?

De pronto, los sentidos de Akira dejaron el letargo de lado y se pusieron cien por ciento atentos. Recordó los eventos sucedidos con Takanori días pasados. El chico se había puesto muy mal con aquella llamada telefónica, no quería verlo ponerse así de nuevo.

— ¿Desea hablar con Takanori Matsumoto? —Dijo Akira muy fuerte para que el aludido le volteara a mirar—. Dice que se llama Shiobara Yasutaka, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió alegre Shiobara desde la línea.

Takanori abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de su asiento. Corrió donde Akira con una sonrisa comenzándosele a formar en el rostro. Le pedía con la mirada a Akira que le prestara pronto el teléfono.

—Claro, en un momento lo comunico —respondió Akira antes de que Takanori le arrebatara el aparato de las manos.

Akira caminó hacia donde se encontraba Kouyou mirando la escena con un poco de extrañeza.

—Shio, ¿de verdad eres tú? —Preguntó Taka con la voz de un pequeño niño ilusionado. Luego pegó un grito—. Joder, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Por qué carajos no te habías comunicado conmigo antes, maldito pedazo de mierda?

Akira alzó las cejas al escuchar a Takanori hablar de esa manera con una entonación tan divertida. Volteó a mirar a Kouyou, que también miraba a Matsumoto con diversión.

—Esa no es ninguna excusa. —El pelinegro meneó la cabeza de lado al lado con indignación—. Pero, cuéntame, ¿cómo estás? Pero sobretodo dime, ¿cómo está mi bebé? —Dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y casi comenzó a pegar saltos de felicidad con las mejillas comenzándosele a llenar de carmín—. Koron, no sabes cuánto te extraño, pequeño. —Se quedó en silencio un momento más. La sonrisa no se le iba ni un poco. Luego comenzó a reír escandalosamente—. No sé de qué me hablas, Shio. Mi pequeño Koron sería incapaz de hacer alguna de las cosas que me cuentas —continuó riendo como un tonto.

Akira se sentó al lado de Kouyou y miró con detenimiento a su _amigo._ El castaño apartó los ojos de Takanori para dirigirlos a Akira. Las bolsas bajo sus castaños pozos lo hacían lucir terrible esa mañana.

— ¡Pero claro que sí! Puedes venir cuando se te dé la gana. Aquí te estaré esperando —pronunció Takanori luego de un largo rato diciendo frases sin sentido alguno. De nuevo captó la atención de los dos hombres que estaban con él en la cocina—. No, para nada. Ningún inconveniente. Sabes perfecto que mi madre te ama —rió—. No, tampoco habrá problema con ellos. Son buenas personas. Además, estarían felices de conocerte —se quedó en silencio nuevamente—. Claro, solo dime qué día quieres venir.

Kouyou puso ojos de alarma y los dirigió a Akira. El rubio solo alzó los hombros, sin saber qué decirle al castaño.

—De hecho, mi madre irá a Tokio justo hoy. Puedo pedirle que ella te explique cómo es el camino hacia acá —guardó silencio—. Perdón que no pueda ir yo, pero tengo que asistir a un curso. No te dije, pero estoy en clases de música. ¡Por fin estoy aprendiendo a tocar la batería!

Takanori continuó conversando con el tal Shiobara unos 10 minutos más. Todo eran risas y risas. Akira se sentía bien con ver que aunque sea una persona en la casa no estaba deprimida. Cuando por fin Takanori cortó la llamada, salió corriendo de la cocina, llamando a su madre. Rin estaba bajando las escaleras y se acercó rápidamente a su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Taka? —Inquirió la mujer con una curiosa sonrisa formándosele.

— ¡Mamá! ¡No adivinarás quién acaba de hablar! —Respondió Takanori, pegando saltos de felicidad.

—No, la verdad no tengo idea —amplió su sonrisa—. ¿Quién?

— ¡Shio!

—Oh, ¿mi querido Shiobara? —El rostro de Rin se iluminó de pronto—. ¿Y qué te dijo?

— ¡Dijo que quiere venir a visitarnos! —Pronunció Takanori casi en un grito.

— ¿De verdad? —Esta vez Rin no controló su alegría—. ¿Cuándo?

—Dice que la próxima semana, quizá miércoles o jueves.

— ¡Perfecto! Tendremos que comenzar a arreglar una habitación para que se quede y se sienta cómodo.

— ¡Sí!

Madre e hijo salieron rápidamente de la cocina. Se escuchaban sus risas y gritos de emoción al ir subiendo por las escaleras.

—Así que tendremos un invitado en próximas fechas —susurró Kouyou, alzando una ceja.

Akira volteó a ver ese gesto de desdén que tenía dibujado su _amigo_ y se sintió un poco sorprendido.

—Espero que la noticia no le desagrade a papá —espetó el castaño y volteó la vista a la mesa—. Si el “amiguito” de Takanori es _como él_ , lo más probable es que mi padre no le deje meter ni un solo pie a esta casa.

Akira no contestó nada. Solo se quedó mirando con detenimiento el rostro de Kouyou. Las ojeras, la piel amarillenta y los resecos labios temblorosos. No podía dejar de verle. Parecía estar muerto por dentro y únicamente reflejando cansancio en su desesperado exterior.

     Y esa visión, lo estaba hipnotizando.

 

 

**III**

Kouyou se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y ahí permaneció largo rato en silencio. Sentía una enorme soledad. Hacía mucho que no se veía a sí mismo dentro de una oscuridad tan inmensa. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Sin que se diera cuenta, pasaron cinco años. Bajo otras condiciones se habría dicho a sí mismo que añoraba el hecho de poder recordar bien lo sucedido, sin embargo, solo por esa única ocasión, agradecía bastante todavía sufrir de algunas lagunas mentales.

Tenía muy metido en la cabeza su conversación con Kai. Ese demonio lo había rescatado aquella noche, ¿debía sentirse agradecido de ello? No lo sabía, se sentía muy confundido. Si aquel dos de julio todo hubiera terminado para él, lo más probable es que la vida de todos sería mucho más sencilla. Todo mundo estaría mucho más contento si no tuvieran que cargar con un peso extra, como lo era Kouyou.

Su madre seguiría al lado de su padre, ambos disfrutarían su vida junto con Akira, y, quizá incluso con Yuu. El moreno nunca se habría tenido que marchar, su madre estaría viva, Akira dejaría sus preocupaciones de lado y su padre… él sería feliz. Muy feliz.

Kou sabía que su padre, aunque lo intentara, no podía quererlo como se debe querer a un hijo. Ryuichi amaba a Akira y a Yuu. Cuando eran niños, siempre jugaba con ellos, mientras que a Shima lo apartaba de una manera sutil, pero significativa. Quizá eran por sus enfermedades o tal vez por ser un debilucho siempre en aprietos, pero lo cierto era que siempre existió esa grieta en su relación.

Ryoko, en cambio, le dio todo el amor que su padre nunca le mostró. Ella lo cuidaba, le cantaba y se quedaba con él siempre que la necesitaba. No era una sorpresa que Ryoko prefiriera a su hijo que al par de niños que su esposo había decidido adoptar como suyos, sin embargo, Shima, aunque era solo un niño, notaba esa brecha entre su madre y “sus hermanos”. Esa rabia que se ocultaba en los ojos de su madre porque Ryuichi prestaba más atención a Akira y a Yuu, era oscura y tenía tonalidades rojizas que llegaban a aterrar al niño.

Akira y Yuu también sabían que no eran completamente aceptados por Ryoko, pero estaban protegidos bajo el manto de Ryuichi. Kouyou sentía una enorme y horrible presión, porque él quería a su madre, a su padre, Akira y a Yuu. Él estaba en medio de esa guerra tácita dentro de las paredes de su hogar.

A pesar de todo, él logró sobrellevar todas esas cosas que aterrizaban en su mente gracias a que su madre estaba ahí y era su aliada en aquella guerra. Pero desde que ella se había marchado, _estaba completamente solo._

Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. Luego se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la cristalera frente a él. Quitó los seguros de ésta y dejó que las puertas se abrieran de par en par. Una bella corriente de aire le levantó los castaños cabellos con rudeza y acarició con calma sus mejillas.

—Shima —escuchó que le llamaban.

Kouyou dirigió la cabeza hacia atrás y observó a Akira mirándole desde las escaleras. El castaño se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el sillón de nuevo. No se molestó en cerrar el ventanal, quería que lo fresco del viento siguiera empapando la estancia. Akira llegó a sentarse a su lado. Se había colocado una chaqueta color caqui y llevaba en las manos las llaves de la camioneta.

—Hablé a la biblioteca —dijo de pronto. Kouyou miró con alarma al rubio—. Nadie me respondió, así que me comuniqué con Sugizo. Me dijo que lo mejor es que te quedes en casa el día de hoy.

—No quiero estar aquí —respondió el castaño y bajó la mirada—. En esta casa es como si se respirara tristeza. Rin se fue, Takanori también. Yo también me quiero ir.

—Bueno, podemos salir tú y yo. De todas maneras, hoy no tenía planeado ir con Ryuichi.

—Quiero ir al cementerio —susurró Kouyou, con lentitud—. _Quiero visitarla._

Akira no dijo más. Solo lo siguió mirando.

— ¿Estás seguro?—Preguntó luego de un tiempo.

—Completamente —contestó—. La visitaré por primera vez, por fin estoy de vuelta en Twilight, y por fin me siento preparado para _verla_.

—Entiendo —Akira sonrió amablemente y tomó el hombro de su _amigo_ —. Vete a poner algo más abrigado. Aunque haya un enorme sol, la brisa es helada.

Kouyou asintió y se alzó del sillón. Fue escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Tomó una chaqueta marrón y bajó a toda velocidad. Observó cómo Akira se ocupaba de cerrar el ventanal.

Salieron rápido de la casa, casi sin mirar atrás. El camino hasta el cementerio fue de un poco más de media hora, y en todo ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos hombres pronunció una sola palabra. Al llegar al lugar, Akira se estacionó un poco alejado, para no importunar la entrada. Luego, el rubio fue a comprar un par de ramos de flores. Unas eran color blanco y las otras amarillas. Le dio el ramo blanco al castaño y se echaron a andar por el camposanto.

Kouyou tenía un poco de miedo. Temía que si entraba ahí, vería _cosas_ , así que se acercó un poco más al cuerpo del rubio. También temía encontrarse con María. Esa bruja que había resultado ser su abuela, ¿se atrevería a visitar a su hija ese día? No quería pensarlo en realidad.

Caminó el sendero que marcaba Akira. Hacía tantos años que sus pies no paseaban por entre esas tumbas, que incluso sentía extraño el suelo. Por fin, Akira se detuvo. Se quedó quieto y Kouyou creyó que habían llegado. Estaba mirando hacia las lápidas, pero no veía la de su madre por ningún lugar. Alzó la vista y notó que su acompañante tenía los ojos puestos en otro punto. Kouyou llevó la vista hacia el mismo sitio.

A un par de metros de distancia, se hallaba Sugizo. El pelirrojo estaba en cuclillas frente a una lápida adornada con la figura de un pequeño ángel plateado y azul. El pelirrojo observaba con ojos tristes las flores que había alrededor de aquel mármol gris.

Yasuhiro giró la cabeza y se encontró con el par de muchachos. Sonrió e hizo un ademan de saludo. Se levantó y sacudió el grande y pesado abrigo negro que llevaba encima.

—Hola—dijo—. Vine a dejar unas flores, pero ya me voy.

—Hola —respondió Kouyou y le vio con un rostro cargado de tristeza—. Gracias por venir a visitarla.

—No es nada —Sugizo caminó en la dirección por la que habían llegado antes sus amigos—. Solo quería venir a decirles que los extraño y que espero que se encuentren en un lugar mejor.

— ¿ _Los_? —Inquirió Kouyou, con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos se humedecieron sin ninguna razón.

—Sí, a Ryoko y al otro pequeño—susurró Sugizo y continuó caminando. No se despidió, simplemente desapareció.

La primera lágrima del día se escurrió por la nívea mejilla de Kouyou.

—A mi madre —dijo Shima, con un hilo de voz—, y a su hijo—comenzó a sollozar.

Akira se acercó por la espalda de su _amigo_ y lo abrazó con fuerza. Escuchó cómo se desgarraba el alma de Kouyou, y guardó silencio hasta que el otro pareció comenzar a calmarse.

— ¡¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?! —Gritó Kouyou con rabia, y puso sus manos sobre la frente. Comenzó a golpearla con las palmas—. Odio mi estúpida cabeza, nunca me deja recordar nada —continuó hundiéndose en un mar de frías lágrimas que brotaban desde sus cansados ojos.

—Calma, Shima, calma. No tienes la culpa —le susurró Akira y le obligó a voltearse hacia él. Logró poner su frente junto a la de Kouyou y lo acompañó en su llanto—. La doctora lo dijo, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver! —Vociferó con un furioso timbre destruido—. Debí recordarlo, estuvo ahí siempre, solo tratando de llamar mi atención —siguió llorando y pegó su frente en un hombro de Akira.

El rubio le acarició la espalda mientras lo estrechaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía su cuerpo vibrando junto con los espasmos del otro.

—Todos los recuerdos comenzarán a llegar en el momento que sea necesario —dijo Akira y cerró los ojos—. No te presiones por ello.

Kouyou se separó del hombro de Akira y le miró con dolor. Sus ojos estaban más hinchados que nunca. Sentía cómo la impotencia lo carcomía desde dentro.

—Debieron decirme esto —le dijo al rubio y volteó la mirada a la tumba—. Por favor, perdónenme —le susurró a la lápida.

Kouyou pasó sus ojos lentamente sobre el epitafio. Éste decía lo siguiente:

 

_Que en Gloria esté,_

_y que en paz descanse._

_Takashima Ryoko_

_(1958/03/10 – 2004/07/02)_

Las lágrimas continuaron descendiendo y fueron tales que casi le era imposible seguir leyendo lo que aquella inscripción rezaba.

 

_Para el pequeño Takashima,_

_que no nos acompañó en cuerpo,_

_pero siempre estará en alma._

_(1994/07/03)_

Kouyou continuó llorando. Se hincó en la tierra suelta frente a la tumba y puso sus manos en sus calientes mejillas. Akira se acomodó a su lado y siguió abrazándolo. Lentamente, Kouyou sintió cómo su corazón se comenzaba a vaciar. Por fin, luego de 15 años, recordó la razón de que su madre lloró por tanto tiempo. Su pequeño hermano, quien tuvo que ser abortado cuando tenía seis meses en el vientre materno, todo por una complicación en el embarazo de alto riesgo de su madre. Por eso en sus últimos años de vida, Ryoko tenía una sombra dibujada en la mirada. Ese pequeño que nunca nació la hacía sentirse una mala mujer, y probablemente fue ahí donde pagó todos los _crímenes_ que había cometido.

Oh, la pobre desgracia de esa mujer que _nada malo había hecho_ nunca. _Dios_ le arrebató lo más precioso que se puede llegar a sentir. Le arrancaron a su pequeño de las entrañas.

Kouyou no sabía si el dolor era porque añoraba a su madre y a su único hermano de sangre, o si lo hacía por el hecho de haberlo olvidado todo. Eran tantas cosas que no sabía de su pasado, que a veces sentía que era un completo extraño para sí mismo. Esa debilidad que le causaba el no poder estar seguro de qué debía y no debía recordar. Ese dolor aunado a su desesperación eran el infierno más oscuro al que alguien podía verse sometido.

¿Cuántos y cuáles sería esos momentos de dolor y felicidad que había borrado de su mente? ¿Acaso eso era por haber muerto y tenido que volver al mundo de los vivos? ¿Era un castigo por burlar las leyes de Dios? ¡Si hubiera estado en sus manos, nunca habría permitido a su alma volver! Hubiera preferido morir, ser él quien estuviera enterrado en esa tumba. Así ya no tendría que sentir nada, así la vida de todos sería mucho mejor. Su recuerdo podría ser borrado para siempre de la mente de todos. Sería como un agujero negro que se llenaría con el tiempo.

Kouyou se ahogaba en sus lágrimas y miraba a lo lejos la luminosidad del sol brillando y sonriendo para él. Los tibios rayos que le dirigían eran rojizos y enfermizos. Esa era la clase de luz que él merecía, una manchada de sangre e inmundicia. Pútrida y desdichada, como lo que quedaba dentro de él.

Alas negras comenzaron a sonar sobre el horizonte y los cuervos rompieron con sus picos la luz que existía para el castaño. Fue así como el dolor se hizo menos agudo. El pulso de su alma se alivianó y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Akira, mientras que por fin comenzaba a descansar de lo que había comenzado a vivir dentro de sus memorias.

La verdad era que ese bebé no debía nacer, no debía nacer porque era un pequeño demonio. Un demonio que, incluso muerto, lo atormentaba con sus enormes y feroces garrar rojas que se aferraban con fuerza a sus pálidas muñecas.

—No es mi culpa, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Kouyou, sin darse cuenta.

Akira lo abrazó fuertemente y con sus lágrimas empapó el cuello de Shima.

—Por supuesto que no —le dijo con voz entrecortada.

Kouyou se alejó de los brazos de Akira.

Las flores blancas significan la muerte, así que las tomó entre sus manos y arrancó uno por uno los pétalos para dejarlos caer sobre la tumba de su madre y su hermano, mientras que la brisa los devolvía y hacía chocar contra su cuerpo.

—Vámonos —susurró, con la nariz y los ojos rojizos.

—Está bien —respondió Akira, soltando un poco de vaho.

La temperatura había bajado repentinamente, pero Kouyou no era consciente de ello. El frío que pudiese formarse en la tierra de los humanos ya no le erizaba ni un solo vello, porque después de todo, él ya conocía la frialdad del _abismo_ de la soledad. De una laguna mental.

 

 

 


	19. Garbage

 

**I**

     Eran cerca de las 8am cuando un bullicio comenzó a formarse dentro de la casa Takashima.

     Mientras Kouyou estaba terminando de bañarse, alcanzó a escuchar apresurados pasos que iban y venían desde la habitación de al lado hacia la de Takanori. Al parecer, el amiguito de Matsumoto llegaría esa tarde, y tanto Rin como el muchacho se encontraban bastante felices. A pesar de lo terrible que había sido la semana para toda la familia, ellos lucían como rejuvenecidos.

     A Kouyou realmente no le interesaba en lo absoluto los planes que pudiesen tener ese par. Podían incluso llevar un payaso e iniciar un fiesta en la casa y a él le seguiría dando completamente igual. El único problema que tenía es que sentía que la señora Matsumoto se había olvidado de Ryuichi. Él fue el más afectado con las fechas. No había dormido muy bien, estaba bastante irritable y todas las noches de esa semana se reservó el derecho de cenar solo en su habitación.

     Kouyou quería acercarse a su padre, sin embargo, le daba miedo. Realmente no sabía qué podía decirle. Era como si la conversación que estaba pendiente entre ellos simplemente no debía ser.

     ¿Qué ocurriría si Ryuichi salía de su _estado de paz_ y comenzaba la guerra con su hijo recordándole por culpa de _quién_ Ryoko ya _no estaba_ con ellos?

     Kouyou alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y continuó arreglándose para ese día.

     Le había pedido a Sugizo que llegara más temprano de lo que normalmente hacía para así no tenerse que quedarse a recibir a ese amigo de Takanori, pero el pelirrojo le advirtió que lo más probable es que no podría atender su petición porque antes de ir por él, se aseguraba de dejar a Yuu listo para irse a la biblioteca.

     El castaño salió de su habitación y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Observó que Akira se hallaba sentado en la sala de estar bebiendo una lata de cerveza.

     Toda la semana su _amigo_ se había quedado en casa sin trabajar. Parecía que el humor de Ryuichi era tal que ni siquiera la presencia de su más fiel compañero le era posible de concebir.

     Kouyou fue a sentarse al lado del rubio. Él estaba tan sumido dentro de sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del tiempo que su _amigo_ llevaba ahí con él.

     Kouyou no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Akira dibujó ese rostro de verdadera incredibilidad al verle ahí. Era como si nunca en su vida lo hubiese visto haciendo lo que hacía en ese momento, como si fuera un mono de circo y estuviera haciendo un espectáculo.

     — ¿Qué? —Inquirió el castaño, con un deje de diversión en la voz.

     —Nada —respondió Akira y volteó los ojos en otra dirección. Parecía no estar muy alegre ese día.

     — ¿Sigues preocupado por papá?

     —Un poco. —Colocó los codos sobre los muslos para poder sostener su cabeza con las manos—. No creo que le agrade la visita que esperamos.

     —Pues no es al único —dijo Kouyou y tomó la misma posición que el rubio—. No sé a qué quiere venir. Será más el tiempo que tarde en llegar de Tokio hasta acá, que en el que se arrepienta de haber decidido venir.

     Akira sonrió.

     —Solo quiere ver a su viejo amigo. Takanori se ve bastante feliz por ello.

     Kouyou no contestó nada. El silencio volvió a irrumpir el lugar. Luego de unos minutos en completa paz, se escuchó el sonido del timbre del portón. Seguido de ello, los pasos de Takanori y Rin yendo a toda velocidad escaleras abajo.

     Akira se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta principal. Observó la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad que estaba fuera de la casa y miró un automóvil blanco. Dentro de él se distinguía la figura de una persona, pero debido a la baja resolución del vídeo, no se veía quién era.

     — ¡Es él! ¡Seguro que es él! —Exclamó Takanori y presionó el botón que dejaría expuesta la entrada para que el visitante pasara por ella.

     El automóvil blanco se puso en marcha rápidamente. Avanzó por el camino que se marcaba entre el gran y bello jardín, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente a la puerta de la casa.

En ese momento se pudo apreciar el rostro del muchacho que manejaba aquel auto. Takanori dibujó una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto su brillante dentadura. Salió corriendo hacia donde había aparcado el vehículo del recién llegado.

     Antes de que Matsumoto llegara allá, un chico se apeó de la nave.

     Era un tipo pelinegro, alto, delgado y con piel blanquecina. Llevaba puestos unos enormes y cuadrados anteojos negros. Gracias a su camiseta manga corta, se alcanzaban a distinguir sus marcados brazos adornados con algunos tatuajes. Este muchacho, en cuando vio a Takanori, no pudo evitar ensanchar una sonrisa. Se quitó los lentes y los colgó en el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba. Luego se acercó corriendo hasta su amigo. En cuanto el par de chicos se tuvieron frente a frente, comenzaron a hacer exclamaciones que no podían ocultar esa enorme felicidad que existía en ellos de verse luego de largos meses.

     —Maldito pedazo de mierda, ¿por qué no me habías venido a visitar? —Dijo en voz alta Takanori y abrazó al pelinegro. Éste le recibió en sus brazos con mucho cariño.

     —Te estuve buscando mucho tiempo, pero tu tamaño me hizo difícil encontrarte, jodida pulga.

     Takanori se alejó de los brazos de su amigo y le pegó con el puño en un hombro.

     —Imbécil —le susurró.

     Detrás de Takanori, llegó Rin. Se acercó con una sonrisa y extendió los brazos.

     —Mi amor —dijo y abrazó a Shiobara—. ¿Cómo has estado?

     —Muy bien, Rin. ¿Y tú? Perdón que mi familia no haya venido a tu boda, realmente queríamos, pero no tuvimos oportunidad.

     —Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente. No te preocupes, cariño.

     Akira y Kouyou se quedaron recargados en la puerta principal, observando de lejos la escena. Pronto Takanori paseó sus ojos de vuelta a ellos e hizo un rostro de pena al mirarlos tan alejados.

     —Qué desconsiderado soy —exclamó el pequeño y tomó un brazo de Shiobara. Lo encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa y lo puso frente a frente con Suzuki y Takashima. —Los presento —dijo—. Chicos, este es Shiobara Yasutaka —dijo moviendo sus manos en dirección al pelinegro—. Él es Suzuki Akira —señaló al rubio—. Y él es Takashima Kouyou.

     —Mucho gusto en conocerlos —dijo Shiobara y extendió una mano para juntarla con la de Akira. El pelinegro notó que la mano del chico rubio tembló un poco al recibir un saludo con tanta confianza de parte de un desconocido. Luego de ello, volteó la mirada hacia Kouyou.

     El castaño lo observaba con indiferencia, no mostraba ni un solo gramo de interés en él. Solo alzó un poco la comisura de los labios y una de sus delgadas cejas. Entonces, por alguna razón, Shiobara alargó su sonrisa.

     —Takashima Kouyou —siseó—. He escuchado un poco de ti, es un gusto al fin tener la fortuna de conocerte.

     Kouyou cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

     —Ya veo —contestó—. El placer es mío.

     Shiobara se quedó mirando largo rato el par de luceros que adornaban el fino rostro de Kouyou. El castaño lo notó y continuó con los ojos en los de Shiobara hasta que el chico no tuvo más opción que alejar la vista debido a la presión que ejercía esos pozos avellana. Takashima sonrió al notar su triunfo sobre ese muchacho insolente.

     —Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo Shiobara a Takanori y lo llevó tomado de una mano de vuelta hacia su automóvil. Le dijo que se quedara a unos metros de distancia de la puerta y de pronto la abrió. De esta salió disparada una pequeña bola de pelos.

     Kouyou abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y los brazos se le cayeron de la posición que habían adoptado. Mientras, Takanori gritó y corrió para tomar entre sus manos a la “cosa” que había salido del auto de Shiobara.

     — ¡Koron! —Gritó Taka y alzó al perro. Lo puso sobre su pecho y el animal comenzó a lengüetearle la cara. Takanori rió escandalosamente—. No puedo creer que lo hayas traído.

     —Sabía que te sentirías muy feliz de verlo —Shiobara sonrió—. El pequeñín también se moría por verte.

     — ¿Sí, Koron? —Inquirió el de mechas rojas al perro y éste soltó un ladrido como respuesta mientras alzaba las orejas. Takanori abrazó de nuevo al animal—. Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi bebé todo este tiempo —le dijo a su amigo y  bajó al perro en el suelo.

     —Será mejor que entremos ahora —sugirió Rin—. Me imagino que Shio está muy cansado luego del viaje. Anda, querido, saca tus maletas para que te acompañemos a instalarte.

     —Sería un placer —Shiobara abrió la cajuela de su auto y de ahí sacó una maleta azul.

     —Permíteme ayudarte —esta vez fue Akira quien habló y caminó donde Shiobara. El pelinegro le extendió la maleta.

     —Ven, quiero enseñarte la casa —dijo Taka y tomó por un brazo a su amigo. Lo llevó corriendo hasta la entrada de la casa.

     Kouyou se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, el perro corría detrás de ellos mientras jadeaba y ladraba. Kouyou hizo una cara de asco cuando vio a esa rata mojada entrando a la casa. Después del perro, entró Rin y ni siquiera volteó la mirada a Takashima.

     Akira llegó luego, cargaba con algo de dificultad la pesada maleta. Kouyou se apresuró a su lado y le ayudó a levantarla.

     — ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Akira.

     —Trajeron un perro —Dijo Kou—. Sabes que papá odia esas cosas.

     —Solo estará por aquí unos cuantos días. —El par de muchachos dejaron la maleta sobre el mármol que adornaba el piso de la entrada de la casa.

     —Yo también odio a los perros —susurró el castaño y miró dentro de la casa—. Espero que no tarde mucho en quererse largar, realmente creo que será una molestia para todos nosotros tener a ese chico por aquí.

     —Parece ser buena persona —dijo Akira, riendo.

     —Por supuesto que no —Kouyou entrecerró los ojos.

     En ese momento, se escuchó el claxon de un auto conocido desde detrás del gran portón del jardín. Kouyou caminó al sistema de seguridad que tenían en casa y presionó el botón rojo. Dejó que la gran puerta se abriera y pudo ver cómo el vehículo azul de Sugizo entraba y se paseaba por el jardín hasta llegar cerca de ellos.

     — ¿Nos vamos? —Dijo al castaño a través de la ventanilla.

 

 

**II**

     En la biblioteca solo se encontraban Yuu y Kouyou. Eran casi 12pm y parecía que no habría gente paseando por ahí en todo el día.

     Yuu observaba a Kouyou desde el librero que estaba arreglando. Miraba que el castaño tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, con la cabeza quién sabe dónde. Los ojos del chico estaban muy oscuros. Parecía que no había dormido nada en semanas.

     Caminó donde Kou y no se sorprendió al notar que el muchacho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su cercanía.

     — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó y el castaño alzó la mirada hacia él.

     —Sí —contestó letárgico y volvió a dejar su rostro con el mirar al suelo—. Solo tengo un poco de sueño.

     —Creo que tú y yo no hemos hablado lo suficiente sobre todo lo que te ha estado pasando últimamente.

     —No quiero hablar más sobre ello.

     —Pues no me interesa, tienes que decirme qué te sucede. Llevas días actuando muy raro.

     —No es nada, solo no he podido dormir bien, eso es todo.

     Yuu tomó a Kouyou por la barbilla y le obligó a poner los ojos sobre su rostro.

     —Sabes que yo escucharé cualquier cosa que debas decir, ¿cierto?

     Kouyou cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

     —Es solo que odio mi estúpida cabeza —susurró y dejó sus pupilas al descubierto—. Es por lo que te conté, sobre mi _hermano_. No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado por tantos años.

     —Todo esto debe ser muy duro para ti —Yuu se acercó a Kou y le dio un tierno un beso en la frente. El castaño solo cerró los ojos y permaneció quieto.

     —Sí, muy duro —repitió y volvió a suspirar.

     Yuu se separó de Kouyou y guió su mirar directamente a los labios ajenos. Estaban temblando nuevamente. Parecía que el castaño no era consciente de ese movimiento.

     — ¿Estás seguro que no hay nada más?

     Kouyou negó y agachó la cabeza. Yuu sabía perfectamente que el muchacho tenía otra cosa, no era todo sobre su hermano y haber ido por vez primera a visitar a su madre al cementerio. Era algo que Kou prefería guardarse para sí, pero tal parecía que aquello lo estaba atormentando mucho.

     —Kou, en serio, confía en mí.

     De pronto, Kouyou frunció el ceño. Alzó la vista y dirigió una mirada cargada con molestia a Yuu.

     —Ya te dije que no hay nada más —le espetó—. ¿Quieres dejar de lado eso, por favor?

     Yuu abrió los ojos como platos. Kouyou cruzó el mostrador y se dirigió a la puerta de cristal. El pelinegro lo siguió de cerca y le tomó por un brazo.

     —Oye, ¿qué diablos te sucede? —Gritó Yuu y Kouyou volteó a mirarlo con odio.

     —Simplemente quiero que me dejes de molestar con esto, ¿sí? Solo necesito estar solo y en silencio. ¿Y sabes? Tú nunca entenderías lo difícil que es esto para alguien como yo. Nunca has perdido nada tan importante. Así que no trates de hacerme sentir mejor, no lo conseguirás.

     Yuu soltó el brazo de Kouyou y bajó la mirada por un momento. Frunció el ceño y puso las manos sobre las caderas. Luego meneó la cabeza, como desaprobando completamente todo lo que acababa de decir Kouyou.

     —Tienes razón —dijo de pronto—. No, no tengo idea de lo difícil que esto pueda llegar a ser para alguien como tú, pero nunca vuelvas a decir que no he perdido nada importante —entrecerró los ojos y miró con dolor al castaño—. Tú perdiste a tu hermano y a tu madre. Yo perdí a toda mi familia.

     Kouyou empalideció. Esta vez fue su turno de bajar la mirada. Se comenzaba a sentir como un estúpido.

     —Tú perdiste a tu hermano y varios años después a tu madre —Yuu sonrió con melancolía—. Yo perdí a toda mi familia al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar y nunca supe por qué.

     —Lo siento —dijo Kou con la voz quebradiza.

     —No, no te preocupes por ello —contestó Yuu, tratando de sonar con un poco de dulzura. Le tomó por la barbilla—. Entiendo que en estos momentos lo que menos necesitas es que te haga sentir peor.

     —Es que es muy frustrante todo esto, Yuu. Perdóname, hablé sin pensar.

     —Tranquilo —Yuu acarició sus delgados cabellos y le sonrió—. Lo único que quiero que tengas claro es que puedes confiarme todo lo que necesites, sabes que yo soy quien menos te juzgará.

     Kouyou asintió y puso su cabeza en un hombro de Yuu. El moreno lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras cerraba los ojos.

     —Quizá suene mal —habló Yuu—, pero a veces siento que perder a mi familia ocurrió porque solo de esa manera, yo podría encontrarte a ti.

     Kou presionó más su cuerpo al del pelinegro y también cerró los ojos.

     —Te amo —le susurró.

     —Te amo —contestó Shiroyama—. Más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, te amo, mi pequeño.

 

 

**III**

     Aquel día realmente no hubo mucho movimiento en la biblioteca pública, así que Yuu, Kouyou y Hikaru decidieron salir temprano.

     Takanori no había ido a clase de música por quedarse en casa atendiendo a su amigo Shiobara, así que Yuu y Kou bien pudieron llamar a Sugizo para que fuera por ellos a la biblioteca. Sin embargo, prefirieron quedarse juntos un poco más. Caminaron hacia el centro de Twilight y llegaron al parque. Estuvieron platicando de cosas intrascendentales todo ese tiempo.

     Aquellos días habían sido bastante tensos. Yuu casi no recordaban cómo era sentarse un rato a platicar de algo que no fuera Twilight y todos sus secretos.

     Kouyou había estado muy irritable, y el moreno creía comprender bien sus razones, pero incluso así, no podía evitar sentirse algo cansado y desesperado. Amaba Kouyou, pero las actitudes que podían llegar a fluir de él realmente le molestaban.

     Aunque bien, ¿de qué podía quejarse? Si dentro de sí mismo, entendía perfectamente que, quien le enseñó a Kou a ser de esa manera, no fue otro sino él.

     A veces pensaba en el Kouyou que había conocido cuando niño. Un chico tímido, nervioso y que le tenía miedo a cualquier cosa. Parecía que vivía en la luna. Yuu se encargó de destruir toda esa timidez y todas esas actitudes “extrañas” que el castaño mostraba.

     Pero, debía admitirlo, lo hizo sin querer. Yuu suponía que el hecho de que Kouyou cambiara de esa manera fue un tanto porque aquellas veces que _lo lastimó_ hicieron que se volviera un poco más fuerte y con más gallardía cuando se trataba de defenderse.

     Hacerle daño a Kouyou sería algo que nunca se podría perdonar, pero en ese momento, mirándole sonriente y platicando animadamente sobre nada realmente importante, se daba cuenta de que todo lo hecho en el pasado no dolía tanto estando al lado del hombre al que amaba.

     Solo él tendría consciencia de esos momentos tan bellos. El castaño podría olvidar todo, pero nunca a la persona que amaba. Yuu sabía que el amor de ese muchacho era lo más real que existía en la tierra. Se sentía afortunado de que a pesar de tanto, él siguiera a su lado. De que siguiera siendo su _príncipe._

 

 

**IV**

     Cuando Kouyou llegó a casa, se sorprendió al notar que su padre ya estaba ahí. Pero fue mayor su asombro cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre mantenía una animada conversación con el amigo de Takanori. Al parecer, la familia de Shiobara tenía negocios en común con la empresa Takashima.

     Un par de minutos pasaron y Rin avisó a todos que la cena estaba servida en el comedor. Ryuichi no se despegó ni un segundo de su conversación con Shiobara hasta que estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa.

     Rin y Akira se encargaron de llevar los platos con estofado. Por unos cuantos minutos hubo silencio. En ese momento era casi un alivio para todos que en la mesa no se escucharan más voces, excepto para Kouyou. Por ninguna razón aparente, necesitaba que volviese el ruido, así que, como en muy raras ocasiones sucedían, él comenzó a hacer algo de plática.

     — ¿Y desde hace cuánto que conoces a Takanori, Shiobara?—Preguntó.

     El rostro del muchacho aludido se puso un poco rojo. Kouyou sonrió internamente al notar cuán sencillo le resultaba poner nervioso a ese chico.

     —Ah, desde hace algunos años —respondió Shiobara y aclaró un poco su voz—. Nos conocimos en el instituto.

     —Oh, ya veo —Takashima se llevó un poco del estofado de Rin a la boca, luego se limpió suavemente con una servilleta, siendo consciente de que sus movimientos sutiles se llevaban toda la atención del chico pelinegro—. ¿Estudias lo mismo que Taka?

     —Sí —contestó en automático—. Perdón, no. Yo no estudio lo mismo que él —se corrigió mientras agitaba sus cabellos.

     Kou ladeó la cabeza.

     — ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió—. ¿No estudias fotografía como Taka?

     Kouyou notó cómo el muchacho de mechas rojas se quedó quieto, escuchando muy atentamente lo que su amigo pudiera contestar.

     —Ah, no, yo no estudio fotografía.

     — ¿Entonces qué es lo que estudias?

     —Medicina —contestó Shiobara con mucho orgullo.

     —Oh —exclamó Kou con falsa sorpresa—. Quieres ser doctor, como Rin.

     Ahora fue turno de la pelinegra de removerse incomoda de su lugar. Por las expresiones de madre e hijo todos los que se hallaban alrededor de la mesa se habían dado cuenta de que ahí ocurría algo que hacía sentirse bastante incómodos al par Matsumoto. Eso tuvo que ser un silencio que debiera respetarse, pero las ganas de Kouyou, aunadas ahora a un verdadero interés en saber qué es lo que pasaba, no le permitieron guardar ese silencio que Takanori y Rin pedían a gritos mudos hubiera.

     — ¿Nunca te interesó la medicina a ti, Takanori?

     —No en realidad —respondió Matsumoto—. Aunque pude ser un gran doctor —fingió una sonrisa.

     —Takanori estudió un semestre conmigo en medicina —interrumpió Shiobara y bajó la cabeza luego de ello.

     — ¿En serio?  —Kouyou enarcó las cejas—. ¿Y eras bueno?

     —Era el mejor —dijo Rin y alejó de sí su plato con casi la mitad del estofado—. Tenía un gran potencial, pero decidió que esa no era su vocación.

     —Sí, es cierto, tenía muchas habilidades, pero nunca me gustó la idea de estudiar medicina —Takanori giró la cabeza hacia su madre, que estaba sentada a su lado—. Creo que hubiera sido un completo error estudiar algo que no me gustaba solamente porque de esa forma era más cómodo para todos.

     —Sí, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Taka —dijo Kouyou, con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro—. Si al final no te hace feliz, entonces no es para ti.

     Akira, por debajo de la mesa, le dio un golpe en la pierna al castaño, pero a éste pareció no importarle en lo absoluto.

     —Por supuesto —dijo Rin con la voz llena de molestia—. Hay que seguir nuestros sueños, incluso si estos no sean más que niñerías —se levantó de su asiento—. Si me disculpan, se me ha quitado el hambre. Con permiso. —Caminó hacia la puerta en unas cuantas enormes zancadas.

     De nuevo se formó el silencio. Esta vez, todos se sintieron incómodos con él. Excepto Kouyou, ya que ahora, aunque no se escuchaban palabras de nadie, estaba seguro que dentro de la cabeza de Takanori se estaba llevando una gran y escandalosa batalla. Y con saber eso, le bastaba para sentirse _satisfecho_.

 

 

**V**

     — ¡Es un hijo de puta! —Exclamó Takanori mientras se echaba sobre su cama—. ¿Te diste cuenta? Lo hizo a propósito.

     Shiobara entró a la habitación de su amigo y cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de él.

     —Sí, vaya que es un desgraciado —se rió y se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Se nota que le desagradas.

     —Pensé que ya se había solucionado todo con él, pero tal parece que no es así —cerró los ojos—. No sé qué mierda es lo que quiere de mí. A veces me trata muy bien, como si fuéramos grandes amigos, y otras hace cosas como esta. Al parecer solo le encanta joderme.

     —Ya lo creo —se recostó al lado de su amigo—. Si sigues dejando que te importe, continuara haciendo lo mismo. Solo ignóralo cuando se ponga pesado.

     —Además tú eres un imbécil —susurró Matsumoto. Se acomodó de lado, abrió los ojos y empujó a Shiobara, ocasionando que casi cayera del colchón.

     — ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó ofendido Yasutaka y trató de reincorporarse.

     —Viste sus intenciones y aún así le seguiste la corriente. Idiota. —Le dio una patada en una pierna al otro chico.

     — ¡Ouch!—Exclamó y se trató de sobar el área golpeada—. Perdón, me puse nervioso con él.

     Takanori no contestó nada más. Se volvió a acomodar boca arriba.

     —Es bastante lindo —dijo Shiobara—. Creo que notó que me gustó.

     —Shio, no digas estupideces.

     — ¿Crees que tenga posibilidad de lograr algo con él en estos días que pase con ustedes?

     Takanori comenzó a reírse escandalosamente.

     — ¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó entre risas.

     —Muy en serio.

     —No, no lograrás nada con él —calló su risa y suspiró—. Lamento romperte el corazón, pero tiene novio.

     — ¿Pero de qué hablas? Si me estás alentando. Eso significa que le gustan los hombres.

     —No estoy seguro de ello —sonó distante—. Lo más probable es que solo le guste su novio.

     — ¿De qué hablas?

     —No lo sé, pero ese tipo es raro —volteó la mirada a su amigo—. No quiero que te metas en problemas, ni tampoco a mí o mi mamá, así que mantén tu distancia con Kouyou.

     —Trataré de hacerlo, pero no te aseguro nada —se rió. Tenía las mejillas rojizas—. ¿Crees que le guste ser el de arriba? Porque estoy pensando en que no me importaría mi posición si se trata de él.

     Takanori volvió a suspirar.

     —Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, estás diciendo más tonterías de lo usual —se sentó sobre la cama—. Además, te dije que mañana te quiero llevar conmigo al centro comunitario. Quiero que conozcas a mis amigos.

     —Entiendo —Shio se levantó de la cama. Luego se inclinó hacia Takanori y le dio un beso en la frente. Sintió cómo Takanori se removía un poco incomodo ante tal contacto—. Descansa.

     —Igual.

     Takanori se quedó estático, mirando cómo Shiobara salía de su habitación. Cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de su amigo, se tiró de nuevo sobre el colchón, abrazó su almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

**VI**

     Kouyou subía las escaleras junto con Akira. El rubio, que iba un par de escalones más arriba que él. Le iba reprendiendo su comportamiento en la cena. Le dijo que por su culpa, Takanori y Rin habían terminado en una pelea. Kou no le hacía mucho caso a su _amigo_ , a decir verdad, lo había dejado de escuchar en el mismo momento que comenzó a hablar.

     —Debes pedirle una disculpa a Takanori —ordenó el rubio.

     —Por supuesto que no. —Kouyou entrecerró los ojos—. Yo no tengo la culpa de que ese par no pueda solucionar sus problemas del pasado. Yo solo hice unos cuantos comentarios.

     —Shima —susurró Akira en tono de regaño y puso las manos sobre la cintura.

     —No es mi culpa, ya te lo dije. No me obligarás a dar una disculpa por algo que surgió por accidente.

     Akira no dijo más, solo meneó la cabeza desaprobando lo que decía Kouyou. Luego de eso, le dio las buenas noches y se metió a su habitación. Kouyou también caminó hacia sus aposentos. Estaba por entrar a su cuarto cuando la puerta frente a él se abrió. De la habitación de Takanori, salió Shiobara acompañado de una sonrisita dibujada sobre los labios.

     —Buenas noches —le susurró el pelinegro, casi ronroneando.

     —Buenas noches —contestó Kou y se volteó, pasándole completamente de largo.

     Repentinamente, el menor se le acercó a él por la espalda. Kouyou se giró a mirarlo con molestia al darse cuenta de ello.

     —Largo de aquí, niño —le espetó y entró en su habitación. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando el pelinegro puso sobre la madera una de sus fuertes y alargadas manos.

     —Me gustas —le dijo, sonriendo.

     —Oh, me alegro por ti —respondió Kouyou e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el otro muchacho tenía mucha más fuerza que él.

     Shiobara entró a la habitación de Kouyou y cerró tras de sí. Kouyou se hizo varios pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo los ojos muy abiertos.

     —Eres un maldito imbécil, ¿sabías? —dijo Shiobara.

     —Sal de mi habitación —ordenó Kouyou con toda la potencia que tenía en la voz.

     Shiobara se acercó más a él y trató de tomarle el rostro con una de sus alargadas manos. Kouyou lo esquivó.

     De pronto, el pelinegro se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró sobre la cama. El castaño comenzó a dar manotazos al aire para tratar de alejarlo, pero el chico, aprovechando ser más fuerte que él, le tomó las manos apresándolas arriba de su cabeza.

     Kouyou quiso gritar, pero el muchacho le mordió un labio para después cubrirle la boca con su mano libre.

     Mientras Shima trataba de defenderse, Shiobara pegaba su cuerpo de forma lasciva, rozando con sus rodillas el pene de Kouyou.

     El castaño de pronto sintió el pavor de que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar ante el contacto. Le dolía la forma en la que lo tocaba, y sabía que podría doler aún más si se movía demasiado.

     Shiobara observaba el rostro de Kouyou ponerse rojo y el delgado cuerpo se ponía cada vez más tenso bajo de él. No pudo evitarlo, así que comenzó a reírse con ganas.

     Aquella era la risa más _repugnante_ que jamás había escuchado Kouyou.

      Finalmente, Kou, con los ojos rojos del coraje, mordió con mucha fuerza la palma blanca del pelinegro, y fue así que consiguió que el chico se alzara de él.

     Después de ello, le dio una fuerte patada en el vientre, que hizo a Shio caer despatarrado al suelo.

     — ¡Sal de mi habitación! —Gritó el castaño.

     Desde el suelo, Shiobara lo miró con un rostro confundido. Luego le sonrió, y aún doblegado por el dolor, comenzó a levantarse a la vez que reía.

     —Además de todo, eres una puta desgraciada —soltó, y sus carcajadas fueron más escandalosas.

     Kouyou cerró los ojos, que estaban cristalinos por el coraje que sentía y no veía forma de hacerlo desembocar.

     Shiobara giró hacia la puerta y la abrió con lentitud.

     —Buenas noches, princesa —le dijo entre risas al castaño antes de cruzar el umbral.

     Kouyou empezó a respirar con mucha agitación. Estaba cundido de coraje, pero aún mantenía la cordura de su lado, así que solo atinó a caminar hasta la puerta y cerrarla con azotaina. Dio un fuerte golpe en la pared y sintió que sus nudillos le ardían, pero ni siquiera eso le sirvió para desahogar todo lo que se le había metido en el pecho.

     No podía creer cuán humillado se sentía.

 

 

**VII**

     Sugizo había pasado a recoger a Kouyou y a Takanori como hacía todas las mañanas, pero ya estando ahí, se llevó la “sorpresa” de enterarse de que había un invitado especial en la casa Takashima que también deseaba conocer las instalaciones del centro recreativo de Twilight.

     Shiobara se presentó a Sugihara con mucho ímpetu, pero el pelirrojo, por alguna razón, no había actuado con su acostumbrado entusiasmo. Al parecer, algo de aquel muchacho no le había agradado nada. Shiobara notó aquello de inmediato, lo iba a relacionar con lo ocurrido en la habitación de Kouyou, pero lo dudaba.

     Durante la noche, Shiobara se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho. Lo único que podía hacer, era reírse. Logró poner a ese idiota en su lugar. Merecía que alguien le hiciera darse cuenta de lo débil que es, y la basura en la que se le puede convertir con un simple trato. Además, fue como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Se aprovechó un poco de ese tipo que realmente le gustaba, y lo había puesto en su sitio.

     Con eso, ese estúpido lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a meterse con Takanori.

     Quizá había sido algo muy riesgoso, si ese sujeto hablaba sobre lo ocurrido, el problema sería para Taka y para su madre por haber dejado entrar a un “degenerado” a casa. Pero él conocía a los tipos como Kouyou. Solo quería alardear de ser fuerte y que nadie podía contra él, pero en realidad, no era más que una niñita llorona.

     El castaño tenía la mirada muy apagada y no había alzado la cabeza en todo ese tiempo. Estuvo evitando a toda costa permanecer en la misma habitación con Shiobara, eso hasta que llegó Sugizo y tuvieron que subir juntos al mismo vehículo.

     El pelirrojo mantenía la mirada fija sobre el camino, mientras, Kouyou dejaba que el aire que entraba por la ventanilla abierta chocara contra su rostro.

     Shiobara sonrió al mirarlo así, se veía tan vulnerable. De esa manera lucía mil veces mejor.

     Takanori iba hablándole de cosas a las que realmente no le ponía mucha atención. Solo había logrado escuchar un par de nombres de sus compañeros de música y después de eso fueron palabras sin sentido alguno.

     Por fin llegaron al lugar. Se veía bastante bien. Por fin había encontrado un sitio que pareciera valer la pena en todo ese jodido pueblo fantasma.

     Entraron y los saludaron unas chicas bastante lindas en la recepción. Luego se encaminaron al elevador. Dentro de la caja metálica, Shiobara por fin se acercó al castaño. Quedaron parados frente a frente. El muchacho con ojos color avellana no encontraba donde poner la mirada. Hasta que Takanori le habló a Shiobara para que salieran, el castaño pudo respirar tranquilo.

     Taka casi salió corriendo del ascensor. Shiobara lo siguió de cerca, riendo como un tonto al igual que su amigo.

     —Sé que te llevarás muy bien con ellos —dijo Taka, sonriente—. Hasta te darán ganas de quedarte aquí con nosotros.

     —Ya lo veremos —susurró Shiobara, tratando de esbozar una linda sonrisa.

     Takanori abrió la puerta y dio los buenos días a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

     —Chicos, les quiero presentar a alguien.

     Shiobara entró en ese momento, haciendo una larga venia. Al levantarse, se encontró frente con dos muchachos bastante menudos y un hombre castaño que tenía aproximadamente 30 años. Le sonrió a todos. Uno de los chicos le sonrió, mientras que el otro, pelinegro, se limitó a observarlo por largo con los ojos ligeramente sorprendidos.

     —Adelante, por favor —habló el mayor de la sala.

     — ¿Con quién tenemos el gusto? —Dijo el muchacho que le había sonreído antes.

     —Shiobara Yasutaka —se adelantó a decir Taka—. Y bueno, él es Jin —señaló al chico sonriente y este alzó una mano haciendo ademan de saludo—. Ese de allá es Manabu —dijo apuntando con un dedo al chico pelinegro—. El de aquí es el profesor Kazuki.

     —Mucho gusto en conocerte, Shiobara —dijo Kazuki.

     —El gusto es mío.

     — ¿No ha llegado Byou? —Preguntó Taka.

     —No, aún no —contestó una voz en la espalda de Takanori. El muchacho con mechas rojas comenzó a reír y volteó.

     —Y este de aquí es Byou —dijo Taka y se hizo un paso atrás para que Shio se acercara.

     Yasutaka se acercó a Byou. Era un chico alto, muy delgado y con el cabello teñido en color rubio. Traía puestas unas lentillas azules y los ojos estaban adornados con delgadas líneas negras.

     —Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shiobara. Viejo amigo de Taka. —Dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con el rubio.

     —Byou —susurró el chico y tomó la mano de Shiobara—. Novio de Taka.

     De pronto, la sonrisa de Shiobara se esfumó. Volteó la cabeza a Takanori, quien veía la escena con un repentino nerviosismo.

     — ¿Novio? —Inquirió el pelinegro con un extraño tono de voz—. Ah, creo que Taka se había olvidado de contarme que tenía un nuevo novio.

 

 

 


	20. CAGE

_Mi voz se borra enterrado bajo la tierra helada, esperando que algún día me encuentren._

DIAURA, _from Under_

 

**CAGE**

***

 

**I**

     —Ryuichi, alguien te busca.

     El castaño se dejó caer completamente en el respaldo de su silla de piel y entrelazó los dedos sobre el escritorio.

     — ¿Quién es? —Preguntó.

     —Esa chica llamada Kubota Keiko —respondió Rin, entrando de lleno a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

     Ryuichi se quedó callado por unos instantes, parecía meditar lo que haría a continuación. Finalmente, un suspiro de resignación fue acompañado de una respuesta.

     —Hazla pasar.

     Su esposa lo miró con incertidumbre. El castaño dedujo que Rin se sentía un poco celosa por la presencia de esa chica en casa, pero a Ryuichi le daba igual lo que su mujer pensara al respecto.

     Rin salió del estudio, dejando la luz pasar por la rendija de la puerta abierta. Ryuichi se quedó callado y aletargado, esperando sin ninguna urgencia la llegada de su visitante. En cuestión de segundos, se dibujó la sombra de una delgada figura sobre el piso de madera que adornaba el estudio del señor Takashima.

     —Hola, querido —saludó la joven y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando de nuevo el lugar en completa oscuridad. Como si fuese un gato que conocía bien sus territorios,  Keiko se deslizó hasta el escritorio de Ryuichi y encendió la lámpara que ahí reposaba. Se posicionó de forma tal que a Ryuichi no le pasaran desapercibidos sus senos visibles en el escote.

     — ¿A qué vienes?

     — ¿Acaso debo tener una razón para venirte a visitar? —La chica hizo un puchero y tomó asiento justo frente a Ryuichi. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra mientras se echaba algunos de sus largos cabellos castaños hacia atrás.

     —Sí, y debe ser una muy buena. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te parabas por aquí.

     —Bueno, es que con lo ocupada que es mi vida no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerte una visita.

     —Keiko, haz esto sencillo para ambos, ¿qué quieres esta vez?

     —Está bien, está bien —resopló—. Querido, necesito más dinero.

     Ryuichi se quedó callado, sin pestañear.

     —Necesito esta cantidad —dijo la chica y sacó de su bolso rojo un pequeño trozo de papel sobre el que se apreciaba un número con largos ceros escrita sobre ella.

     Ryuichi miró la cantidad y levantó una ceja mientras por primera vez en todo el día una mueca de "felicidad" se posaba en su rostro.

     — ¿Para qué necesitas tanto dinero esta vez, _querida_?

     La chica sonrió al oír la forma fanfarrona en la que había hablado Takashima.

     —Ya sabes bien para qué lo quiero —contestó y expandió su sonrisa.

     —Es demasiado incluso para eso —susurró Ryuichi y se irguió sobre el asiento.

     — ¿Te estás negando? —Preguntó Keiko en tono indignado—. ¿Acaso es eso?

     Ryuichi sonrió.

     —No, por el momento no me interesa negarme. —Abrió uno de los cajones de su gran escritorio y sacó la chequera. Comenzó a escribir sobre una de las hojas y al finalizar la dirigió al frente de la chica, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

     En cuanto Keiko vio lo escrito por Ryuichi, se le cayó la sonrisa del rostro.

     —Esto es menos de la mitad de lo que te pedí.

     —Sí, así es —respondió con simpleza y guardó la chequera.

     — ¡Estás loco! —Espetó y se levantó de su asiento. Puso las manos sobre el escritorio de forma en que Ryuichi se pudiera concentrar más en lo vistosos que eran sus senos que su rostro molesto.

     —Disculpa, no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo —dijo el hombre y abandonó su silla.

     — ¿Sabes lo que pasará si no me das la cantidad que te estoy pidiendo? —La chica lo siguió con la mirada.

     —Sí, ya lo sé, _querida._ Les dirás a todos sobre  _eso_. —Caminó donde la chica y se recargó en el escritorio—. Anda, te reto a que lo hagas esta vez.

     —No juegues conmigo, Ryuichi. Sabes muy bien que el que saldrá más perjudicado aquí serás tú.

     —Me estoy comenzando a cansar mucho de este jueguito —el castaño entrecerró los ojos—. Espero que seas consciente del daño que te puedo llegar a hacer dando solo una pequeña orden a cualquiera de los hombres que trabajan para mí.

     —En todo este tiempo no me has hecho nada —Keiko caminó hasta Takashima y le pasó los brazos detrás de la nuca—. Comienzo a creer que tú me quieres más de lo que deseas aceptar.

     Ryuichi comenzó a reír.

     — ¿Quererte? —Inquirió—. Si ni siquiera tú eres capaz de quererte a ti misma, ¿de verdad piensas que alguien más se atrevería a sentir algo por ti?

     Keiko no contestó y se pegó más al cuerpo de Ryuichi. Trató de acercar su boca hasta la barbilla del hombre, sin embargo, Ryuichi se negó a aquel contacto.

     La muchacha comenzó a reír al sentir el cuerpo de Ryuichi tensándose y alejándose de ella.

     — ¿Ahora resulta que le eres fiel a tu esposa?

     El hombre no contestó nada más. Se alejó de la chica y volvió detrás de su gran escritorio.

     —Vete de aquí.

     —No, primero debes solucionar esto. No puedo irme de aquí sin ese dinero, Ryuichi.

     —Lo siento mucho, por el momento no puedo darte tal cantidad. Estos días mi empresa realizará una fuerte donación al consultorio médico del pueblo —dijo con poco apego.

     El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó con una sonrisa. Dio un pequeño grito y corrió en dirección a Ryuichi. Lo abrazó desde atrás del respaldo de la silla de piel en la que estaba sentado.

     —Eres el mejor —le dijo al oído y le dio un beso en una mejilla.

     —Ahora vete.

     —Ok —contestó alegremente y caminó lejos de Ryuichi. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación, volvió a dar media vuelta y se le quedó mirando con incertidumbre al hombre al fondo del estudio. El castaño alzó la mirada y la posó en los ojos grises de Keiko.

     — ¿Qué quieres?

     —Ryuichi, no has cumplido con la otra parte del trato —respondió la chica, con tono serio.

     El castaño alejó la vista.

     —No puedo hacer nada más por ti, te he ayudado lo suficiente ya.

     —No, aún no has hecho lo suficiente.

     — ¿Qué propones que haga? ¿Qué lo obligue a casarse contigo?

     —Pues no sería mala idea. —Keiko regresó al escritorio—. El día de tu boda Akira me prometió que saldría conmigo un día de estos y no me ha llamado. Quizá si se lo recordaras...

     —Keiko, no voy a fastidiar a Akira con lo mismo. Entiende que él no quiere salir contigo.

     —Si tú se lo pides, lo hará. O por lo menos fingirá que lo quiere hacer, y con eso es suficiente.

     — ¿De verdad?

     —De verdad. Sabes que lo que más deseo en este mundo es ser la esposa de Akira.

     —No, Keiko, no trates de engañarme. No es a Akira lo que buscas en realidad —sonrió—. No te aseguro nada, pero seguiré tratando de ayudarte con ello.

     —Eso espero.

     —Aunque a mí realmente no me interesa en absoluto seguir con ese trato.

     —No mientas, Takashima —La chica se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida—. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que a  _esa persona_  solo le interesa destruirte la vida. Si se ha contenido, es solo por mí.

 

 

**II**

     Akira bajaba por los escalones de madera que descansaban justo a un lado de la sala de estar. Pretendía ir donde Rin y ver de qué forma ayudarle a organizar lo necesario para la cena de esa noche. Ya estaba con los pies sobre el penúltimo peldaño, cuando la repentina sensación de ser observado por alguien en algún lugar cayó sobre él.

     Volteó la vista en dirección a la que provenía aquella mirada y se percató de que al fondo del corredor se hallaba una delgada y bella figura vestida con una falta roja sobre la rodilla y una blusa gris con un escote pronunciado. En la mano derecha llevaba un bolso al mismo tono que la falda y en los ojos un par de luceros brillaban sin pudor alguno mientras lo observaban con mucha atención.

     —Aki-chan —dijo Keiko y caminó donde el rubio—. ¿Cómo has estado?

     —Hola, Kei —respondió Akira tratando de ocultar el tono de fastidio que su voz producía siempre que se encontraba con aquella chica—. He estado muy bien, ¿y tú?

     —Igual, muchas gracias por preguntar. —Cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, haciendo resaltar el lindo lunar que tenía en la mejilla derecha.

     — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

     —Vine a ver a Ryuichi. Le pedí un poco de ayuda para el consultorio. Ya sabes, en estas épocas estamos faltos de medicamentos.

     —Ya veo. Me alegra mucho que Ryuichi guste ayudar en ello. Es un buen gesto de su parte.

     —Así es —guardó silencio brevemente. Luego continuó hablando con un tono de voz un poco apaciguada—. Aki, sé que quizá te moleste, pero, ¿recuerdas que prometiste que me llevarías a cenar un día de estos? Bien, me preguntaba cuándo podía ser ese día.

     El cuerpo de Akira se tensó.

     —Bueno —dijo—, he estado ocupado con Ryuichi, por eso no he podido verte.

     —Entiendo. —Bajó la mirada—. Pero, ¿qué te parece si hoy salimos a cenar? Por fin tuvimos oportunidad de vernos, ¿no crees que deberíamos aprovechar?

     Akira fingió sonreír cuando los ojos grises de Keiko chocaron con los suyos. Al hacerlo, notó que el rostro de la chica recuperó la luz en el rostro.

     —Suena bien, pero mañana tengo que ir al trabajo con Ryuichi, así que no estoy seguro de que salir esta noche sea buena idea.

     —No te preocupes por eso —se escuchó decir a la voz de Ryuichi al fondo del pasillo. Akira y Keiko voltearon a mirarle—. Puedes faltar el día de mañana. No hay mucho por hacer.

     —Pero Ryuichi, los papeles de la junta del viernes no están correctos aún. Tengo que revisarlos de nuevo.

     —Tengo más gente para que haga eso. Lo que quiero ahora es que vayas de paseo con esta adorable chica —el castaño señaló a Keiko y ella solo atinó a sonreí—. Necesitas relajarte, y sé que con Keiko la pasas bastante bien.

     —Claro —dijo Akira, sonriendo con toda la falsedad del mundo. Esa sonrisa lo hacía lucir encantado con la situación, pero la verdad es que por dentro, en sus pensamientos, se había desatado una tormenta. Definitivamente no quería salir con Keiko.

     — ¡Entonces ya está! —Exclamó la chica y caminó junto a Akira, entrelazó su brazo con el del rubio y se pegó a su cuerpo—. ¿Podemos ir ahora?

     —No estoy lo suficientemente presentable para salir, ¿me permites arreglarme mejor?

     —Me parece que luces perfecto ahora, pero está bien. Adelante.

     Akira se alejó del cuerpo de la chica. Se dio media vuelta y subió rápidamente por los escalones. Entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y se recargó sobre la pared. Suspiró dejando al descubierto su total resignación. Esta vez Ryuichi y Keiko se habían salido con la suya.

 

 

**III**

     Takanori y Shiobara fueron los últimos en retirarse de la mesa luego de la comida. Fueron juntos a la cocina a lavar los trastos que había ocupado.

     Durante la cena de esa noche, Takanori se perturbó a causa de dos cosas: la primera de ellas fue encontrarse con que Suzuki no les acompañaría. Cuando iba de regreso del centro comunitario en el automóvil de Sugizo, le pareció ver la camioneta blanca de Akira yendo en dirección al pueblo. No se había atrevido a preguntar nada al respecto, pero no fue necesario hacerlo, puesto que Ryuichi, lleno de un extraño orgullo, les dijo a todos que Akira había invitado a salir a esa tal Keiko Kubota. La recordaba del día de la boda de su madre. Era la tipa que había llegado de pronto y se llevó al rubio de la bandita junto con ella, impidiéndole separársele en todo lo que duró la celebración.

     En realidad, pensar en todo eso le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, así que trató de alejar el asunto de sus pensamientos y mejor sumergirse dentro de la segunda cosa que lo preocupaba esa noche: Shiobara. Todo ese día se había estado comportando muy extraño. Sus comentarios estaban siendo más agudos de lo normal, era muy cortante y no había querido seguir la plática sobre la clase de música.

     El par de amigos subieron a la habitación de Matsumoto y se quedaron sentados un rato sobre el colchón, sin pronunciar palabra. Koron se acomodó sobre el regazo de Takanori. El de mechas rojas acariciaba su mascota con mucho cariño, mientras pensaba en lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Shiobara.

     — ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó luego de pensárselo mucho.

     Shiobara se quedó callado un breve momento.

     —Nada —respondió.

     — ¿Entonces por qué estás así?

     Shiobara volvió a quedarse sin pronunciar palabra. Se levantó de pronto, caminó hacia la puerta y colocó el seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera.

     —Tal parece que no entiendes, ¿cierto?

     Takanori se quedó pasmado. Koron de pronto se comenzó a remover en su regazo y se acomodó al centro del colchón. El chico se levantó y se puso frente a Shiobara.

     — ¿Lo dices por Byou? —Cuestionó. Observó que su amigo le respondía con un leve movimiento afirmativo en la cabeza—. Shio, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero te aseguro que esta vez es completamente diferente. Byou es diferente.

     —Sí, claro, él es diferente. Así como fueron diferentes Makoto, Ryoga, ah y por supuesto, no nos olvidemos de Tora.

     —No me hagas esto.

     — ¿Cuántas veces más deberás cometer el mismo error, Takanori? Pensé que con Tora tu mente se había aclarado.

     —No sigas con el tema, por favor —bajó la cabeza—. Byou es diferente, te lo juro. No hay por qué preocuparse. Además quiero intentarlo con él.

     Shiobara no replicó más, solo se le quedó mirando a Takanori.

     —Hace unos días recibí una llamada de Tora —sentenció de pronto Matsumoto—. Me dijo que me extrañaba y que le gustaría verme —suspiró. Volteó la vista a su amigo y con confusión se percató de que el moreno no había cambiado ni un poco el gesto. De pronto le pareció entender la razón de aquello y ante tal pensamiento, abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Tú lo sabías?

     —Sí —contestó Shiobara, sin inmutarse.

     — ¿Cómo te enteraste?

     —Tora me dijo que quería hablar contigo —respondió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Me pidió el número de esta casa.

     Taka tragó saliva.

     —Shiobara, dime que no se lo diste.

     —Tenía que hacerlo.

     El color rojo subió por las mejillas de Takanori.

     — ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme eso?!—Le gritó a su amigo—. ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe cuán duro es para mí todo lo que tenga que ver con ese tipo!

     — ¡Fue por eso mismo lo hice! —Shiobara se acercó a Takanori y le tomó con rudeza por los hombros—. Lo hice porque pensé que sería buena idea sacarte un poco de tu mundo de fantasía lejos de todos tus problemas, debía bajarte a la realidad y hacerte dar cuenta de que no sabes tomar decisiones cuando de amor se trata.

     — ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

     —Acéptalo, Takanori. Dentro de ti sabes perfectamente cuál es la razón de todas tus malas decisiones amorosas.

     —No sé qué diablos quieres decir.

     —Taka, entiende que ninguna de tus relaciones servirá porque tú aún te sigues negando a darle la oportunidad a la única persona que te ama de verdad, y que te amará para siempre.

     Takanori sintió un escalofrío viajando por toda su columna vertebral.

     —Por favor, Shiobara, no empieces con esto.

     —Debes escucharme.

     —Shio, ¿por qué no entiendes que lo que pasó entre tú y yo no fue nada? Ocurrió hace casi tres años, y lo hicimos solo porque queríamos experimentar.

     —Sí, entiendo perfectamente que esa fue la razón por la que tú aceptaste estar conmigo, pero siempre has sido consciente de lo que siento por ti. Sabes que aquella noche yo no quería “solo experimentar”, sino demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

     —Y yo te lo aclaré desde aquel entonces. Te lo dije muchas veces. No puedo sentir por ti nada más que amistad. Creí que ya lo habías aceptado.

     —No, no puedo aceptarlo. —Tomó fuertemente por los hombros a Takanori y lo acercó a él—. Te he demostrado más que nadie cuánto te quiero, cuánto te necesito y cuánto te deseo. —Bajó su boca hasta la barbilla de Takanori e intentó darle un beso. El más pequeño de inmediato le dio un empujón, obligándolo a alejarse.

     — ¡Basta! —Espetó—. No quiero que nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a mí así, ¿entiendes?

     —No, no entiendo —respondió enfurecido y se lazó sobre Taka. Lo tiró sobre el colchón e intentó besarle el rostro.

     —Idiota, suéltame —dio un fuerte golpe con el puño en la cabeza de su amigo y éste, un poco aturdido se apartó—. ¡Lárgate de aquí! —Le gritó y lanzó el cenicero de cristal que reposaba sobre su buró. Éste cayó a los pies de Shiobara y se destruyó completamente. Koron empezó a ladrar con fuerza.

     —Imbécil —susurró entre dientes Yasutaka, caminando a la puerta. Takanori lo siguió de cerca.

     Antes de que Shiobara abriera la puerta, Takanori pudo mirar la hora que era sobre el reloj digital que se hallaba sobre su tocador. Eran casi las 12am.

     Takanori salió al pasillo siguiendo a Shiobara con largos pasos.

     —Quiero que mañana mismo tomes todas tus cosas y te largues de aquí, y nunca se te ocurra regresar, ¿entendiste?

     Shiobara no contestó nada más. Se dio media vuelta y miró con odio a Takanori.

     —No es necesario que me lo pidas. Igual me iba a ir, y nunca, escucha, nunca volverás a saber sobre mí.

     Shiobara volvió a tomar con rudeza a Takanori, esta vez del cabello. Lo obligó a recargarse sobre la pared y lo apresó con su cuerpo. Takanori comenzó a quejarse por el dolor en el cuero cabelludo, pero sus quejidos fueron callados en un segundo cuando los fríos labios del pelinegro se acomodaron y movieron sobre los suyos. En el momento, no supo cómo reaccionar. Fue hasta que sintió que los movimientos de Shiobara comenzaban a tomar un ritmo constante que por fin despertó del letargo y empujó a su amigo.

     Se quedó pegado a la pared, como asustado. Entonces, la cabeza de Shiobara giró a otra dirección lejos de Takanori. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Taka llevó los ojos al mismo punto y descubrió que Akira se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación. Tenía una chaqueta caqui colgada en un brazo y los ojos bien abiertos mirando lo que sucedía.

     —Suzuki... —susurró Takanori y dio un paso hacia el rubio mientras extendía inconscientemente una de sus manos. Akira de inmediato abrió la puerta de su habitación.

     —Disculpen, no era mi intención importunarlos —dijo y cerró la puerta tras de él.

     El rostro de Takanori se puso rojo. Volteó hacia atrás y miró a Shiobara.

     — ¡Eres un jodido imbécil! ¡Un maldito estúpido! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida!—Fue donde Shiobara y le dio un fuerte empujón—. Escúchame bien, no te amo, nunca te amé y nunca te amaré. Métete eso en la cabeza, y también lo siguiente: te odio y deseo nunca haberte conocido. —Caminó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza.

 

 

**IV**

     Pasaban de las 3:00am. Una única luz en la mansión Takashima aún estaba encendida. Se trataba de la habitación en la que estaba hospedado Shiobara. El muchacho guardaba con muy poco cuidado toda la ropa que había llevado consigo a Twilight. Cada prenda que lanzaba dentro de la mochila significaba un nuevo resoplido desbordante de su boca.

     No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado para que Takanori por fin lo aceptara y fuera de regreso con él a Tokio.

     Y es que había hecho todo: condujo un día completo para llegar donde él a ese jodido pueblo fantasma, actuó de la forma más galante que le fue posible, puso en su lugar al gilipollas de Kouyou, incluso había llevado a esa jodida rata mojada que tanto amaba Takanori. Es más, cuidó de esa mierda en cuatro patas por medio año para complacer a ese estúpido, todo para que al final le dijera “No puedo sentir por ti nada más que amistad. Creí que ya lo habías aceptado”, y “No te amo, nunca te amé y nunca te amaré”.

     De solo recordar todas esas jodidas palabras pronunciadas desde la sucia boca de Takanori, el estómago se le revolvía.

     Y de pronto, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó completamente de sus pensamientos. Sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero y tuvo la horrible sensación de estar siendo observado por una lacerante y poco cariñosa mirada.

     Lentamente dirigió la vista a la puerta y solo alcanzó a mirar la entrada de la oscuridad del pasillo por la pequeña rendija abierta. Se dio media vuelta y clavó los ojos en el nacimiento de una misteriosa sombra en el piso.

     El foco amarillento que colgaba tambaleante en el techo parpadeó. Shiobara tragó saliva.

     Despacio, la puerta se fue abriendo más y más, dejando al descubierto una menuda figura humana. Ésta vestía con un largo y oscuro abrigo. Las delgadas y blancas piernas estaban descubiertas y contrastaban con los pies llenos de barro.

     Shiobara se quedó un largo rato observando el lodo entre aquellos pequeños dedos, sin hacer un solo movimiento. Fue hasta que esas casi esqueléticas piernas emprendieron una monótona marcha hacia él, que Shiobara reaccionó y posó la mirada al rostro de la personita que se encontraba ahí haciéndole compañía.

     Era nada más y nada menos que Takanori. Tenía los cabellos oscuros revueltos y en los labios una sonrisa se le dibujaba.

     Shiobara le devolvió la sonrisa.

     — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Inquirió—. ¿Vienes a ofrecerme una disculpa? Porque de ser así, te informo, estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

     Takanori dio un paso más hacia el frente y cerró la puerta tras de él. Expandió su _roja_ sonrisa.

     Shiobara volvió a tragar saliva y sintió que una gota de sudor le recorría la nuca cuando el sonido del seguro se escuchó al activarse.

     —Ya veo lo que pretendes —susurró Shiobara, mostrando una sonrisa que intentaba verse confiada—. ¿Es que acaso esta es siempre tu manera de arreglarlo todo? Si no mal recuerdo, esta táctica te ha funcionado con todas tus parejas, ¿no?

     Takanori no hizo movimiento alguno. Solo continuaba con la sonrisita en el rostro. Esa sonrisa era muy… perturbadora, pero, debía admitir que esa sensación de inseguridad y asfixia ocasionada por tal expresión, hacía sentir a Shiobara excitado.

     El menor extendió un brazo hacia atrás y apagó la luz de la habitación, provocándole un nuevo sobresalto al pelinegro. Matsumoto se relamió los labios y Shiobara comenzó a sentir cómo una bestia comenzaba a gobernar sobre su cuerpo. No recordaba haber visto a Takanori más sensual que en aquel momento.

     De pronto, Taka se echó los cabellos de la frente hacia atrás y dirigió su frío mirar a Yasutaka. Cautelosamente, comenzó a avanzar hasta él. Shio, sin notarlo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Takanori finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poderlo tomar por uno de sus expuestos brazos. Aquel toque era helado y áspero, era casi como la caricia de una fría y peligrosa roca.

     —Taka, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Shiobara, comenzando a sentir un poco de preocupación por su amigo. A la luz de la luna lucía más pálido de lo usual.

     Takanori soltó repentinamente el brazo de Shiobara y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Letárgicamente, al son de la nada, comenzó a deshacerse del enlace de los botones de su gran abrigo negro. Lentamente, dejó que los rayos de luna blanca bailaran sobre la piel de su blanquecino y fino pecho, su abdomen y pelvis. Shiobara se deleitó observando la creciente erección que tenía el muchacho.

     Una oleada de calor lo atacó con vehemencia y sintió cómo su miembro también comenzaba a despertar.

     Taka dejó caer el abrigo al piso y volvió a abrir los ojos color miel. Sonrió con picardía y tomó las filosas caderas del chico a su frente. Recargó su cabeza en el agitado pecho ajeno y pegó todo su cuerpo, haciendo sentir a Shiobara cada vez más frágil.

     Takanori comenzó a colar su par de brazos por la camiseta que llevaba el pelinegro y acarició con _dulzura_ su piel. Dejó de juguetear con la espalda y buscó la hebilla del cinturón que llevaba puesto Shiobara. Comenzó a deshacer el agarre y sensualmente comenzó a tirar del zipper.

     Shiobara tenía la frente perlada en sudor.

     —Esto debe ser un sueño —susurró y observó cómo Takanori sonreía de nuevo. El más pequeño levantó el rostro y se alzó lo suficiente para atraparle con sus rosados y temblorosos labios. El beso de Taka era completamente distinto a como lo recordaba. Era áspero, vacío, sin vida. _Sabía a tierra de cementerio._

     Takanori expandió más su sonrisa en medio del beso y pasó sus brazos tras la nuca de Yasutaka. Luego comenzó a devorarle la barbilla. Shiobara tomó las nalgas de Takanori y las apretó con fuerza, bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de su amigo y comenzó a morderlo, escuchando como el menor soltaba una que otra risa gruesa. Paseó sus manos por la espalda de Takanori y sintió cómo éste lo empujaba en dirección a la cama con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Shiobara dejó que Taka se subiera sobre él y continuara besando donde quisiera. El menor comenzó a tirar de la camiseta para poder lamerle el pecho.

     La erección de Shiobara comenzaba a doler bajo los pantalones, así que fue él mismo quien intentó liberar su miembro. Takanori le dio un fuerte golpe en la mano y comenzó a masajear aquella sensible área sobre los pantalones. Lo hacía sin cuidado alguno, lo estaba comenzando a lastimar. Reía al escuchar los quejidos de su amigo. En un momento, lo presionó tan fuerte que Shiobara tuvo que empujarlo con fuerza. El pequeño cuerpo salió volando de la cama.

     Luego de unos largos segundos, Taka se levantó. Tenía un golpe en una mejilla, pero seguía con la sonrisa bailante en la cara. El menor se dio media vuelta y se inclinó para que Shiobara mirase su pequeño trasero. Comenzó a menearlo frente a su cara y lo acercaba lentamente. Shiobara quedó bellamente sorprendido.

     Se llevó los dedos índice y medio a la boca y comenzó a lamerlos. Taka lo miró con extrañeza y acercó más su trasero al rostro de su amigo. Volvió a menearlo, dejando a Shiobara un poco perturbado.

     — ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó.

     Takanori asintió.

     Shiobara se levantó de la cama, se bajó los pantalones y los bóxers. Observó cómo su miembro se erguía con dolor y no lo pensó mucho más. Tomó las pequeñas caderas de Takanori y dio paso a toda su hombría en aquella entrada. Al sentir lo pequeña que era, miles de sensaciones placenteras lo embriagaron y no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido cargado de placer. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Taka se tensaba, pero el menor no había hecho un solo sonido, ni de dolor, ni de placer.

     — ¿Acaso te estás volviendo loco? —Le cuestionó con la voz entrecortada. Matsumoto no contestó nada. Volvió a menear la cadera ordenándole a Shiobara que continuara moviéndose.

     El pelinegro no quería pensar, solo deseaba follarse a Takanori ahora que podía. Pero la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. No sabía qué sentía el pequeño, no sabía si le estaba gustando o si le dolía. Taka estaba demasiado estrecho como para poder suponer que había estado con alguien poco antes y por ello haber obligado a Shio a penetrarlo sin previamente prepararlo.

     Takanori comenzó a mover las caderas de atrás hacia adelante al notar que Shiobara no se movía. Ese vaivén enloqueció al pelinegro y le hizo soltar un nuevo gemido, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior. Taka comenzó a reírse.

     Shiobara salió del interior de Takanori y lo lanzó sobre la cama. Aquella posición que había adoptado Taka era muy rara, no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo así. Se lanzó sobre el delgado cuerpo, que ya le esperaba con las piernas abiertas, listas para enredársele en las caderas como si de serpientes en un árbol se tratasen. Shiobara entró de nuevo al interior de Takanori, lo hacía lentamente, tratando de hacer enloquecer al pequeño, pero este seguía sin mostrarle ni una sola señal de placer. ¿Qué intentaba? ¿Por qué jugar con su mente en un momento como ese? Siguió penetrándole, cada vez con embestidas más rápidas y duras. Si no lograba hacer que Takanori pegara un solo grito, por lo menos haría que al día siguiente no pudiera sentarse si quiera por el dolor en el culo.

     Shiobara comenzó a reírse solo. Cerró los ojos y embistió con mayor fuerza, casi con desesperación.

     En ese sitio tan extraño que eran las entrañas de Takanori, las contracciones eran encantadoras. Parecía que las paredes del menor deglutían su miembro sin querer dejarle escaparse. Pronto sintió que el clímax estaba por llegarle. Dio un par de embestidas más y terminó corriéndose dentro del oscuro interior de Taka. Al dejar escurriendo su semilla entre los delgados muslos, abrió los ojos. Estaba un poco extrañado al darse cuenta de que Taka no se había movido en los últimos minutos, no había hecho ni un solo gesto, ni siquiera había eyaculado todavía. Salió lentamente del pequeño, con la sonrisa en el rostro. Miró el cuerpo desnudo de Takanori. Era la cosa más exquisita que podía existir en la faz de la tierra.

     —Me encantas. —Se recargó sobre el vientre del menor. Lamió el ombligo y entonces fue que notó algo raro. El tórax de Takanori no se movía. Abrió los ojos como platos y pegó un salto, bajándose completamente del cuerpo de su amigo. Lo miró con mucho cuidado—. ¿Taka? ¿Estás bien?

     No hubo respuesta, ni un solo movimiento. Shiobara se acercó de nuevo a Takanori y le tomó por el rostro. Al voltearle la cabeza hacia arriba, descubrió con horror que los ojos del chico estaban en blanco, su lengua colgaba de lado y en la frente tenía un terrible corte en forma de diagonal que iba desde la frente hasta la mitad de la mejilla derecha. Estaba saliendo pus de la nariz del chico y un nauseabundo aroma inundó la sala.

     Shiobara pegó un grito y soltó el rostro de Taka. Éste cayó completamente inerte en el colchón.

     En algún lugar de la casa, Koron comenzó a ladrar desconsoladamente. Se escuchó el golpeteó de su pequeño cuerpo contra una de las puertas de madera.

     Shiobara se cubrió la boca.

     —Mierda, está muerto —susurró.

     Shiobara sabía perfecto que si alguien descubría lo sucedido, toda la culpa caería sobre él. Taka había estado muy raro y aún así aceptó acostarse con él. Obviamente, él sería visto como el culpable aunque en realidad había sido Takanori el que le fue a buscar.

     Dejó de pensar y buscó sus pantalones. Los vistió mientras observaba el cuerpo muerto de Takanori acostado sobre el colchón.

     —Coño, ¿qué hago? —Preguntó a la nada.

     Observó a su alrededor y notó que sus maletas estaban ya hechas. Comenzó a temblar ante su propia idea. ¿De verdad sería capaz de salir de huyendo de ese sitio? Quizá Taka podía salvarse, pero aún así él tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y no quería hacerlo.

     Se mordió un labio.

     —Perdóname, Taka. Sabes que siempre te amé. —Tomó del buró al lado de su cama las llaves de su automóvil. Miró cómo los ojos blancos de Takanori comenzaban a ponerse rojos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero y se dio la vuelta. No miró atrás. Cogió sus maletas y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras de él, y, despavorido, fue escaleras abajo, buscó la salida, abordó su automóvil y en menos de 10 minutos, se hallaba conduciendo lejos de la mansión Takashima.

 

 

**V**

     Shiobara conducía a una muy alta velocidad. El recorrido que normalmente se lograba en 40 minutos, él lo había hecho en tan solo 15. Apretaba con vehemencia el cuero negro del volante y pisaba el acelerador con fuerza. Sus manos estaban sudorosas, sus piernas temblorosas. Tenía la visión nublada por las lágrimas, pero no le importaba. Lo único que quería era salir de Twilight lo más pronto posible. Debía pensar en qué haría, porque si descubrían lo que había sucedido, la policía lo iría a buscar, y no se podía dar el lujo de que eso ocurriera. La empresa del nuevo esposo de Rin tenía tratos directos con su padre, no podía permitir que el escándalo se hiciera antes de que él llegara con el viejo Yasutaka.

     Debía decirle a su padre todo lo ocurrido, a ese hombre se le ocurriría una buena forma de salvarlo. Le cambiaría el nombre, lo enviaría otro país, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar completamente un escándalo con su hijo.

     Sin embargo, Shio no podía pensar en eso muy bien. Sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas, recordando el frágil y rígido cuerpo de Taka tirado sobre aquel colchón. No mentía ni un segundo en decir que lo amaba. Lo quería más que a su vida, ¡joder! Deseaba que Taka no estuviera con nadie más que con él, pero no quería eso, _no quería terminar así con él._

     De pronto, Shiobara frenó su automóvil. Su auto casi se volteó ante tal cambio de velocidades. Cerró los ojos, puso las manos cubriendo su rostro y comenzó a sollozar amargamente. Sentía un terrible dolor acompañado de culpa en el pecho. Se negaba a seguir creyendo que había matado a alguien, que había matado a Taka, a su pequeño Taka.

     Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar de que sus ojos rezaban “mi vida es una mierda”. Taka era la persona más fuerte que había conocido, lo admiró desde el primer momento. Cuando estaban juntos en esa terapia, siempre iban tomados de la mano. Aprendieron qué era la amistad, y poco a poco, Yasutaka descubrió también qué era amar. Amar con fuerza, con intensidad. La familia de Taka estaba más destruida que la de él. Entonces, ¿por qué Taka sí podía sonreír y él no? Siempre se lo preguntó, y se fue enamorando mientras trataba de encontrar la respuesta en sus bellos y oscuros ojos. Takanori era tan único, tan especial. Era lo más perfecto que tenía y lo destruyó. Lo arruinó. _Lo mató_.

     Un sollozo escandaloso salió de sus labios y con odio golpeó el volante, haciendo sonar el claxon.

     —Vamos, pequeño, no puede ser tan malo —susurró una voz femenina.

     Shiobara abrió los ojos como platos y, temblando, miró por el espejo retrovisor. Observó algo parecido a una capucha roja y giró la cabeza completamente hacia atrás. En el asiento no había nada. Tragó saliva. Lo más probable es que había sido solo una alucinación.

     —Oh, por supuesto que no es una alucinación —volvió a hablar aquella voz y Shiobara llevó la mirada a un lado. El corazón se le salió del pecho y su rostro perdió varios tonos de color cuando miró a la persona que estaba sentada junto a él en el asiento del copilo.

     Shiobara comenzó a gritar como loco y cerró los ojos.

     —Cállate, o _ellos_ se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí —susurró la mujer del rostro desfigurado. Tenía la cara cortada, la mandíbula estaba descubierta y sus desgarrados pómulos color purpura se balanceaban como un péndulo. Era un rostro repugnante. La chica no tenía ni manos ni pies, sus ojos eran cuencas casi tan oscuras como el abismo.

     Shiobara siguió gritando y volvió a pisar el acelerador. Manejó sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos. Entonces, sucedió. Chocó contra el enorme muro de la montaña. No llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto, así que fue gracias a la bolsa de aire que el pelinegro se salvó de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Aún así, sus piernas quedaron atascadas en la parte destruida del motor. El destino había sido tan cabrón como para no darle la oportunidad de morir en ese momento. El dolor era insoportable. Shiobara estaba seguro que sus piernas estaban mutiladas. Gritó, gritó pidiendo auxilio. Sabía que era inútil, _n_ o _había_ _nadie_ a kilómetros a la redonda.

     Lloró por instantes que se le antojaron una eternidad. De pronto, escuchó el chistar de una persona.

     —Gracias por visitar Twilight, nuestra muy querida jaula. Ahora _nos acompañaras a todos a bailar y volar bajo la luna._

     Shiobara volteó lentamente la vista fuera del automóvil y observó a _Takanori_. El chico le dibujaba una maniática y enferma sonrisa _roja_ , los ojos dorados no estaban en sus cuencas, había un inmenso agujero en su hombro y un enorme cuervo negro picoteaba y comía de esa putrefacta área.

     Las lágrimas de Shiobara se detuvieron.

     Vio a un par de hombres vestidos con capas rojas y mascaras negras acercándose lentamente a espaldas de _Takanori_.

     —Dios mío, ayúdame —susurró mientras la respiración era cada vez más difícil de lograr.

     — _Aquí no existe ningún Dios_ —dijo una gruesa voz detrás de él.

     Lo último que Shiobara alcanzó a ver antes de ser arrastrado al _abismo_ , fue a ese hombre de capucha roja con una horrible mascara roja con cuernos sentado detrás de él. Ese tipo lo tomó por la garganta y se aferró a ella con fuerza mientras que el chico sentía claramente cómo otro par de manos le tomaban por la ingle con fuerza y sin preocupación alguna, comenzaron a corta aquel delicado trozo de carne. Sangre comenzó a gorgotear descontroladamente desde su entrepierna. Shiobara quiso gritar con fuerza, pero la mano en su garganta intensificaba cada vez más el agarre. Pronto sintió un gusano frío caminando sobre su rostro. Un espeso líquido carmín brotaba desde sus ojos y nariz. Los labios, morados y temblorosos, soltaban leves gruñidos.

     Yasutaka miró con la vista nublada a _Takanori_ parándose frente al destruido cobertizo del automóvil. Aún mantenía esa maniática sonrisa mientras poco a poco la piel se colgaba desde las mejillas. Los inexistentes ojos dorados comenzaron a llorar sangre al mismo tiempo que las destruidas rodillas de Shiobara eran arrancadas lenta y tortuosamente. Pronto, fuego comenzó a emanar de los cabellos de _Takanori_. El humo era negro, olía como si estuviera quemando gasolina.

     Antes de que el hombre de mascara roja con cuernos le clavase a Shiobara una daga en el cuello, el automóvil explotó. Una vez más, la vida se negó a dejarle ir con la luz blanca de la esperanza y misericordia. La jodida muerte lo llevó por el camino de sombras color carmín que asfixiaban con la fuerza de las garras del _abismo._ _En el abismo, las horas eran eternas, al igual que los suspiros._

     Ahí, la muerte y la vida jugaban lenta y tortuosamente bajo de la ominosa oscuridad de los pecados. Todo eso, frente a la atenta y muerta mirada de Shiobara. No había a dónde más mirar. La muerte estaba obligándole a observarle descuartizar lentamente sus esperanzas junto con el pequeño trozo de alma que conservaba con él.

 

 

**VI**

**_(En el acto número uno todos corren, pero no ven por dónde van)_ **

****

****

 

 


	21. Stay Away

_Porque yo siempre estaré aquí, como una sombra._

Yuki Kajiura, _Houseki_

**_Stay Away_ **

*******

**I**

     A veces, cuando Takanori escuchaba por las noches cómo las puertas se abrían y cerraban con fuerza, prefería simplemente cerrar los ojos con naturalidad, esperando que al dormir, todo terminara.

 

 

**II**

     El muchacho estaba parado frente a la gran puerta de madera. Las piernas y los brazos le temblaban. Sentía la boca y la garganta secas. Escuchó desde donde se hallaba cómo las manecillas del reloj que colgaba en la cocina se movían lentamente. Parecía que los segundos lo ahogarían de tan pesados que se estaban volviendo.

     Cerró los ojos y por fin se atrevió a golpear su puño contra la madera. Tocó una, dos, tres veces y no obtuvo respuesta. Se quedó quieto unos segundos. Volvió a tocar la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces. Nada.

     Suspiró.

     ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Para qué planeaba quedarse ahí? ¿Acaso esperaba que Shiobara abriera la puerta, le mirara arrepentido y le pidiera una disculpa?

     Takanori nunca había tenido una discusión tan fuerte con su amigo. Él era la única persona en la que había podido confiar todos esos años, así que después de todo lo que le dijo realmente no podía evitar arrepentirse. A pesar de lo sucedido, no quería que las cosas se quedaran así. Sabía que podía solucionarlo, como siempre podía hacerlo. Siempre encontraba la manera perfecta de hacer a Shiobara volver en sí.

     Aunque esta vez había sido a él mismo lo que más le había costado hacer volver en sí.

     Volvió a tocar otras tres veces, y al no obtener respuesta, tiró del picaporte y se dio cuenta de que no había seguro puesto. Abrió la puerta y miró al interior de la habitación. Todo estaba solitario, las sábanas de la cama estaban revueltas y había varios objetos tirados en el suelo como si hubieran revuelto los cajones mientras buscaban algo. Entró de lleno al cuarto y miró en derredor.

     Un extraño aroma provenía desde alguna de las esquinas del lugar y parecía que se hacía más potente al paso de los segundos. Takanori arrugó un poco la nariz.

     —Así que se fue —susurró luego con algo de tristeza al notar que no había rastro de su amigo en la habitación. Se dio media vuelta y salió. Cerró la puerta  y se recargó sobre el marco. Apretó los ojos fuertemente—. No pensé que se iría de verdad.

     Se escuchó el sonido de unas bisagras. Takanori volteó a mirar en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de Akira. El rubio lo miró por un segundo, luego volteó la cabeza a otro lado y siguió con su camino hacia las escaleras.

     — ¡Suzuki! —Gritó Taka con la voz más potente de lo que había alcanzado a notar. El aludido se tardó un poco, pero volteó a mirarlo.

     — ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó.

     Takanori caminó lentamente en la dirección del otro hombre y lo miró a la cara. No sabía qué estaba a punto de decirle. Realmente, en sus planes no se encontraba el ponerse a platicar con Akira luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

     —Yo… —comenzó a decir el menor— Yo quiero aclarar lo que viste anoche.

     —Matsumoto, no es necesario.

     —Por supuesto que lo es —acortó más la distancia con el rubio. No era consciente de que sus movimientos parecían tensar poco a poco el cuerpo de Akira—. Entiendo perfectamente que para ti fue algo incómodo, así que te pido una disculpa. Créeme, yo nunca hubiera querido que tú vieras…

     —No tienes por qué disculparte —dijo Suzuki y dio un paso atrás—. Yo sé que hay cosas que a ti te gustan, aunque a mí no me parezcan —aclaró su voz—. Y bueno, creo que lo importante de esto es que debes saber que esa clase de cosas no… no deberían ser en esta casa. Yo entiendo muy bien lo de tus gustos, y te juro que intento respetarlos, pero… bueno, es algo difícil.

     —Sí, lo sé —dibujó una sonrisa algo crispada—. Sé que es duro, y que te puede llegar a molestar. Pero me alegra que tú lo trates de ver de esa manera.

     Akira bajó la cabeza.

     —Estuve pensando en eso, y, Matsumoto, quisiera pedirte un favor.

     Takanori no contestó más. Cruzó los brazos tras de la espalda.

     —Me gustaría que tú y yo… nos alejemos un poco —dijo Akira sin levantar la vista del suelo—. Digo, solo lo pido porque no me gustaría que nuestra relación se pudiera llegar a confundir.

     Taka abrió los ojos como platos. Sus brazos cayeron colgando por sus costados.

     — ¿Qué dices? —Inquirió con incredibilidad en la voz.

     —Puede que suene mal, pero sé que es lo mejor para ambos.

     Taka bajó la cabeza. Sintió un nudo formársele en la garganta.

     —Comprendo —susurró y volteó la mirada a Suzuki. Éste era incapaz de levantar la vista—. Comprendo que fue un error creer que tú eras diferente.

     Akira continuaba inmóvil.

     —Realmente, estoy decepcionado —Taka dio algunos pasos atrás—. Pero está bien. Yo también creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es alejarnos. Entiendo el hecho de que yo pueda llegarte a causarte miedo, porque puede que sin querer te transmita este mal que se llama “ser homosexual” —respiró profundamente—. Pero entonces yo también te pediré un favor, y espero que estés dispuesto a aceptarlo.

     Akira al fin levantó la vista. Sus ojos parecían cristalinos.

     —Nunca se te ocurra volverme a dirigir la palabra —dijo Taka con la voz lo más firme que pudo—. Si quieres que nos distanciemos, lo haremos, pero será para siempre, será definitivo —se dio media vuelta y  sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Caminó en dirección a su habitación y entró en ella sin dar una sola vista hacia atrás.

     Ya dentro de su cuarto, puso seguro y corrió hasta su cama. Se tiró sobre el colchón, y como hace mucho no hacía, comenzó a llorar con amargura. Akira lo había lastimado muchísimo. No era la primera persona que le pedía alejarse por la misma razón, pero en el fondo, creía que Akira era… especial, _diferente_. _Creía que Akira era esa persona con la que siempre había soñado._

     Pero no era así. Una vez más, se había equivocado. Parecía que después de todo, Shiobara tenía razón cuando le dijo que siempre cometía _los mismos errores._

 

 

**III**

     Akira se quedó un par de minutos más en el pasillo luego de ver que Takanori, con furia, cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Supuso que el color rojo en sus pequeños ojos era a causa del coraje. Era de aquel tipo de coraje que es tan grande que la única forma de sacarlo de tu sistema es a través de grises lágrimas de desprecio.

     ¿Takanori lo odiaba? Sí, eso era lo más seguro. Había roto su corazón en mil pedazos, era completamente consciente de ello. Entendía a la perfección que un chico como Matsumoto había pasado por situaciones muy difíciles a causa de su _condición_. Se puso a pensar en todas las veces en las que el pequeño tuvo que pasar por exactamente las mismas circunstancias, sintiéndose solo como un perro al darse cuenta de que la mente de la gente llegaba a veces a ser tan cerrada que hacía que las personas _diferentes_ no pudieran más que aislarse.

     Un segundo después de haberle dicho a Matsumoto que quería que se alejara de él, ya se sentía arrepentido. Takanori era alguien increíble, ¿no era acaso una estupidez haberle dicho tal cosa únicamente por lo que accidentalmente había visto? Por supuesto que sí, pero es que habló sin pensar. Así que cuando fue consciente del daño que hizo, de inmediato se sintió como la peor mierda del universo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue agachar la cabeza.

     Esa voz tratando de aparentar fuerza le destruyó el alma a Akira. ¿Es que acaso _Takanori nunca se cansaba de ser_ tan _fuerte_?

     Akira abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró en ella. Estaba oscuro ahí dentro, casi tan oscuro como su consciencia. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se dejó caer al piso, con la espalda recargada a la madera. Puso sus manos sobre la cabeza y permaneció así un largo rato. No sabía qué hacer y definitivamente no quería pensar en nada.

     Pero su mente le obligaba a recordar todos los eventos de la noche anterior.

     Salió con Keiko y ella lo invitó a pasar a su casa luego de la cena que habían tenido en un restaurante en el centro de Twilight. Él aceptó, sabiendo perfectamente que las intenciones de Keiko eran enredarlo hasta hacerlo caer directamente en la trampa de sus piernas. Pensó que después de todo no sería tan mala idea. Ella le suplicaba dejarle estar con él, y él quería de alguna forma sacar toda la frustración que había estado acumulando esos últimos días.

     Ella le invitó una copa y él, sonriente, aceptó. La chica cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y se inclinó de tal manera que a Akira le fue imposible no mirarle los pechos. Ella quería que los mirara, así que él lo hizo casi sin ningún disimulo. Keiko sonrió al notarlo. Pronto, ella se comenzó a acercar más y más al rubio, dejándole muy en claro sus intenciones. Akira solo le sonreía, esperando que todo el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo le hiciera más fácil la tarea de meterse en la cama con ella.

     Pero fue inútil.

     En cuanto Keiko le intentó dar el primer beso en los labios, Akira se tuvo que remover de su asiento. Se levantó y la observó algo apenado.

     —Keiko, no, por favor —susurró y miró cómo la chica dibujaba un rostro lleno de tristeza.

     —Aki-chan…

     —Será mejor que me vaya —susurró el rubio y tomó su chaqueta color caqui que se había quedado colgada sobre el perchero en la entrada de la casa. La vistió y luego se sentó sobre el tatami para colocarse los zapatos.

     —Necesito saber algo —dijo de pronto Kubota, con la voz entrecortada. Akira la volteó a mirar con algo de desgano—. ¿Hay alguien más? —Preguntó ella.

     Akira se quedó helado. Abrió los ojos y la boca, sin contestar nada.

     —Entiendo —susurró la chica y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Entonces creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es darme completamente por vencida. Ya veo que nunca recuperaré tu amor —comenzó a sollozar.

     Akira se levantó sobre el genkan y la observó con algo de cobardía.

     —Perdón —dijo y agachó la cabeza—. Kei, no hay nadie más. Es simplemente que no puedo volver a sentir lo mismo que antes sentí por ti.

     — ¿Es qué nunca me podrás perdonar?

     Akira cerró los ojos y suspiró.

     —No lo sé. —Se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la entrada—. Sé que soy un idiota por hacerte esto. Eres una chica increíble, hermosa, quizá la más bella de todo Twilight, pero de verdad, créeme que lo mejor para ambos es terminar esto. Podemos ser amigos, Kei, pero no puedo volverte a mirar como hice antes.

     Keiko se tiró al suelo y continuó llorando con amargura. Akira, con mucha vergüenza, salió de la casa de la chica sin dar una sola mirada atrás. Cerró con fuerza y huyó hasta su camioneta. Entró en ella y se recargó sobre el volante. Permaneció en silencio, sin moverse, solamente pensando en lo que Keiko había preguntado.

     ¿Había alguien más?

     Se quedó con la mente completamente en blanco. Encendió la camioneta y condujo con mucho cuidado hasta la casa. Observó con alegría el bello lago sirviéndole de espejo a la luna, dejándole ver a esa gran esfera blanca lo hermosa que era. Cuando por fin llegó a la construcción en la cual se alzaban enormes y tétricos muros alrededor, sintió un cansancio increíble aflorarle de todo el cuerpo. Abrió el gran portón con el control con un único botón rojo, el que siempre se hallaba guardado dentro del maletero de la camioneta. Atravesó el gran jardín. Se apeó de su vehículo luego de estacionarlo al lado de la camioneta de Rin y sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Fumó mientras observaba lo majestuosa que lucía la luna en Twilight.

     Dirigió sin querer la vista hacia el columpio que se movía lentamente por la brisa de la noche. Sonrió, imaginándose que había una pequeña figura sentada ahí mirando la luna.

     _(¿Había alguien más?)_

     Se sorprendió mucho ante sus pensamientos y de inmediato los quitó de su cabeza. Esa era la razón por la que odiaba estar solo. Su mente era un jodido revoltijo que le hacía pensar en cosas que no quería en los peores momentos. Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo y sintió cómo la brisa que movía el columpio lo acariciaba con mucho cuidado.

     —Siempre habrá alguien más —le confesó a la _nada_ de la noche—. No importa cuánto luche por que no sea así, _siempre habrá_ _alguien más_.

     Tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso con la punta del pie. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y entró en ella pretendiendo hacer el menor ruido posible. Subió por las escaleras, y desde ahí alcanzó a escuchar algunos gritos de Takanori. Se alarmó bastante, así que se precipitó y corrió hasta llegar al pasillo. No vio al chico por ahí, pero estaba seguro de haberle escuchado gritar. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación del pequeño y estuvo a punto de llamarle, pero de pronto, el sonido de unos pasos hacia la madera le indicaron que debía alejarse. Corrió hasta la puerta de su cuarto y justo en ese momento, de los aposentos de Takanori salió aquel chico llamado Shiobara, y, siguiéndole el paso, apareció Matsumoto.

     Takanori le gritaba al otro chico que no quería volverle a ver, y el muchacho contestaba que de todas maneras nunca regresaría. Entonces, sucedió algo que dejó pasmado a Akira. El chico Shiobara se abalanzó sobre Takanori y lo besó con rudeza. Akira no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con un calor que le laceraba el pecho al tener tal imagen frente a sus ojos. Estuvo a nada de dirigir sus pasos hasta allá. Se notaba que ese tipo lastimaba a Matsumoto, y quería defenderlo, mas no fue necesario, ya que el menor pudo rápidamente alejarlo de su cuerpo.

     Pronto, los ojos del pelinegro más alto pararon en los suyos, y en cuestión de segundos, Takanori también le volteó a mirar. Lo miró como si de un fantasma se tratase. _Como si le tuviera miedo._

_(No me mires de esa forma, por favor.)_

     —Suzuki —susurró Matsumoto e intentó acercarse a él, pero Akira no quería que Takanori se acercara a él.

     —Disculpen, no era mi intención importunarlos —dijo el rubio con la voz temblorosa y abrió la puerta de su habitación, para, presurosamente, entrar a ella. Cerró con fuerza y se recargó sobre la madera. Escuchó que Takanori seguía gritándole a Shiobara y se cubrió los oídos a la vez que ocultaba sus negras pupilas de la oscuridad. No quería escuchar nada más. No quería ver nada más. _No quería saber nada más_.

     Luego de unos largos minutos, estuvo seguro que el espectáculo había terminado. Se sentó en el piso con las piernas extendidas. Pasó mucho tiempo en esa posición, observando cómo algunos rayos de luna se colaban por el cortinaje blanco. Por fin se levantó del suelo y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba sobre una de las paredes de su oscura habitación. Se comenzó a quitar lentamente la cinta que llevaba alrededor de la nariz y miró el reflejo de su rostro.

     La oscuridad por primera vez le hacía un favor al no dejarle observar los vestigios del pasado sobre su rostro. Sonrió con melancolía y se preparó para recostarse a dormir.

     Y entonces, dentro de las cobijas, no pudo evitar pensar y pensar. En su cabeza bailaba la imagen de aquel tipo besando a Takanori. Sentía una punzada de _asco_. Pero ese sentimiento no era causado por el hecho de ver a dos hombres besándose, sería un estúpido si trataba de engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que esa era la razón. Lo que realmente sucedía era que Akira nunca había imaginado que tendría que ver a _Taka_ besando a _otra persona._

     La rabia de pronto lo comenzó a hundir y tuvo que lanzar lejos una almohada. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar justo en _eso_? Se imaginó que Takanori había besado antes a muchas personas, seguramente todos hombres, pero verle ahí, arrinconado, _siendo lastimado por ese estúpido pelinegro_. Tenía que pensar justamente en _ello_. Debía recordar justo _aquello_ que tanto terror le daba.

     _(¿Por qué ese idiota podía besarlo y él no?)_

     Se sentó sobre el colchón, tomó con fuerza una almohada, la dirigió a su rostro y tuvo que gritar con mucha fuerza sobre ella, atrapando la tela entre sus dientes. Luego de ello, sintió cómo su alma comenzaba a vaciarse de poco en poco. Necesitaba hacerlo, hacía tanto que merecía sacar de su pecho ese grito de desprecio que estaba enterrado en él y que le estrujaba con odio, con dolor. Tiró la almohada a un lado y abrazó sus piernas, recargando su cabeza en las rodillas.

     — _Lo_ odio, lo odio tanto —susurró y sintió que amargas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus pequeños ojos marrones.

     ¿Odiarlo? ¿Cómo iba a odiarlo, si _era_ _su única razón de vida_?

     Continuó llorando con amargura. Los sollozos que trataba de evitar ya no podían permanecer ocultos. Los años le habían demostrado que el tiempo no servía para olvidar. No si tenía que mirarlo siempre y actuar como si el pasado no hubiese sido más que una pesadilla para todos. Ellos mataron el dolor, pero él no. No podía quitarse del pecho tantos secretos y traiciones. Por más que lo intentara. Simplemente no podía, _no quería_. Y por eso la rabia lo hundía cada vez más en el fondo del _abismo_.

     Akira abrió los ojos y notó que la noche ya no estaba ahí. Pero aún así, sus manos estaban húmedas. Y es que una vez más, su estúpido yo débil había flaqueado y le había hecho llorar mientras pensaba y pensaba. Se apresuró a limpiar aquellos caminos salados de sus mejillas y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta la ventana y abrió el cortinaje, dejando que la luz del día invadiera su habitación.

     _Así estaba mejor, mil veces mejor._

     —Soy un estúpido —se dijo a sí mismo y recargó la cabeza sobre el vidrio. Miró su reflejo, la banda blanca cubriendo su nariz—. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, es alejarme, _Taka_. No quiero hacerte daño, a ti no —cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Los _monstruos como yo_ solo sabemos _hacer daño_ a la gente que _queremos. Y yo no quiero volverte a hacer daño. No de nuevo._

 

 

 


	22. Tooru

_No puedo contarlo muy bien._

_Al saber_ eso _, mis ojos se llenan de odio._

the GazettE, _GRUDGE_

**Tooru**

*******

**I**

     Kouyou abrió los ojos al escuchar que algo aruñaba su puerta. Se sentó sobre el colchón y, con la mirada dudosa, observó la pequeña rendija que había debajo de su puerta. Vio una extraña sombra formándose y un labio comenzó a temblarle. Llevó la vista hacia el reloj despertador que reposaba sobre el buró al lado de su cama. Eran 7:38am. Esa no era una hora peligrosa. Entonces, ¿qué era esa cosa tras de su puerta?

     De pronto, el molesto ladrido le sacó de la duda. Frunció el ceño y se quitó las sábanas de las alargadas y blancas piernas para dirigir sus pasos hasta la puerta. Abrió con un fuerte movimiento y observó que esa cosa peluda que andaba en cuatro patas estaba sentada mirando atentamente hacia su dirección.

     —Largo de aquí, horrible bestia —dijo y le dio una suave patada al animal.

     El perro se movió solo un poco de su posición, luego levantó las orejas, alzó el hocico y le gruñó a Takashima. El castaño observó cómo dentro de los ojos de aquella bestia peluda se formaba un destello llenó de irá hacia él. Lo miró con una mezcla de precaución y asco. Ese estúpido perro era, probablemente, igual de insolente que su enano dueño.

     —Vete de aquí —susurró entre dientes y volvió a amenazarlo con la punta de sus pies descubiertos. De pronto, el animal comenzó a ladrarle. Kouyou dio un respingo y se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás. El perro siguió ladrando, y de vez en vez le gruñía—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Alzó la cabeza y la dirigió a la puerta de la habitación del frente—. ¡Takanori, llévate a tu perro de aquí! —Gritó con fuerza. Regresó la vista al animal. Éste le miraba de una forma extraña.

     Se escuchó que la puerta del frente se abría. Takanori salió con los ojos rojos y los cabellos enmarañados. En cuando apareció, el perro detuvo sus ladridos.

     — ¡Koron! —Regañó Matsumoto. El animal de inmediato corrió dentro de la habitación del muchacho—. Perdón, no me di cuenta de cuándo se salió—dijo con la voz apenada—. Te aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

     —Parece que no le he agradado a tu perro —Kouyou se cruzó de brazos y recargó su hombro en el marco de la puerta—. Desde que llegó lo único que ha hecho es ladrar y gruñir frente a mi puerta.

     —De verdad lo siento —Taka cerró su habitación para que su mascota no escapara de nuevo—. Es muy extraño, Koron normalmente se muestra amigable con todos.

     Kouyou torció la boca. Esa mierda en cuatro patas realmente lo estaba comenzando a fastidiar. Toda la noche se la pasó ladrando desesperadamente.

     — ¿Cuándo se irá? —Preguntó.

     Taka abrió los ojos como platos. Captó el claro mensaje de Takashima: necesito que ese animal se largue de la casa.

     —No lo sé, probablemente pase un par de semanas aquí.

     — ¿Por cuánto tiempo se piensa quedar tu amigo?

     Taka bajó los ojos al suelo. Observó las largas y desnudas piernas de Kouyou.

     —De hecho, él se fue hace un rato.

     Kou se sorprendió bastante, pero no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio al escuchar aquello.

     — ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros.

     —Ni siquiera se despidió de mí —respondió Taka y sonrió con amargura. Miró los ojos de Kouyou—. Tuvimos una pelea durante la noche, y él se molestó tanto que decidió irse.

     —Es una pena. Rin y tú parecían realmente felices de tenerlo por aquí.

     Taka solo asintió. Luego dijo:

     —Bueno, me comenzaré a arreglar. Sugizo llegará pronto por nosotros.

     Kouyou entrecerró los ojos. Observó que Taka se daba media vuelta, y entonces habló.

     — ¿Estuviste llorando porque Shiobara se fue?

     El chico le miró con un gesto que Kouyou no pudo descifrar muy bien.

     —No sé de qué hablas —contestó con una extraña sonrisa y entró a su habitación.

 

 

**II**

     La doctora Kaori Oda estaba terminando de acomodar perfectamente su ropa dentro de la maleta. Había permanecido en Twilight más tiempo del que supuso estaría, ya era hora de volver a Saga y llevar el informe de Takashima.

     Debía admitirlo, le estaba empezando a agradar ese sitio. Era un lar muy tranquilo, donde se podía respirar verdadero aire fresco. La gente era bastante amable con ella. Sin embargo, lo que más amaba era poder salir durante la noche a observar esa enorme y hermosa luna que bailaba sobre el pueblo. Era simplemente magnifica. Nunca en su vida había presenciado tan bello espectáculo, como lo era mirar el estrellado cielo nocturno del lugar del Crepúsculo.

     Había planeado marcharse ese día junto al atardecer, así que comenzaría a bajar su equipaje a la camioneta.

     Antes de irse, tenía pendiente una última cosa. Debía ir a mirar qué tal se la pasaba Kouyou en su trabajo en la biblioteca. Tuvo muy presente ir a allí, sin embargo, todo lo acontecido con las investigaciones de la desaparición de la doctora Yuriko la habían absorbido más de lo que notó.

     Le pidió a un chico de servicio a la habitación que le ayudase a llevar sus pesadas maletas a la camioneta, pagó su última noche de hospedaje y salió de ese pequeño hotel en el que había dormido esas semanas.

     Ya en su vehículo, se dirigió al centro de Twilight. Bajó la ventanilla y preguntó por la biblioteca pública de Twilight. Le comentaron sobre un camino por el cual era la manera más rápida de llegar. Realmente no había alcanzado a comprender casi nada de las indicaciones. Pensó que si trataba de seguir por el lugar que le dijeron, no tardaría mucho en perderse.

     En su cabeza alumbró la idea de llamar a la casa Takashima y pedir informes sobre cómo llegar allá. Sin embargo, el plan se le fue abajo cuando descubrió que no había señal para celular. Suspiró frente al volante, y fue cuando su última esperanza llegó a ella como un flechazo. Observó por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba a unas cuantas calles de la ferretería de la cual el señor Sugihara era dueño. Se lo pensó un momento, pero finalmente, se apeó de la camioneta y llevó sus pies casi flotantes hasta aquel local.

     Le agradaba el señor Sugihara. Era muy atento con ella, siempre que la veía no se olvidaba de recordarle lo bella que era. Debía admitir que le fascinaba que un tipo tan bien parecido como él le dijera constantemente que era muy linda. Suponía que no había nada de malo en dejar que una persona le “coqueteara”, si eso era lo que él estaba haciendo. A fin de cuentas, nada ocurriría. Ella se iría esa tarde, y probablemente nunca volvería a verlo. Así que, ¿qué más daba si él intentaba conquistarla en esa última ocasión?

     Sonriente, la mujer llegó a la ferretería. Llevó sus ojos al mostrador y observó a varios chicos trabajando. Buscó y buscó con la mirada, hasta que finalmente encontró a un hombre que llamó su atención. No, no era Sugizo, sino Akira, el chico que vivía en la casona Takashima. El rubio la miró, un tanto sorprendido. Luego le sonrió y le hizo un ademan de saludo. Ella se acercó hasta él y le hizo una reverencia al tenerle en frente.

     — ¿Qué hace por aquí, doctora?

     —Estaba buscando al señor Sugihara.

     — ¿Por qué será que me sigue llamando así? —Dijo una tercera voz.

     Las comisuras de los labios de Kaori se levantaron sin permiso alguno. El pelirrojo se acercó a la doctora, tomó una de sus delicadas manos y puso sus labios sobre ella. Se sentían casi como la caricia de los pétalos de una suave y hermosa rosa.

     — ¿Para qué me buscaba, mujer bella? —Preguntó.

     Kaori apartó la mano y miró con seriedad a Sugizo.

     —Le quería pedir indicaciones para llegar a la biblioteca pública. Me gustaría ir a visitar a Kouyou. Supongo que justo ahora está trabajando, ¿cierto?

     —Así es —se adelantó Akira—. Si gusta, yo la llevo hasta allá. A mí también me gustaría echarle un vistazo a Shima.

     Kaori observó cómo la mirada de Sugizo comenzaba a perderse. Bajó la sonrisa y se quedó encerrado en su cabeza.

     —Claro, sería un placer que me acompañase —contestó la doctora.

     —Pero, ¿no creen que importunarían el trabajo de Kou? —Inquirió Sugizo, su voz había temblado un poco.

     —Solo me gustaría verlo unos minutos, no creo que afecte mucho —Oda siguió observando cómo poco a poco Sugizo se tensaba. El pelirrojo no objetó más.

     —Perfecto, mi camioneta es la blanca de allá —Akira señaló al vehículo que estaba aparcado cruzando la calle—. Podemos ir en ella.

     —Gracias —dijo Kaori y caminó en dirección a la salida. Sintió que la figura de Akira caminaba detrás. Por un momento, un peso de soledad se apoderó de ella cuando se dijo a sí misma que no pudo conversar mucho con Sugizo.

     —Esperen —se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo. Kaori y Akira voltearon a mirarle. El hombre caminaba a marchar rápida hasta ellos—. A mí también me gustaría acompañarlos —sonrió y mostró los blancos dientes.

     Kaori le devolvió la sonrisa, con un poco de discreción.

     —Claro, sube a la camioneta —dijo Akira y continuó caminando hacia su vehículo.

     La doctora se dio media vuelta y siguió detrás de Akira.

     —Espero que no le moleste mi presencia —susurró Sugizo al oído de la pelinegra.

     — ¿Molestarme? —Inquirió Kaori—. Usted nunca podría molestarme.

 

 

**III**

     Yuu estaba terminando de limpiar el piso de la entrada de la biblioteca. Ya eran cerca de la 1pm, y por la puerta de cristal no habían cruzado más que un par de personas, que para esa hora, ya se habían marchado.

     Luego de enjuagar el suelo, se dirigió al mostrador y se quedó un rato ahí, esperando pacientemente a que alguien llegase.

     De pronto, escuchó el grueso sonido de algo cayendo, seguido de una maldición proveniente de la boca de Kouyou. Caminó hacia el lugar y observó cómo el castaño terminaba de recoger unos cuantos libros que estaban regados por el suelo. Una sonrisita no pudo evitar dibujársele en los labios cuando Kouyou se agachó a recogerlos y dejó a la vista una muy agradable visión de su trasero. Luego de incorporarse, el castaño subió a unas pequeñas escaleras para poder terminar de acomodar los libros en el estante más alto. Yuu miró muy atentamente cómo la corta camisa de Kouyou se alzaba dejándole descubiertos los hoyuelos de Venus.

     Sin pensárselo dos veces, Yuu llevó sus pies hasta donde el castaño. Delicadamente, recorrió la piel expuesta con la yema de los dedos hasta llegar a acariciarle el suave abdomen. Puso sus labios sobre la espalda de Kou y la rozó con dulzura, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo del castaño se erizaba ante tal contacto.

     Yuu se abrazó al cuerpo de Kouyou, recargándole su cabeza en la columna.

     — ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Preguntó Takashima mientras bajaba los brazos para poder abrazar el par de lianas morenas que lo tenían apresado.

     —Creo que hoy luces más guapo de lo usual.

     — ¿En serio? —Soltó una risita—. Y eso que hoy no le di más que un par de minutos a elegir mi ropa.

     —Es lo explica todo —Yuu soltó al castaño y éste se giró para mirarle desde arriba mientras recargaba sus alargadas manos en los hombros del moreno.

     — ¿A qué te refieres?

     —Pues hoy su perfección natural no es opacada por el atuendo que quiere usar para impresionar, señor —dijo.

     —Estás loco —respondió Kouyou en una adorable carcajada.

     —Me encanta la ropa que traes puesta hoy, combina perfectamente con tu distraída personalidad.

     Kouyou no pudo evitar desternillarse de la risa. Se cubrió la boca con las manos, tratando de sosegarse un momento. Cuando se calmó un poco, dirigió los brillantes ojos a los de Yuu, lo miró fijamente, con un aire un tanto pícaro.

     — ¿Y no te gustaría más verme sin ella? —Preguntó con lascivia—. Creo que eso combina más con mi “distraída personalidad” —alzó una ceja sensualmente. Acortó un poco más la distancia con Yuu y pasó sus brazos por la nuca, inclinándose hacia él para darle un beso en el cuello.

     Yuu sintió una punzada de placer recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Acomodó sus manos en la espalda de Kou y la acarició lentamente. Luego comenzó a bajar las manos hasta su trasero. Lo acarició sobre la mezclilla del pantalón y notó que los labios de Kouyou en su cuello formaban una sonrisa.

     —No sabes cuánto te deseo —le susurró el castaño al oído y el calor de aquellas palabras hizo sentir a Yuu que todo en él comenzaba a despertar.

     —Kou… —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

     El chico volvió a besarle en el cuello y acarició sus cabellos azabaches con dulzura.

     —Deberíamos poner el anuncio de cerrado y aprovechar el tiempo antes de que llegue Hikaru —propuso y se alejó del cuello ajeno. Miró a Yuu con ojos lujuriosos. Luego le tocó delicadamente una mejilla.

     Yuu sintió brotar dentro de él un calor muy denso. Sonrió imaginando lo divertido que sería aquello que le proponía el castaño. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenían “acción”, y pensó en lo mucho que le fascinaría tirar a Kouyou sobre el suelo y ahí mismo hacerlo suyo. Kou se volvió a inclinar hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente, con ferocidad y sensualidad. Mordía sus labios y los lamía sin ningún pudor, pareciendo querer devorarlo de verdad. Yuu sintió que su hombría despertaba mientras Kouyou, aún montado sobre las escalerillas, le pegaba más y más las piernas al cuerpo.

     Entonces fue que _lo_ escuchó, como un eco a la distancia.

     Yuu abrió los ojos y se alejó bruscamente, empujando a Kouyou hacia atrás sin siquiera notarlo. El castaño lo miró algo perplejo.

     — ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó.

     Yuu no contestó nada. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y su rostro estaba pálido. Empezó a temblar. Kouyou se bajó de la escalerilla para acercar su mano a la frente del moreno, pero éste se hizo hacia atrás en el justo instante que lo intentó tocar.

     — ¿Te sientes bien?

     —Sí —respondió Yuu con la voz temblorosa—. No pasa nada.

     — ¿Entonces? —Alzó las cejas—. Pensé que querrías…

     —Sí, por supuesto que quiero, pero no creo que sea el momento —sonrió con nerviosismo—. Hikaru no tarda en llegar, sería muy riesgoso.

     —Ya veo. Pero de verdad, ¿te sientes bien? Pareces… asustado.

     Yuu guardó silencio y le miró como si acabase de descubrirlo matando a alguien.

     —Yo… —comenzó a decir, pero interrumpió su voz de la nada—. Iré a comprar algo de agua —dijo y se dio la media vuelta. Caminó en dirección a la puerta de cristal, con Kouyou siguiéndole el paso.

     — ¿En serio estás bien? ¿No quieres que te acompañe al servicio médico?

     Yuu volteó a mirarlo, con un aire extraño.

     —Estoy bien. Solo necesito salir unos minutos —caminó al elevador y desapareció en un parpadeo.

 

 

**IV**

     Takanori escuchaba cómo el profesor Kazuki llamaba la atención a Jin porque no había mejorado casi nada en toda esa semana. Taka comprendía que la razón por la cual ese chico no podía concentrarse adecuadamente era el estar por terminar el semestre. Sabía que esos días eran increíblemente pesados para cualquier estudiante, incluso para el pobre Jin, que parecía no muy interesado en la escuela.

     Matsumoto se levantó de su asiento y se acercó donde Byou. El rubio estaba sentado frente a la ventana, tocando una suave melodía en una de las guitarras. El chico de mechas rojas se sentó a su lado y le recargó la cabeza en el hombro. Byou continuó con su melodía mientras una sonrisa había adornado su rostro. Taka también sonrió, pero entendió que ese no era el momento de distraerle. Se alzó de ahí y caminó hacia la puerta. Dio una última mirada al lugar y, con un suspiro, salió de la sala. Llevó sus pasos hacia las escaleras y comenzó a descender por ellas. Llegó rápidamente hasta la planta principal. Saludó a las muchachas que se hallaban en la recepción y cuando se movió de ahí, escuchó claramente como una de ellas decía “Santo Cielo, qué mono es”. No pudo evitar reír con ello.

     Fue hacia la cafetería y se acercó al mostrador. Pidió que le vendieran una lata de orangina. Mientras esperaba, observó a ese chico llamado Tooru sentado en un rincón del lugar. Cuando le dieron su bebida, pagó y quiso retirarse, pero algo en aquel tipo le llamó la atención. Ladeó la cabeza y, sin saber por qué, se acercó hasta él. Tooru parecía estar fuera de la realidad. A su frente tenía una botella de agua sin abrir, y los ojos estaban fijos sobre ella.

     —Hola, Tooru —saludó Takanori y el moreno pareció volver en sí.

     Tooru lo miró con un toque de extrañeza.

     —Ah, hola —guardó silencio y arrugó la frente—. Takanori, ¿cierto?

     —Así es —asintió con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo sentarme? —Señaló la silla frente a Tooru. El chico le dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Dónde está Kou?

     —En la biblioteca. Tuve que dejarlo un momento, me sentía un poco mal.

     —De hecho, luces algo pálido.

     —Sí, pero solo necesitaba descansar un poco. Ahora estoy mejor.

     Taka abrió su lata de orangina, puso una pajilla flexible sobre ella y dio un sorbo. Tooru lo observaba muy atentamente, así que él le sonrió. El moreno de inmediato le devolvió el gesto. Pronto, Takanori se inclinó hacia adelante y acercó uno de sus brazos al hombre a su frente.

     — ¿Puedo? —Preguntó teniendo las manos casi sobre el rostro de Tooru.

     —Sí, claro.

     Taka tocó la frente del muchacho. Estaba ardiendo.

     —Joder, deberías ir a la enfermería.

     —No me siento mal.

     —Yo solo digo que tu salud es más importante —continuó Taka como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, con la lata entre las manos—. Comprendo que para ustedes es una situación complicada y cada minuto juntos es importante, pero aún así, debiste quedarte en casa a descansar si es que te sentías mal.

     Tooru alzó las cejas con clara sorpresa. Matsumoto de pronto reparó en lo que estaba diciendo. Se había metido en terrenos bastante peligrosos, sería mejor tratar de salir de ellos con mucho cuidado.

     —Pensé que Kouyou ya te había contado que yo…

     —Sí, ya me lo había dicho —sonrió alentadoramente y Takanori sintió alivió en el pecho—. Espero que no se te escape con tanta facilidad frente a otras personas.

     —Te juro que soy un gran baúl de secretos, pero soy algo torpe a veces —rió y Tooru le imitó—. Como se lo dije a Kou, pueden confiar en mí. Créeme que yo mejor que nadie sé lo duro que es tener que ocultar este tipo de cosas de los demás.

     —Me lo puedo imaginar.

     —Sí, son todos unos idiotas —dio otro sorbo a su bebida—. Por cierto, te juro que yo no intentaba descubrir nada lo de ustedes. Fue todo un gran accidente.

     Tooru sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy linda, pensó Taka, y no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto. No se imaginaba a Kouyou, que a veces se alteraba tanto que era incluso capaz de intentar asesinar a alguien sin querer, con un chico tan _pacifico_ como lo era Tooru. Muy bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen.

     —Sí, sé que fue mi descuido. Kou me lo dejó muy claro cuando me dijo que era un imbécil y que todo era mi culpa por haber ido aquel día a su casa.

     Taka rió con ganas.

     —Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué no entraste? —Controló su risa—. No hubiera tenido nada de raro que lo hicieras, la invitación era para todo Twilight.

     —No me llevo bien con la familia Takashima. —Se levantó de su asiento. Takanori lo imitó —. Creo que debo volver a la biblioteca.

     —Sí, igual yo a mi clase.

     Ambos caminaron en dirección a la salida. Tooru, muy caballerosamente, le dio el paso a Takanori por la puerta antes de salir él. El chico quedó encantado con aquello, y mientras sonreía como tonto, paseó sus ojos hacia la recepción. Ahí vio a tres figuras conocidas deslizándose tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta el elevador: Sugizo, caminando detrás de esa mujer que era la doctora de Kouyou, y al final de la fila, Suzuki. Taka sintió una punzada de un extraño dolor posarse en su corazón cuando vio a éste último.

     — ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos aquí? —Inquirió.

     Tooru observó en dirección a la que Takanori miraba y, en un segundo, Matsumoto presenció cómo el rostro del pelinegro cambiaba al de un _ser_ desconocido.

 

 

**V**

     En cuanto lo miró, el tiempo se detuvo. La sangre en sus venas pareció congelarse para después comenzar a correr a una velocidad increíble, quemando y lacerando todo su cuerpo con punzadas de espinas del pasado que poco a poco resucitaban luego de haber sido _enterradas_ en lo más profundo de su alma.

     Ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros de distancia: Suzuki Akira. Parecía como si en aquel lugar las únicas personas que se encontraran eran Akira y él. El rubio de la cinta blanca en la nariz caminando a paso distraído, como si nada en el mundo importara. Como si dentro de su cabeza el infierno no hubiese alcanzado a llegar.

     Yuu cerró los puños en los costados y comenzó a respirar con agitación. Sintió el coraje correrle hasta el rostro a la vez que su mirada cambiaba totalmente a la del _monstruo_ del que había pretendido escapar en el pasado. _La Bestia_ que dormitaba tranquila dentro de su cabeza comenzó a despertar, susurrándole cosas ininteligibles. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y las presionó con fuerza, tratando de esa manera alcanzar a escuchar qué era lo que aquella voz le susurraba.

     Por mucho que se esforzaba, no podía oír más que gruñidos agudos cargados de odio, rencor y demás recuerdos que lo llevaban al _abismo_ cada que pensaba en ellos. Apretó los ojos y las venas en la frente comenzaron a marcársele. Quería escuchar el mensaje. _Necesitaba_ saber qué era lo que le pedirían y esta vez, lo juraba, sería capaz de seguir la orden. Porque quizá después de todo _él_ sí _tenía razón_. Quizá el tipo con la cinta en la nariz merecía algo más allá de que por las noches la luna lo secuestrara y la nube de fantasmas con las tormentosas memorias ocultas bailara frente a él.

     Merecía ser bajado al abismo, merecía que las manos de Yuu lo enterraran ahí por siempre. Su lugar estaba en el infierno, junto con todos los pecadores. _Junto a él._

      ( _Mátalo_ )

     Abrió los ojos de pronto, las pupilas estaban dilatadas y pareciera que su par de pozos no eran más que un par de cuencas vacías, sin vida alguna. Sonrió, era una sonrisa crispada, cargada con locura absoluta. Miró en dirección a Akira. El rubio había entrado al elevador, éste cerraba lentamente su única puerta metálica. Caminó hacia él, sin tener nada en la mente más que la palabra “matar”.

     —Tooru, ¿estás bien?

     Yuu volteó a mirar el cuerpo de Takanori. El chico parecía estar realmente confundido. Observó alrededor de él algo semejante a un montón de avispas volando sin ser capaces de acercar sus peligrosos aguijones hasta su cálida piel. _Porque Matsumoto es peligroso._ No, no era cierto. No era peligroso, _Matsumoto era necesario. Matsumoto podía salvarlo._

     De pronto, pareció que la luz regresaba a sus pupilas. Su cuerpo entero se relajó y miró fijamente a Takanori. El chico, aún con la lata de orangina en la mano, le observaba de una forma rara. Como nunca antes nadie le había visto cuando _él_ estaba por llegar. Taka le decía con los ojos “Tranquilo, no pasa nada”, y él creía a esos ojos. Oh, ¿pero por qué creería en la palabra de un _enano de mierda_?

     No sabía, pero quería hacerlo. Porque _él_ pareció asustarse con Taka y su par de ojos luminosos, llenos de redención.

     —No puedo dejar que Akira me encuentre —susurró Yuu y sus labios temblaron—. Él no debe saber que estoy aquí.

     Takanori se extrañó mucho, se leía claramente en ese par de luceros liberadores que tenía por ojos. Se acercó a Yuu y le tomó por un brazo. El contacto era tan _cálido_.

     —Entiendo, ven conmigo, regresemos a la cafetería —lo haló de un brazo y Yuu lo siguió sin que sus pasos pusiera protesta alguna.

     Takanori lo llevó de nuevo a la mesa en la que se habían sentado antes. La botella de agua estaba ahí todavía, la olvidaron antes cuando salieron del lugar. Al tenerla entre sus manos otra vez, Yuu la destapó y bebió la mitad del contenido en un solo trago.

     —Por favor, no permitas que me vea aquí —le suplicó a Takanori.

     —No lo permitiré, pero tranquilo —puso una mano sobre las de Yuu, tratando de confortarlo. Lo consiguió. Yuu no alcanzaba a comprender qué había dentro de aquel chico que con solo los ojos y los frágiles movimientos de su cuerpo lograban calmarlo—. Me imagino que si Akira se da cuenta de que estás aquí y trabajas con Kou todo lo de ustedes se vendrá abajo.

     —No, no es solo eso —miró el agarre de Taka con él y sintió el alivió apoderarse de sí. Cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Soy capaz de matar a ese imbécil si lo vuelvo a ver.

     Taka alzó las cejas.

     — ¿Tanto lo odias?

     —Te juro que es más que odio lo que siento por él —se alejó de las manos de Taka, sintiéndose mucho mejor—. Ese estúpido es la peor mierda que jamás podrá existir sobre la faz de la tierra. Igual que ese idiota de Ryuichi. Ambos son aborrecibles.

     —Sí, Tooru, me imagino a lo que te refieres —torció la boca—. Ese par son unos monstruos intolerantes.

     —No, Takanori —hizo un gesto grave—. Ryuichi es el hijo del mismísimo demonio, y Akira ocupa lugar como su nieto.

     Al chico de mechas rojas le hizo gracia ese comentario. Realmente no comprendía que eso que Yuu le decía era la verdad.

     —No estoy seguro de que sea exactamente así, pero comprendo que te desagradan bastante —suspiró—. ¿Conoces a Akira de la escuela? Por lo que he entendido, ibas junto con él y Kouyou al instituto. Dime, ¿antes te han alejado de Kou? —Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla—. Sé que puede parecerte que esto no es mi asunto, pero me gustaría entender un poco de su historia.

     —Ellos _encarcelaron_ a Kouyou, le hicieron perder la cordura.

     Takanori ladeó la cabeza.

     — ¿Te refieres a la clínica en la que lo internaron?

     Yuu miró con perplejidad al chico frente a él. Pobre muchacho, de verdad que no sabía nada de los alcances de las personas con las que vivía. No tenía ni idea del peligro en el que se hallaba al lado de ese par de hombres tan enfermos y llenos de mierda en la cabeza.

     —Así es —mintió el moreno—. Kou no está loco, de eso estoy seguro.

     —No, Kou no está para nada loco —coincidió Matsumoto—. Pero yo aún recuerdo cuando lo vi justo después del accidente donde murió su madre. Creo que internarlo fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer.

     Yuu tomó la botella de agua y le dio un nuevo trago. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió el líquido que había quedado sobre su rostro.

     —Será mejor que no sigamos con este tema —sugirió Yuu y puso sus ojos sobre los de Matsumoto. Joder, ¡eran tan brillantes! — ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

     —Por supuesto —Taka se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

     —Ve la biblioteca y hazle saber a Kou dónde estoy. Y por favor, asegúrate de que no se ponga nervioso con Akira aquí. Podría levantar muchas sospechas.

 

 

**VI**

     Kouyou se quedó mirando su reflejo sobre la puerta de cristal. Había pasado ya casi una hora desde que Yuu bajó a “comprar un poco de agua” y aún no regresaba. El castaño tenía en la mirada el dibujo de la confusión y la tristeza mezclándose. Le dolió que solo se fuera de así, sin darle ninguna explicación. Se veía tan extraño, parecía como si estuviera muy asustado por _algo_. O más bien… por _alguien_.

     Suspiró y llevó sus pies hacia uno de los sillones que se hallaban cercanos y se sentó en él, con la vista ahora en el suelo.

     Yuu le preocupaba. No por haberle dejado, sino por la forma en la que lo había hecho, yéndose pálido como un muerto.

     Cuando transcurrieron los primeros 10 minutos de haberse ido el moreno, Kouyou quiso ir a buscarle, pero se quedó pensando que lo más seguro era que quisiera estar alejado de él. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la certeza de que lo que en ese momento Yuu necesitaba era estar _lejos_.

     Una punzada de tristeza lo atacó sin ningún miramiento. ¿Por qué Yuu, _su Yuu_ , quería alejarse de su lado?

     El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo sentir cómo el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Sonrió sin notarlo y llevó los ojos a la entrada, esperando por fin poder ver al pelinegro. Mas no era él quien se encontraba cruzando el umbral de la puerta. La persona en cuestión era la pequeña Hikaru, que llevaba puesto su uniforme de la escuela y a la espalda cargaba una mochila marrón.

     —Hola, Kou.

     —Hola —respondió el chico sin muchos ánimos y se levantó de su asiento.

     — ¿Cómo ha estado la mañana?

     —Tranquila, igual que siempre.

     —Ya veo. ¿Dónde está Yuu?

     Kouyou bajó la mirada al suelo. Realmente, él tampoco sabía dónde podría estar. Ni tampoco qué era lo que estaría haciendo.

     —Bajó a la cafetería. Se veía muy raro, quizá está enfermo.

     — ¿Es mucho tiempo el que ha estado allá?

     El castaño asintió.

     —Espero que esté bien.

     —Sí, yo igual.

     Hikaru no dijo nada más. Caminó hasta el guardarropa y puso su mochila marrón en uno de los espacios vacíos. Se quitó el suéter del uniforme y lo colgó sobre un perchero. Dio una mirada a Takashima, para después llevarla hacia el elevador que se hallaba frente a la puerta de cristal. Vio el justo momento en el que la caja de metal se abría y de ella descendían tres personas.

     Kouyou volteó a mirar a la joven y observó que ella estaba muy atenta hacia el exterior. Puso sus ojos sobre la misma dirección y entonces la sensación de peligro más terrible que pudo recordar le golpeó en el estómago. Akira y la doctora Oda caminaban en dirección a la puerta de cristal, detrás de ellos, la figura de inquieta de Sugizo iba presente. De inmediato, los ojos del pelirrojo se cruzaron con los suyos, y le advirtieron que estaban metidos en un gran aprieto.

     Akira abrió la puerta y le dio el paso a la doctora. En cuanto la mujer tuvo a su frente a Kouyou, sonrió ampliamente. Akira entró luego de ella, y en sus labios se formó una clase de mueca que se le asemejó a Kou la sonrisa de un lobo. Sugizo entró rápidamente y movió la cabeza en todas direcciones.

     —Hola, Kouyou, mira quiénes han venido a verte —dijo Sugihara en un tono de voz bastante fuerte—. Akira y la doctora Oda.

     —Akira… —susurró Kouyou con la voz temblorosa. Su rostro perdió algunos tonos de color.

     —Hola —saludó el rubio—.  Me ofrecí a traer a la doctora Oda. Ella quería venir a verte trabajar.

     —Si eso era lo que querían, llegaron en un mal momento —dijo Hikaru con una alegre sonrisa—. La biblioteca está vacía por ahora.

     —Oh, es una pena —pronunció Kaori—. Pero bueno, no hay problema. Lo que me interesaba era ver qué tal está Kou.

     El castaño no escuchó nada. Un zumbido agudo estaba taladrando sus oídos mientras miraba aterrado la presencia de Akira en el lugar. En cualquier momento, Yuu llegaría por el elevador y se encontraría con el rubio. Se mirarían fijamente para después comenzar una pelea. Yuu se abalanzaría sobre Akira, sin importarle un poco si aquello empeoraría las cosas. El odio que esos dos se tenían era tanto que podrían incluso llegarse a matar.

     Kouyou cerró los ojos y trató de recordar _algo_. Sabía que una ocasión la pelea que tuvieron fue tal que… ¿qué había pasado? No lo recordaba, no sabía nada. Solo tenía la certeza de que entre ese par ocurrió algo muy serio, que casi se habían matado, y luego Yuu tuvo que huir de casa.

     —Shima, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Akira.

     Kouyou miró con ojos desorbitados al rubio y a la doctora.

     —No ocurre nada. Solo me sorprendieron un poco.

     —No te preocupes, Kouyou —dijo la doctora—. Solamente vengo a hacerte un par de preguntas. Verás, esta tarde me iré, y no quería hacerlo sin antes escuchar que me hables sobre este lugar. Es bastante lindo. Akira me contó que fue tu madre a quien se le ocurrió abrir la biblioteca.

     —Así es —contestó el castaño, pero no pudo evitar llevar los ojos a la puerta de cristal. En cualquier momento, Yuu cruzaría por ella y todo se iría al carajo—. Cuando era niño solía venir aquí, así que cuando Sugizo me invitó a ayudar, pensé que sería una gran idea.

     —Me imagino —la doctora giró la cabeza hacia atrás, miró la entrada vacía y volvió la vista a Takashima—. ¿Normalmente qué es lo que haces en este lugar?

     —Mi compañero y yo abrimos la biblioteca en la mañana —respondió con rapidez—. Limpiamos el piso y acomodamos los libros que hayan quedado en el lugar incorrecto. Aunque a veces solo registro la entrada de gente a la biblioteca y guardo sus mochilas en el guardarropa.

     —Entiendo —la doctora dio un paso al frente y vio como los ojos de Kou seguían perdidos detrás de ella—. ¿No te parece que tomemos asiento para seguir con nuestra charla?

     —Claro —contestó en automático el chico y llevó a la doctora a sentarse en un sillón cercano.

     — ¿Te encuentras bien? —Inquirió susurrante la doctora—. Pareces preocupado por algo.

     Kouyou llevó la vista a Sugizo. El pelirrojo se paseaba por toda la recepción, buscando discretamente a Yuu.

     —No ocurre nada, como dije, solo me puse nervioso con su llegada.

     — ¿En serio? —Alzó las cejas y se acercó un poco más al chico—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

     —Sí, lo sé —volvió a sonreír, tratando de lucir más relajado—. De verdad, no pasa nada.

     Kaori sonrió y le hizo sentir a Kouyou que realmente no tenía por qué temer.

     Se escuchó el rugoso sonido del ascensor. Kouyou llevó la mirada hacia él y observó con agudeza cómo los números en la pantalla superior indicaban que la caja metálica subía rápidamente, casi amenazante. Tragó saliva y miró que del número 3, se cambiaba en un segundo al número 4 _. Ese número significaba muerte_. El tiempo pareció detenerse en el justo momento en el cual la puerta gris se abría y dejaba al descubierto la figura de un tipo pelinegro.

     Kouyou, con los ojos nublados, se levantó de su asiento y enfocó su aterrada vista hacia allá. Solo distinguía una mancha con cabellos negros deslizándose lentamente hasta la puerta de cristal.

     “Vete de aquí“, suplicó en su mente, con los ojos casi lagrimeando.

     —Buenas tardes —se oyó una gruesa voz cruzando la entrada. Kouyou enfocó la mirada ahí y, observó con alivio, que la figura que había penetrado en el lugar era la de Takanori.

     —Hola, Taka —saludó Hikaru—. ¿Necesitas algo?

     —No, nada —el chico mostró una encantadora sonrisa. Luego llevó los ojos a Sugizo, que también lo observaba como si se tratase de un ser de otro planeta —. Hola, Sugizo. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

     —Vine con Akira a acompañar a la doctora Oda. Ella quería ver a Kou.

     —Entiendo. Discúlpenme por interrumpirlos, solo quería venir a decirles una cosa.

     Kouyou dejó atrás a la doctora y caminó hacia el muchacho de mechas rojas.

     —En la cafetería encontré al chico que les ayuda aquí en la biblioteca —dijo Matsumoto y llevó la mirada a Takashima—. Se veía bastante mal, así que le acompañé al servicio médico.

     — ¡Oh, cielo santo! —Exclamó Hikaru alarmada.

     —No te preocupes, ya lo están atendiendo. Solo me pidió de favor les viniera a avisar que no se preocupen por él, que se quedará allá abajo hasta que se sienta mejor y que lamenta mucho haber tenido que dejarte aquí solo, Kou.

     El castaño suspiró con serenidad y cerró los ojos un momento. Por fin su corazón había dejado de palpitar con fuerza dolorosa.

     —Gracias —respondió.

     —No hay de qué.

     —Bueno —interrumpió la doctora Oda y se levantó de su asiento. Caminó en dirección a Kouyou y le sonrió—. Supongo que estás preocupado por tu amigo, así que creo que lo mejor es marcharme ahora.

     —Muchas gracias, doctora.

     —No, gracias a ti, por dejarme venirte a visitar —le extendió una mano a Kouyou, y él, aún temblando, la tomó—. Te veré de nuevo en un par de meses.

     Kou puso los ojos, ahora muy calmados, sobre Akira. El rubio ahora sonreía, aunque un poco nervioso.

     —Doctora —habló Kouyou—, ¿no le parece estar una noche más en Twilight?

      Kaori alzó las cejas.

     —Puede quedarse en casa con nosotros. Me gustaría invitarla mañana a comer a un sitio en el que sé le encantará la comida.

     —No estoy segura, de verdad debo regresar a Saga.

     —Solo será un día más. Le aseguro que valdrá la pena. Sugizo nos podría acompañar, a él le gusta mucho la comida allí.

     — ¿Te refieres al restaurante que está frente al mercado? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

     —Así es.

     —Es verdad, ahí la comida es deliciosa. Debería aceptar la invitación, Kaori.

     —No me gustaría abusar de su hospitalidad —respondió la doctora.

     —Para nada, le aseguro que el señor Ryuichi estaría encantado de tenerla en casa —dijo Akira.

     Kaori se la pensó un poco más, pero luego aceptó.

     —Bien, entonces creo que nos podemos ir —dijo Akira—. Adiós Shima, adiós Hikaru. —Giró sobre sus talones y observó que Taka aún seguía ahí, recargado en la puerta de cristal, observándolos muy atentamente. Lo pasó de largo y salió del lugar.

     Sugizo y Kaori se despidieron de todos, luego fueron detrás de Akira hacia el elevador. Takanori y Kouyou se quedaron solos en el pasillo, observando la puerta del ascensor cerrada.

     —Takanori, te debo una —susurró Kouyou.

     —No te preocupes, ya te dije, puedes confiar en mí.

 

 

**VII**

     Yuu subió cerca de las 3pm a la biblioteca. Ya había varios chicos ahí, y Hikaru se encargaba de acomodar sus bolsos y mochilas en el guardarropa. Se acercó hasta ella y le pidió una disculpa por haberse tenido que retirar. La chica le dijo que no había problema y que esperaba que se encontrara mejor. Él sonrió, y le preguntó dónde estaba Kouyou. Ella le indicó que había ido a ayudar a unos muchachos a buscar un par de libros.

     El moreno le dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia los libreros. Caminó entre algunos de ellos y pudo ver la figura de Kouyou desplazándose distraídamente por uno de los pasillos paralelos. Fue caminando con pausas hasta él. Al llegar, Yuu lo tomó por detrás, apresándolo con un fuerte abrazo.

     —Por poco —susurró Kouyou con una sonrisa en los labios.

     Yuu no respondió, sino que intensificó su agarre en la cintura del castaño y clavó su rostro en sus cabellos. No sabía cómo decirle lo siguiente que tenía planeado. Era consciente de que si lo hacía, una vez más, le rompería el corazón al hombre que amaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo. Luego de lo sucedido horas atrás, se había convencido que era lo mejor para

     ( _salvarse)_

el bien de todos. _Debía hacerlo por el bien de Kouyou._

     —Necesito que me hagas un favor —pronunció.

     Takashima se alejó de él para voltearse y mirarle a la cara.

     — ¿Qué cosa?

     —Regrésame el cuarzo azul.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Espero que les continúe gustando Gloria.  
> Pronto volverán a tener actualización.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	23. Rage

 

 _Dios mío, ¿algún día dejan de doler las viejas cicatrices?_  

Stephen King,  _El_ _Resplandor_  

 

 **Rage**  

 *******  

 

 **I**  

 _El sonido de la música era bastante alto, tanto que sus oídos comenzaban a zumbar y doler. Había muchas personas bailando, riendo y haciendo escándalo._ _Cada vez se sentía más y más fastidiado._  

 _— ¿_ _Quieres una_ _cerveza? —Preguntó su acompañante._  

_Kouyou_ _volteó_ _la cabeza y chocó con la banda blanca que cubría el rostro de su amigo. Akira sonreía alegremente mientras le miraba._  

_—Claro —respondió el castaño y se giró sobre el banco en el_ _que estaba sentado. Akira llamó_ _al tipo de la barra y pidió dos cervezas._  

_—No puedo creer que hayas aceptado venir —dijo el rubio l_ _o_ _suficientemente alto como para que Kouyou lo escuchase—. Pensé que no te gustaría el ambiente._  

_—_ _Solo lo hice para no aburrirme en casa._  

 _El barman entregó las bebidas que Akira había ordenado. El rubio extendió una a Kouyou y éste le dio un trago rápido._  

_—Pues me alegro bastante por ti —_ _Suzuki_ _sonrió_ _—. Verás lo fácil que es encontrar chicas que quieran pasar un rato contigo._  

 _— ¿_ _En serio? —Kouyou dejó su cerveza sobre la barra—. ¿Es aquí a donde vienen_ _tú y Yuu a encontrar tipas fáciles?_  

_Akira comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Kouyou lo observó_ _sin moverse._  

_—Sí, a veces —respondió y se sentó frente a él—. Tú solo dime cuál te parece linda y la tendrás aquí en_ _menos de_ _un minuto._  

_Kouyou giró la cabeza hacia atrás y miró con ojos críticos a todas las chicas que se paseaban con vestidos cortos y escotados por ahí, bailando y disfrutando de la música junto con tipos igual o más ebrios que ellas. Regresó la vista al_ _joven_ _de la bandita._  

_—No hay nada_ _interesante por aquí. —T_ _omó de nuevo su cerveza y la acercó a sus labios. La repentina sensación de estar siendo observado por alguien le_ _inundó y tuv_ _o que_ _volver la vista hacia atrás. No_ _encontró_ _a nadie que pareciera estarle mirando._  

_—Bueno, quizá a alguien le parezc_ _as interesante tú y llegue aquí._ _—_ _Dio_ _un trago a su casi intacta bebida—. Estoy_ _seguro_ _que eres el tipo misterioso que les parecerá irresistible a todas —soltó una carcajada._  

_Kouyou no mostró ninguna señal de gracia. Volvió a beber de su_ _cerveza_ _y_ _siguió observand_ _o_ _el panorama_ _. Pensó que_ _sería_ _divertido_ _salir e intentar_ _mirar chicas, pero ninguna le llamaba ni un poco la atención. Él no era maric_ _a, los hombres no le gustaban, p_ _ero t_ _ampoco las mujeres. Se preguntaba qué tan raro era eso_ _._ _Podría ser incluso peor que ser homosexual. Aunque a él realmente no le daba ningún pesar. La gente igual creía que él estaba loco, así que, ¿qué más daba si podía_ _n sumarle otra cosa más a la_ _lista de “cosas extrañas en_ _el hijo de Takashima_ _”?_  

_M_ _iró la espuma que se formaba en su cerveza._ _Las burbujas subían lentamente y bailaban en la superficie, acariciando el vidrio que las cubría._  

_Suspiró_ _mientras pensaba_ _que e_ _n realidad_ _sí había alguien que_ _llamaba su atención_ _y lo hacía_ _sentirse un_ _loco_ _casi desconocido para él mismo_ _._ _Le parecía irónico que la única persona en la que podía pensar_ _de esa manera_ _e_ _ra l_ _a misma qu_ _e días atrás le había dado la paliza de su vida._  

_S_ _e llevó una mano al labio. Aún le dolía un poco._  

_—_ _A_ _gh_ _, no puedo creer esto_ _—exclamó Akira._  

_Kouyou volteó a mirarle y se dio cuenta de que con_ _el rostro lleno de furia_ _, su amigo observaba algo a lo lejos. Kouyou_ _miró_ _al mismo punto y_ _abrió los ojos como platos. De pronto, la sangre se le puso helada y e_ _n su corazón sintió_ _una cadena de espinas_ _presiona_ _ndo_ _con tortuosa lentitud. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y no le dejaba respirar bien._ _Sus ojos se nublaron con_ _irá mientras_ _miraba con atención_ _la escena._  

_Ahí estaba_ él _haciéndolo de nuevo._ _Ahí estaba Yuu, destruyendo todo otra vez._  

 

 

 **II**  

Cuando terminó de ducharse, Kouyou se dirigió desnudo hasta el clóset, dejando un largo camino de agua tras de él. Buscó la ropa adecuada para ese día y se fue a sentar sobre el colchón. Se vistió rápidamente y regresó al cuarto de baño. Ahí tomó un cepillo y con cuidado alisó sus delgados cabellos castaños. Al estar completamente arreglado, fue a buscar el frasco de su medicamento en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Dejó una de las alargadas y blancas pastillas sobre la superficie de madera, se sentó sobre su silla de piel y observó atentamente el comprimido. 

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta. Por el ritmo de los golpes, Kouyou dedujo que la persona que le llamaba era Takanori. 

—Adelante —gritó y tomó entre sus manos el medicamento. Se lo metió a la boca y lo tragó rápidamente. 

—Disculpa que te moleste —dijo Matsumoto al entrar en la habitación—. Estoy buscando a Koron. 

— ¿A quién? —Alzó las cejas y luego de unos segundos rodó los ojos—. Ah, tu perro. No lo he visto. 

—Qué extraño —Takanori se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la puerta—. Toda la mañana lo he llamado y no aparece. 

— ¿Ya intentaste en el jardín? —Se levantó de su asiento. 

—Sí, pero igual lo iré a buscar de nuevo. —Dio media vuelta y se fue. 

Kouyou avanzó hasta la puerta y cruzó por ella. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando la doctora Oda salió de la habitación en la cual había pasado la noche. 

—Buenos días —saludó y se acercó hasta Kouyou, que ya casi llegaba a las escaleras. 

—Buenos días —respondió el castaño con una sonrisa—. Hoy se ve realmente linda. 

—Muchas gracias, Kou. Hoy tú luces bastante guapo. 

Takashima fingió una adorable risa ante las palabras de la doctora. Ambos bajaron juntos hasta la sala, donde se hallaba Akira recogiendo unos cuantos papeles de la mesa de centro. 

— ¿Papá no se enoja si faltas tantos días al trabajo? —Preguntó Kouyou al rubio. 

—No, ya terminó todos sus asuntos en la empresa, así que me deja tener un respiro —Akira sonrió—. ¿Quieren irse ya? Sugizo llamó hace unos minutos y me dijo que iba de salida hacia el restaurante. 

—Será mejor que no tardemos mucho —habló Kaori.  

Rápidamente, la doctora, Kouyou y Akira se dirigieron a la camioneta de Suzuki y la abordaron. Antes de irse, Kouyou observó a lo lejos que Takanori caminaba por el jardín con un trasto azul mientras gritaba el nombre de la pequeña bestia que tenía por mascota. 

Veinte minutos después de haber dejado la casona Takashima, Kouyou y compañía llegaron al mercado en el centro de Twilight. Ese día había muchas personas en la calle, las risas de los niños que jugaban cerca de ahí se escuchaban por todas partes y formaban una perfecta armonía con los traviesos rayos del sol que se habían logrado escapar de las nubes en el cielo. 

Akira condujo a la doctora y a Kouyou hasta el restaurante prometido. En una de las mesas que se hallaban al aire libre, Sugizo ya se encontraba mirando la carta. Llevaba puestas sus gafas negras y una camisa al mismo tono. Cuando notó que sus amigos se acercaban, bajó la carta y les hizo un ademan de saludo. 

—Pensé que no llegarían —dijo el pelirrojo al estar todos ya sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa de madera. 

—Mi culpa —dijo de inmediato Kouyou. Se encontraba sentado al lado del pelirrojo, y a su frente tenía a Akira. 

—Debí imaginarlo —Sugizo se quitó los lentes y miró alegremente a la doctora Oda, que estaba frente a él—. ¿Qué tal pasó la noche en “la embrujada mansión Takashima”? 

—Pues bastante bien —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa—. Debí estar de suerte, ningún fantasma se apareció en mi habitación durante la noche. 

Un mesero llegó y preguntó a los comensales si deseaban ordenar. Los tres hombres pidieron sus platillos casi en automático, para después ayudar a la doctora Oda a elegir el suyo, recomendándole las cosas deliciosas que ofrecía el lugar. Finalmente la pelinegra se decidió por el especial del día. 

—Excelente elección —le susurró Sugizo. La mujer solo le respondió con una de sus brillantes sonrisas. 

Kouyou pensó en lo divertido que sería si Sugihara lograba conseguir que su doctora le diera una “oportunidad”. No sabía si al pelirrojo realmente le atraía Kaori, o si era solamente su caballerosidad que una vez más se confundía con galantería. Lo único que tenía bien en claro era que tanto Sugizo como la doctora Oda le agradaban, así que, si entre esos dos hubiese “algo”, a él no le molestaría en lo absoluto. 

Aunque bien, no podía empezar a imaginar cosas sobre ese par. Kouyou no conocía nada sobre la vida personal de su doctora. Recordaba muy vagamente que en alguna ocasión escuchó que ella tenía una hija, pero esa memoria era de aquella época en la cual pasaba más horas sedado, que vivo, así que no estaba seguro. 

Kouyou volteó la cabeza hacia un lado y observó que Sugizo miraba con una sonrisa a la doctora mientras ella hablaba con Akira . El castaño puso especial atención en los labios del pelirrojo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al pensar en  que aquel amable gesto pudiera no  ser más que una mentira. Debía admitirlo, desde que se enteró que Sugizo era “su primo”, había empezado a  _desconfiar_ . Sabía  que ninguna persona era tan  _buena_ , por ello, luego de enterarse de la verdadera relación que los ataba, no pudo evitar creer que el pelirrojo había mentido en múltiples ocasiones para seguir manteniendo el secreto. 

Además que, algo le hacía tener una leve sensación de cautela hacia Sugizo siempre que le contaba cosas que sucedían o que sentía ocurrían en su casa. Y es que comenzaba a creer que quizá Sugizo era más peligroso de lo que era siquiera capaz de imaginarse. 

El mesero llegó con los platillos con comida y los dejó frente a cada uno de los comensales. Kouyou volteó a mirar que la doctora Oda continuaba en una animada conversación con Akira. Los cuatro dieron las gracias por los alimentos y comenzaron a comer. Kaori quedó fascinada ante lo delicioso que estaba todo. 

Kouyou casi devoró lo que tenía en su platillo. Si había una cosa de la que se acordaba muy bien, era ese sitio. Y es que aquel era de los lugares favoritos de Ryuichi para comer. Era muy típico de él llegar a casa y decirle a  Ryoko  que no preparara cena para esa noche porque llevaría a toda la  _familia_  a comer fuera. Sonrió distraídamente pensando en ello. Por un momento, el recuerdo fue tan v í vido que pudo ver claramente la figura de  Yuu  sentada a un lado de Akira, haciendo bromas que hacían reír a toda la  _familia_ . Incluso lo hacían reír a él, que juraba detestarlo. Pero es que ese pelinegro era  _especial_ . Siempre lo fue. Desde la primera vez que se miraron, supieron que entre ellos existía  _algo_ . Tal vez era por eso que pelearon tanto cuando niños. Siempre estuvo esa razón que los hacía repelerse, porque en realidad no era un  _algo_  lo que tenían en común, sino un  _todo_. 

—Este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos —susurró sin darse cuenta y sus tres acompañantes le miraron. La sonrisa en su rostro era tan  _pacifica_ que ninguno quiso agregar nada que pudiera turbarla. 

El recuerdo del pequeño Yuu jugando con la comida, haciendo reír a Akira y pateándole las espinillas por debajo de la mesa le hizo sentir añoranza. Agradecía mucho aún conservar con él los lindos recuerdos de aquellos ayeres donde sus preocupaciones no iban más allá de la escuela, o donde sus únicos miedos estaban escondidos bajo el  sótano  de la casa.  _Cuando_   _todo era perfecto en el gran mundo donde vivían esos tres pequeños_. 

Kouyou puso  sus ojos en Akir a ,  que  comía alegremente sus alimentos. Y entonces,  con los ojos esperanzados , el castaño alejó la mirada de  _su amigo_  y la puso justo a su lado. Y lo vio, no como un recuerdo ni una alucinación. Ahí  estaba,   al lado de Akira. Ahí estaba Yuu. 

Solo alcanzaba a distinguir los mechones negros de su cabello recargados sobre el respaldo de la enorme silla en la cual se encontraba sentado.  Movía la cabeza muy alegremente mientras conversaba con  _alguien_. Kou se giró un poco y miró sobre los hombros de Akira. Ahí se hallaba la figura de una mujer sentada a un lado de Yuu. No podía mirarle la cara porque Akira se interponía en su camino, así que solo alcanzaba a distinguir los alargados y bellos cabellos castaños cayendo sobre la delgada espalda. Y en un segundo que Suzuki se inclinó hacia la doctora Oda, Kou pudo observar a la mujer que platicaba con Yuu. Esta era ni más ni menos que la mayor hija de puta que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra: Kubota Keiko. 

 

 

 **III**  

Yuu acompañó a Sugizo hasta el restaurante en el cual el pelirrojo le avisó se encontraría con Kouyou. Había decidido ir caminando, ya que para ambos el recorrido resultaba mucho más cómodo a pie que en automóvil. Durante su trayecto, no pronunciaron palabra alguna. En realidad, cuando el moreno le dijo a su amigo que quería acompañarlo, éste no le cuestionó el porqué. Simplemente asintió y lo esperó en la puerta mientras tomaba su cartera y las llaves de la casa. 

Francamente, Yuu tampoco sabía qué lo motivó a acompañar a Sugizo. Quizá había sido para poder ver por un solo instante a Kouyou. Tal y como imaginó, lo que le pidió durante la tarde anterior había causado un hueco en el corazón del castaño, pero él actuó como si eso no fuera importante y solo le dijo que sí, que no había ningún problema y que el lunes tendría de vuelta su adorado cuarzo azul. 

Se suponía que Yuu le había dejado ese cuarzo a Kouyou diciéndole que no existía nadie más que pudiese cuidarlo además de él. Y Yuu seguía creyendo en ello, sin embargo, en ese momento en su cabeza retumbaba el peligroso “¿qué pasaría si….?” Y, debía admitirlo, aquello le daba más miedo que hacer que el corazón de Kouyou se fracturara una vez más y le pidiera alejarse. 

Quizá  _estar lejos_  de él sería la forma más correcta de  _protegerlo_. De protegerlos a ambos. Pero, ¡joder! Era tan egoísta que solo podía pensar en lo mucho que anhelaba siempre tener cerca a Kou. 

— ¿Qué piensas hacer durante este tiempo? —Preguntó Sugizo. 

—Quería ir al parque —respondió en automático. 

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado —el pelirrojo suspiró y miró con gravedad a su amigo—. Akira estará por aquí. No quiero que ocurra algo como lo de ayer. 

—No te preocupes por ello, me alejaré de aquí. Solo iré a comprar un helado. ¿Puedo hacerlo o también es muy riesgoso? 

Sugizo no hizo caso al comentario de Yuu, solo le dio la espalda y se sentó en una silla alrededor de la una de las mesas de madera que había en el exterior del restaurante. Shiroyama se acercó hasta su amigo, pensando hacer una broma diciendo algo como “oh, me encantaría quedarme a comer con ustedes”, pero realmente, hubiera sido una estupidez. 

—Nos vemos —dijo y dio una palmada en el hombro de Sugizo. Caminó entre las mesas del restaurante y siguió derecho hasta el local donde vendían helados. 

Yuu vestía un par de pantalones grises que dejaban al descubierto sus pantorrillas, su camisa era blanca y llevaba puesto un chaleco gris. Tenía los cabellos ocultos bajo un sombrero color arena y sus ojos iban cubiertos con un par de gafas ámbar. Llevaba las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón y caminaba con mucho descuido. Al llegar al local, se quitó el sombrero y se acercó al congelador a observar qué podía pedir. Se decidió por un barquillo de fresa. Mientras esperaba que le atendieran, una linda chica llegó al lugar. 

Yuu le dirigió solo una superficial mirada y tomó el helado que había pedido. Pagó con un billete y esperó su cambio. Mientras lo hacía, notó que la recién llegada no le quitaba la vista de encima. 

—No lo puedo creer —dijo de pronto una chillona voz que hizo a Yuu levantar las cejas y volver la mirada de nuevo hacia la joven. 

     Yuu sonrió y se quitó las gafas justo en el momento en el que le dieron su cambio. Lo tomó y miró cómo la linda chica se deslizaba hasta él. 

—Parece que los años no han pasado sobre ti —le susurró Yuu al estar lo suficientemente cerca—. ¿Cómo has estado, querida Keiko? 

—Pues había estado bien hasta hace unos momentos —Kubota sonrió e hizo relucir su lindo lunar en la mejilla—. Pero ahora que te veo, debo confesar que estoy mucho mejor. ¡Cuánto tiempo! 

—Pero ni parece —Yuu paseó su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la chica—. Mírate, estás igualita. 

—Lo sé, querido. Sé que sigo siendo igual de bella que siempre. —Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y alzó las manos—. Admírame, sé que extrañaste hacerlo. 

Yuu soltó una carcajada y la chica lo siguió. Cuando calmaron sus risas, Keiko se dirigió al señor que atendía el lugar y pidió le diera un helado de chocolate. Yuu dijo que pagaría por ella y dio el cambio que momentos antes le regresaron. Luego invitó a Keiko a acompañarlo a una de las mesas del establecimiento que se encontraban en el exterior. 

—Debo admitirlo —dijo de pronto Keiko mientras disfrutaba su mantecado—, tu viaje te sentó bastante bien. 

— ¿De verdad? 

—Por supuesto, estás más guapo que nunca. 

Yuu volvió a sonreír y miró atentamente a la chica que se hallaba junto a él. 

—Aunque no lo creas, te extrañé —le confesó—. A ti y al rarito, ¿cómo es que se llamaba? 

—Miyavi —respondió y le miró con cierto desagrado—. Sabes que odio que le llamen de esa manera. 

—Discúlpame, lo olvidé. ¿Cómo está? 

—Pues bien, poco a poco adquiere mayor movilidad en la pierna —sonrió con amargura. De pronto, una luz siniestra se posó en sus ojos—. Por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿sabes quién más te ha extrañado muchísimo? —Observó que Yuu se llevaba a la boca una gran parte de su helado mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Pues tu querida Wakana. 

Yuu volvió a reír. 

— ¿Ella me recuerda? 

—Te maldice todas las noches —volteó la vista al cielo—. Aunque seguro tú estuviste muy ocupado en otras cosas y la olvidaste completamente, ¿no es así? 

— ¿Por qué lo crees? Siempre será muy especial para mí —sonrió—. ¿Cómo está? 

—Pues… piensa casarse en unos meses. Lo siento, llegaste muy tarde. 

—No lo suficiente, aún puedo ser invitado a la boda —observó cómo el gesto de Keiko se contraía en una risa. 

—Sí, claro —se limpió algunas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos al reír tanto —. Ella y yo por fin logramos abrir el consultorio que queríamos, junto con la farmacia —suspiró—. Aunque, ya sabes, nunca es suficiente para Waka-chan y por ello también brinda su servicio gratuito en el centro comunitario. 

— ¿En serio? —Alzó las cejas—. Pues yo he estado trabajando en la biblioteca y no la he encontrado. 

— ¿Trabajas en la biblioteca? —Abrió los ojos como platos—. Claro, ahora tiene sentido. Es ahí donde te ves con mi querido y adorado Kou, ¿cierto? 

Yuu asintió. 

—Sí, debí suponerlo. Ese engreído no ayudaría a nadie si no tuviera algo a cambio —rodó los ojos—. No puedo creer que con todo lo que pasó aún sigan intentando estar juntos. En serio, Yuu, te admiro, no sé cómo puedes soportarlo. 

—Así es el amor, supongo —sonrió—. ¿Mi secreto sigue bien guardado contigo? 

—Por supuesto. Waka-chan y Miyavi también lo han guardado muy bien. 

—Lo sé —se tiró sobre el respaldo de la silla—. ¿Y cómo va tu “relación” con Akira? ¿Aún no cede ese idiota? 

— ¿Después de lo que le hiciste? —Miró cómo el moreno ponía la vista al cielo—. No, él aún no nos perdona. 

—Oh, vaya mierda. Es tan rencoroso —susurró con sarcasmo—. Bueno, supongo que él y yo nos odiamos por igual, así que no importa —cerró los ojos—. Apuesto a que tu querida “Waka-chan” no conoce ese secretito tuyo. 

—En realidad, sí lo hace —suspiró—. Y, ¿sabes? Al parecer no le importabas tanto. 

Keiko giró la vista y observó a lo lejos una curiosa escena. Alzó las cejas y volteó a mirar a Yuu, que continuaba con la cabeza hacia el cielo. 

—Oye, querido, ¿cuánto se enojaría tu noviecito si te ve conmigo? 

Yuu abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó sobre la silla. 

—Mierda, qué estúpido soy. Lo olvidé por completo. 

—Ah, supongo que se molestaría mucho —se contestó a sí misma. Volvió la vista a Kouyou, que a lo lejos la miraba con unos ojos cargados de ira. Ella le dedicó un ademán de saludo y el chico solo atinó a girar la cabeza a otra dirección—. Es tan adorable, me lo podría comer a besos. 

— ¿Solo él está mirando hacia acá? 

—Sí, “tu amigo Akira” está de espaldas a nosotros. Y ese de ahí me parece que es Sugizo. Hay otra persona —entrecerró los ojos—, pero no sé quién sea. Es una mujer, también está de espaldas, así que creo que puedes irte sin riesgo. 

—No, no puedo irme —tomó su sombrero y sus lentes—. Keiko, necesito que me hagas un favor. 

—Ay, lo veía venir. —Meneó la cabeza en una falsa seña de desaprobación—. Dime qué quieres. 

—Distráelos para que Kouyou pueda venir conmigo. 

— ¿Piensas robártelo? —Preguntó en tono sorprendido. 

—Por supuesto que no, no digas estupideces. Solo necesito aclararle esto. 

—Ah, ya veo —torció la boca—. Supongo que él tampoco nos ha perdonado. —Volvió a mirar en dirección a la mesa de Kouyou y notó que él los veía con disimulo—. Está bien, Yuu, haré lo que me pides. Pero ni creas que este favor será gratis. —Guiñó un ojo y se levantó de su asiento.  

 

 

 **IV**  

Los comensales habían terminado con sus alimentos, así que un mesero se acercó hasta ellos y pidió permiso para retirar los platos de la mesa. Mientras el hombre con camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros recogía la mesa, Akira pudo notar que Kouyou tenía la vista crispada clavada en algo a sus espaldas. 

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, miró discretamente sobre su hombro y entonces pudo ver al posible porqué de la molestia de Kouyou caminando directamente hacia ellos. Giró de nuevo la vista hacia el frente, pretendiendo no haber visto a Keiko, sin embargo, los ojos de Sugizo y Kouyou le dijeron a Akira que sin duda esa chica estaba llevando los pasos en dirección a su mesa. 

—Buenos días —habló alegremente la chica y se paró justo detrás del rubio, recargando sus delicadas manos sobre el respaldo de la silla. Tal parecía que ella no tenía límites cuando de tratar de llamar su atención se trataba. 

—Buenos días —respondió Kouyou con una sonrisa falsa. 

—Hola, Kou, qué lindo luces el día de hoy —Keiko sonrió y pasó su mirada al hombre de al lado—. Sugizo, hace mucho no tenía el gusto de verte. ¿Cómo has estado, querido? 

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. 

Keiko bajó la cabeza y miró los cabellos de Akira. 

—Ah, hola Aki —dijo y el rubio solo asintió. Ella no hizo caso al gesto de Suzuki y llevó su atención hacia la mujer que estaba compartiendo la mesa con ellos—. A usted no la conozco —amplió su sonrisa, dejando al descubierto su perfecta dentadura—. Mi nombre es Kubota Keiko. 

—Oda Kaori —respondió la mujer con una inclinación de cabeza—. Mucho gusto. 

—Ay, el placer es mío —recargó los codos en el respaldo de Akira—. Bueno, estaba comiendo un helado con un amigo —Keiko puso los ojos sobre los de Kouyou—, pero él me dijo que iría al baño. —Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en dirección al baño, haciendo que Kouyou mirara hacia aquel lugar—. Me aburrí de esperarlo y como los vi a lo lejos, decidí venir a saludarlos. 

—Bueno, ya saludaste, te puedes ir —dijo el castaño. 

— ¿Por qué no mejor te vas tú? —Replicó la chica. 

Akira abrió los ojos como platos y giró la cabeza para poder mirar a Keiko. Ella mostraba un rostro lleno de confianza, miraba retadoramente al chico frente a ella. 

—Tienes razón, debería irme yo —Kouyou se levantó de su asiento—. Si me disculpan, iré al baño. 

—Espera, te acompañaré —habló Akira e intentó levantarse de su asiento. 

—No es un niñito, Aki —Keiko se separó de la silla y siguió con los ojos en Kou—. Solo va al sanitario, no creo que necesite ayuda para eso. 

—Bueno —interrumpió la doctora—, creo que en eso tiene razón… —Guardó silencio un momento, tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica— Keiko. 

— ¿Lo ves? —Keiko giró el cuello y buscó la mirada del rubio—. Confía en él, no le pasará nada. 

Kouyou suspiró y llevó sus pasos lejos de la mesa. Akira volteó hacia atrás para mirar el andar de  _su_   _amigo_ , tratando de asegurarse que realmente se dirigía a los baños. Al observar que la figura del castaño cruzaba la puerta de aquel pequeño cubículo, tuvo una auténtica certeza de que algo malo ocurriría ahí dentro. Pero no había por qué temer,  Shima no iría a ningún lugar .  _No iba a escaparse_. 

—De verdad, señorita Oda, una disculpa —dijo Keiko—. Kou y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. 

—Sí, lo entiendo, no te preocupes —la pelinegra sonrió—. En realidad, me alegra ver esa clase de actitudes hacia Kou. Es decir, creo que si él enfrenta situaciones no muy agradables, como la que acaba de ocurrir, adquirirá poco a poco fuerza contra futuras complicaciones. 

—Me lo imagino —Kubota puso sus ojos en Akira, quien continuaba mirando en la dirección por la que antes se fue Kouyou. La chica suspiró—. Bueno, iré a ver si mi amigo volvió, fue un gusto encontrarlos. 

Keiko se alejó de la mesa y volvió a las mesas que se hallaban fuera del local de helados. Se sentó sola en una de ellas y se quedó mirando a la nada. 

Akira sintió un poco de pena. Supuso que Keiko seguía algo dolida por lo de hacía un par de noches, pero no podía hacer algo contra eso. Akira nunca vería a Keiko como una persona en la que podría depositar su cariño, pero ella parecía no entenderlo. El rubio suspiró y siguió con la vista hacia donde había ido Kouyou. 

—No se preocupe tanto por él, Akira —le susurró Oda y se giró para mirarle—. No le pasará nada si deja de mirarlo por unos cuantos minutos. 

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo. 

—Akira, en serio, Kou está bien. Creo que esta etapa del tratamiento le está sentando bien. Desde que me dijo que no escuchaba más esas voces en su cabeza me quedó claro que vamos por buen camino —sonrió—. Además, me agrada lo que dijo hace un momento sobre este lugar y los buenos recuerdos que le trae. 

Akira bajó la cabeza. 

—Kouyou en consciente de que  todavía hay recuerdos que están “bloqueados”. Él me lo ha di cho varias veces .  Sabe bien que el camino que le falta aún es muy largo, pero lo importante  aquí  es que él quiere seguir adelante.  La amnesia que tiene  lo puede   hacer  llegar a sentirse deprimido. Todos sabíamos lo difícil que sería que  volviera a Twilight, sin embargo,  él aceptó, aún con miedo. Lo mejor de todo esto es que  ustedes,   _su familia_ , lo han apoyado siempre, aceptando junto a él los riesgos. Deben entender que esto no solo hace valiente a Kouyou, también a ti y al señor Ryuichi. Incluso a los viejos amigos —la mujer sonrió y puso los ojos en Sugizo. 

Akira sintió una punzada de algo desconocido dentro de de su corazón. Él sabía que el hecho de que Kouyou volviera significaría el cambio radical  en la vida de todos,  especialmente porque por primera vez la  _familia_ entera tendría que darle la cara a la  _enfermedad_ de Shima, y en esta ocasión ya no estaría Ryoko ahí para sonreírles y decirles que nada malo ocurriría. El golpe que sufrió Kou fue tan traumático que Akira recordaba que  _su amigo_  ni siquiera podía montar en un automóvil, tuvieron que sedarlo para t ra slada rlo de un lugar a otro. Cuando estaba en casa, s iempre lastimaba  sus brazos con sus uñas o  dientes, a demás  de  que  en todo ese tiempo  no podía parar de llorar mientras  gritaba  el  nombre de…  _él_. 

Akira cerró los ojos, sintiendo en su garganta un nudo comenzar a formársele.  D espués de todo, que Kouyou no recordara  ciertos eventos   _era lo mejor._  Shima no sabía  de  ciertas  _cosas malas_  que ocurrieron en el pasado. Cosas que hacían a Suzuki admitir que a veces sentía envidia de aquella horrible condición que había adquirido el castaño. A él le hubiera gustado poder bloquear las memorias que lo lastimaban. 

 

 

 **V**  

Kouyou abrió la puerta del sanitario público. El único haz de luz que brillaba ahí era el que se colaba detrás de él formando una oscura imagen en el suelo. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, soltó un suspiró y cerró los ojos. 

Había entendido muy bien lo que Keiko le trató de decir. Yuu estaba ahí, lo sabía, lo sentía. No necesitaba dejar al descubierto sus pupilas para notar que desde alguna esquina se encontraba el moreno agazapado esperándole con los ojos bien abiertos, escondido entre las sombras, analizando si el terreno era seguro para salir. 

—Kouyou —escuchó que le llamaban. 

El castaño siguió sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo los pasos de Yuu acercándose lentamente hasta él. 

—Necesito hablar contigo —le dijo y llevó una de sus tibias manos hasta las frías mejillas del otro chico—. Por favor, mírame. 

—No quiero hacerlo —contestó con firmeza y se alejó de la caricia de Yuu—. No mereces que lo haga. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, casi inmóviles. Solo sonaban sus débiles respiraciones yendo al unísono, fusionándose lenta y calmadamente. 

—Ella es mi amiga — el moreno interrumpió el silencio, pero Kouyou no contestó—. Te juro que es solo mi amiga. 

—Tu amiga —sonrió falsamente—. Claro, tu  _querida_  amiga. —Al fin abrió los ojos, estaban inexpresivos—. No puedo hacer nada en contra de su amistad, ¿cierto? 

Yuu bajó la mirada. 

—Entiendo que ella te desagrada, pero no tienes por qué celarla. 

— ¿De verdad? —Enarcó las cejas—. Entonces, ¿por qué razón querrías que viniera a verte para que explicaras lo que sucede entre ustedes? ¿Por qué sentirías vergüenza de que yo los vea juntos? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Yuu era incapaz de mirarle a la cara—. Lo haces porque te arrepientes, ya que sabes que hiciste algo malo. 

—Yo… pensaba que no lo recordabas, pero quería estar seguro. 

Kouyou levantó la cara. No quería llorar, aunque sintiera que en su garganta se formaba un nudo que le impedía respirar. No quería hacerlo, más bien, tenía ganas de gritar y destruirlo todo con sus manos. Sentía que solo de esa manera lograría que aquel doloroso recuerdo que lo ahogaba con una fuerza proveniente del infierno se evaporara y volviera al abismo. Pero no podía ni siquiera moverse. No podía quitarse aquella escena de la mente, era tan nítida, más que cualquier otra cosa en su cabeza. 

 

_Keiko reía alegremente mientras mantenía una botella de cerveza en las manos, miraba_ _sensualmente_ _al hombre moreno que estaba sentado frente a ella. Kubota no estaba ebria, solo llena de algo_ _llamado_ _despecho. Akira había_ _terminado_ _con ella_ _de nuevo_ _, y_ _en esa última ocasión,_ _la había dejado en vergüenza_ _frente a sus amigos. Ese maldito merecía que Keiko se vengara de él, y qué mejor manera_ _de hacerlo_ _que metiéndose con el mejor amigo de Akira_ _._  

_—Malditos perros —chistó Akira y se levantó de su asiento—. Voy a matar a ese par de imbéciles._  

_Kouyou miró a la distancia cómo la chica acariciaba los cabello_ _s_ _de Yuu, mientras él solo le sonreía, sin quitar_ _le la vista de encima. Poco a poco,_ _él también comenzó a participar en las caricias. Tocó las descubiertas piernas de Keiko, subió su mano por su_ _fina_ _cadera y sutilmente palpó sobre sus pechos. Él la miraba lleno de deseo_ _. Su_ _sonrisa, esa maldita_ _y estúpida sonrisa_ _parecía_ _burlarse de Kouyou._  

_Lentamente,_ _Yuu_ _llevó su mano a las mejillas de la chica y quiso acercar sus labios hasta ella, pero no lo hizo, porque Keiko lo esquivó y volteó a mi_ _rar en dirección de Akira. L_ _e dedicó un saludo_ _, para después sentar_ _se sobre las piernas de Yuu, y sabiendo que tenía_ _la atenta mirada del otro par de amigos sobre ellos, Keiko puso su sucia boca sobre la de Yuu, besándola apasionadamente, succionándola, devorándola. Y Yuu le correspondía mientras paseaba sus manos libremente por todo el cuerpo de la mujer sobre él._  

_Kouyou_ _se levantó de su asiento, sintiendo cómo su corazón, en lugar de sentirse lastimado, se sentía humillado._ _Podía_ _sentir algo repugnante_ _creciendo_ _dentro de él_ _. L_ _a irá le nubló la vista, y en lugar de_ _que_ _Akira_ _fuera_ _hacia aquella mesa, Kouyou fue quien lo hizo. Al llegar a ella, Keiko se separó de_ _Yuu_ _y el moreno miró con una hipócrita sonrisa a_ _Kouyou_ _. El castaño tomó una de las botellas que había sobre la pequeña mesa y con una fuerza increíble, estrelló el cristal sobre la cabeza del pelinegro._  

_Y entonces un_ _río de sangre desembocó de entre los cabellos de Yuu_ _, junto con la_ calamidad. 

 

—Sé que fue un error terrible —dijo de pronto Yuu—. Pero todo es tan lejano. 

—Pues para mí no —miró con desprecio al pelinegro. Lo hizo de la misma forma que años atrás, cuando Yuu tenía a Keiko sentada en las piernas—. Ni siquiera estabas ebrio, y tampoco fue como si no supieras que estaba allí. Tú me viste en ese lugar, por eso la buscaste. Para lastimarme. 

— ¡Sí, Kouyou, fue por eso! —Levantó la voz—. ¡Fue una estupidez que hice porque estaba furioso contigo! —Empujó el cuerpo de Kouyou y lo pegó sobre la puerta—. Pero Kou, ¡fue hace tanto! Además, tú dijiste que nada de eso importaría más, que podíamos comenzar de nuevo. —Tomó las mejillas del castaño y lo obligó a mirarle de nuevo—. ¡Prometimos que nos perdonaríamos, y que estaríamos juntos por siempre! 

Kouyou observó los posos de Yuu. ¿Cómo podía saber si le decían la verdad? Los recuerdos eran más oscuros que la mirada del hombre a su frente. 

—No lo sé —susurró con la voz entrecortada—. No me acuerdo de nada más. Y por ello solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que me dolió lo que hiciste, en lo mucho que te odié y me odié a mí mismo. Solo recuerdo que me sentí como una basura. Pero eso no tenía justificación, porque sabía que yo no merecía lo que me estabas haciendo. No merecía que me engañaras,  _no merecía que me hicieras tanto daño._  

Yuu abrazó a Kouyou con fuerza, y el castaño puso sus brazos alrededor de la húmeda nuca del otro, recargando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno y sintiendo como su corazón dolía mientras luchaba por seguir latiendo. 

—Perdóname —susurró Yuu y abrazó con más fuerza—. Sé que no lo merezco, pero por favor, perdóname. 

Kouyou puso la mirada en un punto muy lejano y sintió que le arrancaban una parte de su corazón mientras revivía aquel momento en el que la sangre de Yuu cayó sobre sus manos. Se asustó porque el moreno parecía haberse desmayado y casi empezó a llorar y suplicarle que despertara. Pero Yuu se levantó de su asiento, con los ojos rojos y llenos de rabia. Entonces lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y volvió a golpearlo como había hecho días antes. 

—Yo… —comenzó a decir con un hilo de voz— te perdono. 

Pero eso solo era mentira. Otra asquerosa mentira. 

 

 

 **VI**  

—Tal y como lo predijiste —dijo Akira recargado en el marco de la puerta—, Sugizo consiguió que tu doctora le aceptara una “cita”. 

— ¿En serio? —Kou subió los pies descalzos a la cama. Ya se encontraba en pijama. 

—Sí. —Sonrió al mirar cómo los ojos de Kouyou se cerraban del cansancio, sin estarle prestando real atención—. Creo que mejor me iré a recostar, buenas noches, Shima. 

—Buenas noches —respondió dando un bostezo. 

En cuanto K ouyou observó que Akira cerraba la puerta, se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, con la mente completamente en blanco. Las luces de su habitación habían quedado encendidas, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse a apagarlas, así que solo apretó con más fuerza los ojos. En pocos minutos, quedó sumergido en un profundo sueño. 

Pasaron las horas de la madrugada, el reloj que se posaba sobre el buró de Kouyou sonó y alteró la perfecta armonía de la nada en la casa Takashima. Kouyou abrió los ojos en automático y adormilado extendió una mano hasta el aparato para apagarlo. Cuando encontró el botón y terminó con el ruido, resignado, se sentó sobre su colchón, miró hacia la ventana y descubrió que la luna aún seguía en alto. Azorado, y ahora bastante despierto, llevó los ojos al reloj y miró la hora: 3:36am. 

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Kouyou giró y miró el solitario y oscuro pasillo invitándolo a acercarse hasta él. Bajó del colchón y, descalzo, avanzó hasta la oscuridad fuera de su habitación. Se dio cuenta de que el piso del corredor estaba cubierto con pequeñas huellas de patas llenas de barro. Cuidadosamente, Kouyou siguió el camino que éstas le mostraban y se acercó hasta el balcón de las escaleras, donde desaparecían. 

Escuchó los escandalosos ladridos del perro de Takanori. Llevó la vista hacia abajo y justo ahí pudo mirar a esa horrible bestia en cuatro patas ladrando directo a la puerta del sótano. 

—Cállate —le gritó. 

El perro se calló y quedó estático. El castaño lo miró detenidamente, y entonces  el animal  alzó el hocico, mostrando unos furiosos ojos rojos. Kouyou dio un par de pasos atrás y sintió que chocaba con alguien. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al notar que la respiración de quien se hallaba detrás de él era muy rápida.  _Como la de una bestia._  Temeroso, volteó la cabeza y vio quién estaba parado detrás de él. 

El alivio llegó a su pecho cuando descubrió que aquella persona era Takanori. 

—Calla a tu perro, no me deja dormir —le espetó y se giró. 

Takanori tenía un extraño semblante, le hizo sentir un  escalofrío  recorriéndole  la espalda.  Matsumoto  sonreía d e una forma casi  _maniática. Como_ _si fuera_ _una bestia_ _roja_ _._  

Tragó saliva y pasó de largo al chico  sin agregar más . Caminó  a su habitación y  antes de entrar en ella,  volvió la vista  hacia atrás y  descubrió a  _Takanori_  observándole muy atento, con esa extraña sonrisa en los labios y un par de ojos dorados brillando en medio de la oscuridad. 

 

 

 


	24. Aoi

 

_I’ll be there, by your side._

_Share your fears in the silent redemption._

Yuki Kajiura, _Vanity_

 

**_Aoi_ **

*******

**I**

_—Los cuarzos azules se asocian a la curación de las personas —leyó—. Se dice que son capaces de aumentar la estabilidad emocional de quien la posee, además de aportar equilibrio en su vida._

_— ¿En serio? —El chico abrió los ojos como platos y se sacó de la bolsa del pantalón el cuarzo que había encontrado—. No pensé que esto pudiera hacer magia._

_—No, tontito, no es magia —respondió la mujer y se sentó al lado del pequeño—. Lo que esto quiere decir es que los cuarzos azules tienen un gran poder espiritual._

_— ¿Y qué es eso?_

_—Es algo que posen las personas y las cosas que son muy especiales —cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos._

_— ¿De verdad crees que sirva para todo eso? —El chico miró muy cautelosamente la piedra. El brillo que irradiaba era espectacular._

_—Dices que lo encontraste en el lago, ¿cierto?_

_El niño asintió._

_—Entonces definitivamente sirve—sonrió._

_— ¿Y por qué estás tan segura? —Yuu ladeó la cabeza._

_—Porque conozco una historia sobre ese lugar. —Miró la carita del niño sentado frente a ella—. ¿Quieres que te la cuente?_

_— ¡Sí! —Respondió con luz reflejada en la mirada._

_—Esto me lo contó mi madre cuando yo era niña. ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_— ¡Seis años! —Alzó los cinco dedos de su mano derecha, y levantó el pulgar en la izquierda._

_— ¡Perfecto! Eso quiere decir que tienes la edad perfecta para escucharme._

_— ¡Cuéntalo ya!_

_La mujer volvió a sonreír con dulzura._

_— ¿Sabes por qué a Twilight se le conoce como “El lugar bajo la luna”? —Preguntó y observó cómo el niño negaba con la cabeza—. Bueno, esto es debido a que siempre se ha creído que a la Luna le gusta venir a conversar durante la noche con el Lago._

_Yuu cambió el rostro a uno cubierto de incertidumbre._

_—Antes la Luna era una esfera muy solitaria —continuó la mujer—. Creía que nadie apreciaba la luz que compartía para acabar con la oscuridad de las noches. Así que una vez, estando más cercana a la tierra que nunca, llegó a aquel Lago y susurró a su reflejo que no soportaba más la soledad y que por ellose dejaría caer, para poder ahogarse y por fin terminar con todo su sufrir._

_Yuu abrió los ojos como platos._

_— ¿Y qué ocurrió? —Inquirió._

_—Antes de que la Luna se desprendiera del cielo, una voz le llamó desde lo lejos. —La mujer se enterneció al mirar que la carita del niño se quedaba muy atenta al relato—. Esa voz era la de un hombre, y provenía justo del fondo del lago. Él le decía: “No, por favor, Luna mía, si usted termina con su vida, la mía también se habrá acabado”. La Luna, muy sorprendida le preguntó a aquel extraño quién era, él respondió: “Soy el príncipe Aoi, dueño del color azul del cielo y de los mares”._

_“¿Un príncipe?”, preguntó la Luna “¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo ahí abajo?” Aoi le confesó que todasu vida la había pasado ahí, solitario, pensando en solo dormirse por siempre. Eso, hasta la primera vez que la luz de la Luna bailó su alegre danza sobre su rostro. Desde la primera vez que la miró, sus ojos encontraron una razón para no cerrarse nunca._

_— ¡Wow!—Exclamó Yuu—. ¿Y qué hizo la Luna?_

_—La Luna era muy tímida y no supo qué responderle. Quiso marcharse, pero la voz del príncipe Aoi le llamó de vuelta: “¿Acaso piensas abandonarme, justo ahora, que te estoy confesando cuánto es que te amo?” La Luna miró en lo más profundo del Lago. Ahí observó a un pequeño hombrecito, levantando el rostro al cielo, con dolor en la mirada. “¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?”, preguntó la bella esfera. “Quiero bailar contigo hasta el final de mis días”, respondió Aoi._

_— ¿La Luna se quedó con Aoi?_

_La pelinegra meneó la cabeza._

_—La Luna no lo amaba, no podía aceptar esa petición. Al Aoi saber esto, lejos de desanimarse, le prometió que si se quedaba a su lado, sin importar si la lluvia y las nubes se interponían entre ellos dos, él siempre le demostraría cuánto le quería y nunca le abandonaría. “Y si tanto me amas —replicó la Luna—, ¿por qué no me has dejado caer sobre ti, para morir entre tus brazos?” “Porque soy un cobarde, no quiero morir aún, pero tampoco quiero quedarme sin ti”, contestó Aoi._

_“La Luna le dijo a Aoi que el Sol siempre se interpondría entre ellos. Aoi respondió que no importaba, que él podría esperar la llegada de la noche para amarle en la oscuridad. La Luna se pintó en color carmín ante la vergüenza que aquellas palabras le habían ocasionado. Y entonces,le dijo una última cosa…_

_El niño sentía que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza._

_—“¿Me aceptarías aunque no fuera quien tú crees que soy?” Aoi, desde la profundidad de su castillo, le contestó que sí. “Entonces debes saber que la luz que irradio no es propia. Además que, yo como tú, tengo un nombre y una forma humana”. “Dime tu nombre y muéstrame tu forma humana —propuso Aoi—. Te demostraré que no importa nada de eso, porque mi amor por ti es real, más real que el universo mismo”. La Luna asintió y susurró: “Mañana volveré contigo, me revelaré ante ti tal cual soy y te diré mi nombre. Si me amas así, me quedaré contigo eternamente, pero si no lo haces, entonces me ahogaré en ti”._

_— ¿La Luna fue a visitarlo?_

_La mujer se quedó en un repentino silencio._

_—No, Yuu. La Luna no regresó._

_Yuu bajó la mirada al cuarzo azul que mantenía entre sus manos._

_—Entonces no entiendo qué tiene de especial que haya encontrado este cuarzo en el lago._

_—La historia no ha terminado —la pelinegra sonrió—. Un día, cuando menos lo esperó Aoi, la Luna apareció en su forma humana, sonriéndole y mirándole con cariño. La Luna se dio cuenta de que el príncipe no se había olvidado de su recuerdo, aun con todo el tiempo lejos. Entonces fue que le susurró con cariño: “Mi nombre es Uruha”. Y cuando Aoi le miró, descubrió que aquel era el ser más perfecto que había visto en toda su vida. Ni siquiera su forma de Luna se comparaba ante tal belleza._

_““Gracias por volver”, dijo Aoi. Uruha contestó: “Gracias por amarme”._

_— ¿Y vivieron felices para siempre? —PreguntóYuu, con una sonrisa._

_—Dime tú, ¿has vivido alguna noche donde la Luna no baile sobre el Lago de Twilight?_

_Yuu se levantó de la alfombra en la que había estado sentado y caminó hasta la mujer. La abrazó por el cuello._

_—Entonces este cuarzo…_

_—Ese cuarzo es una pequeña parte del amor que Aoi y Uruha se tienen. Por eso estoy segura de que es especial. Y quiero que lo cuides muy bien, Yuu, porque entre tus manos está la responsabilidad de que el amor del Lago y la Luna viva eternamente._

 

 

**II**

     La puerta del elevador se abrió pausadamente y dejó al descubierto la figura de Kouyou. Lucía un par de ojeras causadas porque, durante la noche anterior, después de aquella interrupción en su sueño ocasionada por la _falla_ del reloj despertador, no pudo volver a pegar los ojos. La endemoniada bestia en cuatro patas que ahora vivía con ellos ladró y aulló hasta que se hartó.

     Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Takanori en cuanto lo viera esa mañana. Quería decirle que si no lograba que su perro se callara, él mismo se encargaría de dejarlo en el jardín todas las noches. Sin embargo, al momento de abrir los ojos luego de su fatídico intento de descanso, todo se puso muy pesado y denso a su alrededor. En cuanto sacó las piernas de la cobijas, toda la energía se disipó.

     Sentado sobre el colchón, abrió el cajón del buró. Ahí estaban guardados el par de cuarzos que le había dado Yuu. El morado, que fue un obsequio en su cumpleaños, y el azul. Tomó este último con cuidado y lo dejó reposando sobre las palmas de sus manos. Lo miró profundamente. Ese día debía regresarlo a su dueño, pero sabía que hacerlo sería algo difícil. Se suponía que él debía cuidar de aquella pequeña y brillosa piedra para siempre, sin embargo, Yuu lo quería de vuelta. Yuu decidió que después de todo, él podía cuidar mejor de su adorado cuarzo.

     Kouyou se metió la mano a la bolsa de la chaqueta y sacó la pequeña caja de colores en la que lo había recibido. Salió del elevador y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de cristal, algo llegó a su cabeza como un flechazo. Abrió la cajita entre sus manos y observó el _hermoso_ resplandor _azul_ del cuarzo.

     —Aoi… —susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro—. _Aoi y Uruha_.

     Cruzó por la puerta de cristal, aún con los ojos sobre el cuarzo y la felicidad bailándole alegremente en los labios. Miró hacia el escritorio y notó que Yuu no estaba ahí.

     Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en uno de los percheros. Dejó el cuarzo sobre el escritorio y echó un vistazo al panorama. Yuu no había dejado su abrigo ni su bolso en el guardarropa.

     Caminó hacia las mesas, pero Yuu parecía no estar cerca. Luego giró en dirección a los libreros. Caminó por los largos pasillos, pero en ninguno de ellos lo encontró. No había rastros de él.

     — ¿Yuu? —Llamó, mas la única respuesta que consiguió, fue el eco de su propia voz.

     Volvió hacia el escritorio y se quedó mirando a través del cristal la estática puerta del elevador. Avanzó hasta la entrada, puso sus manos sobre el vidrio, observando en completa soledad el vacío pasillo. Recargó la frente en el cristal y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

     — _Aoi_ —susurró dentro de sus pensamientos.

     Tener que devolver aquel cuarzo le dolía bastante, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Sentía una especie de agonía. Dentro de él, un poco de sí mismo se estaba marchitando. Destruyéndose.

     Porque aquella bella piedra era más que eso. Era una unión, _una promesa_.

     Abrió los ojos y miró su reflejo. Era oscuro y solo se distinguían su par de pozos brillantes.

     —Pero para ti sigo siendo hermoso, ¿verdad?

     Silencio. Crudo silencio. Ominoso y horrible silencio. Penetraba en sus tímpanos estrepitosamente. El silencio era peor que los alaridos, que los reclamos y los gemidos de dolor. _El silencio es la soledad misma_ , y es causante de muchas desgracias.

     A veces, justo antes de tener un “recuerdo”, Kouyou escuchaba en su cabeza alarmas avisándole que hay algo en lo que debe enfocar su atención, y es cuando, mirando cualquier cosa, los recuerdos llegan. Normalmente ocurre cuando la memoria es agradable y por ello la sensación no da miedo.

     Pero ahora, aquellas alarmas estaban muertas y solo quedaba un pulcro y blanco silencio a su alrededor. Hacía que su cerebro retumbara y doliera. Solo existía una única sensación en la que _algo_ le llamabaa lo lejos. Era como si viniera desde un pozo oscuro dentro de su cabeza, un agujero negro. Nunca lo intentaba, pero sabía que si miraba dentro de aquel sitio, vería cosas que no le gustarían. Aquello le suplicaba diera una mirada, aunque fuera pequeña. Que se asomara a la ventana del pasado, sin temor a quitarse la venda de los ojos.

     Pero hacerlo le daba demasiado miedo.

     —Por supuesto que eres hermoso.

     Un par de lianas se abrazaron a la cintura de Kouyou, mientras una melodía agradable comenzaba a sonar. Eran los latidos de su corazón, que se había empezado a quedar tan quieto, que se adormeció y calló un largo rato.

     —Eres el más hermoso de todos —Yuu besó la nuca del castaño.

     Las piernas le flaquearon al chico y tuvo que empuñar sus palmas en el cristal. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir la respiración de Yuu acariciando en aquella zona tan placentera. Sin percatarse de ello, empujó sus caderas hacia atrás.

     Yuu presionó más sus piernas a Kouyou, y lo hizo recargarse completamente en la puerta. Aún tenía la nariz sobre su nuca y respiraba agitadamente sobre ella. Sus manos delineaban con lentitud aquella delgada cintura.

     Kouyou volvió a gemir al sentir que su sexo comenzaba a despertar mientras el aliento cálido de Yuu le bañaba con deseo. Se mordió los labios y Yuu movió sus caderas de nuevo, haciéndole sentir que bajo sus pantalonescrecía una erección.

     —Yuu…—gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

     Kouyou intentó alejarse un poco del cristal, pero Yuu lo volvió a inmovilizar. El moreno movió la pelvis hacia adelante y fue su turno de soltar un gemido entre los enmarañados cabellos castaños, enterró sus uñas en la cintura del otro y volvió a mover las caderas de atrás hacia adelante.

     —Mierda… Yuu… —susurró Kouyou con la voz entrecortada.

     Yuu bajó sus manos y las llevó a la hebilla de su cinturón. Comenzó a desabrocharlo. Luego rodeó la cintura de Kouyou y llegó hasta el zipper de su pantalón. Antes bajarlo, acarició el miembro del castaño y le dio un ligero apretón. Kouyou se mordió una vez más los labios para evitar que sus gemidos llegaran alto.

     Lentamente, Yuu deslizó sus dedos pulgares a los pantalones y llegó hasta el resorte de los bóxers de Kouyou. Empezó a jalar ambas prendas con lentitud.

     —Aquí… no —dijo Kouyou con la dificultosa voz entrecortada y logró empujar al moreno hacia atrás.

     Colocó el seguro de la puerta, luego le cambió el anuncio de “abierto” a “cerrado”. Tomando con ambas manos sus pantalones para que no cayeran, se dio la media vuelta y miró a Yuu. Tenía los cabellos revueltos y la cabeza sudorosa. Kouyou caminó hacia él y lo tomó por un brazo, dirigiéndole a un área lejana a la puerta. Se tiró sobre el suelo. Yuu se hincó y llevó sus manos a los pantalones del castaño. Comenzó a jalarlos junto a los bóxers, dejando el trasero y piernas de Kouyou sentir el frío del piso. Yuu observó con lascivia cómo el pene de Kouyou se erguía y punzaba suplicando que le tocasen, mientras las primeras gotas de placer escurrían desde la cabeza.

     El moreno lamió una de sus manos, la puso sobre el pene del castaño y lo acarició haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo. Kouyou dejó escapar un nuevo gemido, esta vez sin poder evitar que sonara con bastante fuerza.Yuu sonrió y se subió en él, aún con la mano acariciando el pene del castaño. Puso sus labios sobre los del castaño y los besó mientras el otro chico luchaba por no comenzar a gritar de la desesperación que le ocasionaba ese lento placer. Soltó repentinamente la ingle del otro y puso ambas manos sobre las hirvientes mejillas del chico. Profundizó el beso que compartían, deslizando su lengua por la garganta de Kouyou. Este último metió sus dedos hasta el bóxer de Yuu y tiró del resorte, dejando descubierta la erección para sentirla chocando contra la propia.

     Yuu separó sus labios de Kouyou, volvió a sonreírle con lujuria. Se hincó de nuevo y mostró el dedo índice y medio. Kouyou le sonrió con complicidad, y miró a la vez que se tocaba a sí mismo cómo Yuu cubría con saliva su par de dedos. Al estar estos lo suficientemente húmedos, Yuu hizo a Kouyou abrir las piernas y se acercó lentamente a su entrada. Paseó sus dedos alrededor mientras escuchaba los gloriosos y descontrolados gritos de Kouyou suplicándole que comenzara. Yuu inclinó la cabeza y dio un beso a la base del pene de Kou. Luego acercó uno de sus dedos y lo internó cuidadosamente. Al estar dentro, comenzó a moverlo de manera circular, para posteriormente llevarlo de adentro hacia afuera al ritmo de sus débiles contracciones.

     Kouyou aullaba de placer, mientras observaba estrellas de colores bailando en sus ojos fuertemente apretados.

     Yuu introdujo el segundo dedo, y repitió las mismas acciones que con el anterior. El rostro de Kouyou era bellísimo, estaba volviéndole loco el solo mirarle. No podía resistir más. Aunque sintió que aún no dilataba suficiente la entrada del castaño, sacó sus húmedos dedos. Kouyou de inmediato abrió más las piernas y permitió al pelinegro acomodarse entre ellas.

     —Joder, ¡hazlo! —Le ordenó con la respiración entrecortada.

     Yuu entró lentamente en Kouyou y soltó un fuerte gemido. Kouyou lo imitó al sentir cómo aquella abertura se expandía aún más con el pene de Yuu dentro. El castaño gritó con fuerza, puso sus manos en la camiseta de Yuu y enterró las uñas en sus costillas. Yuu penetró completamente en Kou, y al estar así, sintió cómo las entrañas del castaño comenzaban a deglutirlo deliciosamente, haciéndolo sentir quedescendía en caída libre a la locura. Se quedó quieto, mirando el sudor correr en la frente de Kouyou. Se inclinó hacia él y lamió su cuello sabor a sal.

     Pronto comenzó a moverse, llevando un ritmo lento al principio, esperando que el castaño se acostumbrara. Después de todo, hacía mucho no estaban juntos. No quería arruinarlo haciendo que al otro no le gustara. Sin embargo, Kouyou protestó entre gemidos, indicándole que se moviera más rápido. Yuu acató la orden y repentinamente aumentó la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas, asegurándose de poder tocar la próstata del castaño, haciéndole gritar descontroladamente.

     Kouyou meneaba las caderas al son que la pelvis de Yuu indicaba. No abría los ojos, sentía los cabellos pegados en la frente y la camiseta empapada en la espalda. El frío del suelo hacia mucho había dejado de significar un problema.

     Mientras Yuu embestía con fuerza, Kouyou sintió que pronto llegaría al orgasmo. Gimió con más vehemencia que antes y finalmente su semilla se escurrió sobre sí mismo, manchando su camiseta. Yuu elevó la cabeza y gritó al sentir aquella profunda y deliciosa contracción en las entrañas del castaño. Se quedó inmóvil dentro del chico y permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Kouyou presionó más sus piernas en las caderas del otro para que continuara. Yuu siguió moviéndose con más ímpetu, mientras Kouyou estiraba los brazos hacia atrás y gruñía. Ahora permanecía con los ojos bien abiertos y observaba el bello rostro de Yuu al gemir.

     Pronto, Yuu también sintió que llegaría al orgasmo. Cuando supo que no podría aguantar más, dio unas fuertes embestidas, enterró sus uñas sobre las blancas piernas de Kouyou y aulló con fuerza. Logró correrse fuera del chico, y sintiendo las piernas débiles, se dejó caer completamente sobre Kou, para luego rodarse al suelo. Quedaron recostados el uno al lado del otro, con las respiraciones agitadas y el sudor recorriéndoles el cuerpo entero.

     Kouyou, entre jadeos, comenzó a reír. Yuu lo miró: tenía las mejillas rojizas, los cabellos pegados en la frente y la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

     — ¿Nos habrán escuchado? —Preguntó el castaño y volteó el rostro para encontrar al otro.

     Yuu también comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Se acomodó de costado y abrazó su cuerpo al de Kouyou. Cuando las risas terminaron, los jadeos y los fuertes latidos de sus corazones persistieron, sin dejar ni un momento que el silencio los interrumpiera.

 

 

**III**

     Kouyou y Yuu llevaban una hora tirados de costado en el suelo de la biblioteca, mirándose a los ojos. El moreno acariciaba los suaves cabellos del menor mientras éste otro solo le dedicaba sonrisas. Se habían extrañado tanto. Necesitaban aquel contacto entre sus cuerpos.

     Poder volver a tocar el paraíso mientras se tomaban de las manos, eso era el cielo. La verdadera _Gloria_.

     Kouyou se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y dio un beso a Yuu en la frente.

     El moreno lo apresó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Hubiera dado su vida por poderse quedar así para siempre, cerca de la felicidad. Tan íntimo a su Kou, y tan lleno de calidez en su pecho, sin embargo, ya era hora de volver a la realidad. Todo había sido perfecto, pero no podían estar más tiempo así. Antes de la llegada de Hikaru debían arreglar todo el desorden que habían dejado.

     Con resignación, Yuu se alejó del cuerpo de su amado y se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse del suelo. Cuando se hubo incorporado, fajó su camisa y volvió a cerrarse los pantalones y el cinturón. Observó que Kouyou aún lo miraba desde el suelo, tenía los ojos y los labios bien abiertos. Yuu paseó la mirada el cuerpo de Kou, él seguía desnudo de la cintura para abajo, y su camiseta estaba manchada con semen. Una punzada de lujuria lo quiso atacar, pero esta vez no se dejaría.

     —Levántate —le dijo y volteó a mirar a otra dirección—. Debemos arreglar todo el desorden que provocaste.

     Kouyou comenzó a reír.

     — ¿Yo lo “provoqué”?

     —Esto no hubiera sucedido si no fueras tan bello en primer lugar —respondió con falso tono molesto.

     Kouyou continuó riendo y Yuu solo sonrió, sin querer pasear la mirada de nuevo por ese placentero cuerpo.

     —Está bien, señor Yuu, acepto mi responsabilidad solo si me pasa mis pantalones.

     Yuu miró hacia atrás y vio que las prendas de Kouyou habían parado lejos.

     —No le pasaré nada —contestó—. No son mis pantalones. ¿Acaso yo le he pedido que me pase mis pantalones?

     —Sí, sí lo ha hecho —replicó Kouyou con voz divertida.

     Esta vez fue el turno de Yuu para reír.

     —Pues da igual, si quiere sus pantalones, tendrá que ir por ellos —se recargó en el muro blanco y observó al chico.

     —Perfecto —Kouyou se levantó del suelo y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba su ropa, al estar ya cerca de ella, se agachó, dejando muy a la vista su trasero.

     Yuu no le quitó la mirada de encima. Kouyou sabía que lo miraba, así que tardó mucho en volverse a incorporar. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a vestirse. Luego miró su camisa e hizo un gesto de preocupación.

     —Tendremos que ocultar eso —le dijo Yuu y Kouyou asintió.

     Takashima se empezó a alisar los cabellos con los dedos y desapareció un momento. Cuando volvió, llevaba su chaqueta marrón en un brazo. Estaba por vestirla, cuando le miró de nuevo. Le dedicó un gesto que el moreno no pudo leer bien. El castaño tiró la chaqueta sobre un sillón y caminó hacia él.

     — ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Shiroyama.

     —No sé —contestó y se paró frente a él. Puso sus frías manos en las mejillas de Yuu—. ¿De verdad aún crees que soy hermoso?

     Yuu alzó las cejas.

     —Por supuesto que sí —respondió, denotando con la voz que eso era algo obvio—. No entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta.

     —Es que… bueno, sé que es una tontería, pero algo me parece raro.

     — ¿Qué cosa?

     —Tú solías decir que yo era _hermoso como La Luna_ —susurró Kou y bajó la cabeza—. Pero en todo este tiempo no me has llamado así… _Uruha_.

     Yuu abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Instintivamente, se alejó del cuerpo del castaño. El chico lo miró con extrañeza.

     — ¿En serio? —Sonrió nervioso.

     —Sé que es una estupidez. Pero esta mañana, mientras traía el cuarzo, recordé que siempre me decías eso. Que yo era como Uruha y tú como…

     —Sí, claro, tienes razón —interrumpió. Se había puesto pálido—. Ahora recuerdo.

     — ¿Estás bien? —Alzó las cejas, turbado.

     Yuu lucía tal y como días antes, cuando se tuvo que ir repentinamente de su lado. Estaba blanco, temblaba y su frente empezaba a perlarse un poco con el sudor. Además, estaba balbuceando mucho y trataba de alejar sus ojos de los del castaño.

     —Por supuesto —respondió al instante y se dio media vuelta. Puso las manos en la cintura y respiró profundamente—. Solo necesito un poco de aire. —Avanzó hacia la ventana que había al final del pasillo y la abrió. El día estaba nublado, la brisa era fría y densa.

     —Yuu, estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti —Kouyou caminó hacia su dirección—. El sábado te pasó lo mismo.

     —No hay de qué preocuparse. Estoy perfecto —volteó y dedicó a Kou una sonrisa. El castaño se acercó su mano hasta la frente del otro. Estaba ardiendo.

     — ¿Quieres que te acompañe al servicio médico?

     —No, Kou… —su voz se quebró y dio la espalda al chico—. Ya te dije que no pasa… —Se llevó las manos a las sienes. Un dolor horrible estaba taladrándole la cabeza. No iba poder soportarlo mucho tiempo. Debía buscar la forma de alejarse de Kou antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

     —Déjame llevarte a la enfermería. —Tomó al moreno por la espalda y él violentamente le apartó.

     —Si quieres hacer algo por mí, vete de aquí, ¿quieres? —Le gritó súbitamente y Kou se hizo un paso hacia atrás—. Necesito estar solo, _lejos de ti_ —su voz se detuvo repentinamente—. _Maldito, ¡lárgate!_ —Empezó a golpear con un puño su cabeza.

     —Yuu, basta, no hagas eso —ignoró el pequeño dolor que le ocasionaron las palabras de Yuu y se acercó hasta él para tratar de detener su auto flagelación. El moreno lo empujó con fuerza y casi cayó al suelo—. Mierda, ¡permite que te ayude!

     —No, no, no. —Siguió golpeando su cabeza y se hincó en el suelo—. ¡Joder, _aléjate de mí_!

     —Yuu, me estás asustando…

     El pelinegro dejó de golpearse. Su cabeza cayó como la de un muñeco de trapo y empezó a balancearse cual péndulo. En el cielo, las nubes dieron pasó a la lluvia y la briza daba una azotaina a las cortinas mientras Kouyou, temblando, se acercaba hasta Yuu. Lo miró con cautela y extendió una mano a su hombro. La respiración era nula, Yuu

     _(estaba muerto_ )

     parecía haber perdido el conocimiento.

     — ¿Yuu? —El silencio de nuevo estaba apresándolo y ahogándolo—. Dime algo.

     El pelinegro sonrió y tomó con gentileza la muñeca que Kou le había extendido. El toque era helado, se sentía como una roca oculta bajo carne que comenzaba a perder su vida, pudriéndose. No era un contacto brusco, pero la incertidumbre que provocaba era desesperante.

     — _¿Aoi?_

     Súbitamente, el pelinegro irguió la cabeza, expandió su sonrisa y presionó la articulación de Kouyou con fuerza.

     — ¿Qué ocurre, querido _Uruha_? —Preguntó con voz pastosa.

     Kouyou notó que los ojos de Yuu parecían mirar hacia la nada. El agarre era intenso. Poco a poco, aumentaba la fuerza y empezaba a lastimar.

     —Suéltame —le dijo e intentó alejarse inútilmente. Yuu lo tenía apresado. Le recordaba al contacto de una horrible bestia con máscara roja que quemaba su piel con sus deformes manos. Lo estaba lacerando, lo estaba tratando de _devorar_. _Quería matarlo._

     Yuu soltó al castaño y se levantó del suelo. Giró para mirarlo, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos negros como una pesadilla.

     Kouyou dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y observó con angustia al hombre frente a él. Ese definitivamente no era Yuu. Algo en él estaba mal. Lo que había alrededor de él era oscuro, ominoso y putrefacto. El aura que había comenzado a emanar del pelinegro no era la correcta.

     —Te extrañé tanto —susurró el pelinegro—. Sigues siendo tan bello como la última vez. —Dio un paso al frente y Kouyou retrocedió la misma distancia. Alzó los brazos—. Ven, dame un abrazo.

     —No te acerques —le dijo, con la voz temblorosa. Miró que su muñeca estaba roja y empezaba arderle mucho.

     — ¿Por qué no? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó—. ¿Acaso no me extrañaste, _Uruha_?

     — _Tú no eres Yuu…_

     La sonrisa del moreno desapareció. Los ojos sin vida adquirieron un color rojo intenso, y su rostro se ensombreció.

     —No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre —espetó con voz grave—. Lo tienes prohibido. _Uruha_ , _tú eres mío._ No de ese idiota, _eres mío_. ¡ _Mío_!

     De pronto, _Yuu_ se abalanzó sobre Kouyou y antes de que pudiera escapar, lo tomó fuertemente del cuello. Comenzó a presionar, impidiendo que el aire fluyera por la tráquea. Kouyou empezó a manotear, golpeaba torpemente a _Yuu_ sin ocasionarle ningún daño. La sensación de asfixia lo hacía ver todo distorsionado, húmedo, rojo. Como una mancha de sangre expandiéndose en la pared. Tener ese par de _garras_ alrededor de su cuello era como estar siendo obligado a caminar hacia la oscuridad del _abismo_. Dejó de manotear. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, el oxígeno era insuficiente. Entonces el moreno lo soltó y dejó caer al suelo. Luchaba por recuperar el aire mientras sus ojos llenos de lágrimas solo le permitían ver _sombras rojas_ distorsionadas.

     _Yuu_ lo tomó por el cabello y con fuerza sobrehumana, comenzó a arrastrarlo por el piso. Kouyou trataba de zafarse, pero no podía coordinar bien. Su pecho dolía y la cabeza parecía a punto de explotar. Miró que esa _cosa_ haciéndose pasar por Yuu no dibujaba expresión alguna en el rostro, pero parecía perder poco a poco el ímpetu. Pensó que esa era su oportunidad, y con toda la energía que reunió, puso firmemente sus pies sobre el suelo, resistiéndose. Tomó la mano de Yuu en su cabeza y le enterró las uñas.

     El moreno dejó escapar un quejido y le soltó bruscamente, haciendo la cabeza del chico rebotar con el concreto. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrírsele entre los cabellos castaños. _Aoi,_ furioso, volteó a mirar a _Uruha_.

     — ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?! —Le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas mientras éste intentaba levantarse del suelo, ocasionando que volviera a caer—. Yo lo único que he hecho es amarte y así me pagas. —Lo volvió a tomar por los cabellos y jaló con mucha fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo sonar dolorosamente las cervicales—. Nunca debí confiarte nada. ¡Solo sabes pensar en ti! —Volvió a lanzar a Kouyou al suelo y dio una patada más en su espalda.

     Kouyou se estaba ahogando en el monótono llanto. Todo su cuerpo zumbaba de dolor y no podía moverse. No le quedaban fuerzas para si quiera intentar defenderse, no sabía qué hacer. _Yuu lo estaba matando._

     —Detente… —dijo con un hilo de voz y el moreno lo tomó de nuevo por los cabellos, enterrándole los dedos en la herida.

     — ¿Por qué, _Uruha_? ¿Sabes lo injusto que es todo esto? ¡Yo te amo y tú solo lo quieres a _él_! —Giró el cuerpo de Kouyou y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho, impidiéndole de nuevo la respiración regular. Manteniendo los ojos desorbitados sobre el rostro del menor, desabrochó sus pantalones, bajó la tela de su bóxer y dejó al descubierto su miembro un poco erecto para acercarlo a los resecos labios del castaño—. ¡Vamos! ¡Haz lo tuyo! ¿O es que acaso solo le sabes chupársela a _él_?

     Kouyou apretó la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Las lágrimas se le escurrieron hasta las orejas.

     —Alguien sálveme —susurró en su mente.

      ( _Quiero contarte una historia que conozco sobre este lugar.)_

     De pronto, el pelinegro se alejó de él. Una energía de quien sabe dónde atacó a Kouyou y rápidamente logró levantarse del suelo. Miró que _Yuu_ tenía las manos en las sienes y soltaba guturales desesperados. Se quedó observando sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Cuando el pelinegro volvió en sí, lo vio con odio y la mente del castaño obligó a todo su cuerpo a correr en dirección a la salida. _Yuu_ iba como un loco tras de él, y no tardaría en alcanzarlo porque un agudo dolor le punzaba en todo el cuerpo, principalmente en la espalda y pecho.

     Pronto, _Yuu_ lo tomó por el cabello, sin embargo, Kouyou logró darle un fuerte golpe con el codo en el abdomen. El moreno lo volvió a empujar, esta vez provocando que cayera con el pecho sobre el escritorio. El filo del mueble le sacó el aire, pero logró rodar sobre la superficie de madera y se dejó caer al suelo del otro lado. Se refugió en el hueco que existía entre la mesa y el guardarropa. Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza.

     El moreno tardó un poco, pero se acercó hasta él. Le miró superficialmente y luego llevó los ojos hasta otro punto. Hacia algo que se hallaba sobre el escritorio, oculto en una pequeña caja. Kouyou observó esa mirada en dirección al cuarzo, y se le ocurrió una idea. Dio una fuerte patada en las espinillas del hombre frente a él y se adelantó a tomar el ágata.

     El moreno se alejó de él y lo miró con algo semejante al miedo. Kouyou sacó la piedra azul de su caja.

     — ¡No te acerques de nuevo!

     El pelinegro se quedó quieto un instante, luego sonrió y dio un paso al frente. Kouyou apretó el cuarzo en su mano. _Yuu_ se acercaba lentamente a él, parecía que su idea no había funcionado. Cuando _Yuu_ estuvo casi frente suyo, alzó el cuarzo y antes de que el moreno pudiera poner sus manos sobre él, lanzó la piedra al suelo, ocasionando un estrepitoso sonido.

     Yuu se dobló y gritó.

     — ¡ _Maldito_! —Gruñó y se hincó en el suelo.

     Kouyou caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta de cristal, miró el reflejo de Yuu cayendo al suelo y giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

     — ¡Kouyou, ayúdame! —Aulló.

     El castaño se dio media vuelta y permaneció con la espalda pegada al cristal. Vio que el moreno, luego de un rato tirado en el suelo sin moverse, comenzó a convulsionarse.

     — ¡Yuu! —Gritó y sin pensárselo, corrió hasta él. Se tiró en el suelo y tomó su cabeza. Miró cómo sus ojos se convertían en esferas blancas—. No, por favor, ¡Yuu!

     El pelinegro dejó de convulsionarse. Cerró los ojos y detuvo su respiración.

 

 

**IV**

     Llevaba cerca de 10 minutos inmóvil, con los ojos cristalinos abiertos desorbitadamente y las manos temblorosas como fríos bloques de hielo derritiéndose. Enredó sus dedos entre los húmedos cabellos azabaches. Tenía la rígida cabeza de Yuu recostada sobre los muslos.

     El moreno no se movía, no hacía ruido alguno. Durante los primeros minutos parecía que había dejado de respirar, pero ahora podía observar cómo su tórax se elevaba trabajosamente y se volvía a comprimir.

     Kouyou se sentía indefenso. La espalda le dolía como los mil demonios y la herida en la cabeza ardía sin piedad. Además, estaba esa punzada de incertidumbre en él. No sabía qué carajos había pasado, Yuu se había lanzado hacia él y casi lo mató.

     Sabía que debía salir de ahí, ir al servicio médico y pedir ayuda para él y para Yuu, pero no lo haría. No quería apartarse ni un segundo de _su_ Yuu. No quería que abriera los ojos y no lo viera ahí.

     Pero, de nuevo, esa punzada de incertidumbre le arañó. ¿Qué pasaría si Yuu despertaba? ¿Volvería a atacarlo? ¿Lograría matarlo esta vez? Solo estaba seguro de una cosa. _Eso_ que lo había acometido no era Yuu. Esos ojos negros no eran propios del hombre que amaba.

     Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó directo en la pálida frente de Yuu.

     La verdad es que no le importaba el miedo ni la incertidumbre. Simplemente no lo abandonaría. Se quedaría ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario y si tenía que hacerlo, volvería a luchar contra _esa cosa_ que lo había lastimado antes.

     Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la diestra de Yuu y apretó con fuerza. El moreno estaba helado como una roca en invierno.

     —Estarás bien —le susurró y alzó la mano de Yuu para darle un beso.

     ¿Realmente estaría bien?

     De pronto, algo brilló y llamó la atención de Kouyou. El chico giró hacia un lado y observó que, sosegado y callado, el cuarzo azul miraba la escena a un metro de distancia. Soltó la mano de Yuu y con mucho esfuerzo, se estiró hasta que logró alcanzarlo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y miró con angustia que al lanzarlo al suelo le había provocado una pequeña grieta.

     Eso mismo había ocurrido con Yuu. _Tenía una grieta._

     Cuando Kouyou dirigió su vista de vuelta a Yuu, se encontró con que él ya tenía los ojos abiertos. Estaban desencajados y mirando hacia la nada. Había una _luz azul_ resplandeciendo y bailando descuidadamente desde ellos. Lentamente, Yuu levantó la mano que momentos antes Kou había besado.

     Takashima se quedó quieto. Pronto, el moreno lo alcanzó y acarició justo la herida del cuarzo. Su cuerpo se tensó sobre los muslos de Kouyou y el muchacho solo atinó a aguantar la respiración.

     Yuu suspiró profundamente. Su pecho comenzó a contraerse y expandirse con velocidad. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y pareció poco a poco regular su respiración.

     — ¿Yuu? —Se atrevió a hablar Kou.

     Shiroyama deslizó sus dedos sobre la palma blanca de Kouyou y entrelazó sus manos, manteniendo entre ellas el cuarzo. Descubrió lentamente sus pupilas y buscó las del otro.

     —Perdóname —fue lo único que pudo decir y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que luchaban por no correr—. Yo…

     —No, no hables —interrumpió Kou y llevó su mano libre a la frente del moreno. Lo acarició compasivamente.

     —Tengo que explicarte.

     —No, no es necesario. No quiero que…

     —Necesito hacerlo —dijo alzando un poco la voz. Con algo de dificultad, se levantó y encontró su reflejo en los pozos de Kouyou—. No he sido completamente honesto contigo.

     —Yuu, de verdad, no tienes que explicarlo ahora.

     — ¿Entonces cuándo? —Se enjuagó los ojos y bajó la mirada—. ¿Cuando te mate?

     Kouyou se estremeció y sin notarlo soltó la mano de Yuu.

     —Tengo que hablar contigo de las cosas que hice cuando estuve fuera de Twilight.

     Kouyou permaneció callado. Observó que Yuu se levantaba del suelo. Le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse también, pero sin querer, el castaño la miró con algo de desconfianza. Yuu lo notó, pero no la apartó. Finalmente, Kouyou aceptó la ayuda y con mucho cuidado se alzó del suelo.

     —Vamos a sentarnos —musitó Yuu y presionó la mano de Kou, que, en comparación a la suya, era increíblemente cálida.

     Ambos hombres caminaron en dirección a los sillones que se hallaban al fondo de la biblioteca. En su recorrido, encontraron una pequeña mancha de sangre en el suelo. Los dos fingieron no verla.

     Se sentaron juntos en el sofá, permanecieron con la mirada al frente. Pasaron un largo rato en crudo silencio, hasta que Yuu se atrevió a hablar.

     —Cuando te conté que estuve a punto de pedirle matrimonio a mi novia en Tokio —dijo—, te mentí.

     Kouyou miró la punta de sus zapatos.  

     —En realidad, me casé con ella.

     El castaño abrió los ojos como platos. Sintió una vieja espina clavándosele en el corazón.

     — ¿Sigues casado con ella? —Preguntó, algo temeroso.

     —No. —Dirigió la vista al techo—. Ella y yo nos divorciamos hace unos meses.

     Kou tragó saliva y giró la cabeza a Yuu.

     —Entonces, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

     Yuu cerró los ojos.

     —La razón por la que tuvimos que separarnos.

     Kouyou no dijo nada.

     —Luego de irme de aquí —continuó Yuu—, la pasé muy mal. Estuve viajando mucho y conocí mucha gente nueva. Pero, ¿sabes? No pasaban más de dos minutos y empezaban a odiarme —sonrió con ironía—. Mi mal genio no era nuevo, pero en aquel entonces, empeoró.

     Eso era cierto. Yuu siempre se caracterizó por tener un carácter de mierda. De hecho, desde que se encontraron de nuevo, eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para Kouyou. Shiroyama parecía estar tranquilo y no se ponía frenético con cualquier cosa, como hacía en el pasado.

     —El problema no era mi carácter en sí —prosiguió el moreno—. Acumulaba mucha tensión por la falta de dinero y solía desquitarme con la gente a mí alrededor. Empecé a ocasionar verdaderos problemas. Y es que no podía controlar mi irá. Me convertí en un tipo violento, un buscapleitos.

     Yuu se quedó un momento en silencio. Kouyou le recargó una mano sobre el muslo, para alentarlo a seguir.

     —Cuando me fui a vivir Tokio, decidí ir a una sesión grupal de manejo de la irá. En esa plática conocí a Nana. Era una chica realmente hermosa y rápidamente llamó mi atención —sonrió distantemente—. Ambos nos apoyábamos en nuestro tratamiento, y, bueno, en poco tiempo nos hicimos novios y empezamos a vivir juntos.

     Kouyou sentía frío en la nuca mientras idealizaba todo lo que Yuu le contaba. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no denotar los celos que se producían en él.

     —Todo parecía perfecto: nuestro tratamiento iba bien y _éramos_ felices. Debo admitir que ella me ayudóa despejar mi mente de todo lo que había pasado aquí —tragó saliva—. Confiaba mucho en ella, así que decidí contarle toda mi historia. —Colocó su mano sobre la que Kouyou aún mantenía recargada en su pierna—. Le conté _nuestra historia_.

     Kouyou sonrió con un poco de falsedad.

     —Ella sabía perfectamente que yo te amaba, que no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, y aun así, siguió a mi lado, convencida de que algún día yo correspondería sus sentimientos. Y es que Nana de verdad me quería. —Bajó la cabeza—. Una mañana, ella me dio una inesperada noticia —guardó silencio—. Estaba embarazada.

     Kouyou rápidamente apartó su mano de Yuu y lo miró con dolor.

     — ¿Qué dices? 

     Yuu lo observó directo a los ojos.

     —Me casé con ella luego de eso, pensando en que era el momento de iniciar de nuevo, formando una familia y al fin haciendo feliz a esa chica que tanto tiempo me había estado apoyando.

     — ¿Entonces tienes un hijo?

     Yuu no respondió nada y Kouyou tenía la vista nublada. La rabia le subió por las mejillas, pintándolas de carmín. Sin pensarlo, se levantó del sillón y se alejó.

     —Yo hice algo horrible —sentenció el moreno.

     Kouyou detuvo sus pasos al oír aquella extraña voz. Giró la cabeza y observó que Yuu tenía la vista sobre el cuarzo azul sobre su mano. Una lágrima cayó sobre él.

     — _Él_ apareció —tenía la voz quebradiza—. Vino y lo cagó todo.

     Kouyou avanzó con cautela de vuelta hacia Yuu.

     —Los golpes que le di. ¡Joder! Casi la maté —calló de nuevo su voz—. Asesiné a mi propio hijo. —Puso sus manos sobre los ojos y soltó un agudo sollozo—. Ella soportó demasiado, pero eso era algo imperdonable. _Aoi apareció, quería ver a Uruha_. Pero no te encontró, así que la lastimó a ella, para obligarme a buscarte.

     Kouyou se acercó con rapidez a Yuu y se hincó frente a él. Escuchó débiles gruñidos desde la garganta del otro y miró cómo sus manos se humedecían con las lágrimas. El castaño enredó sus dedos en los hilos negros del otro.  

     —Yuu… —le susurró sin saber realmente qué decir.

     —Ella dijo que no me demandaría, pero quería que desapareciera para siempre. —Otro gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios—. _Aoi_ vive en mi cabeza y casi siempre _duerme_. Pero cuando aparece, Kouyou, te juro que me da terror, porque no hay forma de controlarlo. Y me da miedo que algún día yo vuelva a hacer algo tan horrible, pero contigo. Me da miedo de que la próxima vez que venga, no pueda detenerme.

     —Tranquilo —Kouyou abrazó el cuerpo de Yuu y lo dejó llorar en su hombro.

     —Por eso tenía miedo de volver —susurró entre espasmos—. Pero es que yo ya no podía seguir viviendo sin ti. Necesitaba verte, quería volver a abrazarte y besarte. Necesitaba escuchar tu voz diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien. —Intensificó la fuerza de su abrazo—. Estaba completamente solo, y me sentía como un maldito monstruo. Te necesitaba demasiado.

     Un nudo se instaló en la garganta de Kouyou.

     —El cuarzo antes me ayudaba a calmarme cuando sentía que _ese tipo_ venía. No siempre servía, pero me calmaba un poco. —Se separó de Kouyou y se miraron a la cara. Yuu tenía los ojos rojos—. Pero mira lo que hice ahora. Casi te maté.

     — ¡No digas eso! —Puso sus manos en las mejillas de Yuu y limpió algunas de sus lágrimas—. Mírame, estoy bien. No pasó nada.

     — ¿No lo entiendes? Kou, _me tengo miedo a mí mismo._

     Kouyou se estremeció. Él sabía qué era eso. Él entendía a la perfección lo horrible que era temerse a uno mismo. Era como vivir con el enemigo, era estar y ser tu propio infierno.

     —Después de esto, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que lo mejor es alejarme de ti.

     — ¡No! —Respondió en automático el castaño—. No, Yuu. Dijimos que no íbamos a permitir que nada nos separe de nuevo, ¿cierto?

     Yuu desvió la mirada y Kou volvió a tomarle por las mejillas para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

     —Hace años tú fuiste el único que creyó en mí, me apoyaste y tomaste mi mano mientras me enfrentaba a todos esos _fantasmas_. Me ayudaste a salir adelante —sonrió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Ahora es mi turno. Yo te apoyaré a ti, y te voy a cuidar, y verás que saldremos adelante. Yo seguiré a tu lado, y ambos nos enfrentaremos juntos a todo. Porque, Yuu, tú eres mi vida. 

     El moreno lo tomó por las mejillas y chocó sus frentes.

     — _Nunca te abandonaré_. Y, ¿sabes? _Estaremos bien_ , porque te amo y tú me amas a mí. Por eso es que estamos aquí a pesar de tantas cosas.

     —Kou… —trató de sonreír.

     —Te amo, Yuu, te amo mucho. —Pasó sus brazos por la espalda del otro y volvió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, casi con desespero. Lo abrazó para demostrarle cuánto lo quería. Para hacerle entender que no debía tener miedo.

     Lo abrazó para que se sintiera vivo. _Para que ambos se sintieran vivos._

 

 

 


End file.
